Heaven's Light
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Two years have passed and a mysterious band of brutes come to Paris for mysterious reasons and a lost little girl is fleeing from them. During the chaos, a lost past might be unraveled after twenty years of being locked away. (A sequel to the Disney film)
1. Major Revision Notice

**_Hello everyone._**

**_Some of you may be mad at me for doing it, but since I am revising this entire story, I have taken down a great majority (Please forgive me) because of major plot changes. Now that I am doing this The Last Rose of Summer has been taken down and shall return when this first installment is finished. For plot's sake, of course. This is a good thing coming up, don't you worry! Please PM me if any of you have any questions.  
_**

**_~ The Imaginative Light_**


	2. We Have Found A Lost Brother

_Out from the rumors, in the midst of the carnage_

_Only made one mistake this time_

_He was one of the children_

_Of our generation_

_He was the one we left behind_

* * *

_And he wondered when his life was going to change_

_Lived under the fear, until love finally remained_

_We have found a lost brother_

_He needn't know his way home_

_All he did was ring the bells_

_Of Notre Dame_

* * *

_We looked for someone_

_We could rely on_

_There had to be someone better out there_

_His love and compassion_

_His day was coming_

_He once lived in a castle built in the air_

* * *

_And he wondered when his life was going to change_

_Lived under the fear, until love finally remained_

_All we orphans say_

_We have found a lost brother_

_He needn't know his way home_

_All he did was ring the bells_

_Of Notre Dame_

* * *

_So what did he do with his life?_

_He had always refuge_

_Who could contain_

_The courage of the Lion_

_Within walls of Stone?_

_Give it up, it did nothing!_

* * *

_We have found a lost brother_

_He needn't know his way home_

_All he did was ring the bells_

_Of Notre Dame_


	3. Prologue

**_Those who come upon this tale, both regulars and the new, I must tell you all that this is being read through and nitpicked. So don't worry if you get confused at some points. Each chapter will get it's clean through. Thank you all for being so patient._**

**_As of now this chapter through the fifth are already edited._**

* * *

Dreary clouds went forth to blanket the twilight sky, darkening the quiet Parisian town. The only sound was the harsh rainfall and graceful rings of the magnificent church bells of Notre Dame. Paris had become such a quiet place since the siege of the cathedral. It was plainly not long forgotten. Everything fell calm and peaceful. Nothing unfortunate had befallen the city for a long while. For two years, at least. That night was quiet, wet, cold and households held onto their disappointment. Thunder clashed, covering over the graceful bells' tongs for the evening Mass. The gypsies kept to the pubs and nearest inns to wait out the storm. Some remained for days without care, yet some took a risk of catching a chill to move on to another inn if the one they came to first was too full.

On this particular night, to avoid being seen by the local street guards, there was a boy holding a bundle on his back ran through the empty cobblestone alley ways. For the past two years there had been a threat of Spaniard Brigands. _Pirates_ as one would say, who had tried more than once to cross the border into Paris. Those murderers had not yet penetrated the border, but they haven't given up. Oddly, though, there had to be a reason for that threat of invasion, something no one knew. _Why did those pirates want to get into Paris?_

The boy carrying the bundle ran to a locked wood door entrance of the _Fox's Hide_ and desperately banged on the door. As he waited for an answer, a tiny whimper cried out from the bundle. That softness made the lad panic.

"Shush...be still..." he whispered to the bundle before the door of the inn was opened by a crotchety old man with a face so wrinkled and dry that he easily resembled a raisin.

"I'm afraid there's no vacancy, lad. Be off before I chop that head off yer hide!" he waved the boy off.

"Good, sir, please!" the boy begged, trying to keep the bundle from slipping off. "We - I have been journeying for days, sir! If you please...to a - allow me to rest anywhere in - in here. I's...I's has spare tuppence upon me, sir. Please, sir..."

"You insolent pup! Git on before ye lose a limb! Be off!" the old coot shouted.

The door was slammed into his face. Disoriented, he had to stagger back. But, there was another matter on the boy's mind. That bundle upon his back was actually a child, in her beginning years of five and six. This peasant lad found her hiding in a donkey's shed outside the walls. Finally, he found a dry spot under a pig's pen. He gently set the bundle down and took it off to reveal this poor girl's tired face with ratted, brown shoulder length hair and sad, tired hazel eyes.

"Are you well? You feel all right?" he worriedly asked, stroking the wet hair away from her eyes.

She despondently nodded, staring off slightly. She was haunted.

"At least we got here with no trouble. Maybe – maybe you can live here, ya?"

The girl listened, but not a word she said. The peasant boy's soft smile faded away, deep in thought. He trailed his gaze downward. He didn't have the full responsibility to care for this lost one. He was homeless himself. How was he to care for her? He did like her, a lot.

"It'll be all righ'…." he spoke as he gave her a kind nudge on her shoulder. "I'm sure of it that someone will come along." he said as he tried to smile at her.

He tried to keep her calm, but he doubted that anyone would be willing to take care of this girl.

"Oi! You there!" yelled a soldier, spotting them in the pig's sty.

The boy covered her in the spare cloak before running to head them off.

"My prayers be with you..." was the last thing he said to her before he ran the opposite way with the armed men taking chase.

The chase didn't go for very long when the boy valiantly disappeared over a wall in one of the alleys and the soldiers mounted their steeds to circle the streets, shooting a couple arrows at where the boy disappeared. The girl, who he left alone, she poked out of the drenched cloak and peered around, unsure of what to do and where to go. She had no idea where she was since she spent most of the journey hidden. Her only guardian she had left her in order for her to be safe. There she sat, listening to the rain before she heard the soft rings from the high bell towers of Notre Dame, hovering over the dozing town. The bell's small tonging began to lull her to rest her eyes for a moment. They were so beautiful to listen to. Tugging the cloak about herself, and covering her whole body and face, she tried to listen to them for as long as she could. Soon enough she fell deep asleep, huddled in the dry corner of the sty right beside the Fox's Hide. Not a sound was heard and she was not seen by the towns awkward, unpredictable by passers.


	4. A Free Man

_**Updated.**_

* * *

After that awful night, that lost one was not found. Dawn came and that little form disappeared without a trace. She kept to the sides of the buildings, trying not to grab any unwanted attention. She wanted to follow the sound of those bells. In her poor heart, she had a sense that _they_ were hunting for her. She was _never _going back.

With the city on the edge, there were predators planning to cross into outskirts of Paris. Black horses with these murderers mounted upon them, tore through the plain farmlands, heading toward Paris. There was only one flaw in the plan; all the entrances to the city was guarded by the King's most trusted men. Captain Pheobus tried to keep the city safe since Frollo's downfall, under the King's order. It had been that way since France's throne was threatened by the pirates the year before and a tragic disappearance made everything worse.

_The King's daughter was stolen in the night, by a witch, they near believed. It was planned so it seemed that she disappeared into thin air. It happened on the night after she was born to the ailing Queen and the King, Louis 14th. A baby princess with hair of brown and hazel eyes and her birth was a celebration to be remembered forever. She was deemed Aurora Marie de Versailles, the Princess and pride of France. On that day, it all seemed that everything was fine. Everything was perfect, but it all didn't last._

_There was a search set after for the poor infant, but there was no trace. Forever lost._

All that madness was outside Paris's borders, making it a safe haven for most runners and gypsies.

Unfortunately, this band of pirates had come to a peasants' home for a search of a stolen treasure. They gathered round with their arrows aimed as the head of their troop patiently knocked at the door.

An innocent face opened the door and he was greeted by a dagger to the throat.

"We were just passing by..." chuckled the brute captain, Dracon, with a beastly grin. "but we would like to know if you have any daughters in your household."

The poor peasent man shook his head in terror.

"N-No! No!" he cried, fervently, trying to slam the door, but the brute, Dracon visciously shoved the man to the floor.

"SEARCH 'EM!" he bellowed at his band and they ran into the old home, breaking through.

The worst that they had done was to snag two extremely young girls from the back and dragged them before Dracon.

"They be the only ones, sir!" one of the brutes informed.

Those two precious angels turned out to not be the girl they were there for.

"Bloody -" Dracon hissed. "Kill 'em, then. Kill 'em all." he plainly sighed as he headed out the door.

The pirates obeyed and drew out their arrows to end the poor lives before there came an outcry from outside. Pheobus and his soldiers charged at the cottage, completely outnumbering the them all. Most of them tried to hold them off by shooting their arrows, killing three of the bold soldiers instantly. Pheobus took to the front, kicking Achilles hard with his sword withdrawn. With one swipe of that sword, he injured four men at once, sending those still around fleeing. Knowing that they were completely outnumbered, Dracon and his remaining few mounted their steeds and charged off at full speed. Ten pirates were killed in this attempt and, fortunately, for the peasants who were attacked, were safe and sound.

Captain Pheobus kept a sharp eye on them as they fled across the plains. The innocent were in terrible jeapardy now, also he knew what they were searching for. The heir to France's thrown was lost and was considered dead already, so why would they be searching every home they can find? One thing was for certain; the heir was alive. A young soldier, no younger than eighteen rode his horse beside him, spying the fleeing enemy.

"What's your choice of action?" the boy asked, eagerly. "Pheobus -"

"It's best if you call me _sir_, young man. Trust me, it'll get you places." Captain Pheobus said, turning Achilles back toward the cottage.

The soldier in training silenced himself, turning his steed in turn to follow his sire. Johnathan Kristoff became the Captain of the guard's trusted ward for four months already. He was a downright troublemaker, picking pockets and looting gypsy's street pay and Pheobus gave the lad a sporting chance as his ward, his second in command. He spared the lad the death sentence and took him in for John had no home. Once in a while the boy would go a little over his head in certain situations, similar to the present.

"Here, son. I have a chore for you." Pheobus then said in a bit of worried tone, taking out a scroll out from his armor. "Go and take this to the Court of Miracles. Esmeralda will meet you there." Pheobus stated, handing a small scroll of parchment to Johnathan.

"But, Captain, what about the ranks?"

"My business is not your concern. There will be no more questioning my authority and that will be the last time you'll ever do so, is that clear?" Pheobus lightly scorned and young John shrunk back into his more mature self.

"Yes, Captain!" he saluted.

"Good, good. Make sure she gets that message. I'm trusting you. I know you can do it." the Captain sighed, kicking Achilles into a quick gallop, leaving his ward to go by himself back to Paris.

Sighing in mere disappointment, John rode off toward Paris as fast as he could. He wanted to join the ranks, but the Captain always made him do parchment deliveries.

Sadly, the farmlands surrounding were in grave danger by the new threat. From the rooftops of the great cathedral, the flames of burning homes could be easily seen by Paris' most mysterious misfit. The morn had not come yet and the young bell ringer was up all the way on top of the left tower watching the devastation from afar with worry and determination. Life had not changed much, despite no longer being under scrutiny of a pair of cruel, lying eyes. For twenty years, the foul hearted Claude Frollo hid him away like an animal. _A monster_. He was a _monster_. Quasimodo still near believed that, since he used to be reminded of it on a daily basis. All alone with his thoughts the sun finally decided to show her light. Quasi drew in a content sigh and gracefully swept down into the bell tower upon the greatest of all the bells, Big Marie.

Now the stakes had run high because of these awful attacks on the farms, Quasimodo was responsible of telling the city of how safe it was by ringing Big Marie a certain number of times each dawn. Being drawn to the sun's highlight of the city below, he drew in another breath and heaved down upon the pull rope of Big Marie. The great copper iron bell made her first swing with the aid of her guardian, to and fro, slowly and heavily. Her great tong vibrated the wood shafts and the stone walls just to wake the dozing town of Paris. As Quasi pulled and raised, pulled and raised, a full flush of dreaded memories went through his mind.

_"All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!"_

_At the moment, he held Frollo's knife in his hand. If he hadn't been in that correct state of mind he would have become as much of a monster as Frollo was. Oddly enough, that was something the young bell ringer will never regret._

Relieved to finally have the sun shining after days and days of pouring rain, Quasimodo allowed his spirit to shine by how his vast bells brought the day to the Parisians. The bells were one thing, he, though was another. Despite his generous nature, Quasi was still under suspicion of what took place within these walls. Some towns people believed he was hideous as ever, but others saw his true colors, especially Esmerelda and the guard. Dangerous times had returned and there was no blame to the city's suspicion. The kingdom was in shambles. Pirates raided the nations one by one. Only Paris stood out so far. All the shy, brave bell ringer could do now was to have the town well aware by ringing the bells every day and night. He may had been an outsider, but he was more than he used to be. _A free man._


	5. The Singing Bells

_**Updated**_

* * *

Paris was unpleasant and silent, doing about its daily routine in a subtle and in a rather wary way. News went about to the towns folk, clear as day about the Spaniard brigands and every single family who lived within Paris feared for their children. They hardly even allowed them freedom outside. Only adults went about town to gain their daily bread for the day and the narrow streets remained empty, even the gypsies kept themselves down.

_One dawn in Paris, the city awakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame_

_A fear is aroused, we keep our wits about_

_To the bells of Notre Dame_

Notre Dame's great towers boomed brightly from those bells and to all who have lived in this poor town know of who ruled those towers. Anyone who dared draw their eyes upon his face would easily say that he was a monster, yet a child changed all that. In the midst of a fearful time, no one hardly knew who to trust so they kept a great many things to themselves and hid away most of the time when soldiers raided the streets for free loading gypsies. A group of peasant children played tag in one of the empty courts as a cloaked figured walked passed them, making way to one of the pubs. The figure unraveled her hood and took a look around to be sure she wasn't followed by any strange folk. Esmeralda, had been assisting her people to hide during such madness. Silently, she unlatched the door and swept inside, shutting the door behind her.

_Hide, hide away_

_Sing the bells, sing the soul of the bells_

_Behold now, stay alarmed_

_Just like the bells of Notre Dame_

_You have seen how strong and how great at heart_

_Who rings the bells of Notre Dame_

_Keep down, stay low_

_A wicked thing comes_

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

"Behold, do not fear children." the spry puppeteer said to the anxious children as they gathered before his trolley.

Clopin Trouillefou looked about before proceeding his tale.

"Listen to them. You know who rules those grand towers, no? He warns us, he rings out the dawning of a new time. That once terrible Bellringer keeps us all aware."

"Aware of what?" asked one of the girls.

"There are trials afoot. Labors of coming better days. You need not worry, dear ones, for it is he who sees it all."

_He is free_

_No longer a captive_

_The Bellringer of Notre Dame_

_He sees you_

_He will protect you_

_Who rules his roam_

_And observes our home_

_The Bellringer of Notre Dame_

Suddenly, from the elegant towers, came the loud thundering tongs of six bells, almost all in unison, singing along with the puppeteer's ditty to the legend who was making them come alive and powerful. Clopin, the head of the gypsies, remained in disguise as with the rest of his people, yet his storytelling was worth breaking a few rules for.

"You know those sounds, don't you?"

"Of course, it's Quasimodo!"

"You told us all about him." the children chorused, growing bored of the same tale being told over and over again.

"Aye, aye, aye. Ye be a smart lad," Clopin winked before a puppet of his image popped out of nowhere.

"You tell that all the time!" it shrieked.

"Hush!" Clopin bashed it flat.

"Over an' over!"

"Oi!"

"Very bor -"

"SHUT!" Clopin exclaimed as he rammed his hat onto the puppet, squashing it.

"...ing...yep..." muffled the puppet.

That caught the children's interest and they laughed loudly at that.

"A new tale is what you wish, eh? Ah, well, do I have just the one, where danger lurks at every corner."

The children's eyes grew wide as the tale began.

_"There once was a king, so grand and rich and he had his land under his thumb. You see, this king had a weakness; the love of his treasury blinded him to what was truly crucial. His wife blessed him with a princess, a beautious angel sent from Heaven, yet her father never gave her a tender touch, not even a passing glance. Listen closely now for this is where the tale truly begins, one dark, rainy night, soon after her birth, the little princess was PLUCKED from her cradle!"_

The listeners gave terrified gasps and all of them scrambled back.

"What happen - ?" gaped a little boy.

"Who was it?"

"Did she died?" piped a four year old.

The puppeteer shook his head.

_"Never again was she seen. No one could ever find her,"_ Clopin faked a choked tone. _"That poor, dear lamb...Heed well, dear ones, the story I'm telling...'tis true! The darkest of times is upon us."_

The moment was broken when Notre Dame broke into song again. In the wooden shafts of his bell towers, Quasimodo gave a light swing as he descended down to the bottom. Keeping a sharp eye, he landed with divine accuracy before he limped his way out to the parapets. Despite his job being the warning for Paris for the past three years, the young hunchback still felt like an unwanted addition to the town. Everyone knew his name, everybody saw his hideous, malformed facade and they still hated him, somewhat. He never asked for much. Just a smile would do. Loneliness still plagued him, even his stone friends couldn't ease his pain at all, the 'Goyles Laverne, Hugo and Victor. The boy was worried.

"Quasi, what is it this time? Wanna tell us?" Laverne coaxed, giving him a light touch.

Quasimodo didn't dare answer for a moment until he let out a sigh. He was worried about Esmeralda actually. He had not seen her for two months and with the thought of her in danger again had Quasi's heart pumping fast. He could not afford to lose her again, like he almost did.

"It's nothing. I just...I just want to be alone for a while." he sighed, staring down at the delicately carved figurines upon his wood table.

"Why not tell us what's bothering you?"

"It's that girl again, huh?" Hugo prodded him. "Ha HA! C'mon! She's fine! You'll see."

Quasimodo gave them a distrustful glare and merely walked away, leaving his stone friends flabbergasted.

"He hasn't been himself lately. Haven't you noticed?" Laverne fretted, whacking a pidgion away.

"Perhaps he's _really_ sick."

"Aah, shove a bell in it!" Hugo smirked.

Quasimodo slowly walked about the bell tower, so crestfallen and lonely. If he wished, he could walk around town, but by the way life was, it was deemed better to stay clear from judging eyes. Recalling the events two years prior brought tears to his eyes. Frollo's betrayal, Pheobus' kiss for Esmeralda and all the ruddy regrets he never believed he would have. After wiping his eyes he spotted a tiny thing running across the cobblestone plaza below. He was not certain who or what it could be. Quasi instantly knew the reason for such haste by seeing a group of men chasing after it.

The homeless little girl who was carried through out Paris with the help of a peasant got herself in trouble by stealing a small slice of bread. She simply did it out of hunger and did not know it was a sin. She was only hungry! But now, she did with all her power to get away as quick as she could.

"There she is!" bellowed one of the storekeepers. "Don't let her get away!"

"You know what happens to thieves, brat?"

They made a heartless move to grab her, but she slipped away, letting out a terrified scream for help. After they miss her, one of the storekeepers thrusted a dagger at her direction, nipping her on the arm. In pain, she fell against the wall of the great church, not fully realizing that she was bleeding. She still kept running, trying to find a way into the church or a crease to hide in, but her search was in vain. Knowing what they were prone to punishing her for her crime. She was going to hang if they caught her.

Frightened and hurt, she curled herself against the wall, sobbing. Unknown to the girl, she was not alone for protecting eyes were watching her from above. The angered storekeepers happened upon the very spot she was at and found no one, only the cloak that she wore was sinking in a puddle in the road.

_She was caught by surprise when she was suddenly embraced by strong arms and carried up along the church's parapets and statues. She didn't know who was carrying her, but where ever she was being taken to, it was safe from those men. Not looking upon the face of her rescuer, she rested upon his broad shoulder when she felt the keen sting from her cut. _

He could not believe it. She wasn't trying to get away from him, at all. She was clutching his tunic hard as he climbed. Quasimodo held her in one arm as he quietly climbed up to the iron roof top. She was so light that it felt as though he was only carrying a straw doll. But what was worse was that she was bleeding. A speckle of it soaked into his sleeve. Worried of how hurt she was, he hurried his treacherous climb.


	6. Don't Leave Me

**_Updated_**

* * *

_Everything was so confusing in her eyes during the long, frightening climb up. Her arm hurt so much that she didn't dare move too much. Petrified by the height, she could only keep her face pressed against this person's broad shoulder as he climbed over onto firm stone. Dizzy and tired from the trials she went through, her eyes began to close._

The girl he spared began to shake and he tightened his hold around her. Amazingly, she had fallen asleep in his hold. Being as gentle as can be, he made his way to his loft. The 'Goyles watched the bellringer return with the small child safe and resting in one arm as he slowly walked into the loft.

"My, my….won't you look at that?" Victor mused, watching the Bell ringer return.

"She doesn't look too well." Laverne worried. "That poor little dear…."

"Now, this is something we don't see every day." Hugo whispered.

"Bless our boy's heart." the elder gargoyle sighed.

Because of the slumbering visitor, the three could only watch on as Quasi brought the girl into the silent loft. Gently, he placed her down upon his own lounge, gravely worried of how hurt she was. He took a long match and lit the two candles upon the discarded statue. Then he took a bit of cloth, applied water to it and knelt down beside her to tend to her cut arm. Laverne peered out from a corner and smiled almost tearfully at him as he began to wrap the girl's thin arm after cleansing it. As he bound it, Quasi's eyes were filled with pure compassion. Who would dare harm her was what deeply baffled him. As she lied there, asleep, he sat vigil. He was afraid of leaving her alone.

_"Wha – what am I to do?"_ he worriedly asked himself. _"I… I – I could not leave her…like that…."_

* * *

Not much was clear about the gypsy population. There was a great mystery about them and their whereabouts. Paris lacked in her population since the threats began pouring in. Finally making it to the border of Paris, where Notre Dame could be seen completely. From afar, Johnathan Kristoff rode up to a deserted graveyard with tombstones so ancient that they were crumbling like snow. When John pulled on his reins, four men jumped up out of nowhere and surrounded the student soldier and his horse.

"What do we have here?" exclaimed one, prodding the horse with a pitch fork.

"A spy of those curs, no doubt."

"For your information," John spoke, independently. "I have brought news from Captain Sir Pheobus of the Royal Guard. I have to issue it to _La Esmeralda_. I'm sure you lot are affiliated with her."

"You think yourself proud, boy? We're not fools!"

Kristoff showed a hint of decent curiosity at the remark, but after some persuasion they allowed him to enter the spare entrance to the secretive Court of Miracles.

"He's moving them out?" gasped Esmeralda after reading the scrolled up piece of parchment.

She fearfully gazed up at the guilty young soldier, whose shoulders were tensed from giving such unfortunate news.

"I'm sorry, my lady. The brigands have moved further into France. There's no telling of where they might turn up next. The Captain's heading them off the best he can."

As he said this, young John dared not to look the gypsy woman in the eyes. "I'm very sorry." he whispered.

Esmeralda shook her head in disbelief as she placed a firm, protective hand upon her lower stomach in anguish. Then she looked at the soldier once more. This time with a trace of shere horror.

The brigands were, indeed, on the move. With fear going through the entire contintent, Dracon and his miscreants spread their terror upon any poor soul who dared to step in their tracks. After making a round shortcut to evade from the King's guard, Dracon yanked his steed to a stop, overlooking the burly stone walls that protected the lonely city.

"Behold, friends. Our crusade will end here and I will have her in my grasp once again."

A rogue rode up beside his leader in a rather respectful way.

"Captain. Not only she be in there, but a whole lot of booty to go 'round?"

"Paris is ours for the taking." Dracon smiled slightly. "You may loot what you wish, only after we find her. Am I clear?"

"Aye, sir."

Dracon kicked his horse and led on his men down the hill toward the unsuspecting wall. Just before they were to bombard the hapless iron gates, there was hope. The Captain of the French soldiers upon his rearing steed, Achilles motioned his army to charge. Both sides shot at one another and Phoebus cut off their aim of attack by showering them with arrows and blocking the path to the wall.

The sentry on duty blew out the warning call that they were under attack.

* * *

The poor girl had finally awoke and saw that she was lying upon a quaint bed of wool. Unsure, she shakily sat up, trying to see where she was. High above her were wood shafts reaching up so high. Beside her was a large hand, broken from some ancient statue, that cupped two melting candles. She felt very lonely here for a moment, but then she recalled..._who had brought her here?_ She made a move to sit up more properly, but her dressed cut gave a sharp twinge.

Right then, she remembered. Those awful men who threw that dagger at her….

She crawled off the wool and wrapped herself in the linen that kept her warm. But then there was a massive sound, like thunder. She ducked underneath a table covered in artistically made figurines and wooden buildings. Her ears rang when more of those sounds came almost all at once.

_Bells_, she thought. _Those were bells._

Soon, the bells slowly died down and she was still a little disoriented stayed hidden under that table. Something fell off the art table and landed right beside her. It was one of those figurines, only it was a bit odd looking. To her, it resembled a stone at first before she moved closer to get a better look. It was a distorted version of a hunched over man painted green, orange and brown.

Just then she heard someone climbing down the shafts above. Giving a gasp, the girl backed up deeper underneath the table with terror filling her eyes.

_He had hoped all that didn't scare his charge too much. He felt increasingly guilty for the warning ringing. Leaping down to the firm wood floor, Quasimodo saw that his lounge was empty. Instantly, that frightened him! Where was she? Where did she go? He left for a full ten minutes and now she was gone. _

After finding that she was nowhere in plain sight, the bell ringer began to search for her. She couldn't quite see him properly, but she didn't care, but to only stay where she was.

But this stranger…. Was it he who saved her?

"Where has she gone?" came a worried, fearful tone of a young man, that seemed so warm and welcoming to her ears.

_"Oh..."_ choked Quasimodo almost ready to accept the fact that the girl had fled when she woke up.

Hearing of how worried he was, she had decided to show herself to him.

Quasimodo heard a soft sound behind him and turned around to find that she was fine. When a flood of ecstatic relief hit him hard for him to run out to her, he stopped. She would think ill of him when she would see his deformity.

She saw him hide behind a beam. Was it him? The person who carried her away, who helped her hurts and gave her a warm bed to sleep in? She desperately wanted to know.

Quasimodo was stressed now that she was walking closer. What was he going to do?

She peered at him, trying to see his face. "C-come out?" she asked in a tiny voice.

What was he to say? All he could do was gape at her courage of even being that close.

"I..." he forced out, but he pulled back, loathing himself for even speaking out. "I...I just...I didn't want to fright - frighten you."

After saying that, he was full of regret.

She stopped herself as she picked up the oddly shaped figurine off the floor. She looked over it for a moment then back at the table she hid under. The model was an imitation of the city itself. Hesitantly, she stepped closer to him and held it out to return it to him. Quasimodo didn't move to take it, instead backed away from her.

She soon became impatient and merely walked up to him.

"No!" he yelped, nearly jumping when she came. "Please!" he begged, fervently.

It was too late. She saw this man's face and gasped.

She saw him hide his face in his hands, pained that she had to live with this memory. The memory of his horror. The face of a monster. Saddened, she saw him run away to the outside in utter anguish and she just stood there, uncertain.

After that, she felt alone within this huge place. Soon, the tower turned dark and cold as dusk approached. Little did she know was that she was not alone. He was still watching her from high in the bell tower. Quasimodo kept to the promise he gave. He silently kept vigil as the girl explored the dusty loft.

She ran a tiny hand across the great stone face of one of the spares pieces of stone before coming upon some pottery stacked upon one another near the lounge. She took a curious look into one, not expecting a black spider to crawl out. Naturally, she gave a gasp at first and watched it scuttle away. Her bandaged arm hurt when she shifted so fast and she clutched it with her good hand. Quasimodo felt her sadness and he wanted so much to go down there to comfort her, but she was afraid of him.

"Why don't ya go down and talk to her, Quasi?" said the elderly Laverne, who happened to be next to him on the wooden shaft.

The Bell ringer sighed, showing the melancholy.

"I can't." he said. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"That's no excuse." Victor patted him on the shoulder.

"You saved her!" Hugo piped in.

"I - I know, but...she's, she's afraid of me. How could I talk to her?" Quasi gazed back down at her as she roamed around.

Upon seeing the girl so desperate and alone hurt him as much as he felt over the years of being trapped in the bell towers all of his life. He couldn't just watch her from afar forever. She sat down with her back against the parapet outside with tears slowly rivering down her cheeks. Quasi could not bear to see such agony, yet he still needed a little persuasion. Laverne placed a hand on his back and motioned to the girl for him go down there. Quasi bit his lower lip, nervous to show his face again. But after heaving a sigh, he slowly and carefully climbed downward_. She would run from him, avoid him in any way she could. There was no way that she would see the true person he was. He was just an ugly bell ringer, with not but the bells themselves to grant him company._

Growing sad again, the poor child went back to the lounge and covered herself with the pelt and stayed that way until the Hunchback silently came by.

He stood far off, away from her, but his heart was breaking from such sadness. What was he to do? What was he to say? Once again, he was stuck in the same situation. Well, perhaps he could still talk to her without facing her, maybe she would trust him. He uncomfortably came over and peered over the lump in the blanket and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of what to say.

_Lord, give me strength._ he lightly prayed as he knelt by her. _Please, give me strength._

She felt not alone and heard him kneel down by her, before a warm voice came.

"Please, don't be afraid." he sighed, hating himself for this. "I...I am so sorry for startling you."

She didn't budge, but his tone sounded so ashamed and very crestfallen.

"I completely understand why, but...there's...there's no reason to be afraid."

That sounded so idiotic coming from his mouth. Pausing to compose himself properly, Quasi turned to the 'Goyles for help. They egged him to keep going.

"_Oh…"_ he gave a sigh. "Will you … please forgive me?" he sadly inquired, dropping all hope of getting her trust at all.

Now she felt so guilty. If it weren't for him, she would be held for treason at the Palace of Justice to pay for stealing bread. Rubbing the tears left over from her eyes, she looked out from under the blanket, directly at him. She studied his face as he was compelled to look away from her.

He was frightened as well.

"I'm - I'm sorry." he croaked before he pulled his hand away from her, taking her by surprise.

"No." she gave a small cry and went after him.

He didn't run, nor did he cower again, but he was at awe at her boldness of even looking him straight in the eye.

"Don't leave me..." she begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

Now she had no care at all that he was malformed and crooked. All that mattered to her was that she wasn't going to allow anyone to abandon her again. _Never_. Determination slackened her young face as she reached out to him and took his great hand. The Bell ringer gave a soft gasp when she went forward and hugged him tightly. As tight as she could.

"Don't leave me alone!" muffled her tiny voice as she wept. "...Please..."

She seemed to be more afraid of being alone than him. _What has happened to you?_ he thought as he lowered his raised arms to comfort her. To her great relief, she was, once again, embraced by his protection, followed by his saddened voice.

"No. I won't."


	7. The Raiders

_**Updated**_

* * *

Pheobus was suddenly knocked off his horse, nearly getting struck by Dracon. As his enemy turned his steed to get back at the Captain, Pheobus rolled over and recovered his sword. He was dislodged again when Dracon sliced down at him. He ducked. In order for Dracon to face him, Pheobus sliced at the black horse's leg, having it rear back. Dracon was thrown right off his mount. Once he hit the ground he broke into a vicious charge at the bewildered soldier.

During a split moment, Pheobus made a stab at Dracon, slicing his left leg. Giving a roar of agony, Dracon spun around to catch Pheobus by surprise. When the exhausted Captain of the guard thought he had Dracon cornered, he found a blade dug through his right side. Dracon drew an awful grin as he pulled his sword out. Pheobus fell to the grass in genuine pain. The French men were devastatingly outnumbered by the pirates and many, like their Captain, had fallen. As the Spanish brigands ran them out and took every spare weapons they could find, Dracon stepped above Pheobus, whose sight was beginning to blacken.

"Pity. Such a pity that Paris was lost because of a insufferable cur of a captain fell so easily." Dracon taunted, raising his blade for a certain execution.

Despite his hurts, Pheobus gave a sharp kick to knock off his captor's focus and slid beneath him just as Dracon slammed his weapon down. All he struck was dirt.

"A cur, huh?" the bold Captain scoffed. "Sure."

Dracon roared at his men and those about took out their arrows and aimed at the last man standing. Pheobus cursed silently and dropped his sword in surrender.

"Give up now and we _might_ let you live." hissed the long, ratted haired rogue from behind.

"HOLD! HOLD! HOLD VAST!" cried the guards in a frenzy as dozens of them tried with all of their might to keep the great wood gates from giving way from the pounding force behind them.

Unfortunately, the brutes rammed through with their beams, stolen from the burnt farms. The gate finally gave away. Paris had fallen.

* * *

Notre Dame seemed peaceful amidst all the pain and misery that had just passed the walls. From way at the top of his tower, the Bell ringer could hear the enraged battle cries of the fearless soldiers trying to defend Paris. He hastily went and looked over the town only to find it in flames at the gates.

Gasping in horror, Quasimodo dashed back into the loft.

His charge was unsure of what was happening, but she hid back under that table. She could hear the danger as well. When those cries got louder, she gasped and ducked further underneath. Quasimodo went to her, but she refused to emerge. When he knelt right in front of her, she gazed up at him. His eyes were just full of anxiety and reached a gentle hand to her to hold her hand. Quasi took notice as soon as she began to rub at her dressed cut, painfully.

"Is...is it hurting you?" his voice lulled her out of her worrying thoughts. "L-Let me see it." he calmed as he gently coaxed her out from her hiding.

When ever he was next to her, she knew danger would never come near. Her mysterious rescuer seemed like the nurturing father she never had, by the way he managed to wrap her cut with a clean spare without causing a twinge of discomfort. As soon as he finished, the stinging ceased. She couldn't help but allow her tears of pain to pour. She was searching high for someone this loving and kind.

Quasimodo grew scared for her and gently wiped her cheek. "Please..." he had begun to beg. "Don't - don't...don't weep, please..."

She fought hard to stop, but he sweetly hugged her and rubbed her back. Soon, she found that her throat was dry and her stomach was empty and uncomfortable.

"It's - it's all right." he told her, seeing that she was hungry. He took her hand and guided her back to the lounge and tucked her in. "Stay right here... I will - I will bring you something warm." he said, softly. "Do...stay here."

She nodded, yet she truly didn't want him to leave her even for a second. Quasimodo was very uncomfortable with her shivering like this. But he draped the blanket over her before stepping away for a moment. She sat right back up and startled a bit when the wood floor creaked. Woozy, she laid herself down again and her eyes drifted closed for just a second. It seemed instant when she opened them again to find him returning.

Quasimodo knelt down beside her again, this time he had a wooden bowl of broth in his right hand. Quite famished, she sat up. He smiled warmly at her as he patiently took the ancient spoon, mixing the broth. She recalled having a hard time speaking to him. She wanted to know his name…to thank him properly. No one was ever so kind to her. But he seemed to understand her want to speak. Taking notice, he lowered the bowl for a moment. She swallowed hard, getting embarrassed. His face became concerned for a moment before turning warm again.

"I am…Quasimodo." he whispered to her, gesturing lightly to himself.

Her hazel eyes seemed to light up.

"Hmm…." she struggled at first, fighting against the impulse to hold back. "…Quasi…. Quasimodo…." she sighed, relieved that she finally said something for once.

He smiled deeply, loving that voice saying his name. _After running away from Dracon finally, she never trusted many people, even those who had did their best to help her. But he though, he was different from the others. He came to her right when she needed him. But would he choose to remain with her? Would he run away in fear like the others?_

Quasimodo took a spoonful of broth and lightly blew on it before helping her to drink it. _Oh…it felt like a dream to eat something so warm and delicious. From her mouth, the broth deeply warmed up her throat and her stomach which had remained empty for so long._ He fell quiet again, just like she and continued to feed her the broth gently and gradually. As soon as she was finished, he set the bowl down and took notice that she was starting to cry again.

"No…" she heard him whisper, stroking her cheek to wipe the tear away. Immediately, she went and hugged him again. "Don't you cry…. Please…." he calmed as wrapped his arms about her, trying to figure out what had happened to her. Not a moment later, he heard her say something incoherent as she calmed down.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking into her eyes, worried.

"uh…" she croaked. "Aur – ror…rora…" her voice shook, wiping her eyes as she gazed up at the Hunchback.

His face softened. "Aurora?" he lightly asked and she nodded. He then smiled before falling into thought. His expression changed to worry again before gazing at her again. _There was word of the missing heir and he had never heard of the story until late the year before. Aurora Marie was the stolen infant's name. _He wondered deeply for a moment. She gazed down again fearing that he was angry, but she felt him lift her head up to look at him. He seemed to be softly studying her for a moment. She needed a name other than Aurora... Something that was simple to remember and fitting as well.

"Rose..." he mumbled out at first before fully deciding. "...Rose..." he smiled, caring at her.

Just then, there was another battle cry and it startled her, but Quasimodo kept her drooping gaze on him.

"As long as you're with me, danger will never come to you." he told her, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Rose really wished to tell him of the terrible dangers he had put himself in, but the words just wouldn't escape. He could see that raging fear in her eyes and gazed out to the blood red sky, thinking of a way to escape if the brigands made it to the church. Time was short.

* * *

Most of the homes were destroyed and the folk had in their minds to flee away from invaders, but a group of determined gypsies had something else in mind, thanks to the ever clever Clopin. With a handy dagger in hand, he stayed hidden in the alley nearest to a couple of rogues, who have just looted gold from the shops surrounding.

"Senor Dracon has requested to search the cathedral!" hollered a third, leveling his cutlass at his colleagues throats. "Git in step, ye curs!"

"Halt it, we'll git on it!" snarled the second bilge rat, whacking the blade away from him.

"Make quick b'fore the French git hasty!"

"Agh! Enough of yer bile! We're on top o' it!"

"If that girl be found dead, he shall have our heads on a silver platter! Get a move on, NOW!

Clopin heard it all, clear and easy. They have come for the heir. She was in Paris. A young child about five or six, yet, there were many young ladies of that age. Keeping himself hidden from the raiders, Clopin took out the dagger and peered out just a little in order to calculate his aim. Underneath the sill of a window hung a wood beam that was the main piece of the streets' water gutter and, fortunately, it was coming loose after all the rain. A single line kept the thing hanging. If that line was cut, the beam might swing toward the heads of the rogues. After a moment of thought, Clopin threw that dagger at the line and cut the rope. To their horror, the thin wooden beam came swinging at them like a bat, striking them both senseless. Clopin, then, rushed out just in time to dash into the demolished bakery.

_"Merde!"_ he panted before almost being jumped by another one of his friends. Esmeralda.

"Clopin! Oh, thank the Lord, it's only you!" she gasped, just as surprised as he was.

"Esmeralda..._damn it_! I almost struck you! What are you doing here?"

"They're going to raid the cathedral! We've got to warn Quasimodo!"

"I've already been enlightened on that fact. Though, I doubt that he doesn't know what's going on."

"Please, Clopin! Quasi's done so much for our sake. Just let me get to the church doors..."

"All right, all right, all right...let's see. I'll head them off enough for you to get inside, eh? It's not like we have time!" he muttered, sarcastically.

"I won't be long. We'll meet you at the Western border."

Unfortunately, a few brigands had already made it to the church court. The elderly Archdeacon weakly scrambled toward the east towers steps to warn the Bell ringer.

"Quasimodo!" he weakly rasped when the breathless hunchback nearly ambushed him simply out of fear. At first he hadn't a clue who was running up his tower steps.

"Son, listen! They're just beyond the church gates! We must leave! Hurry now!"

Quasimodo was in the midst of panic.

"Come with me!" he worriedly motioned the old man to get inside before shutting and locking the door. Lastly, he moved an ancient gargoyle in front of it.

"How, exactly, are we...?" stuttered the uncertain priest.

"I - I have no idea." Quasi nervously whispered as the Archdeacon followed him up to the lofts.

At the strong doors of Notre Dame, a barrel of cannon powder sat unmoved and seemed in fact harmless before an inflamed arrow struck the middle. In an instant, the barrel blew into oblivion, transforming the great door into splinters and fire.

On the opposite side of the church, Esmeralda ran as quickly as possible before hearing the terrible explosion.

Quasimodo and the Archdeacon felt and heard it and the bold Hunchback went to the lounge to retrieve something. To the elder's surprise, Quasi had a frozen child in his arms when he returned.

"Quasimodo, dear boy." the Priest shook his head in disbelief. "How, on Earth...?"

"I... I rescued her... last night." Quasimodo explained, nervously. "But...but now I... I believe she is more than just an orphan..."

"What are you saying, son?"

"I don't know!" Quasimodo frightfully dropped the subject. Time was getting short and fast. "Hurry!" he pressed.

Now that everything took a turn for the worst, it wasn't exactly that difficult to leave all of his memories behind. But it hurt deeply to leave so suddenly. The eastern tower door began to get beaten, while Esmeralda made it into her friend's tower. But there was no one.

"No... no..." she nearly wept out of fear and anger. "Quasimodo... my friend. Where are you?" she searched around the tower. "Quasimodo! You answer me right now!" she cried, determined to find him.

Fortunately, he did hear her. "Esmeralda?" Quasimodo gasped.

Rose clutched to him when they heard the east door get broken through. When Quasi gave her to the panicked Priest, she did not approve.

The pirates had broken in and Esmeralda somehow managed to scale all the way up the bell tower. Suddenly, three of them dashed up into the loft and spotted the addled gypsy woman.

"Ah, ha! Well! Look here, lads...fresh meat."

Esmeralda's once frightened mask shifted into one of pure rage. "Oh, no...no you don't!"

She grabbed whatever was closest to her and blocked the path of his cutlass with an iron rod. She then tried to kick the brute in the stomach. The other cornered her and put his sword to her throat.

"A feisty one. You'll be the treat fer us later on..."

Esmeralda's eyes lit up like fire before an enraged, usually gentle tone came to them.

"NO!"

All three men received a fatal welcome of being ambushed by a powerful force. The legendary bell ringer put himself in front of Esmeralda, keeping her as far away from those beasts as possible.

"Quasi-" she gasped

"Run!" was all Quasimodo said, keeping his sharpened eyes on the invaders. "Go, now!" he ordered firmly.

This was something she never wanted to do, which was to leave the closest friend she had to fight alone with three pirates.

"Not likely." she whispered behind his back as she took out a spare dagger out from her skirt.

Quasi didn't want to hear that. To have her in danger was something he never wanted to experience again and yet, life was cruel.

"What do we have here now, well, well... One of God's hideous mistakes?" snapped the proud leader of these two lustful men.

He stepped toward Quasimodo to intimidate him, but he fearlessly stood his ground. Keeping a strong arm before Esmeralda, the brute strength he possessed began to unfold.

"You have done a terrible deed..." Quasimodo began to say as he and the gypsy defensively backed away. " ...b-breaking the sanctity of the church. You are not welcome here!" the angered bell ringer then snarled.

"We would," the rogue sighed, getting cutlass to fatally dispatch the Hunchback. "Yet we're here to gain some profit. Put down your defenses and we might...let you live." he snickered while the other two prepared to be rid of the protective bell ringer.

"Perhaps, it'll best this city if we rid them of the blemishes of society?" said the third man, chuckling dryly.

His mere strength wasn't going to be enough.

Esmeralda had another idea. Much to Quasi's surprise, she threw that dagger at the armed leader and ran. Thinking fast, Quasimodo hoisted up and threw one of the spare statues at the three and followed suit. Two of them had broken their ribs, but that didn't stop them from taking chase. "_I'll end that bastard_. Get up, you rats!"

That occupied them for a short while and Quasimodo and Esmeralda found themselves trapped by the height of the cathedral.

There was only one way. Down below the Archdeacon fled with Rose in hand, fleeing safely to one of the inns that happened to be intact for the present.

All there was to do was to climb down.

Without word or hint, Quasi picked Esmeralda up in one arm and jumped over the parapet. He quickly hid with her near one of the pillars to fool the adversary as he searched the viaduct.

Esmeralda held tight around her friend's crooked back as he peered out for a second. He and the gypsy held their breaths when the brigand came just above them. Angry at the fact that he lost them, he took out his sword and mercilessly beheaded one of the gargoyles nearest to him. The crumbling stones rained on Quasimodo and Esmeralda. But they remained still and quiet as the brute went away. They began to breathe once again.

"Oh, Quasimodo...I...I nearly thought I was too late." she shook and clung close to him. He tried to calm his restless heart.

"I thought they hurt you." he kindly stroked her soft hand.

She held his hand back. After a spare moment of trying to recover from shock, Quasimodo very carefully began to great climb downward.


	8. Rumors Are True?

_**Slowly but surely. Here is another revised chapter.**_

* * *

The humble loft was ultimately stripped of most of its relics. Among the destruction of the miniature city of Paris, a round, lumpy figure that resembled much like the hunchback who faced him. The captain of the group picked it up and observed it. Perhaps the monster was protecting something else? However the truth may be, it was crucial that Dracon should know.

Quasimodo and the poor gypsy soon came upon another problem. There were outlaws searching around the hapless cathedral, in every street, alley and alcove. The two hid among the King's and blessedly, it was dark enough for them to simply hide. How were they to escape?

"This- this is terrible." Quasimodo trembled, burying his face in his shaken hands. Suddenly rushing into that fight to save Esmeralda, he found it hard to calm down.

Esmeralda went forth and gently took his hand before giving him a tight hug. He was taken by surprise at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her, feeling relief, finally.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, Quasimodo." she whispered to him in a voice strained with worry. "I could not find you, but you came."

"I - I would - would never…." he stammered at first but then fought hard to stop it. "I."

His mind was so rattled, he could not even speak. "Oh, Esmeralda... I'm so happy. So happy that you are all right."

Yet, there was one thing on his mind. Nervously, he gently pulled from the embrace to look at her, in a rather confused way.

"I came. I came to find you, Quasi." She told him with a tender smile.

"M-me?" was the word that slipped his tongue.

"Yes. You…. You've done so much for me. I couldn't and…would never want to leave you behind."

Quasimodo kept his eyes on her, awe-struck for a moment. For the first time of his life, she, unintentionally tore his heart in two ways. Yet, she was loving him still. Esmeralda still loved him as a dear friend. It was more than he expected, truly.

"Esmeralda. You shouldn't have." he broke out of his reverie when he thought of how dangerous the city was now. "You…shouldn't have come for me. What of…what of your people?"

"They have fled already." she said, worried.

"What?" Quasi softly exclaimed.

"It was of my choice. I wanted to find you first."

Just being able to lay eyes on her face again was a grand blessing, but if he was granted the choice, he would have had her go without him, with her people. Yet, he was deeply touched that she cared for him that much to stay. He lightly pulled her into another embrace. The Gargoyles humbly looked on over the two, worried.

"Will you come with me?" Esmeralda asked.

Quasimodo despondently nodded. Certainly, there was absolutely nothing left in Paris for them now.

"Yes, yes." he swallowed hard. "I...I will." he promised to the gypsy.

Esmeralda's worried face melted into relief. "Quasimodo…. Bless you." she sighed out as she hugged him again.

Despite all this, Quasimodo fell worried again. The child who was dragged into this. _Rose_. Also, was his beliefs true about her? Of course, it would be ridiculous, for the lost heir to be going along alone in Paris, of all places.

"Esmeralda?" he sighed as he pulled away from the hug. She saw his discomfort in his eyes.

"What? What's the matter?"

Quasimodo had to force himself to face her directly. "There is… there is … Well." he said, working a hand through his hair, nervously.

"Quasi?"

Here came the moment.

"Do you know… do you know of the story? Of the lost…princess?" he asked as he gazed down at the roads below. To his judgement, it was still too unpredictable.

"I have heard rumors of it." Esmeralda answered, her brow hardening at the subject.

"I… I had rescued an – an orphan last night. I… I had to take her with me. I couldn't leave her for – for her own." he tried to make it brief as he perched on top of the parapet, calculating a safe trek downward without being seen.

Esmeralda stood slowly, placing a warm hand on his awkward shoulder. "Quasimodo. Did you really?"

He had to smile at her.

" She – she told me her name, in – in a rather shaken way. _Aurora_, she told me." he continued, looking right at Esmeralda, lastly.

Esmeralda fell deep into thought. If the story was true, then the girl he was speaking of had to be at least six years of age. A brown head of hair, hazel eyes. It had been a square of six years since it was believed to have happened. How did she come to the center of Paris during all this?

"Where is she, Quasi?" Esmeralda got worried, almost believing that said child still might be back up in the towers.

"_Oh no! _Don't worry." Quasi brightened, spying the very inn that the Archdeacon had fled to. "The A-Archdeacon has her."

"_Oh … oh._ That's fine news." she stuttered, trying not to look down from the bone-chilling height. Although from his perspective, it was just a small portion left in the climb.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Whenever you are." she clung to him tight.

With one confident leap, Quasi grabbed onto the neck of a gargoyle and carefully laddered down and sooner than she thought, Esmeralda found that she was on firm ground. The climb was over, but getting to the inn was another issue.

_The inn itself was as empty as her heart. She had no idea what had happened back up in the tower. He just left her. Why did she expect him to keep his promise? Just like what happened before on her perilous journeys, those who tried to protect her never stuck around for very long and now it was happening again._ Rose tried to keep her tears from showing, but she caught the attention of the Archdeacon, who humbly sat beside her. Even he doubted that Quasimodo would return.

Keeping the dear girl close, he said a sad, hopeful prayer for safety from all this chaos. Rose had been through so much and all she got as an ending result was sadness and hate. She had just begun to love the bell ringer.

"Oh, my dear..." soothed the calm Bishop, keeping her very close to him. "There will be no need to fear." he told her, compassionately.

"The Lord provides, my dear. The Lord provides." she heard the kind elder whisper. "He made it so that you're here. Alive and well."

Rose just looked up at the Priest with struggling, tearful eyes as he ran a hand over her brown hair awhile she snuggled against his robe.

"Don't you allow anyone to convince you otherwise."

That prayer was answered when there was an odd struggling up in the second floor. Suddenly, the straw, wood ceiling gave way and two forms fell through and landed on the pile of oat sacks in a corner.

There was one oddly deformed and the other a woman, yelling out in surprise and bewilderment.

Rose's eyes widened at the forms, expecting them to be pirates. But, no. _Lo and behold!_ It was him! He was alive! He was all right!

Rose's deep grief suddenly formed into ecstatic happiness of seeing him again and she ran from behind the Archdeacon toward the befuddled and exhausted Quasimodo.

To his outmost surprise, she hugged him as he limped out of the pile with Esmeralda climbing out behind him. Quasi broke into a teary smile of having her safe and well, by God's grace.

"Y-you're safe." he breathlessly praised. "_Oh_, I was so worried..."

Hearing the comforting tone in his voice brought all the happiness she had back. Her prayers had been answered. Esmeralda couldn't help but smile at the tender reunion, but it slowly faded away from the thought that Pheobus might never return from the wars.

* * *

The four were in a safer place, but not for long. The once flourishing city of Paris had become no greater than a pit of smoke and fear and no such treasure was found for the Spanish terrors. Amongst all the terror, a small sized, white goat was smuggling dates from a local, rather, torn through fruit stand beside the ash darkened rivers. Helping himself to a well deserved apple, Djali emerged from behind the torn baskets, keeping an sharp eye about for any misfortune. Another creature came after him. A small brown haired kid, his horns just beginning to sprout. He brayed lightly at his father for him to wait for him on account he got his hoof stuck on a bit of netting. Djali brayed back, beckoning the kid to follow and he yanked on the line hard and it snapped, having the baby goat fall into a basket of yams. Djali shook his head at the klutzy babe and continued walking along. The goats came upon the one part of the town that was downright deserted and destroyed. The only living things there were the goat and his kid and just a short trek away was the infamous cathedral Notre Dame. The babe got afraid of all the silence and hid behind Djali just as he set out casually to the middle of the plaza, smelling the smoked up air. Esmeralda and the Bell ringer were just here, not that long ago. Getting excited, Djali called out to the brown kid, signaling that it was safe. The babe ran right out in a prance and they both ran down the road on the right path.


	9. Rooftops

Esmeralda laid eyes on the girl Quasimodo coddled and she resembled just as it was said. As she came forward, Rose saw her and shied away, grabbing Quasi's attention.

"This is her, Quasimodo." the gypsy smiled kindly down at Rose who was still trying to hide behind Quasimodo's arm.

"Oh, yes. She is." Quasi smiled and urged the girl slightly towards the gypsy.

Esmeralda smiled down at her as she took the girl's hand. Rose had met a few women like her. There was a word for them and she wondered why they were called that. At Esmeralda, she shared a small smile.

"I chose…to call her Rose." Quasimodo enlightened.

"_Oh_, bless your heart. Who would dare try to hurt this child is beyond me." Esmeralda's voice deepened before speaking to Rose directly. "Rose. That is your name, isn't it?"

"My, that is a fair alternative." The Archdeacon smiled.

Rose managed a smile. The poor girl had never had many chances to have a moment of happiness. In truth, she was happy to be among these good people. But there was no more time to waste. They had to leave and being unseen turned out to be harder than what they thought of it. The city was mighty and the roads were uneven. Getting away was a threat to all of their lives. The western border was far off all the way at the other end from where they were and Quasimodo, of all people, hatched a near crazy option. They could journey there by rooftop. The weary Bishop wasn't so keen to such awkward transportation and such long distance.

"It's the only way, s-sir. I'm sorry." Quasi uneasily stuttered at the elder's disdain. "Perhaps, you can...well, wait here until I return for you?"

"Unless there's a better way, my boy, I prefer disguise, rather than to be up and...about where it's easy enough just to fall to our deaths."

"He will not let you fall, Father. I assure you." Esmeralda tried to bring ease to the Archdeacon's fear. "I've put all of my trust in him. So you can as well."

Quasimodo's cheeks blushed as he averted his gaze from her. The Archdeacon did trust the bell ringer. Putting his fear behind, he nodded at the two in agreement.

Rose trusted Quasimodo highly, yet she was nervous as well. She listened well and they were on their way up the dark inn. It was decided then. The way to the far western border was by rooftop.

Quasimodo may had been confident at one point, assisting Esmeralda, but, given the circumstances, he was terrified now.

"It's so far, Esmeralda. Are you so sure to be here by yourself?" Quasi nervously asked.

"We'll be all right, Quasi. Just go." Esmeralda told him.

The Hunchback, the Archdeacon, Esmeralda and the princess made it all the way up in the abandoned inn's attic nervously standing before a crumbling window sill. Quasimodo perched himself firmly on the sill after making sure no one below could spot them. The uncertain Priest was to be carried across first, despite his disdain toward the idea. Esmeralda gently held Rose to wait for their turn for the unpleasent escape attempt. For Quasimodo, it wasn't pleasant at the slightest. Esmeralda and Rose were where he couldn't protect them.

"Are you sure? I'll come back for you." he vowed, worried now, more than ever.

Esmeralda gave him a kind smile and shooed him off. "Go on, go."

"Please, no!" Rose worried, trying to reach out to him.

Fighting hard, she slipped from the gypsy's grasp and got to Quasimodo before he had a chance to get through the window. He didn't wish to leave her either, but it was only for a short while, hopefully. He held her close, tightening a little before gently pressing her back.

"I will return." he swore with full faith, but she responded desperately.

"You promised." she wept, not letting go of the bottom of his tunic.

With that, looking back on that, he gave her a last embrace. "I-I did, didn't I?"

Esmeralda heard a scuffle outside and just when the Archdeacon was about to say something upon the matter, they all overheard a yell down below, just before the inn's entry. Esmeralda threw her cloak to Quasimodo, who draped it over Rose.

"I'm afraid Clopin will have to wait longer!"

"What are you talking about?" Quasi's mood darkened by her tone of voice.

"You have to go. Now!" she ordered.

Keeping Rose close, Quasimodo heard the ghastly conversation between two men, declaring the death of whoever they would run into next.

After that, he passed a rather rare scathing glance at the woman. He nearly lost her once, he was never to lose her again.

He, Rose, the Bishop and Esmeralda exchanged frightful glances when they heard the door being rammed through three stories down. By the time, the thieves reached the attic door, the place was completely deserted. Quasi had them hide again, this time outside the window. It was difficult, especially for the Priest, but it was worth it when the pirates gave up the attic search. They began to breathe again.

"Quasimodo, this...is...utterly...ludicrous!" winced the old man, holding onto the younger man with all his might.

Esmeralda had Rose as she clutched to the alfalfa roof, pinned on the other side. "I'm afraid." Rose squeaked, keeping her hazel eyes locked on the Bell ringer.

Quasimodo managed to patiently and silently get everyone to each steep rooftop without making too much noise along the way. To Rose's relief, she got to remain with her most trusted, for once on this wild trip when he returned to take her and Esmeralda. Rose got restless when she saw him take his leap toward them. "Quasi!" she gave a soft, shrill cry, catching his attention.

He took a moment to catch his breath before looking back up at them. "All right. We're nearly there."

Esmeralda came and placed a kind hand upon his shoulder when she spotted his weakness. "Are you feeling all right? If it would help, you may rest for a while."

"No, no. I'm fine." he casually whispered as he scooped her up without strain. "You two are far more important than I." he sweetened, catching a glimpse of warm devotion in Rose's hazel eyes.

Esmeralda covered the small girl's eyes before Quasi took the final leap. Rose held in her scream, since she had full faith in her hero as, for a split moment she felt as light as feather and before she realized, Quasi had them safely across with ease.

* * *

_Among the exhaustion and fear, there came flickering of distant memories of his horrid childhood. As he jumped to roof to roof without losing his footing was one of God's most treasured blessings for the time being. When he learned how to climb among the gargoyles when his Master wasn't present and descending almost one story down taught him the lesson of being careful and wise. But when that horrid Claude Frollo caught him in the act, a ten year old Quasimodo was treated to a brutal beating to never, ever risk his life so idiotically again. Twenty years he was lied to, by the only family he had. Frollo never loved him. He only raised him out of fear of a punishment far more worse than death. When he looked onto Esmeralda for the first time, his life changed completely forever. Love was all he desperately needed. Perhaps it was the Lord's plan to lull him out into the town that day before it turned to terror and humiliation. Quasimodo ceased his pondering when the stars began to erase from the glare of the rising sun. Before he even set his mind to worry about it, he found that he was sore all over from carrying and leaping the night hours away. He had to stop, at least for a spell. Esmeralda saw his exhaustion clearly and declared that it was enough for the present. Quasimodo leaned against the base of a chimney while Rose began to worry about him. He felt her small hand stroke his cheek and he lovingly caressed her in return. Then the four had decided to rest within the attic of the last roof they jumped and so far, they were safe from those evil snakes.  
_

Dracon had his great horse rampage through out the empty, narrow Paris streets, gathering his trusted filth so-called his agents, who had searched and wrecked every household they came upon, looting and tearing and still, there was no bloody sign of the girl. Suddenly, he came upon the one inn where the bell ringer and his dear ones resided earlier and ordered his men to mount off their steeds to search it.

"Leave nothing unturned! Kill anyone ye see, except for the lass! GET!" Dracon whipped his leather snake at them as the three who looted Notre Dame tore through the wood door. "Except you, mate." Dracon then pointed at the one rogue who faced the bell ringer head on.

"Aye, sir Salazar." bowed the loyal pirate.

"Tell me, then senor," Dracon continued, taking out a small bit of wood from his sash pouch and looked it over casually. The bit of wood happened to be Quasimodo's carving of himself, which meant that Dracon knew who he had to deal with in order to have Rose his again. "Before you allowed this cretin to escape right under yer nose, who else was with him?"

The rogue hesitated with guilt before he responded. "A fair gypsy, sir."

"Aye?" Dracon egged him on to continue.

"A lass with hair of ebony with skin soft and darkened and she had eyes of the purest emerald."

"Well, then. All this failure might turn in our favor." Dracon chuckled, while nastily grinning his horrid yellowed teeth at the lustful thought of gaining a certain prize after tracking that hideous creature down for Rose.

Soon, the two brigands returned with naught but one clue. Rose's cloak that she stole the day she fled from them, which meant that they were getting closer. Dracon swiped the cloth into his grip and pressed it to his nose and breathed in deep. His black eyes sparked in realization that this was hers.

"I want this beast before me." he threw the figure at his servant's head and mounted his horse with the cloak in hand. "Bring him and that gypsy to me alive and unharmed. Their fate is to be settled with me. I know he has the girl and I will make sure that he shall regret it."

Once he said the word, they were off on the hunt. This bell ringer was not that difficult to recognize. An ugly, malformed creature was all they needed to distinguish in the midst of the ordinary.


	10. The Western Border

The northern border was nothing more than a terrible devastation and bloodshed. After hours of riding in order to return to the ranks, the student ward, Johnathan Kristoff was welcomed by the completely beaten battlefield. Spread all over with the bodies of the bold French of the trusted Captain. Slowly, he finally had his wits about enough to urge his steed to tread across the field.

John took his sword out, prepared for anything at this point as he searched until the sharp glint of pure gold caught his eye. Instantly, he jumped off his horse and ran toward that small bit of light. Only the Captain wore armor of gold.

"Sir? Sir – Captain!" the lad cried.

It was Pheobus, lying pinned to the mud with a cutlass stabbed through his left arm.

Upon hearing his voice, Pheobus gave a sharp grimace and gave out a low moan when he tried the slightest movement.

Of course, how could he forget? There was a sword stuck through his arm.

Also, he had a fatal stab in his right side that needed mending, fast. Suddenly he heard someone run to him and he forced himself to open his eyes with all the strength he could muster. There was young John, looking down at him with terror filled eyes. The injured Captain of the guard's face broke into a small grin of relief before grimacing again.

"Now...do you…. Now...now do you realize...why I sent you off?" chuckled Pheobus even though he was not well.

But Kristoff was so crushed that he couldn't even lend a smile. Kneeling beside his sire, he was deeply at loss of what to do.

"Oh, Captain...I..." the boy choked, hardly being able to control himself. "Come-come on, sir, I...I have to get help." John wisely recommended as he saw the misfortune of his sire's arm.

"Now would you just stay calm? Please." cringed Pheobus. "I had worst scrapes than this. Believe me."

"Well, may I, at least, get you to safer quarters, sir?"

"That would be best. Yes." the Captain groaned.

With that, John began to tend to Pheobus' arm and hesitated when he came to the thought that he had to pull the dug in sword out. When Pheobus gave him a trusting glance. John nearly got the impulse to vomit when he grasped both hands around the silver handle and shut his eyes before he gave a massive pull upward, Pheobus gave a strained, pained yell.

"_AAAGH_...damn...ugh! That's...going to scar." the weak Captain relaxed after that awful surge of agony.

"I'm. I'm so sorry-" John gasped after he threw the sword aside.

"That was only the worst." said Pheobus weakly.

Relieved that his guardian was still alive during all the chaos that took place here, John knelt down and hoisted the Captain's good arm over his shoulders and helped him to stand.

When Pheobus saw the devastation clearly for the first time, his heart broke. John allowed a tear to escape, but Pheobus was more than grieved. He was stalk, raving furious at what that had done to his dearest, most trusted soldiers. Also, the sight of the fallen city burning as though it was firewood made his rage just as heated as its flames.

"After all they had sacrificed to keep Paris safe." Pheobus growled, hatefully. "It was all for nothing."

Now everyone was in jeopardy; _his Mistress with his unborn child, and his close friend Quasimodo who risked his very being for them, her for the most part_.

All those innocent people, tormented to death. The worst thought had come when he realized that Notre Dame's elegant towers remained deathly silent. Suddenly, there was the sharp whicker of a stallion, not that far from them and Pheobus and his ward looked upon the loyal stallion, Achilles with a spear stabbed through his shoulder.

"_Achilles-_" Pheobus croaked, trying to ignore his own pain. This was going to be a very long and trying day.

* * *

It was such a grand city once, that it was thought to be impenetrable. The highlight of the great continent of France was now nothing but a rain of blinding ash.

After journeying for five miles by roof, rather than the roadways, the fleeing band had finally found a safe hide-away. Yet, all they got was an exhausted, uneasy rest.

The attic they happened upon was dark and puny, but it had to do. Two of them were sound asleep for the time being.

Quasimodo was against the wall and beside him, he had an arm around the slumbering Rose. The Archdeacon and Esmeralda stayed awake to be on guard. It was Quasimodo who tuckered himself out by carting them all that way all in one night. He was the one who truly deserved some rest.

The Bishop covered his face with his cloak and carefully peered out the window.

"Dear Esmeralda, it is nearly noon. We cannot wait here that much longer." he whispered to the huddled form near the wall where Rose and Quasi were sleeping. "We must wake them. Hurry!" he breathed.

Esmeralda immediately stood up and knelt before the exhausted hunchback. Placing a hand upon his shoulder, she gave a gentle nudge to lull him awake.

"Quasimodo..." she quietly whispered to him.

He, at first, gave a low moan before opening his eyes in a mere squint. Apparently, the hunger had soon gotten to his head. It was pounding.

"Come on, wake up. We need to get moving, Quasi." she softly explained.

"Are…are we in danger?" the dizzy Bell ringer asked, still asleep somewhat.

"We can never be too careful." she told him as he moved.

Rose was still deep asleep beside him and he couldn't get up just yet. He saw that she had him in a hug nearly. It was hard to wake her, but they could not stay in this old attic. Quasi stroked her head lightly.

"Rose? You must wake up now." she heard him urge her and she opened her eyes finally.

She found herself in Quasi's arms and saw the woman reopen the window to set off on the journeys again. Frightened, she looked upon Quasi's face, pleading to not go back out there again.

"I…am sorry." Quasi sighed. "Es-Esmeralda…. Can you?"

He had to give her to Esmeralda in order to assist them in climbing up on the roof again. The gypsy nodded as Quasi gave the girl to her. Once again, she did not like it, but Esmeralda hushed her softly as he stepped out of the window.

"It's all right, Rose. Everything's going to be all right."

Rose's eyes widened when she saw him disappear.

Looking down upon the narrow roads below, Quasi saw devastation and terror spread everywhere as long as the eye could see, causing his own heart to break at the sight. After stifling what sounded like a sob, he tore his eyes away from the painful scene and saw how close the west wall actually was. It was only ten houses away. Blinking back his sudden tears, Quasi slowly retreated back to the window and peered inside.

"We're only a…a few homes closer. If. If we hurry, we can get to the border before they do." he breathed with his brow hardened with determination.

Esmeralda sighed at knowing of how close they have gotten and took his hand before he helped her out the window and onto the roof. "Be careful." the hunchback warned when he was about to assist the Archdeacon.

"Many thanks, son. Where would we be without you?" the tired Bishop praised.

Quasimodo passed the Bishop a thankful smile as he helped them all climb safely.

Now that they were up above again, all three of them beheld the horror that had befallen their beloved home. The city that once glowed looked like an empty waste land and the sky was so covered in smoke that it shaded the burned town from any sort of sunlight. What truly broke their hearts was Notre Dame herself, her towers invisible by ash and smoke.

"May the Lord deliver us..." choked the shattered Priest in prayer, clutching his crucifix tightly and tearfully. "How could this happen?"

This was their home, their only home that they knew and now they had to leave it behind.

Tears flooded their vision, even Rose's. Esmeralda grew up in those streets and danced her life away for her people.

Quasimodo had to look away from the cathedral that was calling for him to return. He knew he couldn't.

Now, only time would tell of how life would heal after they escape this. Heavy hearted, Quasimodo, Rose, the gypsy and the Bishop continued their trek across the rooftops, one by one with care. Even though, they knew they had allies awaiting over the stone border, but they feared of how things would change for them, the lost girl and the future of France's once powerful city.

They were so close now. The last roof was climbed. There was the great wall and beyond it was only empty fields. Who knew what awaited them out there. Esmeralda yet seemed to know what could be, but Quasimodo still had no trust for the world. With Rose in his arms, he followed Esmeralda across the moat.

* * *

"There's two more!" bellowed one of the Spanish looters, almost out of ear shot. "Over there!"

The brown kid froze in his tracks, making the older goat to back track after they both hear that horrifying sign that they had been caught.

Far off down the way, there sat a horse carriage covered in spoils of silver and gold and a few stick built cages sat in the mess of treasure with dark furred forms moving about in them.

Djali bit down on the kid's short tail and pulled him along into a quick run as the men took chase after them. Although his tail was throbbing, the kid ran beside his guardian.

The goats took a sharp turn into the alley way, heading towards the Siene, just barely missing the invaders. Djali slid and pinned himself against the wall after pulling his young with him by the ear and they both sat quiet.

The kid was gritting his teeth at the pain of Djali's hold he had on his long ear, but, fortunately, he was quiet. Relieved to be in the free again, Djali broke into a smile, indicating that it was safe enough to continue their journey to find Esmeralda and Quasimodo. But, the terror wasn't over because once Djali led the defenseless babe out into the street, they were cornered by a Spaniard with a withdrawn sword.

Out of total instinct, Djali pushed his babe the other way to flee and began braying at him to keep running. He did as he was told while Djali gave their attacker a stomach flattening butt before he was completely dislodged with a boot pinning his neck to the road. The frightened kid skid to a stop when he heard his father's helpless cry. Suddenly, he was snagged from behind and picked up by another rogue who held his legs tight, robbing him of any movement.

"Ah! Ha, HA! Now, now...looks like we're feastin' tonight, eh?" the kid heard as he watched the other man yank Djali with a tightened line as he was carried toward that loot carriage, pulled by a pathetic, underfed mare.

"Oi, we'll fatten that one up!" the one hauling Djali pointed at him.

Once they were brought to that small carriage, the kid was yanked upward by the scruff and was thrown into one of the straw cages.

As for Djali, he was almost hung when he was mercilessly hoisted up into, not a cage, but a crate. Angered by all this, Djali began to kick and lash about in the wood crate, butting and braying like no tomorrow. The poor kid sat and fearfully looked about for any hope of escape and his guardian's angered fit made him feel worse. As he searched in vain, he noticed that they were not alone.

Beside them were three more cages, one with two spotted pigs; one, a mother and the other, a traumatized piglet.

In the other two were fattened hens, restless and wide eyed, basically knowing of their fate. Yet, besides the cages was another crate where helpless yelping emerged from.

The young goat peered at the three pairs of golden glints of light coming from the darkness of the shut off box. Amidst the sad yelping were enlarged black paws clawing out at the spaces between the wood boards, trying to get out.

Whatever those creatures were, they were digging at the bottom in vain, desperately along with Djali's tantrum kicking. Djali kicked so hard that the wood cracked from the force.


	11. Small Favors

With all his heart, he was dying to go back, but there was no possible way. His home, the friends he was fully devoted to before he met Esmeralda...they were all gone. The bells, Big Marie, Louise Marie, Little Sophia – no. He had to place his mind on something else. He kept on looking back.

He helped Esmeralda and the Bishop. The two only friends he had in his life and the Deacon, he was always there for as long as he could remember. He had helped him bear with what he had. The relationship he had with his stepfather, Frollo was never bound, yet he grew to respect the man through his early years.

_When he had received another beating and soon after the Judge had left to attend another trial, Quasimodo was usually left with his own. It seemed quiet, when he tried to look to the Gargoyles for help, someone was making their way up to his tiny loft._

_The poor boy was scared and when he heard the hard wood creak, he had to hide away._

_"Quasimodo." came the warm voice of the elder Priest. "Dear lad, do come out."_

_"N-n-n-n-no!" said the tiny voice from behind a set of pottery and statues._

_The man had brought with him a basket filled with fruit and bread. He remained quiet for the fearful boy and set the basket upon the table. Young Quasimodo peeked out at him but dodged back when the man looked at him._

_"My boy. I know you are afraid. But there is no need to be. I am here to help you."_

_As he said that, he took notice of exactly where the weeping was coming from._

_"M-m-m-mmm –Master…he…I…I didn't m-mean." the little boy struggled. "It-It-It hur-hurt."_

_Pitying, the Archdeacon knelt down beside the shelving and tried to peer at him._

_"Hm – hm. Come now. It's all over, son. Do come out." he lightly requested, reaching a kind hand out._

_There was another spell of sobs before he saw a teary torquoise eye look up at him with the other slightly covered._

_"…p-p-please…." the poor lad begged, but the Priest wasn't to give up. He was hurt and he needed care._

_He knew he was afraid and shaken, but it was against the boy's wish when he took his hand. When the light had shown upon his face, Quasimodo tried as he might to hide his face. The Archdeacon was deeply disappointed in the Judge when he saw the bruising on the boy's hand._

_"That's a good lad. It's all right. I shall tend to that. Don't you fret now, son." the kind Bishop smiled at Quasimodo._

_If it were not for the good man's interference, the bell ringer wouldn't be the way he was. But that relationship was never told to anyone else. Although Frollo had once suspected of those secretive visits and usually broke into argument with the Archdeacon._

_"You allowed the boy into the Sanctuary?" Frollo's deep voice boomed through the church. "Do you know of nothing?"_

_"Your Honor. He is alone for so much. He is need of some freedom. Unless you want him to go mad."_

_"Ha! Well, maybe you should have thought that through before you guilted me, Father."_

_The Holy man took a shocked step back. Frollo smirked at him._

_"I go by what I said ten years ago. Quasimodo is to remain in the bell tower at all times. Am I clear or not?"_

Walking beside the one he tried to nurture in secret as he grew up, the Bishop recalled those memories and found that he was thankful. Quasimodo caught on to the Bishop's gaze and gave him a warm smile. Those years were difficult, but he believed it all to be worth it.

Rose was always right beside Quasimodo or he held her. He thought it through deeply. If she was the stolen princess…then they could not be seen. Yet, so far they avoided the merchant roads. It had been several hours into the day and they were growing thirsty.

"Oh, my friends." Esmeralda's voice came to the three.

Quasimodo shook out of his thoughts and so did the Bishop when they saw that they were coming upon a river. Oh what a grand blessing it was. Also, to add on to the fortune, there were a set of trees along the banks. Perhaps they could rest for a while. Rose smiled at Quasi as set her down to let her have her chance of freedom, but he wasn't keen for her to run far.

"Stay close, Rose. Don't run from us." he told her, but before he let her go, there was outcry of a desperate horse.

"Quick! Hide!" Esmeralda gasped and they all hid among the trees. Quasimodo had Rose tight in his arms.

"What was…what was that. Esmeralda?"

"It could be the King's men…or our friends back at Paris." the Bishop hoped.

"Or one of those pirates." Esmeralda growled.

Worried, Quasimodo held Rose close but she saw something coming on the other side of the river.

"…horse!" the girl called and all three all looked to the river.

There, to their surprise, was a stray stallion galloping at their direction with someone chasing it. Also, they did not expect the beast to run right into the river and try to swim across. The poor farmer who had just lost it, panted at the shore and cursed at the stallion.

"Bah! Oh fine! Drown! Idiotic beast!"

The tired travelers saw the stallion struggle slightly against the current, but he soon made it to their side. Dripping wet, the poor stallion pulled himself out of the water and continued to trot in a worried fashion.

"How unfortunate." the Archdeacon said as he watched the horse gallop in twists and turns.

"How odd…." Quasimodo mused as the angry farmer across continued to rant angrily.

"I guess that one is making his day." Esmeralda sighed seeing that the horse had gone.

Rose sighed when the excitement had gone away. They could have used a horse.

"Well…. Small favors…. We have water at least."

* * *

Fortunately for them, there was a village nearby. Bagnolet. It was very small, very poor, but it was sight for sore eyes. Moving in deeper into the torn through village, Esmeralda had both of her fellow travelers remain close. Who knew how authority was like here? More so, if Bagnolet had any authority at all, they were not willing to figure it out the hard way. A sharp instinct told the silent Bell Ringer that they were not welcome here and he knew for certain that something was sneaking behind them. As quick as he could, Quasimodo put Rose down and kept himself before her, the elder and Esmeralda.

"Who goes there?" snarled the tall and lanky guard leveling a dagger at Quasi's chest. "Or...what are you, fer God's sake? Speak up, ye cur!" he lunged ruthlessly at the Hunchback, making him flinch defensively.

Esmeralda was furious.

"Please, good sir. Please!" Quasi shook in a small voice.. "We're...in need of shelter. If you please, sir...we've...we've been journeying for so long-"

"Why should we allow you a stay here? Allow an ignorant oaf like yerself! How shall we know that yer not spies for the Spanish, aye? Ye think we're thick?"

Esmeralda chose this moment to snap when she shoved passed Quasimodo in heated rage.

"How dare you!" she roared at their attacker. "You dare to torture this boy, my friend!" she angrily motioned to Quasimodo who kept the traumatized Rose behind him as she distracted the guards. "Also, the Archdeacon of Notre Dame?" she pointed lastly at the Bishop next to her. "You not know who I am? Of course, then. You are thick!"

At that moment, the guards recoiled at the realization of the woman's true identity. La Esmeralda of Paris' Gypsies. How could they have mistaken?

"Es-Es-Esmeralda! La Esmeralda! It be true, then?" stuttered the guard who startled them first.

To her friend's surprise, she took out another dagger from her sash and aimed it at the throat of the idiotic guard.

"Now," she began very calmly and severely. "you are going to assist us by granting us permission to stay here for as long as we wish. If you refuse, I'm afraid you'll have a gruesome scar to share for the rest of your days." she gravely threatened.

If it were not for Esmeralda's bold interference, they would still be walking aimlessly to nowhere in particular. Quasimodo, after all, still kept to his promise to Rose, that he would never leave her side. Rose, though, never thought twice about leaving his side. He allowed her freedom to walk beside him in the passed, but now they were in the unpredictable village, Quasi had her cloaked in some spare wool to keep her hidden so no one would see or suspect.

"Quasi..." she whispered from beneath the wool as she tightly clutched to his tunic as he carried her.

"I love you." he heard her say. Those three tender words hit him like a stone to the head. In his shock, he hesitated in his step. No one had never spoken those words to him because of how he was for years. She loved him and that truth had tears spring to his eyes instantly. He loved her just the same.

"Rose..." he spoke softly to her, tearfully smiling. "I love you too."

She smiled back at him, trusting. The elderly Father overheard that tender moment and warmly smiled before keeping up with the gypsy girl. The pub of Bagnolet was a painful mess of all sorts. The building was basically falling apart, dissolving into shreds as groups of drunkards crowded the muddy roads, but within the shack was whole horde of men and drunken wenches all crowding around this puny wooden table. They yelled out and screamed in a chant almost like they would do at a race. Quasimodo and Esme stopped right at one of the paned windows at looked through. Rose struggled in his grip and he slowly stroked her back to stay calm. Now was not the right time for rash actions.

"What are they doing in there? Surely, there's nothing amusing." Quasi whispered the Esme.

"It's a contest. Hurry, we might be able to get to the second story before anybody takes notice."

The Priest was not willing to go through anything just as risky as roof jumping. "Please, let us not risk our lives again. For the good of all, child."

"Father, please! We need to keep away from all eyes. We'll be far too vulnerable if we remain out here." Esme explained hastily. "Quasimodo, you need to keep your face hidden."

While listening to her, Quasi was keeping his eyes upward, calculating the shut windows of the rooms up on the second floor of the pub.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes! But, I have a better way."

"Like what?"

"I'm more than willing to carry all of you. One - one at a time, through one of those windows."

"Brilliant, Quasi!"

"I'll take you up first, Father." the Hunchback suggested.

"If you must..."

Once again, Quasimodo was responsible of getting his friends and Rose up and through one of the unused rooms. It was a stressful, but soon enough, the fleeing group was safe inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the main floor of the pub. The reason for all the insanity was a thin, pale, awkward woman. She wore nothing but sewn together rags and ratted, torn auburn hair, was sitting and laying her head and arms over the table in a rut.

With all this yelling, she shifted and lifted her heavy head up as though was struck from behind. The crowd went insane as she came around. This woman's eyes were strangely glazed and narrowed, her once brown irises were glassy and dimmed and she stared out into space as she reached a limb hand oddly before her, slamming it atop several empty wood mugs while reaching for the one that was full to the brim. As the drunks around her got louder, she took that mug and almost, literally, spilled it completely as she gulped it down in less than five seconds. Right after she finished that mug, she slumped low, lying her forehead on the edge of the table, about ready to vomit. The crowd's disappointment became clear before she shot right back up again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" she yelled out, telling them that she wasn't giving up so soon and groggily raised her right hand.

She drank approximately seven mugs of rum in less than fifteen minutes and yet, she was able to raise her right hand without dawdling. She had won ten gold, which would serve her well because of her poverty.

"Ugh! I los' to a blind rat! Ye cheated, blighter!"

"And how would I do that, peasant?" she shot breathlessly at the toothless drunk next to her, but she yelled ahead of her instead. "I am a blind. How could a pathetic wretch like me cheat? Answer me that, will you?"

The drunk snarled as he stabbed a dagger in front of her, nearly stabbing her mug. ""ave it yer way, wench!"

The blind merely chuckled as he turned his back on her, taking a bite out of some stale rye before standing up with a long, thick walking stick in hand. "Fair game, Monsiour." she sarcastically coughed, making her uneven way to the plank stair, holding her well-deserved prize.


	12. Agatha

_She knew that he was protecting her with all that he could, including those two around her. The fair gypsy woman and the warm, grandfatherly Bishop who had joined them ever since they all had fled the cathedral during that raid. After that she near thought that she had lost him when he mysteriously disappeared so suddenly, but he did return to her, much to her relief. _

They have gone such a long way already. Finally now, they could have some rest after such a long journey. It would have been peaceful enough if the door wasn't practically kicked open.

Esmeralda pulled out her dagger as the elder snatched up Rose at the last minute in order to keep her unseen. Quasimodo, for one, forced the gypsy protectively behind him again.

"Quasi!" Esmeralda sparked at him until she saw the harsh glare from his eye before they both put their attention on the intruder, or rather, they were the ones intruding.

"Who are you?" raged a young woman's tone at them in the dark. "Get out!" she bellowed, limping in.

This lady had burst in so suddenly and she had an awkward way of acting, an awkward way of walking amd everything about her was ultimately unlady-like. Quite unlike Esmeralda who was streetwise. This girl limped in with her long stick and came right up to Quasimodo, drunk and she smelled heavily of spirit.

"You!" she poked Quasi on the chest, sharply. "You an' your scum, get out of my quarters!" she snapped louder, loud enough to grab attention. "Now, before I fetch authority." she then hissed and seemed to be staring the hunchback right in the eye. Quasi then realized something else.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that, peasant!" Esmeralda got defensive.

"No, Esmeralda. It's all right." Quasimodo's soft tone cut her off as he still had his attention on the girl whose eyes were strangely whitened and dimmed like fog.

Right then, he knew that she was a blind. Her eyes were strange and they weren't truly focused on him. They kept staring off at nothing.

"Who are you?" he boldly asked her and she merely stepped away.

"What's it to you, peasant boy? You are intruding on what's mine and I demand that you depart. Now!" she pointed behind her at the door.

Quasimodo had not much else to say to her. He had gotten used to angry people. But it seemed wise not to irritate her.

Esmeralda gruffly came to blind's side.

"Listen. We are on the run, all right? We cannot just leave upon your orders, my dear." she taunted her. "We need to stay hidden and this inn fits our needs. We shall depart at dawn if it helps you feel any better."

The blind's face reddened with fury. "Well, I guess we're not getting along very well, aren't we?" she said in a rather cocky fashion.

"Oh, and let me guess. Gypsy?" she coyly said as she felt the silken skirt of Esmeralda's for a second. "And allow me to guess again. The guards are searching for you. That explains all the panic." she finished as she came upon Quasimodo.

"What about you, Monsiour? What be your tale?" she asked, rudely reaching at him to get a feel of what he might look to her.

At her action, he backed away from her.

" My lady?"

"What is your problem?" she asked, going forth and placing a hand on his thick arm.

"What are you doing-"

"Getting a fine look at you. Stop flinching, I'm not going to hit you." she chuckled.

She stepped around him, much to Quasi's bewilderement. Rose hid straight behind him, studying this stranger. But lastly, the blind placed a firm hand on Quasimodo's cheek. Her glazed eyes widened a bit before she stepped away.

"Well. That was unexpected." was all she commented.

The Bell ringer responded by rubbing the side of his face, where she touched and was hurt by her remark. She though, she seemed a bit surprised.

"What's your name?" she asked, peering at him with her useless, brown eyes.

He dared not give her his true name. He couldn't tell her, but he knew he had to. He learned well that he was a terrible liar. "Quas-Quasimodo..."

Esmeralda sighed heavily, seeing the blind's brow furrow at the name.

"What? Who named you – never you mind. Reasons for that name would be Quasimodo Sunday. I dare pray that is the only reason."

Rose swallowed hard.

"I take that as a … compliment." Quasimodo's mood darkened and he gazed seriously at her. "ma'am." he said lastly, going to Rose and the Archdeacon, taking the silent girl into his arms again.

"We will go, if it suits you." Esmeralda sighed, picking up the cloak again.

The blind just stood where she was, putting her wondering gaze onto the wooden planks of the floor. She could tell that she hurt him with her careless words. She could feel that coldness from Esmeralda's smoldering gaze across from her and she felt the gypsy pass her. Quasimodo and the Bishop got ready to leave to rest somewhere else.

"By all means, stay." the blind offered, feeling shame.

"Begging your pardon?" the Archdeacon questioned. "Even after such rudeness?"

"I am truly sorry. I have been bathing in spirits all evening. Please, do forgive me. Quasimodo." she sighed out his name, respectfully.

Quasi turned to her, thinking deeply.

There she was, standing helplessly with that stick, with her auburn hair shaggy and torn and her wear wet and covered in rips. Apparently she was all alone. He sighed before looking down upon Rose as she hid behind him again, his gaze softening.

"Thank you." he broke the silence gracefully.

The blind nodded, relaxed and smiled tightly before slowly going to the corner nearest to the door.

"My tongue runs me. I meant no offense." she said, feeling the walls with her hands so that she won't walk into them.

"It's…it's quite all right." Quasimodo said.

"Well," Esmeralda spoke after a fair while. "Thank you for allowing us to rest here."

"I don't mind much now." the blind chuckled, sitting down in the damp corner and setting her stick beside herself.

"Bless you, dear. God bless you." thanked the Archdeacon.

There came silence and the blind said not a word until a good minute had gone by.

"hum." she sighed.

Quasimodo raised his head, gazing curiously at her. "What did you say?" he whispered.

The blind got a warm feeling when she heard his softened voice. "…um…. My name's Agatha." she sadly gave her name.

She could tell that he was smiling slightly before she heard him say out her newly given name. "Agatha."

Rose moved in her sleep.

"Lovely." he warmly smiled.

"Thank you, Quasimodo." the blind named Agatha said back, signaling that she desired his the same.

Rose gave a small cough, rendering Quasi to wrap the wool around her more firmly and that got Agatha's attention.

"Wha-? Was that…?" she gaped about ready to laugh.

"Well, I…. She…." he nervously stammered.

"You're a piece of wonder." she laughed lightly. "An odd name and now you tell me that you've got responsibility."

"It's a long story."

"Fine then. Speak of it tomorrow..." she shunned him, resting her head in her arms.


	13. Rash Actions

Leaving the hapless, great city bare, looted and burnt, Dracon and his vast band forced through the foggy farmlands, directly along the dirt trade path.

_He was going to find her. He will get her back and that unfortunate cur who took her was going to pay!_

He kicked his horse, rendering it to gallop even faster and his crew tried to keep up with their ring leader. Feeling no pang of guilt of destroying such an innocent city, Salazar only had one person on his mind. The _Bell ringer of Notre Dame._

He destroyed an entire army, looted a city and yet, he found himself disappointed.

The stolen hier he swore to keep for ransom had got away. He vowed to make sure that she remained unseen and believed to be dead. The final and last born of the royal family was to be kept secret from France until the correct timing came to be, but now the plot was beginning to fall downhill.

Dracon took care of the dunderheaded brigand who allowed her to get away that night. Because of that, that girl had witnesses carting her around to avoid him.

A swampy hill was where he stopped his horse. Dracon saw the flat lands of poor farms and wilderness reaching as far as the eye could see. He had to get her damn hide back well and unharmed in order to fulfill the deal he made with an ancient gypsy.

"Orders, sir." suggested one of his loyal men.

Dracon seemed to have been in deep reminince for a moment. "Take several scouts and over search the farmland. I know they had gone this direction."

Saying nothing, the brigand next to him rode away to carry out the order.

* * *

It had begun to rain hard, making the smoky air clean, but foggy. Only one light lit the dinginess.

Where he had found the Captain, they were stuck with the issue that Achilles had been stabbed through the shoulder. Blood gathered down into the murky puddles as Pheobus boldly took a dagger out, grimacing at the thought at what he had to do.

Though his arm injured, he was willing to do this himself.

"Stand back, John." he suggested."He going to start kicking."

His ward did so, respectfully.

Phoebus took a breath and held it in as he partially stabbed the dagger slightly into Achilles' shoulder. The stallion cried out loudly as his rider ripped through his flesh in order to get that spear out safely. He swung his hoofs about and kicked wildly and soon Phoebus had finished the torture. His poor, injured horse was free of that spear.

"That's a good boy..." calmed Phoebus, pressing Achilles to lay his head back down. "It's all right now."

Achilles huffed and breathed hard but he had trust in his rider.

"All right, John. Hand me the brand."

Kristoff carefully and frightfully took the handle of a broken livestock brand and slowly handed the burning hot iron to the Captain. Achilles' injury would prove fatal if it stayed open and vulnerable, so burning it closed and free from the air would heal it much faster. "Easy, boy. Easy."

Achilles saw the bright redness of the iron and jerked to try to stand, but he couldn't.

"_Sssh..._"

John tended to his mare as the torment came to a peaceful end.

* * *

_"That wasn't love, it was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies aren't capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!"_

_"It is I alone who you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend."_

_"You are deformed and you are ugly. And these are crimes of which the world shows little pity. You do not comprehend!"_

_His one and only defender_.

Quasimodo had never felt such abuse coming from that ghastly, horrible husk of a man. _The only man who he thought...loved him, pitied him. All those wasted years. He was so naïve._

It was barely dawn and Quasimodo opened his eyes to the room they were allowed to rest in. He had the little girl in his arms, who was deeply and soundly asleep. At peace for once after all that terror and grief.

He tenderly gazed down upon her as she slept. _Oh_, how he loved her more than anything.

Aurora Marie de Versailles, the future for this continent was lying peacefully in his arms.

"Awake already, are you?" spoke up that blind woman suddenly, all the way in the dark corner.

Naturally, Quasimodo was nervous about answering her. Instead, he got Rose more comfortable in his hold as she shifted in her sleep.

"_Oh no_, the boy's not speaking to me now?" she mocked him, mocking a heartbroken voice.

It all ended in laughter, unfortunately. Quasimodo frowned at her, rather hurt.

For one thing, he knew that being nasty back wasn't the answer. He had been taught well. Struggling a sigh to rid of the irritation, he softened up.

"I am… I am sorry to have bothered you." he gently sighed.

Agatha remained silent, as though in shock of the grateful voice that was aimed at her.

"What was your reason then? It isn't dawn just yet."

"I've…. Well…" Quasi struggled to speak.

"Well?" came her rough voice.

Once again, he began to feel uncomfortable.

"Well. I - I apologize to have been such a burden to…you." he said, quietly enough to not wake Rose.

He soon found tears rushing to his eyes when a flood of horrid memories of Frollo's treatment came to him.

"A lot has happened. I." the poor boy trailed off, needing to compose himself. "You…you would not care." he then changed his mind.

That poked at her interest.

"Would I not care?"

"You wished us to leave…. We meant…no harm, really. But, I…I should be used to that, I… I was always treated as an…undesirable." he said sadly, in a low-spirited tone.

Agatha was silent and she understood him. Yet, she didn't say anything else to him.

Rose awoke and saw just how sad he was. Worried for him, she gave a soft tug to his collar to get his attention. His expression changed once he gazed down at her before sweetly swiping a strand of brown hair out of her tired face while warmly giving her a smile. She smiled back and snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes once more.

Agatha wasn't able to see the kind moment between them, but she did have a mark of yearning over her face after he fell quiet.

Quasimodo wrapped Rose further and tiredly closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

His head was pounding, even more than it did before. Since they fled Paris, he hardly worried about his own health. His heart still hurt tremendously when he recalled all those memories. His entire life was within those walls. _Why Why did it have to happen? What do they even want with her?_ he desperately prayed deep in his heart as he felt sleepless again. During his fervent prayer, the bell ringer couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

Agatha, who still remained in her dry corner across the cramped room, had a deep look of remorse on her face when she heard him hold back a quiet sob. It was a gentle sound, but it told her that the boy was deeply hurt.

Apparently, she did drink far too much than she should have. Mostly when she goes too far on spirit, she would say the most terrible things without thinking clearly. Sighing, she brushed all her ratted hair our of her face before commiting herself to give an apology to him. He was hurt enough to start weeping, which was a start for her. Her rudeness had reached its peak. He fell suddenly quiet. Now she had to wait.

Being a lonely one all her life, she despised when she offended any young man her age in any sort of way to make them dislike her. She was certainly giving a good first impression on _him_.

* * *

It was dark. It was dingy and the cart had not been stopped since they have been captured. The kid in his straw cage sat, sitting as much as he could while trying not to nod off. Now was no time for sleep.

As for Djali, he had not given up on breaking out of his crate, but physically, he was nowhere near as strong as he was before. Panting, he gave a last attempt to kick, but he didn't make a dent and sat down with his two tired front legs shaking from exhaustion. So far, the crate door was splintered from his kicks and dented from the strength, yet, it was still shut. It seemed to only lack one more strong strike and maybe, just maybe he would get free.

His babe was too frightened to move that much and he, along with the pig and her piglet and the chickens, he knew their painful fate was close at hand.

Djali believed different. In the one crate behind the younger goat, one of the yelping and whining mysterious creatures stuck its nose out, sniffing the cold morning air. The kid looked back and saw that little nose and found it frightfully familiar. Getting closer because of mere curiosity, he discovered that those three pairs of glowing eyes to belong to a predator. Once again, another nose stuck out at the kid, making him bleat in alarm and cower in the corner of his cage.

Those yelping creatures were wolves; three frightened little black wolf pups were huddled together in the small space of their crate, whimpering. The smallest of them wore a collar of white yarn and the other older two had none. To the rogue's dismay, they kept howling and the poor pups received a hard hit to their box.

"SHUT UP! Er, I'll skin ya righ' now!" one of the pirates fired and the poor pups fell silent. "I am certain we'll get a fair penny for those three..."

"Aye, we be'er, after all the trouble to get 'em!"

Once the pirates fell silent, Djali got ready to kick the box open. Straightening his position, the goat gritted his teeth and lowered his head. Then, with a sharp bleat, he swung his hind hooves into a bone breaking kick and the crate soon had a splintered open hole in it.

"Damn goat..." growled one of the rogues and beat at the top of Djali's box. "Shut the hell up!"

Djali froze when he grabbed the attention of their captors and cringed when that pirate snapped, thinking that he saw what he had done to the crate.

When it was quiet again, Djali relaxed and looked back at the shattered wood hole, grinning with relief.

The hole was almost big enough for his size. Maybe if he squeezed through, he could go and free the others. The kid, on the other hand, laid curled in his cage, depressed until he heard the sound of splitting wood and perked up with high hopes. Djali was almost out and free, his hind hoof was just wedged in the broken opening. He began to quietly pull as much as he could while not making any noise. With one little yank, his hoof slipped out and he snuck behind the straw cage of nervously clucking chickens.

Right after the goat had freed himself and hid, one of the rogues looked out at their booty with the little wolves still whining with fear. The younger one was peering out at the chicken cage where he saw his guardian hide behind. The Spaniard looked away finally, granting the escaped goat a chance to get to his plan. The sooner they get off this carriage the better since Esmeralda and Quasimodo could be far away already and now their chance of finding them was slim enough.

No more delays, that was the plan. The second after getting his chance, Djali silently tip toed to the his young one, who was prone to bleating out with joy. The mother pig and her baby both watched on with hope and despair, snorting desperately. The chickens continued their nervous clucking, looking more alert as ever before. Djali began to roughly chew through the sticks and straw of his kid's cage, tearing a hole in it. If only his cage was this simple.

Meanwhile, unknown to the thieves, as the stolen cart passed, one animal was spying on the loot. More than one, in truth.

In the light of the dawn, when the sun wasn't even in sight, these undistinguished black forms shot out of the brushes and began to chase the carriage.

The moment Djali freed his young, the three little wolves behind them began whimpering with excitement. The two goats looked out to the road and saw the four menacing forms dash up to the carriage. The next horrible thing that came was a sound. An awful, painful sound. They were swift and then they were silent.

Next, both of the men were pushed off the carriage by something. The sound after was a violent struggle. The chickens began to flap around in oblivion and the pigs squealed in fright as the fight died down.

Two wolves took on the men, snapping at their legs to make them stumble. It all fell deathly quiet again.

The tired mare pulling the cart panicked and started into a gallop, going off road. The goats had to leap off in time before the horse tripped and stumbled into a heap nearside a tiny marsh between two trees. The two goats fled and hid in the thick bushes next to the cart path. Then they both witnessed that the entire pack of wolves, about twenty five at most, came running after that cart, snarling and barking.

The pigs got away easily after the crash and so did the mare that snapped her axels from the cart and disappeared. But the chickens weren't so fortunate and were taken as a well deserved meal for the pack. The puppies were still trapped in their crate and ten of the pack members were digging their claws into the wood, trying to pry it open. The little ones inside were crying immensely now, rendering the adults to get more violent with the crate. It took a few harsh moments but the crate was opened and the puppies scampered out in a haste, going into the protection of their mothers. With their pups back and safe, the pack began to run off back into the wilds before one young males caught the scent of some prey, besides the chickens they found.

Tempted, he followed that scent to where the goats were. Moving through the grass, he cornered the two easily and snarled at them. That signal brought the rest to surround the goats mercilessly. Djali got protective and stood over the kid in a final attempt, glaring up at the wolves with hatred. Lastly, there came the Alpha and his white female with one of the pups in hold and they both had quaint collars of single strings of yarn, both white, including the pup's.

The rest of the pack members back off when the Alpha investigated the eavesdroppers. Djali snarled, ready to take on a fight, but the Alpha merely twitched an ear, unimpressed, as it seemed, until this high pitched sound went through the air suddenly.

The pack had heard this sound and in an instant, they ran in unison out into the fields. The Alpha reared his head upward and howled low and loud as the rest fled into the wilderness. Djali was certain that they had intended to devour them, so confusion was the first thing that hit.

He and the kid exchanged glances, finding that sound truly odd. Those predators slayed the men who caught them and didn't take them as their spoils as they did with the chickens. What was that awkward sound?

* * *

Quasimodo was finally awakened unpleasantly when his lungs felt as though they were closing shut and tight. His eyes were tearing and could barely open them up. The room was filled to the brim with smoke and he came to realization instantly that the inn was on fire. There were no words at all from Esmeralda or the Priest, not even the blind, Agatha. His greatest worry was Rose, with the fact that she couldn't breath at all and covered her face completely to spare her from suffocation.

So far, already, the poor girl was coughing painfully and as she did she clutched him with all the strength she had. Agatha groped for the window and shoved it open. The horrid cries of the people below flowed in which rendered Esmeralda to quickly shut the window again. She had caught a glimpse of the raid and saw that it was the Spaniards.

"Are you INSANE?" the blind coughed, enraged. "We're gonna die in here!"

"They'll see us! We'll surely get caught! We need to find a way back to the crossroads!"

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" Agatha truly lost her temper this point and it would have gotten worse if it wasn't for the smoke that had them weakened.

Quasi listened to what she said, but he was already feeling lightheaded. They had to get out and time was wasting away.

"Esmeralda..." he wheezed. "Take her, quick!" he ordered and she took Rose as he went to the door. It would not open…. The knob had melted.

He backed up from it when he saw smoke rising from the bottom. Again, he had a insane option in mind.

"What is he doing!" Agatha wailed, trying to conceal her coughing.

"Quasimodo!"

Against their wishes, he so foolishly ran at the door and the door swung open. Greeting them was a great wall of flame. His reward of acting so rashly had given him a burn when a bit of fallen wood had nearly landed on him. But he didn't care. The inn was going to collapse! Thinking fast, the hunchback spied a shattered window down the narrow hall.

"Follow me! This way!" he called to those behind him before he ran down the hall to the shattered window.

As the flames got bigger and stronger, Agatha, who lagged behind, fell faint so suddenly just as Quasi was assisting the three others out that window. When he saw her lie there, he gaped in horror before he dashed back in to retrieve her before she got scathed.

"QUASIMODO!" cried the gypsy with the unconscious Aurora in her arms, but the heat had become so intense that she had to recoil.

"NO!" yelped the Archdeacon when he saw the boy go back in.

Quasi ran to Agatha's still body and scooped her up into his arms and ran back to the window with her just in time. The flames reached the very spot where she fell. Once he met the others out on the top of the second floor roof, they all found that they were trapped. But, the Esmeralda saw a top of hay of a livestock pen below and made sure everyone were close together as the flames shot out of the window behind them.

"Everyone, jump!" she cried and they all followed suit as soon as he leaped off with the girl in a tight hold.

Almost all at once, they landed on the hay roof and it splintered the moment they hit it. They all fell through and landed in the murky waste of the pen. After they leaped off, the inn began to shake and snap. In an instant, the second floor caved in, having the building lose half its size and it continued to burn fully.


	14. Unsettling

Of what was Bagnolet was yet another ash pile. As the burning wood began to smolder and while the poisoned smoke rose high into the reddened morning sky. The group had escaped just in time without being seen by the attackers, who were three Spanish spies sent by Dracon to search for the missing girl. Fortunately, they had not found any sign or whisper of her whereabouts or the ones who were assisting her. Many of those who lived in that destroyed village had made their clear get away, but most had been robbed of their homes.

The group had to run off to the woodlands northbound, just to make a quick escape. Esmeralda had a good hint of where they were headed and so, she was leading them through the weeded forest to cover up their tracks.

Quasimodo still had the weak Agatha in his hold and he was starting to weaken after running to such a far distance from the village. The Bishop held Rose as tight as he could. Rose, however, amazing as she was silent the whole while they were in that inn, she was terrified as never before. The hunchback caught the sign of the Archdeacon's exhaustion.

"Esmeralda!" Quasi yelped inbetween breaths. "Esmeralda, please! May we just rest? I believe we have gone far enough."

"I have to be sure that we're not being followed, Quasimodo." the firm gypsy said.

Quasi drew in breaths and took a look around. "Where have you taken us?"

"North. Northbound. It was all I could do."

Agatha was still unconscious and she felt as though she was getting heavier, so Quasimodo ever so gently set her down at a base of a tree. But he was quite hesitant of leaving her side.

"Well, it seems we have reason to rest." The Bishop tiredly mentioned, referring to the blind while gently returning Rose to Quasimodo, to whom she felt at her most comfortable.

"Haven't we rested enough?" the gypsy turned sour at both men. "It's morning now and now is the perfect time to cover some ground."

"Are you s-saying we should just leave her?" Quasi hurtfully stated, motioning to Agatha beside him.

"It's not as though we know her."

It surprised him truly; Esmeralda's attitude.

"She let us to stay the night. Could we at least wait…until she wakes?"

"You're too kind to her, Quasi. She was prone to getting us in danger. We have to leave her here."

The hunchback sighed and trailed his gaze around, ending it at Agatha. "Fine, Esmeralda. Whatever you decide."

But, just then, Agatha gave a gurgled cough to clear her clouded lungs.

"_Oh, by God. _What happened?" she gruffly hissed, rubbing her head in pain.

Quasi was quite relieved that she was all right. But he was too tired to speak to her.

"You are of no help to us anymore, Agatha. But we thank you for allowing us to stay a night with you." Esmeralda explained after passing Quasi and the princess.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Agatha stood up shakily, using the tree trunk to help her stand.

"It means we're leaving." Esmeralda shrewdly said, draping her cloak around her. "Are you coming, Father?"

"Without a doubt, my dear."

They were leaving? Groggily, she stood up while the group began to take their leave. But, she could not help, but feel humbled and taken aback. She stood up, using the tree she rested on to keep from staggering. She listened and found out that they were walking off farther and farther away. Running a shaking hand through her ratted hair, she gave out a groan of hate of herself. She destroyed her only chance and that was it; that young man who was just her age had saved her from that fire.

_My, wasn't I a fool?_ Agatha cursed to herself, hatefully. But, she had an idea that would assist them, or would even grant them the chance to stay clear of the invading pirates.

"Wait." she called out to them in a humbled tone. Quasimodo heard her and stopped before Esmeralda and the Priest, who niether had the intention of looking back.

"I can help you." Agatha said, struggling her way towards them.

Rose as well had her doubts about this stranger, but it was the whole group's decision if Agatha came with them or not. She looked up at Quasimodo who was deep in thought. Esmeralda turned to the hunchback and shook her head at him, declining Agatha's offer. But, he had a feeling that the blind was not lying.

"How can you help us?" he asked.

"Quasimodo!" Esmeralda seethed, going against Quasi instantly.

"I will tell you, _if_…" she pointed out when she groped to them. "if you tell me about the little lass here." she then tapped Rose's shoulder.

That was it, though. It was suspicious that she was asking about Rose. Quasi grew uneasy and tore Rose away from the pressing blind.

"I know who she is, you know." she bragged.

"You do not." Esmeralda accused, forcefully pressing Quasi to move on with her. "You have no knowing of who we are or where we're going. Nor do you know who this child is. Let's go, Quasimodo. Father."

"Dear girl." The weary Archdeacon pressed. "Perhaps you are being too insistant about all this?"

"Me being insistent? Now I'm convinced that all of you have gone mad." Agatha whipped around facing the Priest. "Listen! I know where there is someone who can help you. I know these people well. Trust me on it, don't you, Quasi?" she finished, turning her head to him.

Quasi was at lost of words for her and he was confused between either to trust this rude stranger or the gypsy girl he knew well.

"I … I have my doubts." was all the solemn hunchback could say as he picked up Rose. "Let's go, sir."

He gently insisted to the Archdeacon.

"Apologies, madamoiselle." The Bishop gave Agatha a departing bow before he followed the others.

There they went again; leaving her behind. In her heart, she was enraged.

"Where are all of you to go, then?" she nearly shouted from her frustration. "Straight to the scaffolds?"

Esmeralda glared sharply at her. "You haven't_ seen_ any gypsies around, have you?"

Agatha was silent for a moment before she crossed her arms. "Maybe I did, or I didn't."

"You have…?" Quasimodo asked with much hope and curiosity.

"Why does it concern you so? You don't care what I think." she shunned Quasimodo when he came to her and gave he gave a kind touch to her hand.

"You're being naïve, Quasimodo. Right now we cannot waste anymore time with her. We need to go!"

"Just give it a moment, Esmeralda. Please." the usually submissive bell ringer gently dismissed the gypsy.

"There might be a chance, Esmeralda." The Archdeacon turned against the fiery gypsy on this matter. "This lass might be able to spare us the exhausting wandering."

"Both of you now? _Brilliant!_" Esmeralda cursed. "You would never know that she might be a traitor."

"Think what you wish, gypsy. I will give you no ill will." Agatha sighed. She had been treated worse before.

It was true that the blind and the gypsy were not fair friends and it seemed so that they would never would be. Quasi wanted to get to the bottom of all this uncertainty; how could Agatha know so much while they hardly knew her at all?

"Quasi?" Rose asked wondering why he seemed so distracted.

"Quasimodo." Esmeralda sighed, but Quasi ignored her.

"What do you know?" Agatha heard the young man ask her. "_How_ do you know?"

"We're not very trusting towards anyone right now, lass." she then heard the elder speak out after he saw the contempt on his fellow travelers faces.

Quasi couldn't tell what he was feeling about this girl. At first, she was so indecent, but now she was granting them help. How confusing could this be?

* * *

As soon as his horse finally found the strength to rise to his feet, the next thing on the Captain's mind was Esmeralda and the well-being of Paris, even France herself. Apparently, the recovering Captain's heart was still broken from the aftermath of the fight. So, with his nervous ward along side him again, Captain Phoebus set off with Achilles held by the reigns to start the tedious journey back into Paris to rally and assist those who had survived the attack. Also, he was to gather more men to go and search through the country to track down those murderers. Since, Paris was so put down and broken, there wasn't much life within her. Now with Notre Dame silent as the grave, Phoebus began to accept the worst. With his injuries dressed and his rage becoming his weapon, Phoebus unsheathed his sword as he turned his attention to Johnathan.

"John. Go to the western side and scope down there. I will search through the courts and the church."

"Yes, Captain!" Johnathan Kristoff voice shook before he obeyed.

None of this was supposed to happen. When the Captain came upon the city's main plaza where it was unusually busy at times, was as dead as a cemetery. The bakery was burnt, as well as the inns and three story homes. Some of the smallest buildings had burned to the ground. Phoebus walked by one of the destroyed inns and heard a pained, helpless cry for help. In an instant, he rushed in and through the rubble, kicking and pressing away everything in his path until he came upon the source of the cry.

"Help! _Agh_! Someone help us!" yelled someone. Someone young.

Phoebus sliced through a wood beam that had collapsed.

"Hold on!" he bellowed. "I'm here! Just hold on!"

It took some hard pushing and slicing, but he soon found where the cries were coming from. There happened to be two children trapped beneath the debris, along with their mother behind what was a pantry. At the sight of the Captain, the poor widow kept her children close to her as he helped them out of the mess.

"Everything is all right." Phoebus reassured. "Are any of you hurt?" he asked, but they were too shaken to speak. "Come. Come with me. It's all right now."

It so happened that there was a grand scale of people trapped within their burnt or destroyed abodes. Yet, there were refuges created, beneath the floorboards that was once used to conceal wanted gypsies. Sadly, there was mainly lost children. Many people had fled during the seige. It was truly quite frightening.

What was left to search was Notre Dame and they all took notice of the center door, which had been completely severed and torn. The worst thought occurred to the Captain was that the bell ringer was sure to have been killed. Phoebus had to admit that he was in slight denial.

Phoebus himself went into the cathedral only to find it empty and broken. Besides the burned entry, the pews were toppled over along with the regal, beauteous statues of the Virgin Mary had fallen, leaving the church's halls scattered with debris.

"No, no…" Phoebus gapes as he pressed on to the tower stairways. "Quasi…."

Now, the familiar, once warm loft of the Bell ringer was just as empty and shattered as the church. The artistic wood carving table was split in half with all of the creations that were set upon it all spread and crushed all over the wood plank floor. Also, there had been precious things that had been looted; the collections of pottery, the spares of Notre Dame's statues, also, few of the smallest bells were taken. Shelves were shoved over and the delicate, little glass creations that hung over the art table had fallen and crushed. Phoebus accidentally stepped on the shards as he sadly took in the sight. There wasn't a sign nor whisper of any life up in these towers. The Captain went to the usually way back down into the church, but he found a huge statue blocking the stairway as though it was thrown. Apparently, there happened to have been a fight up here and who knew how it resulted, since there were no traces of blood or any bodies.

Quasimodo was a dear, close friend. The thought of him dying by the hands of Dracon's men got the Captain's rage reach its peak. But, the Bell ringer's death was still unclear. Esmeralda was no where to found, along with her people. Yet, she was pregnant as well, which made the reality all the worse.

There was nothing left in Paris anymore. Esmeralda was out there defending herself and the gypsies and he was determined to find her. No matter the cost!

* * *

Nightfall had stopped them in their journey again and the group went deep into the unpredictable woods heading north. So far, they found themselves where it was thought to be swarming with nightly predators. Wolves, most likely. Agatha was the one who would be the culprit for this predicament, since she said she knew someone who could help them to begin with. The Hunchback and the gypsy were starting to get on her case again. If Rose got hurt in any way, the blind would be left behind without mercy. For the present, though, the three of them, excepting Agatha were sleepless. But she was softening up, finally sobering from her stupendous drinking fiasco. A small bon fire was set ablaze for warmth, much thanks to Esmeralda while Quasimodo kept Rose warm.

She felt safe in his arms. Despite how chilly it had gotten, she merely rested against his chest, thinking mainly to herself. There was finally some peace of mind for all of them. There was just one thing; they were starving. They had not had a decent meal ever since they fled Paris. Actually, Quasi's stomach nearly startled Rose and she giggled. So did he, gently.

"I guess that's how it is for all of us." Esmeralda chuckled lightly.

"I don't think Rose has eaten at all since…" Quasi trailed off when he saw the image of Notre Dame trapped in smoke.

"Well, my boy, we never had it in mind." the Archdeacon sighed.

"Why, mates, there is nothing to worry about." Agatha sparked, lifting her head toward her fellow travelers. "Did you know at all that you're traveling with a first rate pick pocket?" she smiled smugly for the first time.

All three just stared at her in surprise.

"What … what do you mean?" Quasi cocked a brow at her direction.

"I mean I got _this_…" she said in sly tone as she reached into her rags and took out a small roll of stale bread for all to see.

All she heard was stillness and silence.

"You're lucky to not have been caught." Esmeralda said as she took the bread and split the hardened food in half to share with the others. First, she gave Agatha a piece before pressing on.

"It's how I make a living." Agatha teased, having Esmeralda smirk dryly at her. "I haven't met many people, you know," Agatha sulked as she nibbled on her piece.

The rest listened, even when Esmeralda knelt next to Quasi and Rose to give them two pieces of bread before sitting next to them. The Hunchback thought sympathetically as Rose decided to sit beside him while eating her bread.

"How was it that you…." he trailed off again, rather sadly.

Agatha had her unmoving gaze at him for a moment in admiration as it seemed before continuing.

"Had gotten blind? It wasn't that long ago, actually." she said as she finished the last of her bread. "I was sixteen. A thunderstorm hit and the roof fell on top of me."

Quasimodo was nearly heartbroken at figuring out how she lost her sight. Agatha shrugged.

"It was horrid, but…I had grown all right with it."

"Why do you say that?" Quasi asked out of mere concern.

"Why? _Eh_…well, there are a lot of things. Things that aren't worth it. The world itself is a wreck, am I right? As far as I know, most of it is _hideous_."

Quasimodo's eyes teared up when he heard that word. That awful word that tormented him through and through his entire life. Esmeralda placed a comforting arm around him when she saw him trying to conceal his tears. Rose's heart broke when she saw him shed a tear and she sweetly wiped it away from his eye. Agatha put it to some thought and then faced the Bell ringer directly and smiled in a sort of a wistful way.

"But, there is beauty. It's as if it's all trapped away. Hidden. Even being able to see isn't enough."

Quasi studied the woman for a moment. Rose followed his locked gaze to the woman who just told her story and gulped her bread down.

"Thank…you." Rose said, out of the blue. Speaking for the first time to Agatha.

Agatha seemed surprised at first but she bowed her head before slumping down into her comfortable position. "Pleasure's mine, _Highness_."

Suddenly, she stiffened and her eyes widened in realization as she pressed both her palms against the damp ground.

"Agatha?" Quasi asked, concerned.

"What is it?" Esmeralda reached into her skirt for her dagger.

"We're not alone." was all the blind said, then she turned to listen.

Suddenly, an arrow flew from the darkness and struck the ground before Quasi and Esmeralda. Instantly, he grabbed Rose and ran beside the gypsy. Agatha was assisted by the Bishop. There was a chorus of yelling behind them and above, which meant they were surrounded! Arrows shot from behind, almost hitting Quasimodo on the shoulder. Only a piece of his sleeve was torn. They kept running fast before Esmeralda took notice that the ground they were on was starting to move beneath them.

"Hurry! To the trees!" she yelled.

With Rose, Quasi quickly dashed aside while grabbing Agatha as he did so. Esmeralda and the Bishop went to the opposite direction just as the ground began to loosen and fall into a dug in pit that was meant to trap them.

All the grass and torn leaves all disappeared into the ditch that separated the four. Sadly, on both sides of the ditch, the helpless travelers found themselves trapped, still, by rock. There was no way to escape. Breathless, the Quasimodo kept an arm in front of Agatha and Rose. Even the slightest movement to have them fall into the trap.


	15. The Underestimated

Esmeralda wasn't giving up so quickly. She had her dagger poised to stab as their captors crowded both sides of the ditch. These people were no younger than Quasimodo himself. Five each took both sides of the trap, rendering them of any hope of getting out.

"There's too many of them!" the poor, shaken Archdeacon trembled as he tried to keep his balance.

On the other side, Quasi, Rose and Agatha were as silent as death.

Quasimodo, he was keeping his eyes downcast into the pit, focusing not to slip, or even breathe. Rose tried to stay clear from the edge, but she was doing so in vain. Agatha was shaken as well and out of her insecurity, she grabbed a hold onto Quasi's tunic and clutched. The hunchback swallowed hard, terrified of the darkness beneath them, and held Agatha by the arm to comfort her.

Protectively, he pressed Rose behind the tree they were clutching on to keep her safe from falling. Luckily, she was small enough to fit between the trunk of the tree and the rock wall that prevented them from moving.

"Is everyone all right?" Esmeralda spoke to those across.

Quasi merely nodded, quick and sure, but not a word he said. He only kept his gaze down into the trap.

"Quite a nice surprise…." Agatha croaked through her shock, nearly hugging the hunchback.

"Agatha, just…just stop moving. _Please!_" Quasi breathlessly begged her after she caused him to stagger almost.

"Where's the girl – ?" Agatha got a scare when she took notice that it was only she and him on the edge.

Rose gave a short squeak in fear when she saw these odd strangers gathering around them and the trap. "Quasi!" she wept.

"Stay there!" the hunchback calmly ordered of her.

"Who are these trespassers?" barked one of the young woodland men, aiming his arrow at Quasimodo. "Or should we be rid of this one?" he snarled when he nearly made out Quasi's face through the dark.

Rose's eyes went from scared to horrified when she saw that man almost release his arrow to hit her rescuer. Frightened for him, she gave out a protective scream. Quasimodo shuttered when those strange men heard her. When Esmeralda took notice that these young forest warriors hesitate at the girl's scream, she decided to distract them by having them look to her.

"We were only trying to pass through!"

"Ah? Well, it happens that you've made a grim mistake, _m'lady Fortune Teller_." taunted the lad who was almost about to shoot the hunchback in the heart. The others began to laugh. "You're tresspassing on our territory and now, you are going to pay."

Agatha listened closely and she made a move to reach into her rags again, thus grabbing the attention of the armed men and they all readied their bows.

"NO!" Quasi cried, putting himself in the arrow's path, shielding Agatha.

But, she only took out a sack of gold she had won from the drinking contest back at Bagnolet before the fire.

"Just trust me on it…" she whispered as she was squeezed against the rock for a moment. She then held out the sack for all to see.

"Look! She's got a bag full!" gaped a ten year old in the crowd. "Just like she said!"

"Not so fast!" bellowed the head of the woodland archers.

He, then, suddenly snatched a torch from the hands of one of his scouts and glared judgingly at Quasimodo. His face was still hidden in the dark and that torch was thrown at him. Both Agatha and Quasi flinched when the lit torch nearly hit them.

The archers all around all gasped; not in disgust, but with realization. Quasimodo's face was lit enough for them to see and he shut his eyes tight in humiliation and dread.

"Bloody hell…look at that." the leader gaped, stowing his bow behind his back. Never came the day when he and the rest thought that they would _ever_ behold a face so destroyed. Other than his ugliness was _who_ he resembled simply; the ginger hair, the paleness of his skin and the bright eyes this crooked man had. Rose peeked out from her hiding place as white as death.

Agatha looked shameful.

"What are all of you gaping at?" Esmeralda grew angry that they were all staring at Quasimodo, suspiciously. "Leave him _damn_ well alone!"

"What is your name?" the head asked the Hunchback whilst ignoring the gypsy.

"Don't answer him!" Esmeralda shot at Quasi, who was stuck between answering and not. "He has no right to know!"

"Shut up, gypsy!"

Soon, everyone went silent, waiting on him to break the bleak silence. Quasi was too confused to say anything and once again, he needed a little persuasion

"What is your name? We don't have all night." broke in the young man's voice from the start of the ditch with his men still having their bows held back. But the brave Bell ringer was keeping strong, taking his fellow traveler's words to heart. He did not answer and his friends didn't answer either.

But Agatha started to get irritated. This was not what she had in mind.

"He doesn't have to hang on your every word, Jaq!" she told him of bravely.

She could suddenly feel Quasimodo stiffen for a second as with the others and their sudden silence.

"…what?" came Quasimodo's voice, in great shock.

The one leader, Jaq just chuckled.

"Really, Agatha…" he laughed. "You think that we would help these folk, huh?"

"You should!" she turned red with fury at how he nearly killed Quasimodo out of carelessness. "You helped me! They are no different than I!"

Despite discovering the truth that these sorts were the very ones the blind was leading them to, Esmeralda's anger nearly ran her.

"Are you to let us free, or are you not!" she questioned bravely.

"Bah, _oh_ very well, m'ladies. Lift the flooring." Jaq then ordered to the teenagers hiding up on the tree limbs.

Soon enough, below them, a thick net covered in loose leaves and branches began to be lifted upward for them to step on. Quasimodo was protective still of Rose and did not move away from her. He would not allow her into the view of these strangers.

"Stay behind me, Rose." he softly ordered of her, keeping hold of her hand.

Agatha stayed beside them and whispered as Jaq was starting to come to them.

"Quasi…. He won't harm her." she whispered, hoping all this would end calmly.

Quasimodo looked at her glazed eyes and he could not tell what she truly planned.

"I am not…. I can't." he almost firmly whispered back.

Rose held tightly to his hand and scanned her wide eyes at all these people. Agatha then chose to drop on trying to ease the Bell ringer's mind. The Archdeacon stepped close to the two as well as Esmeralda.

Esmeralda did not have a trust for these archers. Not to mention that they were preventing them from leaving. They were still captive.

"Now…your punishment for coming into our woods?" Jaq stepped towards Quasi and Agatha.

"No…" Quasi softly shook, taking a step back away from Jaq while keeping Rose farthest away from him.

"No!" Esmeralda shouted, tearing between Jaq and Quasimodo, Agatha and the Friar with a drawn out dagger. "You are not getting near her!"

Rose had begun to cry and Jaq grinned. Rather brutishly before Agatha could not remain silent anymore.

"How dare you, you lying cur!" she came forth with a sharp yell and gave Jaq a hard stab onto his foot with a rock. "You helped me first and you treat them as such? I should stab you!" Agatha roared at the bowman.

Quasimodo's eyes went wide at her defense before Esmeralda took Agatha's side on this matter. They could not allow these people to figure out just who Rose was.

"Have you no mercy? Even for a father and his only hope on this earth?" Esmeralda threw the angered lie into Jaq's face.

"Father?" Jaq scoffed. "That _thing_? A father?" he said as he looked on while the Hunchback consoled a little girl. "What the…?" was all he could let out when he found a knife aimed at his throat.

"Oh goodness…. No." The Bishop had begun to worry.

* * *

Salazar, the terrible being, had his men tear through small villages that only he could locate thus far. Even now, there still no sign of the girl or her taker. He destroyed an entire army, he had Bagnolet fall with a lit torch. He had gold looted and homes searched through and through and still, he was still at the beginning, as it were. They were far now, with Paris left behind for more than four days time. Bagnolet was only six hours behind. They were going onward East, just for the scouting in case their targets had changed course. Dracon rode his horse upward up to the top of a hill and overlooked the forests surrounding. He had a sense that he was close now; much closer than before.

_I will find you, Aurora. Mark my words. _he swore with a terrible fate in mind for the Bell ringer.

Just then, as he was observing, he spied a group of riders in the distance, riding on the backs of what it looked like were stolen horses from farms.

"Let's ride!" he yelled at his men down at the foot of the hill, rearing his thundering steed. "We have company!" he yelled before riding down to chase those distant riders. The pirates all gave a roar of victory and rode fast behind their Captain.

Those distant riders were, in fact, Trouillefou and the rescued gypsies of Paris, who were in desperate search for another one of them. _La Esmeralda_. Unfortunately, they had never located her. Clopin was leading his people to where it would be safest to reside, but things were about to change. As the gypsies were having their horses cross through a river, Clopin heard the sound of approaching hoofs. He turned and saw this massive group of strong steeds advancing toward them.

"This wasn't what I had planned." The Gypsy King gulped as he galloped toward the ones who hadn't got across yet. "Hurry, hurry, we've got company!" he sang out urgently. Quickly, some twisted their horses round and plucked their children upward with them and began to ride off after Clopin who yelled at the women and men across. "Get, get! Keep your headings! We'll head them off!" he yelled frantically. They were under attack!

Dracon was in the lead and he and half of his men took chase after Clopin and the ones escaping as the rest began to shoot at the innocent families across the river. Fortunately, no one was shot, but Clopin was the one who truly was in danger.

* * *

_Her head hurt, tremendously. But, she remembered her friend's faces, the Bell ringer's, especially. She was surrounded in darkness as well as pain. But … just then, she felt a warm hand touch her, cupping the side of her head. It felt big enough to wrap her whole, yet it felt like a warm, soft pillow to her. The thoughts of worry swimming around her soothed and she, once again, felt wholesomely protected. _

_"Rose …" came a voice, making the darkness around her brighten. "… Rose … Rose, speak to me!" _

_It was the voice she knew perfectly well. Quasimodo._

_"Rose…. Please, wake up."_

_She opened her eyes finally. _Although, it was night, everything seemed bright to her. Perhaps, it was the many torches propped around the clearing? The one who tearfully begged her response was the one person she was gleeful to see at this moment. Quasimodo was the first person she saw, fearfully gazing down at her. When he saw that she was waking, he sighed in deep relief.

Rose smiled a little bit before realizing her pain; her head hurt terribly. Still, she felt slightly weak, but Quasi gradually pulled her up from the grass. Somewhat feeling better, she hugged him the best she could, with her head resting against his chest.

"Are you all right?" he asked her in a low, cracked, worried voice. Genuinely, he was frightened.

"My head hurts…" Rose said in a tired tone, relaxing as he got up with her.

The others, Agatha, the Friar were nearest to them, perfectly fretting over the small lass. Esmeralda took off like an enraged stallion and had her dagger stabbed at Jaq's throat.

"How dare you strike her…."

"Try it now, gyspy!"

"If you ever get your hands on her again … you…." Esmeralda fired angrily at him.

"It's all about how things run here, m'lady. Fight against us and the girl will get hurt." Jaq casually motioned to Rose.

Quasi had gotten a parylizing scare when Jaq ordered one of his bowmen to throw a stone and it struck Rose. Quasi was in shock, fearing that Rose was badly hurt and kept looking her over for anything that he should take note of. As soon as he was sure she was all right, his temper then began to rule him.

"You hurt her …" Quasimodo's voice lowered almost to a downright growl.

Jaq actually showed a sign of cowardice as the Hunchback forcefully lunged at him. By that time, he knew he made a drastic mistake. This newcomer was more vicious than he thought; a promising fact.

"Just an obvious warning, mate." Jaq backed away from him while Esmeralda calmly grabbed hold around Quasi's arm.

Agatha crawled to Rose as she fully came around. Groping for the girl's hand, Agatha held Rose's hand in her own. Also, to be sure that no one else would get near the girl.

"How could you!" Agatha boldly shot at the brute. "She's as cold as snow." she sighed in contempt.

Quasimodo gasped and glared back at Jaq. Going through all the devastation had taken its toll on him. Never before was he so angry about Rose hurting or for anything. But Esmeralda knew her friend had good self control.

Quasimodo suddenly grasped Jaq by his collar and it looked like he made to hurt him, but no.

"If you _ever_… dare try to hurt her again… _I swear_…" Quasi's usual gentleness had gone from his voice.

Esmeralda knew it was time for him to calm himself. She had to admit, it was frightening to see Quasimodo so upset. Gently, she stowed her dagger and placed a firm hand on the Bell ringer's shoulder and immediately, he cooled his anger right then and there. Reluctantly, he let Jaq go as the rest of his sort stared on in shock.

Crushed, Quasimodo went back to Rose and helped her to stand up.

Jaq straightened and brushed his cloak in a sour manner. Esmeralda and the Bishop kept their burning gazes on him until another female voice had the group of prying archers to step back, creating a path for that voice.

"Jaq, you idiot! What's going on over there?"

The moment he heard that voice, Jaq took his sharp crested hat off and knelt to the ground.

Rose felt someone help her to rise and saw that it was Quasimodo, who looked very apologetic. Whatever happened to her, it wasn't supposed to happen. Agatha stood up as Quasi did as they both heard that distant voice. The group all looked at that direction, worried, uncertain. Just then, as the archers all stepped aside, thankfully, a ginger haired woman came forward dressed in, not anything fine, but she wore nothing but a sewn crimson tunic and bagged leggings that allowed her ankles to show. She bore a bow over her shoulder and she had a sash and dagger.

"Jaq, what is taking you lot so long to…" she suddenly trailed off to everyone's surprise.

When she tread forward, she looked up to see what was the reason for her archer's tardiness and her face slacked with concern, looking over the deformed man with the child, the gypsy, the Friar and then lastly, the blind.

"Agatha?" the stranger asked. "What are…?"

"Hello there, miss Addy." Agatha strained.

Jaq resulted to looking cowardly as the stout lass happened upon him. This woman, named _Addy_, quickly turned her head to her hire and her face fired up. At the moment Jaq saw that face, he immediately sealed his lips shut.

"Is this…the way you treat our guests?" her voice raised, sharply. "You…you strike a child?" she finished when she looked at the small girl in the deformed man's arms, looking hurt and dreary.

"Adalyn, I'm…" Jaq stammered.

"Of course, you're not sorry. You have to make everything worse, do you?" her temper snapped finally at Jaq.

The group stood very close together, trapped to only overhear the confusing conversation.

The moment she, Adalyn, took notice of their appalled expressions and silently dismissed Jaq and the archers to make their own way back to their grounds. Once they had gone, the woman named Adalyn put her attention back to them and put a smile on. A rather apolegetic one, at that.

"I am so sorry about – about all of that." she sighed deeply, while trying to keep her eyes averted from Quasi's. "Jaq, he's…he's as shriveled as old swine, him." she chuckled, uneasily.

"Well, he seemed like a smart one." Esmeralda sparked from behind Quasi, whose head was bowed down low in exhaustion.

Adalyn solemnly looked at him with a sort of care. "Sure, you are famished from your travels. Do, come. I'll assure that Jaq will not attempt anything…unnecessary."

Rose eyed this new stranger with interest that she resembled so closely to Quasi. As soon as the archers left, leaving them alone in the darkness of the forest with naught but one torch to satisfy. Agatha sighed.

"Did you train him?" she shot out, carelessly, genuinely angered by what Rose was put through. "Surely, he knows nothing of mercy."

Adalyn's young face fell in less than a second before answering truthfully. "No. Oddly, I did not." she forced a tight smile.

"Hm…well…." Agatha growled, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I… I had a run in with these people here…back at Bagnolet." she told the woodland lady.

Although tired, as tired as the others, Quasi soon returned to the present after trying so hard to figure out why this stranger was familiar to Agatha.

"So these are the people you intended to lead us too?" Esmeralda halfway scolded the blind beggar.

"_Uh_….well yes. I said I would." Agatha told the truth. "But _that_…was not of my intention. I swear!"

The poor woodland gave a sigh. Angered at Jaq's harsh greeting and also, by spying that one of the traps had been set off, she figured that things for sure did not go well.

"You…all of you must be tired from your journey…" she nervously continued motioning to the group to follow her. "Please, I…I offer you stay at our camp."

"All that wasn't supposed to happen." Adalyn explained to soothe the group's uneasiness. "Jaq hasn't been with us long. He has no morals, most of the time."

Quasi caressed Rose as she gave a light, pained moan when her head began to throb.

"She will be fine." Agatha reassured, feeling so guilty of what she caused. She could tell that he was deeply enraged.

"He could have killed her." Quasi whispered tightly back.

"Follow me, out of this muddled brush. It's easy to get lost here." the woman Adalyn broke the tense silence.

The night was late. The group was worried and exhausted. All they had to be thankful for was to not have been shot. But now…despite the blind's underestimated judgement of these people, the group could finally have a decent rest after that long journey away from the city.


	16. My Light

_Please..._

_How could this happen?_

_No... Rose, please..._

_I love you so much..._

_You are so strong_

_You must wake up_

_I love you_

_Oh Rose, you mean so much..._

_I found you_

_You came to me_

_You are my light_

_My Heaven's Light..._


	17. A Strong Heart

The open window panes of some of the resident homes of the city of Paris remained open with no life existing within them. In one despondent window was a torn rag hanging over its sill, dripping onto the lonely, wet street below. Shot arrows covered most of the building outside walls as most of them were still smoldering. There were no people left in the great city. It was as dead as a gutted fish. The stallion, Achilles stood in the plaza before the great cathedral of Notre Dame and what was left of the great doors. The horse snorted and gazed all the way up toward the bell towers of her and saw a rain of stone fall around him. Even a stronghold that great was broken within and out. Sure enough, something horrid had befallen the dear soul who ruled those elegant towers.

Notre Dame herself was mourning, with her bells silent forever more. The people had fled the city so quickly that they had left all of their belongings behind. Just then, to the injured stallion's surprise, something had fallen from high from the bell tower. It dropped at Achilles hoof and he lowered down to see that it was a figurine of wood, halfway scratched and flattened. It was a woman in fine clothing, a woman that the horse knew closely. _Esmeralda_.

Achilles rolled the figure around with his nozzle before picking it up into his mouth. He knew his rider treasured the gypsy with his life and this was news and hope that she was, indeed, all right. Right after that sad moment, he turned his head to the sound of armor coming his way. This time, the Captain had encountered one boy who had helped the missing heir.

_"I only…tried to help her, sire…. I did not know she was…"_

_"Relax." Pheobus had calmed. "Easy…. Just tell me why you helped her."_

_"I don't know! I wanted her to have a home, I guess…. I found her when I was hiding from two men. They stole my donkey. So…I took her here…. I thought…"_

_"It's all right. You're in no trouble. But where did you find her? That is all I'm asking."_

_The poor boy then pointed to the west side of the city, which gave the Captain one clue. That was the direction of the royal city. Versailles._

As soon as he made sure the boy was taken care of by a kind miller family, Pheobus met up with his heavy hearted steed, spotting something in his horse's mouth. Mournfully, Achilles dropped something to the road at his master's feet. Pheobus was crushed to see that it was one of Quasimodo's creations. A wooden carving of a woman, the one woman he was destined to find. Sadly, he looked his horse in the eye and stroked him along his mane.

"_Et tu_, boy?" the weary Captain sighed. Achilles only whickered lightly.

Holding the figurine tight in his hand, Pheobus drew in a breath. "We have a long ride ahead of us." the soldier said as he hoisted himself onto Achilles.

"To where?" Kristoff asked, coming to him.

"North." Phoebus shrewdly answered, turning Achilles sharply with his reins. "Versailles, Johnathan, is our next destination." he then called when he saw his ward riding up to him.

"The King…"

"Yes, the sooner, the better. Get!" he then made Achilles go into a gallop and Kristoff followed closely through the narrow, Parisian roads. "On the way, we must locate the gypsies." Phoebus continued.

"But, what if the heir…"

"I've been told that she had set foot in Paris! It's crucial that the King should know!" he referring to what he was told.

"But, don't we need men, sir?" John fretted as they rode along the ash filled Seine.

"I'll improvise!" the Captain laughed uneasily. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

The night drew on cold and stressed for a billy goat and his loafing kid and the two of them had come upon a river. They drank long from it after such a perilous trek. They were nearly slaughtered by brigands, threatened by wolves, and now they were on an endless journey to at least find their only companions. But, it seemed to be that they were too far away.

Djali missed Esmeralda deeply and wondered if he was ever going to see her again. Sadly, the tired old goat sat himself on the bank and stared longingly into the fast flowing, muddy water. Gilles saw the depression in his father's eyes and nuzzled his leg to help. Djali just groaned and continued staring. Thinking, the little one gazed along the bank and spotted a patch of green grass and ripped it out and offered it to Djali. At first, the paternal goat had not noticed until he nudged his shoulder. Djali gleamed a little and took the gift gratefully before playfully gnawing on the kid's growing horns, affectionately. Just then, the peaceful moment was shattered when a bone chilling howl filled the air. Djali jerked to his feet in alarm. There was a wolf out there.

Fearfully, the babe hid underneath Djali as another howl sounded long and low. The worst came when both goats saw two glints of light in the grass behind them.

It all happened too fast! In short time, both of them were running as fast as they could through the long grass. Being the protective parent he was, Djali kept the small one before him, making sure the predators were far behind them. There was the sound of claw digging into the soil to run faster and the grass around them rustled, yet there was no wind to cause it. Djali leaped before him when he heard the merciless growl of the beast in the grass. They could see the soulless eyes just within. Djali knew he wasn't strong enough to take on a wolf, but he was going to die trying to get his young to safety.

The beast brought itself closer, revealing to have white fur and blue eyes. She was gorgeous one of fine value and she stepped forth at the two luxorious looking goats. But, she had some sort of clothing hanging from her mouth and she dropped it to the dirt.

Djali was backed up with Gilles being pushed behind and the two of them just stared at the linen, confused. The great white wolf merely licked her chops and sat, dilegently, as though waiting.

Djali then looked at the linen and scrunched up his nose. That scent! It was _hers_. Bleating in joy, Djali then gazed at the wolf who suddenly had two pups at her side; the same ones that were crated with them with those brigands. The black one with the white string about his neck went up to Djali and licked his leg as he wagged his tail. Still, the goats wouldn't move a single muscle. The white wolf, supposedly the mother of these pups, gave a sharp huff and turned her back on the goats, yet she still had her sharp eyes on them. It was as though she was asking them follow her for she wouldn't move a single step away. The pups were scratching at them to stand and Djali nearly wanted to kick them away. Their mother gave a growl and they all ran after her as she continued to walk back into the grass. Once they disappeared, the two ran to the linen given to them and gathered its smell all at once. Not only was it the gyspy's, but it was Quasimodo's as well. He had hoped that his smell was correct!

* * *

There was the sound of soft music playing in the cold air and at such a late hour. After long minutes of walking through the forest, Adalyn and her newest encounters had finally come upon a small bon fire surrounded by rows of lamely built tents and torches. Above how badly set up the bed downs were, there were children running around as the rebec was played by no other than Jaq Levierre himself, who was trying to act all innocent.

Esmeralda saw him try his best to hide what he had done to the younger members of these _Burrowers_.

The Archdeacon was finally at peace at this rare, kind sight. For a man of his age, he had enough of endless danger and fear. For once, God has shed His peace upon them.

Quasimodo's heart was soaring at the sight of these children and young women and men all joined together in a state of peace and relaxation. Never once had he a moment like this for himself. The heir who stayed safe in one arm, her eyes brightened when she saw others like her run along in play and observed them with anticipation. She looked up at Quasi with a thrilled look in her hazel eyes and he smiled with contentment. It was a blessing to see her finally with her spirit so high; Rose deserved to join them, with all respect.

Agatha heard laughter, pure laughter; something she had never heard for a seriously long time. It broke her heart when she realized how unhappy her life actually was. She envied them. She envied them greatly. But nothing could disturb the reason that she was feeling something extra, something that she had lost years ago when she was alone long before she lost her sight permanently. She was only a nineteen year old, begging to have, even a shred of happiness. Her sadness was so great that a tear had revealed itself, unfortunately, to Quasimodo who caught it at a side glance.

"Agatha, what – what's the matter?" he surprised her, causing her to hastily wipe the tear away. Although, it warmed her that he was worried about her.

"Nothing…I'm – I'm just a little tired…" she covered it up whilst trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

Quasi narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that the matter was more than just being _tired_. Agatha suddenly felt him take her hand in more of a compassionate take.

Adalyn soon returned to them as soon as she was sure that there was a safe place to rest for them.

"There is a tent where you can rest."

Esmeralda gave a sure sigh, having trust in this woman.

"I am still troubled that he was that proud to treat you like that." Adalyn then apologized. Quasimodo gave a curt, kind nod.

Rose reached out and tugged on the end of Quasimodo's tunic and he held her close to him. Her eyes were drooping, so he chose to carry her again. When the dear girl felt most at home was when he held her, especially when she was too exhausted to walk on her own. Unfortunately, her head was still swimming from her misfortune and moaned in pain. It worried him.

"You're going to be all right." he faithfully reassured her, even though he was scared.

Adalyn then kindly came up to Quasimodo and motioned him and the rest to this quaint shelter farthest away from the rest of the tents.

"We cannot help but thank you." the Archdeacon smiled tiredly, but gratefully at Adalyn as the others made their way to that tent. After he went with them, Adalyn watched them gather in, depressed and stuck. By all means, she held guilt. That child was nearly killed.

The tent itself was small, but well enough to suit. Quasi was the first to take a look inside before he lifted the tarp for them.

"It's small, but dry." he sighed

"Love dry." Agatha sighed with contentment. "Don't care much about small."

"It is better than being out in the cold air." the Elder enlightened, kindly.

"To say the least, I didn't expect this. How is she, Quasi?" Esmeralda asked, worried about the dear child.

Quasi came to lay next to her, but first gently set Rose down before him. Already, she was fast asleep.

"She spoke of her head hurting not too long … ago. What that Jaq did…. Thank you for stopping me. I believe I would have done something…regretful."

Quasimodo's voice was low, downhearted. Simply put, he was depressed. He laid himself down beside Rose. Esmeralda sighed and stroked his hand to ease him.

"Everything is going to be fine. Look at how far we've gotten."

Quasi trailed his gaze to the ground, looking as though his whole world had crashed. "Do you…worry about your people, Esmeralda?" he asked.

"Endlessly…" she answered.

Quasi slowly shut his eyes as they started to tear. Once his voice broke into a fit of sobs, Esmeralda went and cupped his cheek, allowing his tears to douse her hand. "No…no, no…Quasimodo. _Oh_, Quasi…."

_Having everything he loved threatened and it was beyond his power to protect them all. His home, the Gargoyles, Paris… Rose nearly getting killed by a stranger…. He couldn't just keep all this pain concealed…. This was beyond torment._

The awful moment had passed and the warm, dark hand upon his cheek remained and soon he felt a kiss being bestowed on his other. He opened his eyes and saw the lovely gypsy tearfully smiling at him. Both of them said nothing, but, in truth, they both had spoken a thousand words. Feeling lightened after what had been pressing against his heart for the longest time, Quasi felt sleep blanket him the moment he laid his head down. And Rose was safe.


	18. Allies

Brown stallions with their frantic mounts leapt valiantly over livestock fences that separated the cut through to the woods at the far end. Clopin made it so that the rest of his men fled within those trees before him.

"Keep fast, keep fast!" Clopin boldly yelled as he kicked his horse into a faster run up to his fleeing men. "Pierre, show em' our best!" he winked at the gypsy nearest to him.

Nodding at his leader's suggestion, the man untied a small barrel of looted cannon powder from his saddle and threw it at a boulder. The barrel keg broke into splinters and black powder spread all over the grass. When that first one burst, other horseman did the same act as they spread about beside each other, dropping dangerous, flammable cannon powder all into the grass almost in a straight line along the foot of the forest.

Meanwhile, up in the canopy of the tall trees along the foot, there was a woodland man. He was recognized by a few others hiding along with him. His hair was nearly fiery ginger and his eyes were deep brown. Sharply, he observed the invading gypsy folk as he had his bow ready.

This man was named Evrard DuBois; the King of the _Burrowers_ and protector. Each night, he would go out to the foot with his chosen five to keep watch for the invaders of France. But this time, they had the luck of meeting an ally. The gypsies.

As soon as he was sure his riders got it safely to the forest, Clopin yanked on his ride's reins and looked over his shoulder to see his enemy's distance. Quickly, he lit the head of arrow on one of their torches and shot at the line of powder. It struck and quickly the line of spilt powder lit up in flames.

Just beyond the hills they had crossed, Dracon Salazar himself appeared, but when he and his band saw the flames, he had to stop. It actually took him by surprise, even so that it startled his horse. The animal reared back defensively, but Dracon held on firm. His own men had to change course instantly to avoid slipping into the fire. The teens up in the trees cheered in victory, but remained hidden.

As he tamed his horse, Dracon kept his eyes on the fire, plotting. He knew who the culprit of this was. "_Dubois._" he hissed, heartlessly before turning his steed to ride away. He had to return later.

For now, they were safe. Evrard watched them ride off into the distance as his orphans cheered. Once, again, they had conquered over those brigands. These defenses had become more of a daily trial, since Paris' downfall.

Among the gypsies getting off of their mounts, Evrard cautiously leapt down from the tree.

"_Merci…_" Clopin lamely put his hat back on, yet unknowing that he and his riders were being eavesdropped on.

Evrard trailed his gaze to the ground, pondering on how to assist.

"Well, it's – it is good to hope." said one gypsy on the matter. "We're free of _them_ for the time being."

"So it seems…" Clopin then sighed.

Evrard still hid, narrowing his eyes at them as he thought. Easing his grip on his bow, he then chose to assist them. They were against the pirates as much as he was. Clicking his tongue, he motioned his five helpers to gather close.

"…who are you?" was the question asked, taking the newcomers by surprise as the fire kept burning.

"Ah?" Clopin got his dagger ready. "Who art thou first, stranger…?" he challenged.

Evrard sighed and showed his face to them, but he had his arrow set still. A man in his 32nd year came out into the torch light, followed by a group of young people. Three lads and two lasses. The man struck Clopin by surprise when he seemed so very familiar for a moment. Red hair was an odd thing to see. The hunchback he encountered a few times with a warm disposition, yet very unlikely to be with; Quasimodo. He was the only one with hair just like that. Now, it was uncertain if this stranger was trustworthy.

Evrard knew that look this gypsy had and instantly, he felt insulted.

"Why have you come here?" he boldly spoke with a voice slightly gentle. "Is it not because of your friends beyond there?" he referred to the pirates who threatened them as well. Next to that, these gypsies were on their property almost.

"Dear sir…" Clopin enlightened as his folk laughed a bit. "We are not one of _them_. We only seek justice." he grinned tightly.

"Really?" Evrard eyed them. "Well…. How about that?" he then pointed to the line of fire just beyond. "We prefer _our_ woods to be alive, thank you." he finished in a sour tone.

"What's going to happen?" asked on girl.

"It's going to get bigger." said another.

"Get the mud barrels." Evrard sighed tiredly. "It won't take long. Go."

At once when the five teenagers went away for the time being, Evrard looked back to the gypsies.

"So…where are you from, lad?" Clopin asked, walking forward. "Don't be cross. We mean no harm."

"I don't know. Where are you from?" Evrard asked, wiping his wrapped hand over his brow.

"We have fled Paris, thanks to our _friends_. The city was bombarded. It is no longer safe until they go far enough away. We only seek shelter as we wait." Clopin explained.

Evrard looked intrigued, yet he still wasn't all that trusting towards them. "Ah…all right then." he said before clearing his throat. "Well…to, actually be safe here…is it too much trouble to ask for help? For, you know… that little stunt you pulled over there."

Clopin nearly snickered before looking back at the flames.

"Heh…well…it scared them off, didn't it?" he tried to soften the stranger up.

Evrard cocked a brow at him as the five teenagers returned with a pony pulling a carriage of barrels, filled with water and dirt. These young people were better company than Dracon. Who could complain?

* * *

_Everything fell dark and damp. The smell of wood was all around her. Stone debris was scattered about the space. It wasn't what she though it was; the great church of Notre Dame. It was a place other and it had fallen somehow. The entire base had caved in. Also, to make her fear worse, there were voices and the sounds of swords clashing together beyond the destroyed church. There was a battle going on, but how did she wind up down in the midst of the rubble and mud?_

_As Rose looked around, she seemed to be in search of someone. Someone dear to her. Just then, her eyes came upon this great, old, iron bell that had fallen from its only tower. The thing was so ancient that it was cracked all around and through. Other than all of those cracks, there was one that split the old bell all the way down the middle. Rose found her heart pounding when she peered at the form lying in the middle of the shattered bell._

A massive clash of thunder woke her so suddenly. Rose gasped when a flash of white light enlightened their resting tent. No one else woke up with her. Everyone was still sound asleep. To her relief, Quasimodo was slumbering silently next to her. Her humming heart slowed when she saw him safe beside her. Another flash of lightning came, but no sound disturbed the silence. Rose was still fearful though. She moved closer to him. Miraculously, he didn't wake, but his arm slowly moved over her like a blanket. Feeling secure again, Rose took a look at the others, who were just as peaceful as Quasimodo. Agatha, at the far end was the only one snoring, but the Elder and the Gypsy were still and quiet, even though there was a storm approaching. Rose gave a tiny sigh and rested against Quasimodo. Feeling her presence, the blissful hunchback gave out a soft sigh after her.

Although her dream was horrifying, the girl had to not think about it. She was among friends; what could be better? To help her fall asleep again, Rose softly pressed her ear against Quasi's chest and heard the gentle drum of his heart. Finally, she shut her eyes again, listening.

_She would dream of many frightening things and they usually confused her, leaving her sad. The reason her voice was gone was also part of these nightmares. Also that she was prevented to speak when Dracon had her. Each time she would open her mouth, she was punished. More so, abused by those men. Mostly, she was usually hidden away. Dracon buried one thing into her mind and that was that she never had a family and she was hated. But…how could that be true? _

Quasimodo shifted again in his sleep before letting out a gentle yawn. Rose gazed at him, wondering why he saved her at the start. She was more than happy that he did. But, Dracon was hunting for her and she knew it. She wanted the Bell ringer to run away. She wanted to tell him. Dracon was a killer. That much she knew.

_I…don't want you to be hurt…. You came to me…but… he will find us…. He will._

As Quasimodo slept away as with the others, Rose gazed around the dark tent, now sleepless. She had one idea. To run away…but…_no, no, she could not do that to him. No._ But then…Dracon would come and…he would die.

The poor girl slowly got up, trying to move gently enough to not wake him. He still had his arm around her in a hug. She slowly stepped over his arm and soon she was free. It hurt her to do this. But if it meant for him and the others to live then so be it. She loved him so much. He was the only family she had ever had. She knew how much he loved her but…she had to try.

Rose looked over the four in deep remorse as she placed her hand onto the tarp. Lastly, she looked to him with deep love in her eyes before sneaking to the outside. Cautiously, she looked up high into the trees. It was all so dark and so cold. She wrapped her arms about herself. Ahead, she could see that the bon fire.

As Rose ventured forth in her attempt of protection, three gargoyles peeked out at her, nervous. The swine, the winged feline and the elder all gaped as they watched her run.

"What is she doing!" Hugo coughed out, shocked.

"She's running away?" Victor swallowed.

"No. She can't. Quasimodo would be so heartbroken…." Laverne added.

"I think she's…running away for him." Victor said, thinking.

"To keep him safe…but, from who?" Hugo's ears sagged.

"No no, this will not do." Laverne looked determined. "She may mean well, but this is not a way to fix the problem."

To the other two's surprise, Laverne hopped out in the open.

"Old braud has gone nuts…." Hugo huffed, folding his stubby arms.

Rose went to a tree and sat against as she started to think. But then she heard a voice.

"Hey, there, dearie…."

There she saw the most awkward sight. She turned and saw a stone animal…hopping its way towards her. Rose gasped and stood up again.

"…don't…." she said in her own defense.

"No, no…don't be afraid." The female Gargoyle calmed. "Just listen to an old bird…. You need to go back, little one. He needs you."

Rose looked down, scared before two more strange animals came out behind the old one. Her eyes widened.

"…who are you?" came the girl's voice, tiny.

"We're friends, girl. It's okay!" Hugo tried his best to calm her.

"Don't scare her, you idiot." Victor soured.

"You two, shush!" Laverne hushed them. "…Rose. He calls you Rose, right?"

Rose nodded.

"Aw…that's very pretty." Laverne smiled kindly. "Now…why do ya wanna run away? Ya know he loves ya."

Rose knew what she was talking about. She nodded to her before she sat down.

"It'll be all right." Victor chimed in. "Quasi knows just what he is doing."

Rose was just about to consider until the darkness was lit up by approaching torches suddenly. She was just about to run when someone yelled out in alarm, indicating that she had been spotted. Two adolescent boys had found her while scouting for lost livestock. Rose gave a gasp and made to run back to her guardian's tent.

"Hey, hey…there, there lassie." calmed one of the boys, catching up to her quickly. "We ain't gonna hurt you." he came up to her and tried to touch her, but she fearfully pressed against a tree trunk, weeping softly. "It's all right. You're, indeed, safe here, m'lady." the lad cheered up. "Whatcha doin' all the way over here? There's wolves out there, you know."

Rose gazed up at him with great tears forming in her eyes, not sure either to trust this stranger or to run. The Gargoyles watched, helpless and hiding.

"Uh oh…this is…bad, isn't it?" Hugo swallowed.

"Well…it could be worse…." Laverne cringed.

Meanwhile, Quasimodo slowly opened his eyes only to find the spot between him and Esmeralda empty.

"Rose?" he got afraid instantly, the moment he saw that she wasn't there. "No…" nearly wept out of worry.

She was nowhere in the tent with them, so he immediately left the tent to search for her. During the panic, Esmeralda woke up to the noise of Quasi leaving mysteriously.

"Quasi?" she spoke, but found that he was already gone and so was Rose.

* * *

_**One note here; The Gargoyles of what I have seen can be annoying for some, but loved by others. So, for this story, I am to make them more of a magical quality instead of imaginative. I am sorry if some of you disagree or dislike this idea, but these three are the dearest friends to our boy Quasimodo and I have chosen to give them a sporting chance. All in all, I find them not too bad, except for that song. Thank you fair readers!**_


	19. The Burrowers

The little one kept his head low as he followed his guardian whilst he was smelling the tree trunks that may had been touched by their familiar humans. Yet, he had his eyes locked on the clawing limbs of the canopy. Ignoring the fact that his young was skittish, Djali was on the verge of running, to and fro. Suddenly, in the distance, they both heard something move in the bushes. The bush, indeed, did move, but there was nothing there. Lowering his head, ready to defend, Djali crept slowly passed that bush. What he saw was nothing but a mass of loose ground and fallen leaves. Edgy, he took a step forward onto the loose ground.

The babe was startled when he heard Djali give a short bray and heard him fall and hit something soft. Frightened, the babe ran behind that bush and nearly got himself caught as well. There was a mighty hole, great and deep. Truly beckoned to leap in, he ran to each side of the trap, braying with worry. Djali shook himself and gazed around to see that he was on a thick bed of grass and leaves. Lastly, he looked up, confused.

His young one was in a panic! How was Djali going to get out of this pit?

Djali began to bleat meekly at the babe to flee, but he wouldn't have it. He wasn't leaving his father behind.

There was only one way and that was to leap as high as he could to get out. Even though, his legs were sinking deeply into the pile of leaves and grass, Djali took steps back before springing into a high jump. The baby only watched on as Djali was running along the dirt wall to get up, but the trap was too high for him. He kept trying.

Frightened, the younger goat gazed further into the hole, but his hoof slipped, having him fall into the trap as well. Djali watched in terror as his young one fell and disappeared in the pile of leaves. Now they were both trapped. Just then, to make their fears worse, torch lights lit up the dank darkness above them and they overheard voices. The kid remained under the leaves.

"I think we've got something!" called a spry young girl in her thirteenth year.

Suddenly, that girl pointed her torch down into the pit and there she spied a white and gray goat.

"Well, what a lucky morn, this is." she smiled at the shocked male goat.

A boy, who was the same age as her, came up to her side and spotted another emerging out of the leaves. "Oi, another one!"

Apparently, this was an issue.

* * *

For the good of all, he had to be careful! If anything should happen to her, he would never forgive himself. Hastily running through the trees, Quasimodo was in a complete state of worry.

_Why would she just run off? I don't…. _

He searched through the trees and bushes. Soon, he came upon the creak and across from it was the camp. Unsure, he hid behind a tree, out of sight. Worried, Quasi ran his hands over his face. Rose meant so much to him and yet she meant so much to all of France. But then, there was a sudden rustle in the trees. To his surprise, there peeked out Laverne. Quasi was all the more shocked.

"L-laverne…it's…. Is that truly you?"

"Quasi! Our boy!" the old gargoyle smiled as he came and gave her a hug. "_Oh_, Quasimodo…."

"I thought I'd…." Quasimodo trailed off before he looked and saw Victor and Hugo. "…I thought I lost you…."

"Naw, we'd never leave ya, buddy." Hugo warmed, hugging the hunchback.

"It's going to be all right, Quasi…." Victor joined in.

"Rose…. I don't – I don't know where she's gone…." Quasi then grew frantic again.

"We saw her. Two kids came." Hugo said.

"What? N-no…. Where?" Quasi's bright eyes grew scared.

"That way." Victor then pointed. "The fire - "

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and he nearly gasped out in fear. Gladly, it was only Esmeralda and the Archdeacon, along with Agatha and her temperament.

"It's you…_oh_, thank goodness…" the Hunchback breathed in relief, placing a hand over his thumping heart. To his unwanting, he found that his three childhood friends had disappeared.

"What's happened, Quasimodo?" the gypsy was determined to find out what all the fuss was about.

"Why is it that we _always_ have to get involved in whatever _he _is doing?" Agatha shot out, breathing hard after running.

"Rose has vanished…" Quasimodo brought forth, still breathless.

"Vanished? Children do not _vanish_, they run off!" Agatha began losing her patience.

"Why would she? I…" Quasi was beginning to lose his composure. He could not bring himself to understand the child's reasons, but why would Rose leave him? Something must have happened. Esmeralda compassionately came to his distress and calmed him by taking his hand away from his face to look him square in the eye.

"No matter what has happened, Quasi, we _will_ find her." she swore to him, sounding rough.

Quasi seemed lost in a train of thought as she spoke and there was a trace of absolute fear in his eyes.

The moment was finally broken when Agatha barked out again. "I hear her!" she said, startling her fellow travelers instantly.

The Archdeacon took notice of the fire burning nearest to them. "No… there she is." he pointed.

Esmeralda and Quasimodo both looked to where he had pointed and were struck speechless when they saw Rose being excorted by two orphaned lads. Once again feeling ecstatic and relieved that nothing had befallen her, Quasi made towards them, much to Esmeralda's dismay. She dashed after him and pulled him back.

"No. You cannot be seen by them."

Tired of hearing that over and over again, Quasi plainly shook his head and pulled his arm not too roughly out from her grip.

"I have had enough, Esmeralda. I am not hiding anymore." he spoke tightly.

The gypsy stepped back, as though in shock. At first, he looked angry, but then his eyes quickly softened knowing that she only meant well for him.

"All my life, all I ever did was hide away. I'm sickened by it. Right now Rose is more important." he shakenly explained. "I am more than willing to do … _anything_." The bell ringer sadly finished, sounding slightly hurt.

"I know you are willing, Quasimodo…" Esmeralda respectfully replied.

"So? What do you propose to do?" Agatha sharply asked. "You can't just run out into the open."

"I know…but…I…I just can't…." he struggled before he heard Rose's voice ahead. "I have no care anymore." Quasimodo decided finally.

_Where were these strange young boys taking her? How can she be all the more confused? She couldn't go with them! She had to return to Quasimodo before he found out! _Growing stubborn, she began to try to pull her hand out of the lad's grip, as hard as she could and for her size, she wasn't doing much of a difference.

But the lad who had a grip on her grew impatient and decided that it would just be easier if he carried her along. Much to her dislike, he lifted her up, which frightened her. Thus, she gave a shrill shriek as she was hoisted over his shoulder. But, not a second later, both young orphans, including the angered girl all froze when the trees rustled behind them.

Where many of the campers were awaiting the arrival of their protector, two yelps of instant terror could be heard nearby.

In their shock, Rose was finally released and she ran up to the one who startled the two boys.

Quasimodo, of all the fears of these woods, had calmly emerged from behind the trees, knowing well that they were going to react irrationally. At once, when the girl ran back to him, Quasimodo knelt down to her, gently holding her by her hands. His eyes were just full of pure distress.

"Don't – don't you _ever_ run away from me like that! _Ever!_" his voice came out as a stutter.

Quasi managed his first scolding surprisingly well and she shrunk before him. It was not in fear, but she knew that he would be unhappy. Her attempt did not go well at all.

He didn't raise his voice enough to completely scare her, but it was clear to her that he went through absolute torture. Timidly, she nodded with a lump in her throat. The last thing she would ever want would be to earn _his_ contempt, of all the people in the world.

Breaking as he saw her reaction, Quasi softened and embraced her close. "I - I never want to lose you…" he sadly whispered to her with love and relief.

As for the two boys, who both had fallen on their rumps in the grass, were cautiously pointing fingers at Quasimodo, who didn't have a single care anymore. Soon after having her safe with him again, Agatha tore through the brush forcefully, in annoyance, with the Archdeacon and the hardened gypsy following her.

"Thank the Lord…" the Bishop breathed. "There you have her, son. Where she is supposed to be."

"And with him she will stay…" Agatha rudely cut in. "I'm getting a little annoyed with all this. Am I the only one?" she vented before Quasimodo, sounding as though she was worried about the girl as well.

Esmeralda, who went silent as the grave, spied the two lads who were leading Rose away and went right to them, much to their worry. They tried to scramble away but it was too late. The scolding gypsy already grabbed a hold on one of them.

"No! Lemme go! I – I – won't say anythin'! I won't, I swear I won't!"

"Ssh…ssh…" the gypsy turned gentle and stowed her dagger away. "I won't hurt you and neither will they." she mentioned, spotting the boy staring at Quasimodo with uneasiness. "Calm yourselfs." she spoke softly to both of them. "Just tell us. Where were you taking her?"

With that question, both orphans were at awe, not knowing if these strangers were trouble or not.

"We swear, we thought she was lost!" said the youngest.

"Hmmf…" huffed Laverne as she and the other two observed the group from afar.

"W-well…he's with her again…. Can't argue about that." Victor coughed.

Although it was still deep in the night, no one had the wish to rest, excepting a fair few. Evrard was well on his way and the _orphans_ were hoping that there was no bad news. The Spanish pirates had been harassing them for quite some time.

Orphans were leaving from their tents once they had heard approaching horses coming. Quasi gazed up from Rose and listened close as with Agatha and the Bishop. Esmeralda slowly stood up after dealing with the two shocked boys after hearing a familiar voice.

"_Clopin_…?" she whispered with mere hope as she peered through the trees.

It seemed as though she was going out into the open, to Quasimodo's worry, and he immediately put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he whispered worrisomely.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, acting as though she didn't hear him.

"Hear what?" the Bell ringer shook his head, slowly.

"That voice…"

Agatha coughed again, sighing in contempt. "Can you just admit it? You're going mad." she stated, meaning it as a dry joke.

"No. I think _they_ made it." Esmeralda smiled at all of them.

All three of them, including the child, all stared at the gypsy, slowly coming to the realization.

"You don't mean…?" Quasi gaped, looking out onto the camp grounds.

"Yes!" Esmeralda laughed slightly, joyously.

"Do you really think it could be them?" the Archdeacon hoped.

"I know it's them."

"Wait, Esmeralda…" Quasi grew cautious, steadily. "We have to be careful."

"I know that."

Just then, it was almost that they had forgotten to two lads who found Rose after her run off. They had tried to escape, but they were already caught by the group.

"Wait, wait…where are you two going?" the gypsy asked, making them freeze.

"Nowhere in particular!" yelled the youngest.

"No, no…we need your help, you two." she smiled, much to their uneasiness. "You got involved the moment you decided to meddle with us." Esme motioned to Rose who was remaining beside the Bell ringer.

"We're sorry! Please, leave us alone!"

* * *

Even though there were no roads or paths within these woods, the King of the _Burrowers_ and the King of Truends were making their way. Clopin and his surviving population had been through nothing but trouble since their escape from Paris.

Dracon had to the outskirts of the city under his thumb almost, ever searching. That princess was dead and gone for all they knew. It was a tragedy. It was quite the battle to escape them. They were fortunate this time around. It was a good thing to have the help of these strangers to offer them shelter.

Their horses were exhausted; even so that they could not bring themselves to go to a full gallop anymore. The beasts were beaten far more worse than their riders. During the journey, several steeds were lost in the Siene when they were attacked by more pirates, which added an entire days journey for those who had made it fully across.

Clopin's steed, black and thin, gained his strength once again the moment his rider got rougher on his kick.

* * *

_Yes!_ Both Esmeralda and Quasimodo knew that usually sharp voice of the King of the Gyspies. Finally, they had found them. They were safe from the brigand's shadow.

With the two orphans _calmly_ accompanying them, the group ventured out in search of the small camp ground. The boys were kindly leading them to it, relieved to know that these strangers were kind to them from the beginning.

Agatha stayed beside Quasi and the girl, Rose gripping the Bell ringer by the sleeve of his tunic with full trust that he was guiding her. Unfortunately, she had left her walking stick back at the tent where they slept. Her misfortune usually left her useless at the worst of times. But he was very patient and quite decent with her, more kind than many she had run into in the past, who usually just pushed her away, avoided her. With him, she felt…much less depressed. She didn't want him to think that she was starting to feel something more_. No. She could not admit it. It was probably because she was so lonely before, drinking her days away._ As of late, she was feeling truly, very happy with him by her side.

"It's this way." said the oldest boy beckoning the group to follow close.

Living almost alone for the most part, they were always skittish with strangers. These ones who were awkward by all means. A grouchy blind teenager gripping the arm of this poor young man who resembled a bear almost. A rough edged gypsy and an old Friar. Lastly, that little girl.

But the hunchback, they grew to like him. But, not only was this man oddly deformed, he looked so familiar, by his eyes, his hair, his mannerisms. Despite that, the orphans dropped the subject and did what the group wanted with ease.

Once they saw the boys go through a variety of bushes, both Quasi and Esmeralda were deeply intrigued. Once they all followed, all seven of them could overlook the entire camp of the _Burrowers_ below them. It so happened that they were standing upon a murky cliff and fortunately the fall wasn't high enough to cause harm. There were no rocks at the bottom of it.

"That be it, down there…" pointed the oldest as Quasimodo came forth next to him as he gazed down upon the camp. Esmeralda was concerned. These poor ones were all so young.

"The _Burrowers_…what a bloody name, ain't it? We hardly do much, that's why." sighed the youngest.

Quasimodo was, in secret, in shock of how many lost children there actually were. There had to be over thirty of them and they looked so downtrodden. It hurt him to see them living in fear.

"Look at them." saddened the Archdeacon. "Those poor dears…."

"There's a lot of them, aren't there?" Agatha grunted, as though in envy that she was missing out on something important.

Quasi, out of all of them, was deeply grieved at how lowly they had to live because of those pirates. "There are…so many…." was all he could say.

"I do have to admit, boys, we are thankful of you for taking us with you." Esmeralda thanked them graciously.

Both orphans looked at her with horror brewing in their eyes.

"We can't take you down there. Ya know that, right?"

"What do you mean?" spoke the deformed man next to them.

"Why not, lads?" they heard the Friar ask behind them.

"_Evrard_ will murder us, he will!"

"Ev-rard…" Quasimodo's brow hardened.

"Yes…"

"He's the word around here."

"We thought that Adalyn lass was…" Esmeralda was cut off when the eldest lad cut in.

"Well, she too, but… We don't know, Evrard can be rough."

"Evrard hates strangers, mostly." spoke up the eldest boy again.

Esmeralda was frustrated, but she was still thankful to these boys. Yet, she felt guilty not knowing their names to thank them properly.

"Do you both have names or shall just call you two, _boys_?" she smiled.

They both laughed slightly.

"My name's Bonny…an' this is my partner, Straight Shooter." he then pointed to the smaller lad next to him. "Or…William."

Rose giggled happily at the oldest boy named Bonny. It was such an enchanting sound to hear that it made everyone smile.

"Bonny?" Agatha was prone to laughing. "That's a bit of a…odd name for a, uh, boy." she snickered.

"You think it funny, do you? Mind if I ask what your name is?" Bonny shot at her.

Agatha didn't look taken aback, rather she seemed intrigued to say something worse.

"You dare - " she was cut off when Quasi gave her a slight nudge in the side telling her to not get touchy.

"Don't mind her. She is a little…" Esmeralda trailed off and gazed at Agatha sharply almost. "…impatient."

Agatha sneered at her. "Lovely. Now I like you less." she shrewdly commented, sarcastically

The youngest, Straight Shooter, straightened when he looked upon the young man's deformity and looked slightly breathless before speaking enthusiastically. "You, sir. What might your name be?"

Quasimodo looked down to the ground solemnly before gazing back up at Straight Shooter.

"It's something you will find unpleasant to hear." Quasi sadly mentioned.

Straight Shooter nodded positively in understanding. "All right. That's fine. My name ain't no treasure either. Niether is yours." he joked at his partner who kicked him in the rear to make him fall off the short cliff.

The trouble began when Bonny had succeeded in kicking Straight Shooter off. When the boy rolled downward, he struck someone on the leg and he scrambled up to see who he hit. It happened to be Evrard himself, glaring down at the boy. Straight Shooter grinned pathetically.

"Good evenin', sir…"

Evrard cocked a brow at him. "Having climbing troubles, hmm?"

Straight looked up at the cliff for a split second before standing up. "I…yes, sir. I was."

Uneasy, the group above watched uncomfortably. Quasi was vexed about what this Evrard was so keen of doing to the poor boy. Evrard took a scan around the camp. "Why weren't you at the front, where you were supposed to be?"

"I misplaced my arrows, sir." Straight admitted.

"Ah…. At tricky times like this, you need to be on top of it. Is that understood?"

Straight sighed. "Aye…sir."

To what was unknown to him, the ground Quasimodo was on turned out to be too loose because of the rain. Rose happened to be with him during this and she fell with him.

"Quasi!" he heard Esmeralda yell the moment he leaped down the grassy cliff. "Quasi, Rose…no…."

Evrard heard something land hard in the dark behind him. On the edge, Evrard put Straight behind him and tore out his dagger.

Straight scooted away. Meanwhile Esmeralda was holding both hands to her mouth and Bonny swallowed hard, knowing of the awful trouble he had caused. Agatha shuddered, showing her fear clearly to the others, worried to death about Quasimodo. The Archdeacon had his face in hands, silently praying for a positive result. On the Bell ringer's part, he totally regretted jumping down, but it was already too late. Praying for help, he got the courage to emerge.

"Who is there?" Evrard shouted.

During this, everyone was looking on and Adalyn and Clopin came just in time into the camp.

"Ev!" she cried before seeing her older brother cornering something. "Evrard?"

Clopin cleared his throat and took his knife out to assist the _Burrowing_ leader, although unknowing of what the issue was, and shoved passed Adalyn.

"Show yourself. Now." Evrard got ready to stab.

Quasimodo was frightened. Even more so with Rose beside him. By all means, she wasn't hurt from the fall.

"Rose….st-stay behind me…." he fearfully whispered to her. She kept her wide eyes on that man with the dagger.

In dread, as it were, Quasi stepped off to the side, closer to the light of the fire where everyone could see him. Evrard heard awkward footsteps coming his way. Adalyn followed Clopin to where Evrard stood, but she caught sight of the familiar malformed shape in the dark and skid to a hurried stop. "_No_…no…not now." she croaked.

Quasi caught sight of Adalyn and noticed her shake her head desperately. He knew well that it was a bad idea, but sooner or later, he was going to be harassed by how he differed.

"_Don't do it, Quasimodo…please…_" Esmeralda whispered tightly. "_He has a knife!_"

"He's an idiot…an idiot…a _dumb_ idiot." Agatha hissed under her breath.

* * *

_**For goodness sakes! Dx**_


	20. Evrard DuBois

Evrard's brown eyes grew sharp and deadly as he enforced no one to get closer. With his great knife withdrawn, the King of the _Burrowers_ advanced slowly at Quasimodo. But, he stopped himself when he saw the odd creature's eyes glowing at him from out from the darkness. Once he had seen those eyes, Evrard's gasped and nearly lost the grip he had on his knife. He knew those eyes. In shock, he stepped back.

"It can't be…" Evrard stammered fearfully, keeping his eyes on this creature.

Adalyn pushed through hoping all this wouldn't turn violent. But she came too late.

Quasimodo had stepped out into the range of the light of the fire. Clopin skid to a stop once he recognized the Bell ringer.

"By grace…" he coughed out as he stowed away his dagger.

Quasimodo opened his eyes expecting see the horror written all over their faces. Some backed away and some didn't, but the man with the dagger was stuck with the choice. Was he to kill or not? This creature that stood before him also had a child hiding by his side.

With an arm raised in surrender, Quasimodo could not speak. He was hit with humiliation all over again.

Up at the very top of the cliff, Esmeralda, Agatha and the Bishop were compelled to climb down.

"He's not dead yet." Agatha sighed with relief.

"Come on." Esmeralda beckoned them to start climbing. The Archdeacon uneasily followed, but Agatha felt helpless.

Evrard took a step closer to this man, protectively as a few children went on to hide.

"Who are you?" this leader forcefully asked the hunchback.

Quasimodo was afraid, not for himself, but for Rose and the others. With a shaken voice, he tried to speak. This man who faced him, he wasn't exactly that tall but he resembled nothing more than a woodsman.

"Get moving, cur!" Evrard threatened. "You have stirred up enough trouble, speak up!"

"S-sire, I…please…." Quasimodo begged. "It – it – it was an accident…."

At the hunchback's plea, Evrard slightly let down his guard right when he heard such a gentle voice. Seeing that the situation was less dangerous, Quasimodo tried to take another breath. Rose gave a small gasp, but he tightly grasped her hand.

"I swear, sir… I mean no harm…." the poor deformed soul begged and with that Evrard had decided to let him be, since he was protecting a child from him.

"You mean no harm to me and my orphans? How do I know I can trust you, _monster_?" he intimidated.

Quasimodo was speechless for a moment before Evrard chose to take a step closer.

"And why are you so shaken up? You don't sound the way you look." Evrard hissed with the dagger still in hand.

Quasi gasped when Evrard grasped his collar and pulled him closer to the fire to see him better. Rose stood where she was, wanting to run after him. Quasimodo was in too much shock to say anything in defense, but Evrard's face shifted from disgust to realization.

"No…." he said in mocking disbelief. "And I thought you were a myth." he then scoffed, letting Quasi's collar free.

The young campers all watched on in shock as Quasi fearfully gazed upon all of their faces. Rose ran to him and wrapped her arms around his. Even she looked angry about this. Meanwhile, as Quasi was greeted with even more humiliation, Esmeralda immediately slid down the steep cliff.

"Look all of you!" Evrard said to all of those present. "Do any of you know who we have here? Hail, the bell ringer of Notre Dame! The horror of Paris." He taunted, glaring right at Quasimodo, who cringed as if he had been stabbed.

"And look here!" came an angry, protective voice of a woman. "Here we have yet another fool to crown!" Esmeralda shot angrily, standing before Quasimodo with two others slowly following suit.

"He's not a m-m-monster!" Rose yelled out suddenly and Quasi looked down at her in shock.

To those surrounding and the newly arrived gypies, it was all around shock. Evrard turned and glared at the group. Clopin, for one, was in shock that Esmeralda was actually well and alive.

"That _monster_ happens to be a friend of mine, you swine bag!" Agatha the blind snarled at the _Burrower_.

"Oh, you again." Evrard turned sarcastic. "First you come crying and now you come again…crying."

"I ought to fork your eyes out, mate…." Agatha hissed before Quasimodo grasped a hand over her shoulder to calm her down, in shock at what she said.

"And since when did you enjoy taunting those who are in need of help?" Esmeralda shot in.

"It was an _accident_, he said…." Evrard immitated. "I am sorry, friends, but there is no room for ilk like you."

Quasimodo had a trace of appalled anger in his eyes when he went forth to have his say. Many people he had encountered years ago, Frollo among them…it was cruelty that made him truly angry.

"Have you no heart? What…what does it make you…to act like this…in – in front of them?" he said defensively, seeing the children around them. Jaq trying to hide among them, in guilt and shame.

Adalyn ran out to them to try to knock some sense into her brother. "Ev! No…leave them be… Why are you doing this?"

"Yes. Answer that, will you?" Esmeralda barked.

"Just allow us to stay sir…" the Friar cut in. "…there is no reason for this blasphemy!"

"Stay?" Agatha shook her head. "We are not staying if this is how travelers are treated…. Hey, you treated me well when I happened here." Agatha roared at Evrard. "They are no different!"

Evrard glared at the blind and the group defending this…man. His sister's compassion and the witnesses about, Evrard had chosen to shrug his sister's hand off his shoulder.

"I do not trust those who shoot fear into _their_ hearts." Evrard reasoned, as if for the orphan's sake. "One slip up and the lot of you are out of here." he whispered, keeping his eyes lastly on Quasi. "I will let you stay…unless you threaten us."

The group was struck silent. Evrard went away, having no trust in them or even those gypsies who had come by. The children all were silent, including Straight – Shooter and Bonny. The Archdeacon looked upon the shocked and crushed face of Quasimodo. It was painful to witness him going through with that again.

"It's all right, son." he gently said, placing his hand upon the boy's back. Quasimodo glanced at him and nodded at him in humble thanks.

"I cannot believe that…." Esmeralda's voice became rough.

"…it happens a lot…everyone. I would not worry." Quasimodo sadly said.

Agatha sighed deeply, rubbing her head hard with her palm. "So what if it happens a lot. Calling you a monster was…." she then cut off.

"_La Esmeralda!_" came a cheery cry of immense joy.

"You're all right! _Oh God's grace!_ I thought I would never see you again, Clopin!" Esmeralda praise, giving the Gypsy King a tight hug.

"An old devil like me? Naw." he lightly joked, even though he was breathlessly relieved to see her safe after leaving her back in Paris. "I haven't lost my touch."

Meanwhile, after dealing with her brother, Adalyn came towards them, looking paled.

Rose was struck still when two girls her age lit up when they saw her and they smiled playfully at her. Timidly, Rose backed away and ran behind Quasimodo to hide from them.

The young people all around kept to their own issues, finding it hard to trust these newcomers.

"Who is this pretty young thing?" Adalyn admired Rose at first glance.

Her light voice surprised Quasimodo and looked at the ginger-haired woman before looking away instantly.

"_Oh_…um…."

He looked behind him for her, but she kept trying to avoid his eye. She was very shy of these people. She gave a tiny yelp when he finally got her.

"_Oh…._ he smiled playfully at her. "Do come on out."

Rose grew sharp and shook her head fast. Adalyn laughed a little.

"_Oh_, it's all right. Give her time." she said kindly.

The two were silent for a moment.

"I am sorry that happened…. Evrard is … well…protective."

"Really?" Agatha overheard.

"Agatha…." Quasi furrowed his brow at the blind.

"You know it." Agatha shrewdly told him off.

Adalyn was silent at her attitude.

"…I – I am sorry…." Quasi apologized, taking Rose into his hold again. "She's…impatient."

"That again, huh?" Agatha huffed.

"No, good sir, it's all right. What happened before can make one impatient." Adalyn said as she gave a sour glance at the blind.

As soon as the woodland girl moved on to welcoming the gypsies, Quasimodo gazed at Agatha in disbelief.

"Are you really that unkind?" he asked.

"Now you're not stuttering. I like that." Agatha joked. He frowned at her.

"If you care not then why did you defend me…?" he said, seeing right into her for a moment.

"Because…you were too much of a coward to do it yourself." she reasoned, yet it was a lie.

He studied her for a moment before sighing. To her dismay, she got the sense that he walked away with the girl. _Hark! She had done it again!_

* * *

In one of the much larger tents, Adalyn followed her brother When she shut the tarp behind her, he glared at her. She truly did not to argue.

"You did this, did you not?" he blamed. "You led them here and a hunchback?"

"They were tired and - "

"So what? Do you know how dangerous it is now? With the pirates so close now, we don't need any more problems."

His poor sister folded her arms and sighed. Lastly, he stood up and grouchily made his way out. "He cannot stay here, Adalyn. You know why." he gravely told her before leaving her alone with her thoughts. Not a moment later, she walked out of the tent awaiting a couple orphans to return.

* * *

They were captured again, why? They came all this way in the midst of wolves, brigands and the horrid weather and yet, the worry just never stopped for them. Djali and Gilles were lassoed and now they were being pulled along with the two young scouts who found them in the pit trap. Djali tried his best to pull free, but the line that had was too thin and too tight. When the depressed Adalyn exited the tent, she caught sight of the scouts with some livestock gain. Two healthy goats, one young and one adult, but both were males.

"Look here what we caught, miss." said the girl who showed Adalyn the small brown one as her scout partner, tried to avoid being butted by the angry adult. "Never have we been so lucky!"

"They must have escaped their pens. They do look healthy, but a little thin."

"Do we cook them?"

"No. Put them in with the mules."


	21. Never Let The World Judge

Dawn came finally and it was still dark. Fresh bread and fish were shared among the many and yet there was enough to feed everyone to eat. Evrard made sure of that.

As for the newcomers, the hunchback, the blind and the child most likely tried hard to stay out of the way of these young people, the eldest being Evrard. As the _Burrowing_ family got themselves prepped for another hard day of training and keeping a wary eye out, it was fine to rest after such a rough journey.

It felt wonderful to wear warm clothes again. They were allowed a couple hours to refresh themselves after for what it seemed, the longest time. It was a cold morning to say the least though, but none of them could complain. Rose was well taken care of, after getting a bath and kind clothes Esmeralda sought out for her, she was starting to get even more curious of the children around here. She was usually so very shy and not very trusting. Even at this point, she chose to stay with Quasimodo as much as she could.

Agatha, for one, chose to remain by herself, to get washed and dressed. It annoyed her that others wanted to help. She was too proud to seek help. Keeping a distance was a priority of hers. It always was. Despite her feelings towards the poor bell ringer especially, she used her crude ways to keep him at bay. She didn't like it, but she felt that it was best. It brought her happiness that he did care about her. Their tiny arguments never changed his mind. He, in truth, was still worried about her.

By the river, in order to keep away from disapproving eyes, Quasimodo and Rose went away by themselves. Beside a tree with a root bridging over the creek, he sat himself down upon a stump. Rose tried to jump across the water, but she could only make it to the bank. Something in the water caught her eye and she chose to pick it up. Quasimodo kept a keen eye out on her. Even though she was with him, he was still nervous. But it was peaceful here. He only held dreams of ever coming to a forest. The smell of the trees reminded him of home. As he observed, he saw Rose curiously pick up an arrowhead. The little girl studied its shape and how sharp it felt against her fingers. A fearful memory struck her and got a deep feeling down in her stomach. To Quasimodo's surprise, she dropped the arrowhead back into the water. Seeing her sit on the bank with a confused look on her face, he got up from the stump and sat next to her.

"Rose…. Are you all right?" he asked her, placing a warm hand on her back.

She nodded but she was far from being all right. Her heart was full with all these negative feelings and they came so suddenly as well.

Seeing that she was struggling, Quasimodo gave a gentle sigh and picked up a quaint piece of wood. With a small dagger given to him by Esmeralda, he very gently began to chip away at it. Rose's face became intrigued at what he was doing. It was as if they were back up in the bell tower where she had discovered his wonderful carvings. She gave a small smile, gazing up at him and back down at the little project. He smiled back at her before allowing her sit on his lap.

"Now… you see…all you must do is to gently stroke…downward." Quasi instructed, slowly and softly moving the small knife away from him as he skinned the block. "…away from yourself, so that you won't get cut."

She seemed to understand, but then he took her hand to grip the handle of the knife and together they carved a thin section out of the wood piece. Rose smiled, not remembering the last time she had this much fun. Or to be taught something in general.

"There…see? Now you've done it." he smiled right when he took notice that the wood was starting to take a different shape.

Esmeralda was in search for him and her, but was relieved when she found them both by the river. She smiled just to see them so happy. How wonderful it was to see him smile again as well as Rose. With the smell of freshly cooked fish filling the air, Esmeralda drew in a breath and stepped forward.

"Well, you two. I see you both have found an escape." she pointed out, grabbing Quasimodo's attention. His cheeks suddenly blushed.

"An escape?" he asked, gazing down at the unfinished carving.

Rose seemed to be distracted by a frog leaping passed. Esmeralda gave a gentle chuckle.

"I... I guess you are right." he slightly smiled.

"But I know for sure that the two of you are hungry." she then offered, kindly.

Rose agreed to that. She was very hungry and so was he. It took a great amount of courage for them to go close to that camp again. There was calm music being played as a few late comers came close to the small banquet being set out. Unknown to them, near the mule pen where the two goats were locked in, the three gargoyles, Laverne, Victor and Hugo had shown themselves again.

"These fellows seem very trustworthy." Victor said, mainly to himself.

The mules were startled when the stone beasts starting talking amongst themselves. All but Djali recognized these strange creatures before. Defiant, he brayed at them as the little goat cowardly inched behind him.

"What do you know, you big baffoon?" Laverne shot. "That Evrard fellow is something else."

"Heh, what did ya expect?" Hugo said. "This is no walk in the park…"

"I just want Quasi to be careful. I don't trust these people." Laverne huffed lastly.

Adalyn was the first to come out and she looked over the orphans who were trying to be patient before the meal was to begin. It was all very well when there was a very unhappy holler from behind the crowd.

Quasi caught sight of the blind who so stubbornly came out of the crowd.

"You fools, unhand me! I can walk!" she barked at those who guided her out. A fair few girls tried not to smirk.

Agatha's unruly, tangled hair was brushed, but her face looked clearer, even her eyes. To Quasimodo, he hardly recognized her at first. He did not know why. She was a very fair lass by her looks, despite that her face held a scowl most of the time. He never felt this way towards her before. She only made him so angry mostly. Recently for example. Things hardly made sense these days, anyways.

"Now, now, calm yourselves everyone." Adalyn said in front of everybody present. "All at ease now."

The young people all ceased in their affairs and sat, especially when they all saw Evrard step forth.

Clopin and Esmeralda and stood up and so did the Archdeacon all stood behind, watchful. But Quasimodo, after seeing just how ridiculed he was here already, he chose to stay hidden. Rose sure did not want to see him like this. He caught her looking up at him in concern and he smiled. Indeed, he gentle ushered her to go join the small children who she so wished to meet. She deserved it so. The moment was brutally broken when Evrard's voice spoke out.

"Good morning to all, friends!" he smiled, forcefully.

Everybody suddenly raised their cups in greeting.

"It seems that we have a fair few new allies with us this morning…. Allow us to greet them with kindness, shall we?" Evrard said as she walked through the small crowd. "Clopin Trouillefou and the gypsies of Paris."

"I thought he hated gypsies…" Bonny whispered to Straight-shooter, luckily unknown to the leader.

Clopin took a bow to the _Burrowing King_ as he received a kind shoulder pat.

"Why, we thank thee, _o' woodsman, _for granting us the sporting chance of victory over the monsters."

Esmeralda pulled her gaze back to where Quasimodo was hiding, worried. He saw her look at him and he shook his head. Clopin spotted him by a side glance.

"Yet…is was not only I and my men who won victory over Dracon, but _lo and behold_ dear children." Clopin then looked to the young Burrowers. "Have you never heard of the tale…the tale of the Bell ringer of Notre Dame?" he said, much to Evrard's dismay, who passed a sharp glance at Adalyn.

Adalyn merely shook her head and stepped back to sneak away once his back was turned.

_He will always be there…_

_To ring songs for you…. _

_A heart strong, not strength_

_All you must do is listen._

When the Gypsy King trailed his eyes to the woods, others followed. Quasimodo was caught and they gasped.

"…no…" came his whisper in despair before a hand took his, as though against his will.

"Not – not good…." Hugo grunted.

"No, no…why?" Laverne shook her head.

Esmeralda was the one who kindly took his hand, bringing him out for all to see. As he appeared to them, most of the orphans stood up to see. He had the impulse to hide his face away from them, but Esmeralda came to his distress.

_A single voice might sing to you_

_No one will notice…._

_All you must do is…listen…._

Even though he was out in the open for everyone to see, his nervous gaze was on Esmeralda's gentle one. But then there came whispers and gossips among the crowd. Evrard had a rather unkindly, wary look upon his face. Adalyn was worried.

"Es-Esmeralda…please…" she heard her dear friend plead, but it was too late.

Clopin knew for a fact that his sly trick would work and grinned with pride.

"Here he is! The once mysterious being, Quasimodo!" he said as he delivered a backslap to poor Quasimodo, who was merely looking downward the whole while.

"So it is!" Evrard barked out loud, but Rose was not liking how this was turning out. Quasimodo was breathless even when she came back to him. He tried to hide behind the nearest tree, but she gently coaxed him out.

Agatha could not do anything to help, since she was so far away. In anguish, she tried her hardest not to yell out in defense, but it hurt so much that he was ridiculed. She hated herself for even trying to be part of that. Apparently, she was no different than the other hypocrites. Her fancy for him was no lie at least. She knew that much. Soon enough, Adalyn came before the hunchback while the others all gawked at him. After giving her brother a scathing glare, she began to wave the children away.

"Enough, all of you. You all know better. This man saved Paris from that judge's wicked tyranny." she explained. "Perhaps…if it was not for him…we probably wouldn't be here…"

The children were all rendered silent while Quasimodo backed away. Rose looked at him, pleading but he turned and ran. Worried, she followed him.

"No…wait…" she softly cried.

"Quasi…." Esmeralda sadly gaped but he was gone.

Agatha slightly shoved through into the wood where she could hear Quasimodo's familiar footsteps run farther and farther away. As quickly as she could, she groped her way to find him. To her unwanting, she bumped into the Bishop and he yelled out in surprise.

"Oh God…. Ugh…it's just you…" she grumbled.

"M'lady…whatever is it are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find the boy…. Can't stand him being so pathetic." she said as an excuse as she pushed passed.

She finally got away from the sounds and the light, but then she nearly had fallen into the thin river. This was one of those times when she cursed her blindness.

"Quasimodo!" she had begun to call with a trace of worry and annoyance in her scratchy voice. "God damn it, where are you?" she then stood up.

Rose ran after him and he had to stop for her. There was no way he was to leave her like that. He bent down to hug her and it only took a second for him to hear a familiar voice. An angry one.

_"Quasimodo! You great baffoon!"_ was what he heard and he knew that it was Agatha.

There he saw her and she nearly fell. But he got to his feet and caught her fast.

"Agatha?" he gaped in surprise. "What…what are you…?

"…looking for you, you daft bell ringer, whatever you are…" she gasped out of breath, but then he helped her to sit.

Rose furrowed her brow at her anger and came close.

"Are you all right?" he asked her as she drenched her face with a handful of water.

"I'm fine…. I was …" Agatha then trailed off with discomfort. "…what happened to you back there anyway?"

"Agatha, please, you – you must understand…."

"What? I don't because I have no eyes?" she shot, sour.

"No…"

"No…just listen…you can't….you…." her poor tongue stuck rabidly when she felt his arm get close to hers. "You can't let the world judge you, is all I'm saying. It is cruel. It is cruel…and there's…so little that we can do…. What I'm…trying to say is…be yourself." she sighed out the last two words.

Quasimodo was amazed at her attempt to help him and for a moment, he studied her eyes. They may have been hazed, but he could tell that they were once a bright brown. He felt a warmth build up in his heart and he gently smiled before he gazed upon Rose's face. It felt safe again, to be away from all that cruelty. But there was one thing that baffled him.

"You…came just to say that to me?" she heard him softly ask.

Agatha could not find her voice to answer him. In truth, she wanted so badly to hug him, but…_no. I can't get too close. Damn you Agatha, what are you doing?_ To her dismay, he was beginning to worry again.

"Agatha?"

"I…I just want to say… I'm sorry. All right?" she tried to be crude and to the point.

The glow he had on his face vanished as he looked forward at the camp, far away. How impossible it seemed, he couldn't keep the awful habit of hiding. Not for long. But it all seemed that things were calm for now. It was another day and the sun had begun to rise. The birds had started to sing….


	22. The Lamed One

_Somehow, he had went, deep into the forest a little ways. The small goat was lying on the side of a dirt path along the banks of a flowing creek. His thirst lured him away. Intrigued, he ventured further after spotting something oddly bright in the bushes. Frightened, the babe began to run back away back to the campground. As he ran off, he heard the sound of running footsteps._

Dracon and a few his surviving men were camped within a tiny valley in the midst of surrounding hills. There was no fire burning for warmth. Dracon enforced that no traces were left behind, even their steed's dung was not to be left showing. They were close now and he knew it well.

A few men slept, but most of them were wide awake as owls along with their evil Captain.

"What be it now, sir? They are near…"

"But well protected." Dracon grumbled. "Evrard and his band own those woods."

_Dear little Rose, how I will hurt you. She will never see light again!_

"I dearly hope that this lout has left her for good." he grinned. "…if he knows what's good for him."

The brute pirate licked his thumb and stroked the sharp tip of his cutlass. Impressed, he observed the cut he had given himself just by stroking the tip of the blade. He then gave a deep chuckle.

"How, sir?" coughed the pirate next to him.

Dracon glared at his cowardly crewman and threw a stone ruthlessly at the fire before standing.

"Mates, I shall warn the lot of ya. That good Samaritan up in those towers. He knew what he was doing. He knows them _Burrowers_."

"They are but children," coughed another.

"But, are they naïve? Naw…. They have grown over the years, greatly. She is there. To go in will just create more of a stir. We must strike when they least expect it. We must be patient, men."

* * *

Evrard kept to himself usually, observing closely as to what these strangers were up to. He may had been unkind and a forceful type, but he was a man who had his insecurities as well. Many unpleasant memories were bothering him.

_Their village was on fire and the defenseless people ran about, trying to escape without getting marred. Soldiers forced through as a small broken family tried to find a way out._

_"Mother!" Evrard cried, in his twenty second year. "Mother!"_

_"No..."coughed the ailing pregnant woman, her reddened hair doused in sweat from the coming child. "Evrard...Evrard…I can't do it." she begged through gritted teeth. "I don't think I can..." she trailed when another wave of agony hit her._

_"No..." her eldest son choked, holding his mother's hand tightly within his. "You can. The Lord of all knows you can-" he wept._

_Keeping true to his word, he wrapped his laboring mother so that she would not choke on the smoked air and led her out into the woods where it was declared safe and well brushed with trees to hide them, where continued her struggle to bear her second born._

_"Desideria." Evrard whispered over and over to her amidst her cries. "Listen to me...you'll be all right, mother. Desideria, you will be all right!" he worked with her even though the raid near them was nearing it's end. Yet, no one had located them. Desideria was completely drained of any energy; her face was pale and clammy and she was only wrapped in a single linen for warmth. A shrill infant's cry was the only sound present and Evrard was holding a bundle, helpless of what to do with his new born brother while his mother was in such a state. Evrard looked upon his brother's face and grunted in disgust and pity. The new born was ill formed with a high wart above and over his eye and he was born with a hump and the poor young man was almost compelled to end this child's misery._

_"Let me see him..." was his mother's tearful wish and she wished to look upon her final born son._

Angered by the memory, he chose to keep himself away from the morning meal, since his stomach felt too tight and that a certain memory was egging on his mind. But what he soon realized though, the Friar had spied him avoiding the banquet.

Once he slipped back into his tent, he hid right beside the tarp entry and pulled out his knife as he waited for the old man to enter. The unsuspecting Archdeacon peeked inside before he entered, but he found a knife crossed over his throat.

"State your business, old Friar." Evrard hissed.

The Archdeacon tried to remain calm and clearly stated in a low voice, "Can a poor man like me seek audience with the leader of these fine people?"

"It depends…" Evrard huffed, freeing the Friar from the dagger and stowed it. "You were following me."

"Only to have a word, son." the Friar said, keeping his eyes on the woodland man.

"I admire your boldness, ol' Friar. Of all that could happen, I could have slit you clean."

"Yet, you didn't. Does that surprise you?"

"Not in the very least." Evrard circled the Archdeacon and sat easily at a wooden table, motioning the Friar to sit also.

"A very respectful lad you are. Alike someone I know who was always surprisingly decent."

"Don't call me that." Evrard glowered at him. "I am nothing of the sort. I am an outlaw."

"Yes, that you are."

"What is it that you want?" Evrard growled, clearly irritated.

"I am concerned only with the fact that you know a thing or two of who we are."

"You have a point in that?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Quasimodo. The lad I'm accompanying."

"Lad?" Evrard laughed out, trying to seem as though he had no idea. "You call _that_ a lad? He does not concern me."

"I believe he does."

Evrard just continued to glare at this bold stranger, pondering on how this man knew so much.

"Superstitious git…" he muttered as he stood up. "I never let sorts like you into my camp anyways. Get out!"

The Archdeacon of Notre Dame stood where he was, stern and demanding. He was not going to leave until he got the right answer. "You know why I am here, Evrard. I am here on behalf of Quasimodo."

Evrard had his back turned as he listened and ran a hand through his hair in frustration before turning to face the old man. "What makes you think that _monster_ concerns me? Only that _he_ is capable of getting my people in worse danger!"

"How is he capable?"

"How is he capable?" Evrard emphasized sarcastically. "Are you blind? Take a good look at him and you'll see what he's capable of." he crudely pointed.

The Archdeacon's expression shifted into one of utter contempt.

"It's obvious, no? With a face like that, my _Burrowers_ will no longer have a home." he viciously pointed out. "He, including yourselves, have to leave!"

The Bishop remained steadfast and sighed with deep disapointment in this man. "Just like that, you are kicking him out. Just because of his difference?"

"It's for our own good, bishop. For our own good." Evrard hissed at him under his breath, clearly with his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Perhaps, he should know what you know. He loves to learn."

"What are you saying?" Evrard scoffed.

"I just know him well that he is able to adjust to this new way of life. He has nowhere else to go. Let him learn your ways."

Evrard just stared at him, thinking him crazed in some way. "To allow him to accompany my archers…. There is no way."

"You may never know. He might see the way you do."

All the _Burrowing_ King got was a smart smile on the Friar's face. But it was worth the try to test the Hunchback of his own abilities. Mind as well.

* * *

As the morning drew on to noon, the forest became more of a splender with the sun's light dancing through the branches of the graceful trees. The creeks the crept through sparkled in the sun like crystals as did the quaint waterfalls feeding them. There was nothing but divine peace there as the birds played merrily with one another. An astray fawn came upon the creek and peacefully began to drink near the glowing waterfall. Suddenly, the fawn was startled when it heard something move in the brushes behind it. Spooked, the young deer leaped over the creek and fled when it heard the sound of erratic hoofs. Galloping through the river, the peace was instantly disturbed by a lone horse.

The poor stallion was frantic since he fled from his master. With cuts in his unbrushed coat and twigs trapped all along his tangled mane, the cart horse had to stop. He was exhausted from flying away from wolves, thieves and his own shadow. Dreary from thirst, he was gleeful to come upon a river and hastily began to drink. When he was done, she gave his mane a shake before looking around. He didn't like the woods. Many terrible things happened when there were so many trees.

Not too far, Evrard DuBois, Jaq Lavierre, Adalyn DuBois and six young archors were walking down one of their own paths. Besides the six, Quasimodo happened be with them, unsure of the purpose of accompanying them was.

_The Archdeacon knew something was going on and he made out this little plan to keep Quasimodo out of the dark. He cared for the boy all through his years and he had hope that the bell ringer would finally find purpose in his life now that Judge Claude Frollo was deceased. Today was his chance. Evrard did not yet suspect of the old man's intentions of this, but he would soon find out._

Now that he was taken away from the camp where Aurora was safe with the Bishop and Agatha, much to his great relief, he was armed with just his mere strength and a single dagger, stowed upon a sash Evrard chose to lend him. Quasi wasn't so sure why he was here. How could things be this confusing? Then being involved so soon meant to him that something was awry. It amazed him, though, but he was suspicious of some sort of trickery. Behind the leader's back, he gently whispered to the lady Adalyn.

"M-may I be told why I am here? I am quite…confused." he truthfully said to her and she smiled at his modesty.

"We're on a scouting tread. Just to be sure that our grounds are safe from any threats. I bet you know which threat."

"_Oh…_Yes." Quasi nearly shuddered.

"Halt, everyone!" Evrard snapped in a hushed voice. "Get into position."

With that, the entire scouting group retreated to the trees. Now that they were hidden, they had to figure out just who was traveling up the dirt path.

"I don't hear any horses." said on archer. "Niether do I." spoke another.

Observing silently, unsure, Quasimodo tried to listen, but he too could not hear anything, but he as well as them were proved wrong when there came a horse galloping fast down the road, frightened and wild.

"What is that sound?" questioned one young man.

"A horse…." Evrard whispered low. "Everyone, stay where you are." he ordered.

The creature was running much too fast and was too untamed to stop. Also, he was blind with rage and distrust. But when the archers and the hunchback saw him, they all did not expect this horse to be without a rider, or lacking a saddle for that matter. Much to their surprise, the beast charged right down the narrow dirt road. _He could not stop! There was so much danger around and he felt like he was being chased down. There were eyes upon him! The strange things that brought pain to him, he did not know why. That horrid sound and the sting as he pulled such a heavy things. The cries, the yells, the dislike. His eyes were open wide, his strong legs trying to pick up as much speed as they could. These trees meant danger…some fallen before so he would have to leap. Was he strong enough?_

Quasimodo looked on, perplexed before he took notice that the poor beast was to jump over a mighty log. The everyone's surprise and horror, the animal did a leap, but he struck the log with his hind hoof and had fallen down into the ditch behind it. Right after, the creature gave a sharp cry for help.

Quasimodo could not stay hidden. Not while that beast was in torment. In a quick motion, he dashed out into the road. Evrard was enrage.

"You idiot!" he barked. "He'll blow our cover if someone comes…. _Damn!_" he cursed.

Adalyn gazed at her brother, appalled before going out after the hunchback.

"No one will come, you proud…." she trailed off, having enough of his cocky attitude thus far.

Shaking his head, he motioned the others to follow him out to investigate the horse's grim fate.

Quasimodo frightfully jumped over the great log and knelt partially on it as he peered to see what had become of the poor horse. There he saw the poor creature, upon his back and his legs kicking the air desperately. His cries were painful to hear.

"You hunchback! What do you see?" Evrard ordered as he ran up behind him.

"He's trapped!" Quasi answered, frantically, jumping down from the log.

The ditch itself was a hazard, even for Quasimodo, because of the fallen tree limbs and roots within it and the poor beast had landed on a fair few of them. He was trying his hardest to get to his feet, but he was turned all the way onto his back with the limbs stabbing him the more he moved and kicked. Worse was that, his hind leg was shooting sharp pain. To Evrard's judgement, this animal didn't have much hope left. Adalyn and the others all gasped. It would prove impossible to get this animal out.

"Come on, all. This beast won't last. His leg is broken. Mind as well end it good for it." Evrard said with almost no feeling.

"Ev…"

"What?" Quasimodo gasped at him, appalled. "N-no…we've…we have to try…. He's still alive!" he motioned to the poor animal as one young lass offered him a rope to tend.

The stallion was finding it difficult to breathe now as he tried hard to keep his head from becoming dizzy, but he was surrounded by all these strange creatures. The same kind that gave him pain and sadness. In fear, he tried to kick. Quasimodo got his thigh kicked, but it was a near miss from a worse injury as he tried to place a rope around the stallion's mane. As he did, he found that the horse was looking at him with a frightened, wild eye.

_He has no anger, he has no dislike._

Quasimodo eased close to the hard breathing animal's head and when the rope touched his nozzle, he kicked again.

"Quasimodo! Do be careful!" Adalyn worried, making her way closest to him.

_Does he dislike me? He has pain with him. But I see no dislike._

"Don't be afraid…please." Quasi whispered, trying to be calm for the horse.

_I can breathe calmly now… as his voice sounded…. This man came close, touched my forelock and placed the pain about my nose, but he did not tighten it. I kept looking upon him, with no trust…no, with trust. I trust him._

Evrard grabbed more rope from the other sacks and lassoed the animal one time before tying the end of it to one of his horses.

"No…wait…." Quasi gazed up, taking noticed. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to pull him out, what does it look like?" Evrard rolled his eyes.

"B-but…he won't be able to – to breathe." Quasi spoke in disbelief.

"It is not your job to judge me, hunchback!" Evrard snarled back. "I never wanted you to come along in the first place!"

Quasimodo had to step back, but his right leg hurt and his face twisted for a moment.

"He still has a chance…." Quasi panted in a shocked tone. "We can't just leave him here."

"A beast of burden." Evrard shrugged, carelessly.

Angered, Quasimodo turned round and jumped over to the log.

Adalyn went and followed him. The poor tired stallion felt a gentle hand rest upon his stomach and he flinched at first, but he knew who it was.

"Don't be afraid." spoke the voice of the same man who he saw before. "It will be all right."

By how kind his voice was, he began to breathe less roughly. He painfully shook, but he had to try to roll so that he could stand.

"No, we're not going to hurt you." Another voice vowed to the horse, stroking along his side.

Next to him, there she was, closely resembling the deformed man's gentleness, the calming sounds that brought comfort to him. He had to try. His strength outmatched theirs and it was relied on him to get to his feet. The branches stabbed and scraped his coat, but with a few sharp kicks, it was a miracle that he was able to get to his side. Two hours passed and with each movement he did tired him out more. Quasimodo was not giving up very soon and so wasn't Adalyn.

The young men and women all surrounded the tangled ditch and each took hold of the two lines to pull the beast out. The stallion was exhausted though. He was upright, gladly, but he had to stay still for another long moment, lying his head down upon the ground, huffing.

"He might not be able to climb it, Quasimodo…." Adalyn worried, trying to tighten the rope around the horse's nozzle.

"He … has to try…." Quasimodo saddened, kneeling to him.

The stallion gazed up at the hunchback with tired eyes. _Help me…. I don't wish to die…. _

Quasimodo began to stroke the animal and again, he tried to climb, despite that his hind leg being lame.

Evrard was watching all this nonsense, leaning against a tree, as though remembering something. The others did their best to help the weak stallion to climb out by pulling along the line. Quasimodo grasped the tied line on the animal's nozzle to keep his head up high. Once when he was able to set a hoof on firm ground, he kicked his back legs and almost fell on the path. Everyone took a step back.

"Damn….stupid beast." Jaq cursed, almost having his foot landed on.

Exhausted, the horse had to lie still for a moment. Quasimodo stayed beside him, worried and there wasn't very comforting to hear Evrard laugh.

"You should have seen yourselves. Such foolery!" He guffawed and Quasi glared up at him. "Wasting such good time on a lamed horse."

The horse's left hind leg was bleeding from the fretful leap over the log. Quasimodo didn't see this whole situation as a waste of time. No animal deserved to die in suffering like that.

"Lamed or not, we could not just leave him with his own." Adalyn argued back.

"If the hunchback had not interfered, I would have shot the burden myself. Put it out of it's misery!" Evrard glared her right in the eye.

Quasimodo kept his silence as he remained beside the weak horse, even as Evrard came marching up to him.

"Are you proud now, Quasimodo? Hmm? You better be."

Quasimodo sighed deeply, glaring back at the leader before shaking his head.

"No…" he answered, humbled. "Just hurt. Hurt that you have no…no compassion…at all." Quasi's voice stuck as he tried to stand, slowly. "I don't care if you hate me so."

The scouting had to end as soon as the rescued stallion was able to walk. They all came back in foul moods. But they had returned this time with a new addition with Quasi by his side as well as Adalyn.

"That was a amazing thing you did, Quasimodo." Adalyn gently broke the silence. He gazed at her, slightly confused.

"I…." was the answer she got. "How could he just wish to leave him in such a horrible way?"

"He's still a strong horse." Adalyn smiled back at him, stroking the stallion's mane.

But they also took notice that he was looking tiredly at Quasimodo the whole while, much to his surprise.

"I think you made a new friend." Adalyn warmly said.

Rose heard them from afar and went to take a look. Agatha followed close using her stick to feel around. Quasimodo and the leader's sister were both the first ones to enter the camp, assisting a limping cart horse with a dressed hind fetlock. Evrard followed close behind them with the other archers, who were sour at his behavior before. Esmeralda and Clopin rode back from their scouting tread with fine news that the woods were still safe and Evrard and his band had brought back an extra steed that had a good chance of healing.

Adalyn chose to guide the horse to the pens to recover as Rose came to Quasimodo, happily. But she took notice that he was limping more than he used to.

"Quasimodo…. Are you hurt?" the girl asked, turning worried.

"N-no, Rose…I am fine." he smiled down at her.

"What happened?" Agatha asked, coming over.

"Well…. A horse ran passed us and had fallen in a deep ditch. We got him out, but…Evrard suggested we kill it…."

"That is the usual thing to do." Agatha said in thought.

"He is still strong though." Esmeralda cut in.

"Evrard was angry at me though…." Quasi sighed, sitting down in the grass. "I really…I really think he wants me to leave…."

Adalyn returned, saddened. "It's not that. He's…he's like that because everyone usually listens to him. No one else. Not even me."

The Archdeacon walked by them, looking very guilty. "Lad, I may be blamed for this, although."

Everyone pulled their attention to him. "You?" Adalyn gaped in surprise.

"What do you mean, sir?" Quasi asked, baffled.

"I had requested you to join them this morn. I had a bad feeling about that Evrard. I only wanted you to find out for yourself of how he was like. I am sorry, my boy."

"I'm in debate whether he's even your brother." Agatha mentioned at Adalyn.

Adalyn sighed before gazing at Quasimodo. "It's because of those pirates."

Rose swallowed hard at this ghastly conversation.

"We have to thank you though, Friar, for leading him to this truth." Adalyn smiled at the Bishop. "I hadn't enough courage to do it myself. Also, we have gained a horse through all this." she chuckled.

"A lame one, he might be, but…better than being attacked again." Esmeralda said, looking towards Evrard, who was setting bows and arrows down by the bonfire.


	23. Frollo Was Right

_**A tiny chapter. But it's message is crucial.**_

* * *

He had to rob Aurora of her well – deserved freedom for her own good after learning of how unpredictable everything was. Quasi had become far more protective over her. If Evrard knew who she was, who knew what would happen. He did not have much trust left.

Later on that same day, when the hours went on through to twilight, Rose was starting to get bored of remaining inside the resting tent. She wanted to go out and play with her new friends, Lilian and Judeth. But she had to respect Quasimodo's word; she ran away once, so there was no way he would allow her to leave his sight ever again. But there was a commotion outside. She was deeply intrigued and she peeked through the tarp. She was not able to see much, but she could plainly hear the desperate whickers of the one horse that was rescued and brought here.

He was pacing in this pen. He had not a clue what was going on or where he was for that matter. He felt pains everywhere, yet he couldn't lay himself down. The children around just kept away from him since he was seeming too wild and the other ponies were taken out and placed elsewhere.

* * *

But nearby, Esmeralda entered the resting tent and was concerned of where her trusted friend had gone. Aurora was deep asleep, snug and warm inside with Agatha was with her, sleeping the corner.

"Agatha?" Esmeralda addressed the weary blind. "Do you know where Quasimodo had gone to?"

Agatha lifted her head up at the gypsy, obviously half asleep. "He has whisked away to the outside, over there somewhere." she motioned randomly at her side of the tent. "He hasn't said much." she then said in concern.

Esmeralda sighed with worry before leaving to go have a word with the Hunchback. Just as Agatha had said, all Esmeralda had to do was go around the tent to the woodland behind. There, sitting with his back against a tree, was Quasimodo resting his cheek in his left hand and he was as still as the misty air. It hurt her to see him like this; she knew he had a problem of worrying, but he had good reason this time. He had his damp eyes glued to the grass, but not a sound he made.

"Quasi?" she whispered, softly enough to not startle him. He didn't even move at the sound of her voice. "Quasimodo, please listen to me." she pitied deeply. "I am sure Evrard had his reasons for what happened this morning."

"It probably…wasn't that wise of me, b-but…." Quasi mentioned, tearing grass one by one. "I don't know." his voice broke again as he looked away from her.

Feeling somewhat dumb for what she had said, Esmeralda came up to him and sat beside him. Compassionately, she placed a hand upon his back.

"It was, indeed, wise of you, Quasimodo." she spoke truthfully. "You must never be so hard on yourself."

For a long moment, Quasimodo didn't move, or say a word. He only slightly glanced at her and she smiled warmly at him. Touched, he placed a hand over the one she had upon his shoulder and held it. Purely, he was thankful for her kind words. A long moment after, Esmeralda stood up.

"Come. It's getting late. It will do you good to get some rest."

Quasi sighed and looked to the ground.

"I doubt that I would rest well tonight." she heard him sigh.

"At least try, my friend."

Quasi gazed up at her like a boy who was told to go to his room, but Esmeralda ignored it and held out her hand to him.

Aurora was aroused from her sleep when the moonlight came in when Esmeralda and Quasi returned. The girl gave a stretch as she smiled tiredly as Quasimodo came to her.

Although he was troubled, could not resist that sweet smile. Despite all that has happened, he could never be more proud of her. A child, unknowing of how important she was, had been through so much in her new years. Rose kept looking up at him as he laid himself down beside her. Like before, he had put his arm over her and she snuggled close, closing her drooping eyes again. He had never known of what it was like to have a family.

_He was always looked to as a story, a frightening rumor. After living alone his entire life, he never knew how heavenly it felt to love someone so much. Although, the love he had for Rose was entirely different from anything else. _

Even though he never got much love at all when he was young, all he ever wanted now was for Rose to be happy , for her to be safe, and for her to…be where she had to be.

Rose gave a short yawn as she fell back into slumber. Tenderly, Quasimodo went and stroked away the mess of brown hair away from her eyes.

"Well, _a bond unbreakable." _said the Archdeacon who was just coming in. "Who could be better to keep our dearest _heir to the throne_ safe?"

Quasimodo gazed up at the Archdeacon and smiled slightly not a moment later.

"If these young sorts knew…. That Evrard especially…"

Quasimodo just saddened and slowly shook his head as he gazed down at Rose as she slept.

"My judgement of him is confusing." Quasi admitted without stutter.

"You saw quite the rough side of him. Nothing like that since…." the old man trailed off, trying to keep off a certain subject.

"Being… being made to think that gypsies were evil…unkind. Being used for the purpose of harming others…. And now… people have been dying, I… I think of all that happening to you…to Esmeralda, Agatha and Rose. I…I - I don't have much trust in the world anymore." the hunchback sighed. "All I ever see is hurt. Frollo was right."

Agatha was still resting in the corner, silently listening in. Esmeralda was flabbergasted. She never heard him talk like that before. All those years of being hidden in a tower, he never grew up out in the city, for the most part was hectic. Agatha roughly sighed and ran a hand through her hair as tears began to rush to her eyes.

"Quasimodo. Frollo may had been right on a few things. But it's the people that make it cruel. It's the choices we make…. It's what you choose to do in your life, Quasi." Esmeralda tiredly and sadly explained.

He kept his eyes on her, listening.

"Frollo chose to kill your mother, he chose to keep you locked away and … he chose to lie to you and use you. It's easy to give in to the bad temptations. It's harder to choose to do what's right. You sacrifice something each time you make the right decision. And I remember, you sacrificed a lot, Quasimodo." the heavy hearted gypsy sweetly smiled at the hunchback.

He had tears in his eyes.


	24. Family

Underneath the slivered moon, two horsemen were still well on their way. The Captain and his brave ward, Kristoff may had been thoroughly exhausted, but Pheobus kept the voyage on. Achilles may had been a mighty stallion, but his gallop was falling drastically to a grueling trot. The mare trying to keep up with him was fretting for him. To assist, she kept nipping Achilles to wake him up more.

Phoebus was first to stop his horse, followed by Johnathan. Reason being for stopping was that there were torches moving close at range towards them. This was either good news or bad news.

Just then, a horn was blown from those riders ahead. The soldiers had just been seen.

Phoebus's eyes went wide. This was an unfortunate event.

"Not good." Phoebus remained as calm as he could and he turned Achilles the opposite direction. "Not good at all…."

"Sir? Sir!" Kristoff cried after him. "Could they be the -?"

"I have a good feeling that they might be."

It seemed that Captain Phoebus was right about their visitors; they were actually French agents of the King's guard, sent to scout the kingdom for evidence and hunters for any of the attacking outlaws.

Now that they have been seen, it was short work made for the horseman to catch up to them. The following soon turned into a chase right when Phoebus and John made it passed an abandoned miller farm just at the edge of a river. Both of the fleeing soldiers nearly fell off the ledge, their horses almost slipping off into the deathly rapids. Phoebus took to the left to face the persuers. There had to be a grand total of thirty men and there was no possible way of out running them. In short time, they were surrounded by the men of King Louis XIV, who were on voyage from the capital city, Versailles, which was where the Parisian Captain and his ward were heading.

Knowing of the awful authority these people had, Phoebus got down off his horse and bowed low and still. Scared, Johnathan did so as well. Both were speechless. These strangers were practically royalty.

"Who are you? State your names!" ordered the Captain of the royal scouts.

"I am Phoebus de Chateaupers." Phoebus spoke clear with respect and strength. "Captain of the guard of the city of Paris. This here is my ward in training, Johnathan Kristoff."

John swallowed and bowed further in high respect, despite his nervousness.

"Yes, we know you well. You're spoken highly of. State your business, soldier."

"Paris has fallen. The Spanish had penetrated the border lines. We were just on our way to Versailles."

The Royal Captain sighed deeply and heavily in great contempt. "That is our reasons for heading out this far."

"There has been word that the hier is certainly well and alive."

"Says you. Where is she, then? She is known to be dead."

"I assure you, sir, she isn't."

"Have you any proof of her whereabouts, maybe?" he taunted the weary Captain of the Parisian guard. "Any shred of evidence, at all?" he challanged.

Hearing them all laugh, Phoebus grumbled angrily. "Captain, the Spaniards have went up northern and we all know that there are no settlements up there. There's only one reason why they would be heading that direction."

"Well, then, Captain. Tell us more."

* * *

It was going to be another hard morning for the Burrowers.

They were sent off my Dracon, who knew where the fragile Princess was hidden, after all. The woods northbound were to be searched through. Those gypsies had fled that direction, but they were not to avoid him for long. Horseman. Two of them briskly rode beneath the moon as it was quiet and went round to not be seen. They were told that there were eyes in the trees in one area. They were to try and sneak in to find these sorts who owned these northern forests. The hunchback they were hunting for, who was the one to have had the girl. Dracon demanded to have her brought to him and the rest slain. The girl was his gold. So much worth came from her alone.

_Go in there and see if you find them. That confounded brat must be kept lively. Go within there and seek her out. Destroy anyone who dares to defy you. Bring her to me, alive. Her punishment has been settled; Kill the hunchback. And take anything that you wish._

The fervent order was out and the two spies were well on their way.

* * *

It was turning out to be a long and restless night. He kept his eyes closed, yet he remained awake. Quasimodo had grown used to such nights before. His dreams seemed to enjoy plaguing him. He saw his home, dark and looming. The copper iron instruments silent as can be, used to keep watch over him as he tried to sleep the cold night through. Loneliness was his only friend. The little deformed boy all alone in the bell tower draped the thin blanket over his shivering shoulders.

"Have you learned nothing, Quasimodo. I told you stay up here. Where you are safe." Frollo had told him only a few hours ago. "Why do you listen to someone who does not realize just how terrible this world really is? I know more. I've seen it all, boy."

Quasimodo trailed his gaze down to the floor as he rubbed the hand that the kind Archdeacon had mended the day before. Why was it when others showed him kindness at all, his Master always saw it as something awful? As he used to ponder these thoughts, he would feel his face consantly, feeling exactly what was wrong. It felt as though there was a round rock right above his eye. It was hard and it hurt sometimes.

He rubbed a hand over the left side of his face, feeling the exact same thing as he did years ago. Why was he dwelling in these now? Surely, there was no need for it. Rose was resting beside him, safe, thank goodness. He took in a shakened breath and tried to relax, but it wasn't happening.

"Quas…Quasimodo." moaned a voice near side him. Esmeralda had awoken. "You are still…awake?"

It took a while for him to answer her, especially with the discomforting noise outside in the woods.

"I…I…I just … cannot, Esmeralda." he gently said with full honesty.

"Oh Quasimodo…." the worried gypsy sat up. "…you keep it up any further and you will find yourself ill."

"I just don't care anymore." the weakening hunchback tore his gaze away from her.

"Since when do you not care?" Esmeralda darkened.

"I don't. I never did care … about myself. I…I hate me." Quasimodo looked up again, with a sharp look in his eyes. "I've always have."

"Quasimodo, how dare you." Esmeralda cut him off. "How dare you speak like that. Don't you ever speak of yourself like that. Ever again." she scorned.

He was silenced. He still thought the same though. Deep in his heart, he was angry. About many things. He wondered once if God hated him and this was how he was made hideous. But then he was told he was loved. He was loved. Rose turned in her sleep as he thought. He never felt so negative before. As long as he could remember, he always held hope in his heart and now it was dying. The hope he had left was lying right beside him, softly breathing.

"Forgive me, Esmeralda." she heard his voice run broken and soft.

"Quasi…."

"I just don't know what to think anymore." his voice shattered even further as Esmeralda slowly made her way to him. "I … I worry…all the time. We are … somewhere strange."

He just stopped talking right there and kept his eyes locked to the right at the sound of that skittish pony. Esmeralda looked as well and then back at him. Remembering that night when Phoebus had gotten injured, she did notice of Quasi crying silently against the beam. The bulge that was forming in her stomach was getting bigger and she stroked it gently.

"Quasimodo…." she said after a long moment of silence. "Do you truly…know why I came to look for you back at Paris?" she asked as her emerald eyes fogged up. He gazed at her deeply perplexed.

"Not only are you important to me…but, if the worse shall happen…." she softly said, taking Quasi's hand and gently placing it upon her lower stomach.

To his bewilderment, he, indeed, felt a firm roundness and he was struck speechless.

"…you are family to me, Quasimodo. I always thought of you like that."

"Es…Esmeralda." he stuttered just before she warmly kissed his cheek.

"When our child comes…. The first face I want our child to see…is yours." she told him and he gazed at her in shock.

* * *

**_Phoebus is still the father, so don't get confused_****. XD**

**_All right, Esmeralda may not have had a romantic love for Quasimodo, as stated in the film, but I had the feeling that she loved him close like a brother. And after all the Hell he had been through to save her life and her husband's, the greatest gift she can give is for him to be the first to hold her first born child._**


	25. It Doesn't Matter

The cricket's song was enough to set him on the edge once again. The poor run away horse, an injured cart pony could barely rest his head nor his eyes. Besides the odd noises bothering him, there was a smell. A sharp, dirty, eye watering smell and it pierced his senses hard. His unsettled behavior worried the other horses that were put in the other lamely built pen and their frazzled movements began to weaken each side of it. The rescued one kept pressing his flank too hard against the planks and his hold fell easy like twigs. The commotion awoke a few of the campers. Adalyn and Evrard being the first. In a huff, the tired woodsman sat up.

"Seriously? Was this _his_ plan?" Evrard scoffed.

"Ev…don't. It's just a nervous horse." his sister tried to bring reason. She only saw him gaze at her through the dark. His silouette looked uneasy and tense.

"I'm telling you, Addy. We should have did that thing in from the start. I don't know why you chose to listen to that destroyed hermit." he sighed, getting up to go see why the beast was acting so frightened. "Bloody oaf doesn't know what he's saying half the time."

"I think that he does." she argued, standing up as he looked out of the tent.

He could see the animals roaming the camp, slowly. How grand. The pens fell over.

"Really?" he sarcastically laughed, looking at her and motioning her to take a look for herself. "You expected someone of his stature…someone who lived alone in a _bell tower_…to think this through?"

The camp was awoken by the disturbance of free roaming ponies, the skittish rescued one included, and some young folk were trying hard to gather a few of them. Adalyn's compassion was set ablaze as he kept insulting the poor hunchback with such ease.

"He's not stupid, Evrard…. I would have done the same." she said thoughtfully, remembering a few moments years back which made her near think that she was reliving a memory.

Evrard only gave her a rather recollecting and scorning look before stepping out. Her brow furrowed behind his back.

The quiet disturbance was nearly under control, right up until the skittish one tried to keep away and dodge a few Burrowers from cornering him. His eyes ran mad and his breath was hard and deep. Hearing of all this and falling worried, Quasimodo peeked out of his group's tent, deeply curious since the noises got louder and more urgent. Rose moved and awoke, gazing sleepily up at him as he slowly stood up.

"Es-Esmeralda…. Agatha…." Quasi whispered to them and Agatha gave a gruff moan.

"…what now?" the blind grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Sir…?" Quasi was taken by surprise when the Archdeacon happened along side him.

"The horses had gotten free…."

"Y-yes…. That's what I figured." Quasi answered back.

"That's funny…." Esmeralda said, coming to them. "…these people don't know how to build strong enough pens." she joked, watching beside the two men. "Serves them right…." she then said, nearly chuckling, much to Quasimodo's dismay. "…by the way they treated you." Esmeralda finished, walking away to lay back down.

Quasimodo kept his eyes on her in disappointment in what she said. Agatha snickered.

"I second her comment."

"Indeed so, but…." Quasimodo failed to find a valid argument and looked out again, but this time he saw a group of teenagers trying to tame an impatient stallion that was dodging to and fro, kicking things. Those poor campers could get hurt in this process.

"…but, they can be hurt doing this…." Quasimodo thought out loud, leaving the tent to their surprise.

"Quasi - …oh my goodness…." the old Bishop was too late to stop him. "…lad, do be careful!"

"Grand…. His _blessed_ feelings again." Agatha grumbled as she awkwardly got up.

Esmeralda sighed.

"Oh Quasimodo…. Ag-Agatha…would you watch… I mean care for Rose for a moment?"

Agatha was incoherant for a moment before answering, rather sarcastically.

"Sure…. Make the blind wretch _watch_ the youngin'… very intelligent." she dryly joked.

"We can very well lack in that, thank you, Agatha." Esmeralda soured before leaving with the Bishop in tow.

Agatha shook her head as Rose sat up, perplexed. _Where did everyone go?_ was the girl's main thought. Confused she looked at the blind.

"Why so quiet?" Agatha sighed.

"Where's Quasi?" the small girl asked, feeling uneasy.

"Making things harder again, I bet." was what she got as a mean answer.

Her crude judgement was indeed wrong, since Quasimodo was yet to get near as the skittish stallion kept on with his risky moves. Each desperate dash he made, nearly running over Bonny and William made him gasp. The horse reared back in frustration and did his attempt to scare these annoying creatures away so he could finally seek peace. Quasimodo chose to step out as Evrard was just on his way to end this insanity. He brushed passed the worried hunchback along with a keen insult.

"Go back to your little girl, bell polisher. You've caused enough trouble."

Quasimodo hardened at those words, not daring to let them scar. Just before anything else was to happen, the stallion stabbed his fore legs down, making the boys run away. When the horse was to fly again, he felt a tug on his snapped line. In anger and frustration, the poor burden looked to see who he now had to fend off. _There, holding the end of his line, was the man who saved him from death from that thorned ditch._

Quasimodo went and grabbed the rope with both hands right when the horse was to turn and run. He was in shock at what he had just done and gazed up only to find out that the horse was glaring at him now. Evrard looked on, doubting that he would be able to do this right. Adalyn kept everyone at bay as the animal huffed harshly at the hunchback, shaking his tangled mane furiously. Quasimodo kept looking him in the eyes, nervous at what to do.

_Let me free! I need freedom! I am angered of all this fear. Angered! ANGERED! You saved me, now I beg you! Let me free!_

Quasimodo was remembering something as he watched the animal glare him down with desperation. Feelings that he used to have, growing up weary in those bell towers. None of which were kind. He would get _restless, angry, desperate, _and so _afraid_. Despite what the gargoyles had tried to do…their tries were usually fruitless. Quasi snapped back to the present when this horse reared back trying to yank his head free of the bounds. He watched the animal flip his mane and shake his head.

"This is ridiculous! You can't just keep holding the damn line!" Evrard bellowed, coming forth.

That voice made Quasi turn his head. Spooked the horse pulled which caused Quasi to jolt his shoulder, but he didn't let go still. It unleashed pain, but he was more fearful for the children's lives rather than his own injury.

"I…_ah_…I can't just let him free…." he tried his best to explain before sighting that the horse was now hanging his head in sadness. But when he moved his shoulder stabbed with pain…and the horse seemed to realize this at the sight of the hunchback's pinched face.

_What have I done? I brought him pain. Please…I am sorry._

"The burden won't do what you want unless you whip it, inane -"

"Just let me…." Quasimodo grew firm for just a second.

Esmeralda came into the clearing just she witness Quasimodo doing something that might get himself wounded. Still holding the rein, Quasimodo inched to the unpredictable horse and slowly, yet gently began to stroke him right on the nozzle. No words were said but the animal's rage was tamed. Evrard was silenced as he and his shocked sister watched Quasimodo try to be as calm as can be. The poor horse jerked his head slightly again, but it was a comfort of this man to calmly pet him.

"Please…." Quasimodo begged softly, slowly getting to the point where he was right beside the horse.

It was marvelous that he was able to tame a horse. The poor animal relaxed after feeling calm after hours and hours of unsteady feelings. As he hung his head low again, Quasimodo looked into his exhausted, sad eyes. Softly, he stroked the side of his face before he turned to look at all of those watching. For one thing, he didn't expect to be watched by the _entire camp_. Evrard had this perplexed look on his face.

Esmeralda stepped out and stood beside Quasi before Evrard had the chance to bark out at him again.

"You wished to kill this horse since the beginning, huh?"

"The creature can't even run! Look at it." Evrard pointed at the lame hind leg.

"It doesn't matter!" Quasimodo argued, disturbed.

"Hmm?" Evrard challenged.

"You would d-dare do the same to me…." Quasi boldly said back, looking the _Burrowing_ leader right in the eye, but he stepped back, nervous. Seeing Evrard grow taken aback for a second, he knew he chose the right words. "Yes. You look at me and yes, you do hate me. But I don't care. I've grown used to it. The entire city of…of Paris. Hated me…. Why? It was all because I never looked normal. Am I monster? Fine…. Call me a monster, I do not care anymore. But you still gave me a chance. You can do the same for this horse."

Esmeralda went wide eyed and yet, helped keep the animal still from hurting his leg even further.

"I… I don't care if he's lame. I'm lame, Agatha's lame…. What is the difference?" Quasimodo sullenly asked before stroking the horse's mane.

"Listen, all right?" Evrard sighed. "My reasons for wanting to kill it in the first place was only because…when the time comes, we cannot have an animal to slow us down. But I never thought the same about you, all right?"

Quasimodo looked back up in silent surprise. Evrard sighed again as the camp was slowly going back to rest for the remainder of the night. The roaming horses were still grazing about. Giving a guilty look, Quasimodo thought for a moment.

_It took mostly three hours to repair the pens, but it would have taken more time if there wasn't four of those to help. Quasimodo being the one to offer, he and Esmeralda both helped the two Burrowers to repair the pen that night. Yet, the morning next…it was to be an interesting day. Indeed._


	26. First Shot

It all came unexpected, really. Agatha was only resting and the sun was barely lively, when to her surprise and bewilderment, she felt something get close to her and a heavy weight had trapped a portion of her hair beneath it. It was quite the unpleasant surprise for her when she lifted her weary head upward. She was greeted with a chilling pull. She gave a sharp yelp, realizing that someone or something was lying on the end of her hair and she yanked it free with a jolt of her head.

"What the ruddy -" hissed her voice sharply before she felt a nose nuzzle her head. It was a horse!

"Come! Get out of here!" she grouchily snapped, whapping the animal on the nozzle with her hand as if she was swatting a fly. She happened to be resting in late, which would uncalled for during certain circumstances. In a bratty huff, she crawled about in search for her walking stick. As soon as she found it, she took notice that she was all alone in the tent. The excited horse pulled his head out of the tent, making the tie ups loosened before the unfortunate falling of it atop of Agatha. In her rage, she crawled around to find her way out, cursing. The end result being the poor cart pony receiving a rock to his mane.

"Greetings to you too, pest!" she grumbled before trying to stand up.

Despite the resting tent falling over again, she wondered where her fellow travelers had gone. She may had acted that she didn't care but, she was a bit on edge. Rose, who was usually entrusted to her, was gone. There was a twinge of worry in her, right up until she began to hear the knocking upon wood in the far off clearing.

Rose happened to be in the clearing as Quasimodo and the gypsies worked. Two young girls who were just her age decided to come up to her, hoping that she wanted to play with them. One girl had a head of shortened gold hair as her friend had long dark brown, unlike Rose's, whose hair was that of lighter brown. But, she was not so sure of what they wanted of her at first and turned nervous. In her uncertainly, she looked to Quasimodo who was the one keen of watching her as he repaired a snapped board.

"Hello, miss!" playfully greeted the golden haired, taking a kindly step towards her.

"What's your name?" asked the dark brown one. "My name's Judeth."

"I'm - I'm Lillian." said the golden haired one.

Rose was stuck at what to say, but then looked to Quasimodo as he gazed up at her, just finished with the board. To her, he nodded, pressing her a bit to play with them. Seeing that hint, Rose swallowed before looking back at the two. She never truly played with other children before. She wasn't so sure of what it was like.

"What is your name?" Judeth asked again, seeing that this new girl was deeply shy.

Rose could not bring herself to speak at first. Instead, she resulted to going to Quasi. He realized that she wasn't having such fine luck. Lillian and Judeth's faces both fell. Concerned, Quasi looked to Rose who was hiding behind him.

"They only wish to play with you." he warmly whispered to her. Rose, again, didn't say anything. "They want to be your friends…." he whispered again. "Don't be afraid."

He knew that she never was given such an offer before. She never played much in her life thus far. Becoming determined, he sighed at her restraint and just barely nudged her closer to the two.

"Come now." he told her and she did as he said. He smiled at her worried look and just ushered her. "Come…. Tell them your name."

The two girls looked back up, a little happier that she came back. Rose gave them a rather embarrassed smile and waved at them. Lillian was the first to stand up as Rose looked closer to see what they were doing. It seemed that they were digging.

"We're searching for more fishing worms." Judeth said, using a thick branch to dig, but she was using her hands mostly.

"Sorry for scaring you…" Lillian apologized, but Rose only shook her head. "What's your name?" she asked for the third time, but this time it was more calm.

"Uh… _um_…R-rose." she answered, with much discomfort, but she felt better afterwards.

Quasimodo was rather quite relieved that Rose warmed up a little more and went on to put the fixed pen board with the others as Evrard was putting up a couple. Evrard gave a gentle chuckle, much to Quasimodo's confusion.

"You have a fine way with children." Evrard commented, not so sour as he was before.

"Oh." Quasimodo's face softened. "Hm…. Well. It was one that got me out of that church." he said, remembering that day well.

"Ah?"

"A young girl…." Quasimodo then paused in deep thought. "…I never got to know her name though. It was quite some time ago."

"It wasn't this one?" Evrard questioned, watching Rose help the other two girls and they were playing tag for a moment. "Rose, I heard you call her?"

Quasimodo paused in his work again, a fearful thought hitting him.

"_Uh_…n-no, actually." he answered, continuing with the tying.

"Hm…" Evrard hummed, thinking. "Quasimodo, may I ask you a question?"

Quasimodo swallowed, disgruntled slightly.

"You may…."

"I have heard tales of you. We all have. The Bell ringer of Notre Dame. Also, the tyranny that happened in Paris two years ago. In the midst of that, the King was always left without an heir. But there's word that she is still alive. Is that true, bell ringer?" Evrard explained then ending in question.

He gazed at Quasimodo again who was purposely keeping himself busy. Perhaps too busy.

"Hark. I may be a cur to you, Quasimodo. But I only wish to know. I mean to protect every soul in this camp. Those pirates stole many during those years as we tried to get into Paris, but it was of no use. I'm asking you to trust me, Quasimodo. You can say whatever you will about me, but who is that child?"

Quasimodo looked up at him, deeply troubled and unsure. "Y-you wish to know _who_ she is?"

Evrard gazed down at the board he was tying and sighed as he nodded. Quasimodo slowly shook his head in dread and tore his gaze away. He saw a bright smile on Rose's face as she played. Evrard saw the fright in the hunchback's eyes.

"I mean to protect _everyone_." he reminded.

Quasi merely watched her play, sadly before looking back down.

"It…was when _they_ were nearing the city. I rang my bells, telling the city to be safe_…. I gazed down…and there she was. Running away from two men. I climbed down to find where she went. And I prayed that it wasn't the alleys. But to my astonishment…she was trying to hide between the southern door and the wall. I went down and picked her up. I had not known at the time until she told me her name."_

Evrard studied his face, seriously until Quasimodo looked at him again, almost compelled to not say it.

"Her real name is Aurora." he said, finally before looking down at his handiwork. "But I had to call her something el-else. Something no one would suspect. Or at least try not to suspect…."

Evrard stopped what he was doing and studied said girl as she played with the other two. He took note of the characteristics of what the _heir_ had. Hazel eyes and light brown hair, skin pure white. Of course, it was vague since any child would have such characteristics. But, the main thing was that Dracon was in search of a child. A child he held captive for all those six years and when the bell ringer left the city with her, so did they. It all began to fit. Evrard kept his mouth shut and continued with his tying.

"I truly thought she was your daughter…but, even that is strange. She looks nothing like you." he then threw out the crude jokes again.

Quasimodo barely laughed at that, but he did smile. But then it faded.

"It feels like it though." he softly said before finishing a portion of the pen before turning to go wash his hands in the river.

Evrard grew humbled at his words.

* * *

But as soon as the pens were fixed and the camp was fed, the day was to begin. In the clearing next, there was a set of targets and William and Bonny were playing with two arrows, posing them as swords. It didn't end well and the two started to wrestle. This wasn't a first time for Quasimodo since he used to observe from Notre Dame the archery contests down in the square, but he never thought he would be expected to actually attempt to shoot an arrow. Adalyn, Esmeralda, Clopin and a few of his ranks came along. Evrard caught onto Quasimodo's uncertainty.

"I take it you never touched a bow and arrow before."

Quasimodo just looked at him with discomfort.

"It isn't too difficult." Adalyn advised.

"Heh." Clopin started to laugh. "If he can ring bells as heavy as horses, he can certainly split a tree in half." he taunted as a few other guffawed and got their own bows out.

Quasimodo's face turned sour. Rose, Lillian and Judeth came by and watched from behind the bushes, even though they were advised to stay at the camps.

"We always watch." Judeth whispered.

"But if they find us, we're in so much trouble." Lillian giggled.

Rose didn't expect to see bows and arrows laid about everywhere and the targets. She wanted to run when she remembered the archery practices Dracon's men use to attempt. _One man she remembered aimed at her and shot the ground directly in front of her before the entire crew burst out in cruel laughter._

"I…I-I don't want to be here." Rose shuddered, worrying her two new friends.

"Why?" Lillian asked.

"I…I just…d-don't want to." Rose backed away before she saw Quasimodo being given a bow by Evrard.

At being ridiculed, Quasimodo kept his silence as Clopin shot a good clear one at the farthest tree, striking it right at the middle. But now, Quasimodo was next in line.

"Just keep your eye on the tree. Most likely you'll miss but…" Clopin snickered.

More laughter.

Quasimodo sighed, not liking being watched for his upcoming failure. Handling the arrow and making sure the line was secure between the tail, he merely stared at the far target, preparing himself for humiliation. When he lifted the bow up, the others backed up a bit. His crooked back and hump gave him trouble, but then he chose to kneel down on one knee instead of standing up. Lifting the bow a little higher and with both eyes open, he let it go. It was a far miss, but it passed the first target, but then struck the low trunk of the second farthest tree. His own eyes widened at this first try.

"I say." nodded Evrard, impressed. "Not too bad."

"That went pretty far considering that you were kneeling."

"Beginner's luck." the proud Gypsy King scoffed. "But know, you can't kneel in a fight, boy."

Quasimodo looked back, shrewd, before standing back up again.

After watching him shoot for the first time, Rose did not know what to make of it. Arrows brought hurt and death to others and he shot one. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched, still confused. Her two friends found it better if they went back. This seem to bring pain to Rose. They were slicing the rules in half anyway.

As the gypsies began to practice, Quasimodo chose to return to the camp. The only weapon he had ever held in his life was a knife and that memory was not so kind. When he came back, all seemed calm. Esmeralda was assisting the other young women as they weaved and helped with the sewing. But something worried him. Where was Rose and those two girls? He went to check their tent, which was propped up again and there he saw both Lillian and Judeth whispering to Rose who seemed to not want to play anymore. As he got closer, he was able to listen.

"But arrows aren't evil…. They use them to protect us… "

"They are too…." Quasi heard and he was shocked that it was Rose's hurt voice.

Much to their surprise, Judeth and Lillian turned and saw him. They looked rather sad and left the tent, seeing that he was probably looking for her.

"What…what's happened?" he asked, his soft voice worried.

Hearing him just outside, Rose wiped her eyes before she saw him gently come in. When he saw her in such a state, his heart sunk.

"Rose…."

She didn't know what to say, but she had a lot of questions to ask. Those memories would never cease to bother her and now she was scared that something was bound to happen, if arrows were involved.

"Rose. Please…please tell me." Quasimodo begged, sitting right next to her. "What has happened? Are you all right?" he kept asking.

She took in a big sigh, fighting off tears.

"You." she started, not wanting to lie to him. "You…sh-shot an…" she then sniffled. "…an arr-arrow."

His eyes widened, realizing that she saw him shoot that missed shot. It had upset her that he did that.

"Rose… I… you – you know that I would always…_always_ protect you. You know that."

"B-but…arrows kill people…."

At her argument, he knew she had seen many awful things while being held captive by Dracon. Her reasons to be frightened were understood. He tenderly hugged her. She hugged him back, worried.

"_Oh_…Rose…. I'm so sorry. I…I fear them too. But…if it meant protecting you."

She gazed up at him for a moment before resting against him, thinking.

"…you know… I would do anything to protect you, Esmeralda, Agatha and the Deacon…. Arrows can be used to protect. Not to kill."

Rose's heart felt lightened and she sighed, hugging him again. But she had the deep feeling that something was to come. He would be protecting her from Dracon. She knew that and she feared it. Arrows _kill_.


	27. It Must Be Heaven's Light

_So many times before, I dreamed of living among  
Those who had shunned me away…_

They had a hate for me,  
I had felt deeply contrite…

_I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow_  
_Though I might wish with all my might…_

No soul as useless as my own

_No face as hideous as my face…_

Was never meant for Heaven's Light

_Then one day, these angels have come to me_  
_And welcomed me without a trace of fright…_

I dared to dream that he would somehow care for me

_And as I ring these bells tonight…_

My cold, dark tower seems so bright

_My cold, dark tower seems so bright…_

I swear it must be Heaven's Light...

_I swear it must be Heaven's Light..._


	28. Reminiscing

_A waterfall's song seemed to grow louder and louder as this dark man went forth upon his horse. These woods were deep and unfamiliar, but they had fared well during these passed few days. A scout, was he, in search of the orphan charity that thrived within these woods, or so what he was told. He followed the sound of water right up until his steed came upon a nearly invisible ledge that overlooked the river below. It was quite an impossible feat to cross, to his point of view. But it was nonetheless important to take note of. With great care, the rogue rode along the ledge, memorizing every rock and tree before kicking the beast into a gallop. There were not many paths to follow, but that did not worry him in the slightest._

* * *

Back at the hidden camp, Quasimodo was just outside the resting tent, keeping vigil as the day wore on naturally. As he observed, he carved; his most passionate hobby through out his childhood. It being the only thing that could relax him. He soon took notice that he had finished and he looked his creation over. Rose happened to be sitting right next to him and she grew curious about the carving in his hand. Seeing her try to gain a better look, he smiled lightly and allowed her to hold it. It was the small carving of a rose bud, done deliberately from memory.

Knowing what it was, the girl smiled, even after her emotional morning. He smiled deeply at her again, allowing her to have a seat on his lap. Earlier she was in no happy mood for an hour since and it was such a sweet thing to see her smile. He worried constantly for her. It hurt him so to see her in pain now. It was as if her hurt was his.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, as if for the tenth time today. She nodded at him, rendering him to give her a kind kiss to her forehead.

Of all they went through for what it seemed for two weeks now, he truly began to realize just how much she meant to him. She was more to him than just a innocent he saved. Now, all he wanted in the world for her was happiness and safety. In truth, he never thought that he would feel this way, but his wish now was that he could always be there for her, to watch her grow, to teach her and to keep telling her how important she was.

_The word father came to mind. That word was always on negative terms with him, especially after a betrayal so great that he should have foreseen it. He never truly knew of who a father was, since he always confused it with other nonsense, such as someone who controlled others, telling them what they should think or do. His thoughts then ran to what would he do if he was to lose her in some way, or in any way._ The mere thought made him want to cry and his hug around the girl tightened.

Not too far away from them was the blind, who had gone not too far for a drink of water. She was making her shaky way back. Quasimodo heard the strikes of her stick getting closer and closer and gazed at her only to see her with her head low, seeming as though her glazed eyes were glued to the ground. She sat alone against a tree near the tent and didn't seem to know that he was there for a long moment.

"Agatha." came a voice that she did not expect.

At his voice, she went rigid for a second. She thought he was away with the DuBois. Apparently she was wrong.

"Oh. Good afternoon, Quasimodo." she said, hiding her embarrassment.

The solemn hunchback smiled back at her, fiddling with the carving he still held in his hand.

"Good afternoon. I…I was wondering where you might have … gone to. I had not heard from you since the dawn." he said to the blind with a good hint of concern in his voice, gentle.

Agatha listened and was compelled to smile, but she stubbornly held it back. She usually went off alone to ponder on things. But since she used to be alone every single day for most of her life, she had near forgotten that her fellow travelers would worry. Her act was slightly careless now that she thought about it. On his part, he took notice of her stubborn silence and his heart was filled with unease.

"I was just thinking on things." she said after a long moment. "I…well…I tend to do so a lot."

He and the little girl sat together and she looked over the wooden rose carving. Quasimodo had a tiny trace of a smile on his tired face before thinking of what to say. It was one of those times again when Agatha disliked herself, dearly. This man had shown so much since they had met back in that old inn. So kind and so brave during it all….What she thought earlier when she was away by herself for most of the day, was what she thought of her life…as nothing. Nothing in her life was virtuous. She lied, she drank, she lived in cowardice and contempt. _While he had shown such kindness that no one would give to her in the years when she was healing. Her father was careless, making her work and tend to the home without any appreciation._

_It was a wintery day when she was out, tending the cow that had traveled a few good miles away. Her father had not returned home the night prior, since he left to the nearest village to drown in the pub there. His sixteen year old was usually left with her own, managing to bake and milk the cow that enjoyed to run away all the time. It was all she was good at. That and bird watching. When the birds came and sang each dawn, she'd wake and listen and watch from the window. Such beautiful things…the birds, the sky, the river…. She didn't care much of being alone. She found it most peaceful being alone…._

"Agatha?" his voice came, highly welcomed actually. She was going too far again.

The blind shook awake, noticing that he was right by her, setting down a water bucket by her. Also, there was the smell of bread and he held a plate of some.

"You had been gone since dawn, I… you…you should eat." was his suggestion as he sat next to her.

"Quasimodo…you know, well…. No." she shook her head, feeling bad for worrying him. And now she felt more like a burden.

"Please…" he said, looking at her genuinely. She could tell he was looking at her and she stubbornly took a piece of the bread and began to eat. It calmed her stomach after the first bite, which was good.

"Thanks." she said to him, feeling idiotic for having her cursed pride.

He kept gazing at her, full of woe that she was alone for so much. Or did she enjoy it? In fact, how could she enjoy it? For him, it was proven impossible if it had led him to talk to bells and gargoyles for company.

The two were in silence for quite some time as he allowed her to eat and drink. And there to be three other observers, other than Rose, who seemed distracted again by some strange sound. Laverne had been peering at the trio, keeping herself well disguised as a rock. A stray hoof of stone poked her.

"Hey, move it. Can I see?" Hugo tried to nudge.

"No, you dimwit, shove off." the old bird growled quietly back.

Victor swallowed nervously when he saw Quasimodo and Agatha sitting together. Rose turned her head when Hugo so foolishly fell. It was a loud muffled sound and intrigued her to go see what the sound was. But when she went too far for Quasimodo's comfort, she heard him call her back right when she seemed so close to the hiding stone beasts.

"Rose…. Don't you go too far." Quasi's voice stopped her and she ran back.

Laverne sighed in relief before striking Hugo on the head.

"Good job, lummax!" she cursed.

"Thanks a ton!" Hugo soured.

Back at the trio, Agatha was taking her final bites of the bread he gave her. Agatha wisely chose to break the annoying silence.

"You sound like a mum." she joked at him and made him laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, Agatha…. I just… I worry." he explained, as truthful as could be as he kept his eyes on the girl.

"You worry much more and you'll turn into a mother." she teased, swallowing the last of the bread and began to laugh.

Him? He was not so keen of laughing,

"Humor me." he sighed, giving her a sly half smile as he shook his head.

"What? It's true!" she then said, holding back her laughter.

It wasn't taken as an offense, really. When she wasn't angry, she was quite a good friend to be with. Despite her snarky outbursts. He just smiled at her before gazing down, back to Rose. As well as Agatha returning to seriousness.

"Forgive me… I go too far. But I know how much she means to you." she sighed, feeling warm in her heart.

She felt him get closer. He was touched at what she said. She was in a battle with herself, against so many fears of losing him or him pushing her away, but she saw that…with a person like himself…he would never push anyone away…. It dawned on her that it was something he could never do. So many loyalties he had…to Rose, Esmeralda…that lame horse and even to the _Burrowers_ and lastly…her. He worried about her, she noticed, constantly and she felt responsible to his uneasiness most of the time. Yelling at him, insulting him…so many regrets she had shown. Her feelings had grown for him, the more she thought about them. He was nothing like how her father was and nothing like other men who usually showed contempt to those who bore a weakness or ailment of any sort. She had to admit to herself. She had to shake out of her denial. She was falling for him and she knew that feeling. And she was falling hard and it frightened her because of the worry of being hurt. But he would never…would he?

She soon felt him take her hand and he realized that it was ice cold. "Agatha?" he asked. "You're so quiet. Please, speak to me." he worried again.

"I…" her voice ran cracked. "…it's nothing for you to worry about, Quasimodo." she then lied again. _Oh Lord, have me drown please!_

His brow hardened and so did his grip around her hand. To his judgement, although he had a hate for it, she always seemed scared to him…not crude. And he could tell that she was hiding a lot and it was all hurting her.

"I…I-I just want you to know, Agatha…. You can tell me…anything." he said, sure in his word.

She sighed and gave him a nod.

* * *

_**Oh Agatha...you can trust him... :(**_


	29. Weaving

There was the snap of a twig, which caught the attention of the ponies. Growing rather impatient, the injured one that stayed tied to one of the trees, tried to pull from his rein. But the bounds were too tight. It was intended that he was tied to rest his lame leg, but he had a sense that something was coming. There was something sharp in the air. Not again! In desperation, this horse tried to jump and tried to paw off the rope that kept him tied to the tree. There was something hiding in the trees and it was not one of the _Burrowers_, nor was it the deformed one who saved him. He turned his head that direction again to the silent darkness. Something was there. Something was coming.

Filled with awful worry, the stallion hung his head way low, seeing the men keeping him here doing about their routine. Quasimodo did his best to help the DuBois to keep the place steady. A fife was played slightly to keep the boredom at bay for most of the children trying to work. The music truly distracted him from his work, Quasimodo chose to see who played, seeing that it was Jaq Lavierre. That young man who made the drastic mistake of wounding Rose. How he played lovingly, with passion. Debating whether to drop all the negativity he still held towards him, Quasimodo placed a water satchel down before he caught sight of that poor pony. The horse noticed that the man saw him and huffed in worry, trying to pull from the tree again in desperation.

Seeing him so skittish, Quasimodo kept his eyes gentle as he slowly approached the pony.

"I-It's me… remember?" he whispered to the nervous pony as he held some grass in hand.

The pony's ears were flattened, but he wasn't jerking his head as much as he did before. The hunchback was wary still, seeing that the horse's eyes were still wild.

"It's all right." he soothed, getting just slightly closer to the horse, placing a gentle hand on his line to untie, slowly. Still, the two kept their gazes locked on one another, Quasimodo's gentleness and the pony's with unease and failing trust. Or was it failing? It was hard to tell for the hunchback, who slowly untied the line from the tree. The pony's nervous whicker set him on edge again.

Though upset, the pony gave a huff and slightly hung his head lower, knowing that he was not to be hurt or punished. His memory was sharp. He remembered his ordeal rather well.

Quasimodo grew worried and rolled up the line as he got closer, seeing the horse weary. He finally was close enough to stroke him along the side of his mane.

"You do remember. Don't you…?" Quasi smiled gently, keeping his tone soft. The pony gave a rather sad sound and hung his head even lower to nibble some grass.

No one seemed to notice the two new friends forming an alliance, but the pony looked up again and nuzzled the grass Quasi offered and gently, yet cautiously began to nibble at it.

As he began to eat from his hand, Quasimodo smiled, stroking his nozzle.

"You are very kind." he spoke to the horse. "D-don't you fret now. You are in safe hands. No one will hurt you again."

The pony lifted his head and slightly touched Quasi's hair with a brush of his nose. The two were finally at peace, just before there came a fierce sound of an arrow being shot. The horse took a rushed step back with his mane rising fast.

Quasimodo had to stay clear to not get struck just someone was coming up beside him. Adalyn, who was usually in charge of the animals, came up running.

"Quasimodo! Dear sir, do be careful!" came her voice before Quasi looked at her. "You'd never know…"

"I-I do know…but…" he began to say before laying his eyes back on the horse who didn't want to run. "…he means no harm."

Adalyn saw the Quasimodo was holding the untied line. There happened to be determination in his eyes. Both missions being that this animal had to be tamed, for the entire camp mainly. He saw only fear in this horse and anxiety.

"He's…he's so afraid." Quasimodo said. "To…to all the others but…he is calm ar-around me."

"Are you sure of this?" Adalyn was still uneasy. "You feel that confident?"

He knew of all the stupid regrets he had from his life. For sure, there were still problems, great and small, he still had to deal with. But he was sure about this poor beast and he still had a good chance.

"His leg needs to be looked at." Adalyn brought up, seeing that the pony was standing fully on his lame leg.

"No doubt about that!" scoffed the _Burrowing_ king as he stepped forth, setting down a roll of rope.

Quasimodo held back the hint of frustration in his eyes when he came up.

"Let us see your mistake, huh?" Evrard grinned with some sarcasm as he knelt by the pony.

It still felt, to him, that it was not his place to even argue and only took a staggering step back as Evrard lifted the horse hind leg as he held the line still. The pony did not enjoy the attention at all as it tried to pull his hoof out of Evrard's grip. The pain was not so great this time, but he wanted these two away, _yet the gentle one could stay_.

"He's kicking with it quite well…" Evrard gruffly said as he briskly avoided being kicked.

"I don't think he's safe though." Adalyn added, keeping a fair distance.

"Of course, he's not." Evrard sighed, swiping the wet dirt off his hands. "Unless you have any ideas, Quasimodo." he gave another chance to Quasimodo who seemed to have bonded with this animal.

Once again, he deeply disliked having all this attention and the hunchback sighed, resting his hands along his waist.

"Well," he began, his eyes downcast. "If his leg is-is in rights again…then…he might be suitable to ride…one day."

Evrard raised a brow, impressed. "Indeed. Good observation. He _might_ be suitable for riding, but right after a good attitude adjustment."

Quasimodo looked at him, rather bewildered at first, but what the _Burrower_ meant was to break the poor animal. Since it was quite obvious that he never had been ridden, but forced to pull instead, it was going to be a tedious chore to teach this willful pony to agree to be ridden, alike the others.

* * *

As this was happening, Rose was being watched by Esmeralda and Agatha and also by Clopin, who had agreed quite reluctantly. After the attack by Dracon as they were traveling away from the looted capital, Clopin was looking after the men who got wounded during the fight. Esmeralda was assisting in patching those shoulders that were shot through, as well as a few arms and legs.

Now, he may have had a soft spot for the young, but even with that, he was quite superstitious. Even too superstitious for his own good. Clopin kept his sly eye on the child while she was getting a weaving lesson from Agatha. If one thing goes awry, their lives would risked all because of one and that one being a mere child. It was all so ridiculous to die for this one child, who seemed so worthless. The Gypsy King was not a totally heartless man, but he would sacrifice one life to save countless others. Defending a child just because she was the _lost heir_ of France was driving him insane. Most of his men had gotten injured during this damn war, so his mood wasn't exactly as jolly like it usually was.

"Is this the red one?" asked the blind, trusting Rose's judgement.

"Yes." the girl brightened.

Agatha grinned a bit. "Why, thank you, little miss." she thanked, taking the string. "All right now, I have been doing these many a time as I grew up. Taught m'self, since I had no mother…. Only a drunken sod for a parent. You learn more by yourself than from others. You discover things." she continued to explain to the girl.

"You learn better… alone?" Rose asked, watching Agatha stare ahead as she twisted a white strand with a red only by doing a hurried fashion with her hands.

"Well, yes. But it does not mean it's good for your health." Agatha answered. "Loneliness, dear girl, is the culprit for creatitvity. And once you start, you cannot stop. It's like breathing. You can say that it…fills in the void."

Rose began to travel back, remembering that grand bell tower, where she first met him. All those brilliant crafts she saw on that thick wood table, she admired the memory fondly. But then turned sad when she came to the truth that Quasimodo had lived alone for most of his life, without love. She guessed that it all made sense, for the lonely to be the more creative or the hurt to be the more creative…. The girl gave a deep sigh, looking down at the tangled craft in her hands. She began to worry now, of where ever he may be and turned to try and look back at the camp. But then someone came by as soon as she caught a break from mending her friend's injuries.

Esmeralda saw her and the blind weaving these special hair braids, a lot like what she enjoyed to do when she was young.

"That is simply beautiful, Rose." Esmeralda smiled at her. "Did you make that?"

"Yes, Esmeralda." Rose smiled, glad that it didn't look too messy.

Now that was the very first time this child had spoken her name out loud, after all this time since they met. The tired gypsy gave a kind, loving smile at her as she looked over the woven string. Agatha had a grin on her face as she quickly weaved hers to a finish.

"Impressive, I say." she dryly said, chuckling a little.

"You're funny, Agatha." Esmeralda said, rolling her eyes. "But these lessons are paying off."

"Hm, well, I didn't do anything." Agatha shrugged. "She's an artist herself." she then smiled.

Rose giggled in thanks to the blind.

"Quasimodo would love to see what you have made." Esmeralda smiled, giving it back to the girl.

"Really?" Rose got excited. "I-I … I hope…he does."

"Oh, for sure he will."

Agatha smiled a little, although she tried hard to hide it. It seemed love had trapped her and each and every time she heard his name she felt at ease. She still hated herself for hiding so much from him and the others. She just felt like a burden to them. Yet, it worried her and she wondered where he was. He wanted her to tell him what was bothering her and she would not do it. Now she began to feel all the worse.

"He's been with those siblings more than he has been with us." Agatha dryly brought up, becoming more vigorous with her weaving.

Esmeralda's glow diminished slightly at the blind's tone. Rose grew worried again.

"He is coming out of his shell." Esmeralda enlightened.

"His shell…" Agatha echoed, but then she chose to not say anything else.

Esmeralda could tell of what was going on between Agatha and Quasimodo. She had seen it many a time during her years. That spark of envy gave it away to her. Her agitated streak swiping off her face, Esmeralda looked back to Rose who kept her head down. Right then, she got a sweet idea.

"Here, child. Look at this." she said to her, taking the woven string in her hands.

To Rose's surprise, the gypsy began to to braid a section of her bangs with the string in it. The girl truly got nervous when others would get too near, but she trusted Esmeralda. She had been feeling much better around others, to an extent. She only trusted the ones she traveled with, Quasimodo especially. Above all that, she had been yearning to have, what it was, a real family. Even though she got anxious when having her hand held. But when she felt a tiny tug to her head, she gasped and twisted her head around.

"It's all right. It's done." Esmeralda enlightened her, allowing her to observe the braid. "Do you like it?"

"It-it…it's w-won-wonder…. I like it." Rose smiled as she fought her own stutter.

Clopin tried hard to keep his temper under control. He was not a very kind person, but did had a tender spot when it came to the young. He was severely protective to the point that he would commit murder. Yet, when he looked upon Aurora with Esmeralda and the blind, he was divising a certain plan through his mind. They had to get that girl to the King's ranks somehow. That was the plan so far, but those pirates were nearing and it was sure that they would turn up at anytime now. He was sorely tempted to just kidnap her and just take her there…. It seemed quite the plan. With the pirates distracted here, it would give them time to get the heir back to the kingdom.

Soon enough, the time came. As soon as he helped his trusted men, he came up to the women.

"_La_ Esmeralda, if you please…" he stated firmly, coming up. "May I have a word with you, please?"

Esmeralda gazed up, seeing that he was stressed about something. Giving Rose more string to weave, she got up and followed him. Agatha had a feeling that something was awry.

The Gypsy King led the one he nearly raised to a secluded place, he grinned at her at first before clearing his throat.

"I bet you're wondering…." he started.

"Yes, I am. Quite." she crossed her arms, giving him a fiery glare. "What are you up to?"

"All right, now don't dare point the finger at me. Don't call me the enemy vegabond, but I think we should fully focus on what's at stake."

Esmeralda narrowed her brow at him. "We are, Clopin."

"Those dogs are nearing!" Clopin grew fierce. "And we are just sitting here like cattle. We need to get that child back to where she belongs before they come, kill us all and it will be as if all our efforts never mattered."

He had a point. They had to get moving and everyone here; the gypsies, the children. It was going to be dire. She gazed at Rose and Agatha, as the blind showed the girl her new woven bracelet.

"I know, Clopin. Don't think I never realized."

"Aye, sure. While you and your bell ringer hang about with not a care, we're all actually panicking. Just…I know she's like family…" he then sighed, looking at the girl. "…but she doesn't belong here. She's our hope. We need to get her out of here."

"She is our hope…." Esmeralda sighed, gazing back at him. "And Quasimodo does know it as well. I'll talk with him. And the DuBois. We will get through this, I promise you."

* * *

_**Never get too comfortable when there's an enemy coming close. All the more to keep your eyes open.**_


	30. The Innocent and the Bold

**_This one chapter is the reason for the M rating. Read on with caution._**

* * *

His hoof sharply counted on the ground as his line was tied firmly enough. Quasimodo was looking on quite worriedly.

"Evrard. Are you so sure of this?" his sister asked.

"Of course! This is how I learned, and it's how you learned." he then stated confidently.

"I also suspect that you never rode a horse before either." Evrard then looked to Quasimodo after smirking at her.

The hunchback swallowed his nerves down and took a step closer.

"I have not." he stated, rubbing a hand tightly behind his neck. "But you wish me to…ride him?"

"He's calm around you. So it's better if you're the one to break him. It will be less violent so-called." Evrard joked.

Quasimodo eyes widened and took a step away. He gazed at the impatient pony and he did notice that he was focused on him, but he could not tell if it was anger or what. To his judgement, it was unpredictable to ride him. Was Evrard that serious or was he just being crude?

"I-I…I don't know." Quasi sighed, unsure.

"You need to learn how anyway. Everyone here knows how to ride, which means you should too."

That made Quasimodo cringe. Never had he rode a horse and it seemed all the more dangerous to him. But he was very tempted to learn though. He tried to study the pony's eyes, which seemed trusting when looking at him. And just only him. The pony was angry that Evrard was holding him.

Quasimodo was just about to say a suggestion before there was the blare of the warning horn. The pony reared back and the three backed away, more concerned about the warning, rather than the pony running away.

Evrard was in the lead, running back into the camp with the other two following. Quasimodo and Adalyn saw that the camp was in fear, with the orphans fearfully taking down the tents quickly. It was going to be another hard morning for the _Burrowers_, for their were a group of armed Spaniards moving into the claimed area. They were sent off by Dracon, who seemed to know where the fragile Princess was hidden, after all. One of orphan sentries saw that unwelcome horseman ride right into the forest.

_There were five men riding in after receiving a small clue from one stray horse running from out of the forest. Dracon Salazar suspected and sent five of his men to search the forests as he took care of the law by evading them and distracting them._

Esmeralda stood right up as Clopin ran out of the tent to see what was happening. He came back, determined.

"_They're_ here!" he gasped.

Sheer horror covered all of their faces.

"She cannot be seen! Hurry!" Clopin motioned to Aurora who was shaken to see so much panic.

Quasimodo had to come up with something and hopelessly looked to Agatha who was groping towards him. Quickly, he took her hand.

"Agatha! Will you take Rose with you?" he asked of her, worried.

She immediately shook her head, going against the matter.

"Quasimodo, no. I…."

"…please, I… I trust you." he said.

Agatha was struck speechless. Rose was confused as to what was going on. But when Quasimodo looked to her, she was not so easy to convince.

"No…" she argued, understanding that he was staying behind.

He gazed directly into her eyes, just as frightened.

"Rose, you must trust me…. You will be safe."

As he was talking, she kept shaking her head angrily, before she clasped her arms as around him as she could, tight. His sight fogged up as he hugged her close.

"Rose…please… I promise." he soothed in her ear.

"Quasimodo." Agatha called, hearing arrows being shot from afar.

Rose was in turmoil and at loss at what to do, but she did not to let him go. Dracon was coming. Just as she feared all the while. She saw him turn to Agatha then pulled his sleeve to get his attention back.

"He will kill you!" Rose wept, fearing the worst.

"Rose…I -"

"I am not going to lose you…" Rose began to cry hard, keeping his arm tight in her hold. "Please don't go… please…." she continued to sob, bitterly, her fears becoming worse in her mind; the memories playing through and through of Dracon's killing and his pleasure for torture.

_It was raining, piercingly hard and Rose happened to be pinned against the ebony mane of the horse and she was gazing down at its pounding hooves, going at a remarkable speed. She remembered having a titan grip on the back of her neck, preventing her of any movement or recoil. It felt as though she had a tight noose bound around her neck, especially when the horse skid to a hurried stop, kicking mud up and about. Rose was struck off the horse before the monstrosity mounted off and mercilessly hauled her by an arm toward a group of ten strong men. The one she was thrown at was the darkest and the most heartless of all of them. Dracon Salazar, captain of the Spaniard Rogues. He was the one who had always kept locked away in darkness, where she could never see the ray of the sun. He beat her when she merely opened her mouth. Rose was hardly cared for and usually was left alone, bound and helpless in the dark of the cold winter nights. If those men were her family, then why did the Lord even made it so that she could be born? Rose grew up amidst the tortures and company of murderous outlaws and they treated her like a beast of burden. Why didn't they just kill her like they did to so many innocent people? They, especially Dracon, despised her and beat her every single day. Rose witnessed the demonic deeds Dracon commited through her struggling five years. He slaughtered children, much like her. He beheaded hapless farmers and burned their homes to the ground. Also, the very words he whispered into her ear still haunted her._

_"You're no better than a slaughtered swine. You are NOTHING. Nothing, ye hear? You would be dead if it weren't for me. I am the only one you can trust, your only friend."_

_Rose may have been small and vulnerable all of her life, but she wasn't stupid. She could still recall the painful grip on her shoulders when he said those pack of lies. One night, the abused girl boldly set off on her own into the wilderness with naught but the rags she wore. She knew that this was the best deed she had ever done for herself; she would rather die from starvation than remain with those demons. She knew them her whole life, sadly, and she never had a caring guardian._

Someone just like Quasimodo, who now was wasting no time. Seeing the princess's dire decision to not leave him, he swiftly took her in arm and with Agatha, he took them into the forest away from the camp.

Evrard got into the trees with William by his side, going to use archery to their advantage. One Spaniard rode all the way through, threatening the very lives around him.

Rose gave out a frightened scream when an arrow shot passed them. Agatha handled the girl for her own good and ran out into the forest as Quasimodo stayed behind. Looking back at the girls for a last glance, Quasi took out his dagger and jumped onto a tree, climbing to the lowest limb. A Spaniard tore through upon his monstrous horse and was swiping at the fleeing orphans. Beside him, Quasi found a net hung by two strands of rope, holding, what it was, barrels of saved water. With that dagger in hand, he cut through one of the ropes and whole mass tumbled down onto the unsuspecting enemy, making him fall off his horse.

Meanwhile, Agatha was having a trifling time since Rose was trying so hard to get away from her, but now wasn't a good time to be willful!

"No!" Rose cried hard, but Agatha, being so impatient among all the panic, took her and hid behind a mass of tangled bushes.

"We all are doing this for you, lass! And don't think I'm enjoying it!" Agatha hissed to Rose before pressing her away from her. "Get away from here! Run!" Agatha yelled back at her when she heard the beat of horse's galloping close.

Rose picked herself up and started to run as fast as she could. After hearing the child's footsteps grow smaller and smaller until she could no longer hear her no more, Agatha held her breath once she heard the massive horse huff and count right behind the bush where she was. Praying lightly, Agatha had not known yet that she had been caught.

"Ha…look here. A treat fer us!" spoke an insane cackle of a voice before a large gnarled hand slapped down upon her shoulder, trapping her in a deathly grip.

Mercilessly, she was torn out from where she was hiding by her arm, held captive now by a Spanish pirate. Two others were laughing with the man who had her. "A pretty thing, she is, yah?"

With that, Agatha was pinned to the grass and heard a sword being plunged into the dirt next to her head. Of all that could have happened, it could have been her head that sword would have met. A rough finger stroked her cheek and she tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. There was someone standing over her and she swore she heard him untie his belt.

"Don't!" Agatha helplessly cried and moved to kick him where it hurt, but he went and held both her wrists down.

Back at the camp, Evrard was doing his most charitable by shooting pirates off of their steeds. He was caught behind by one who tried to slit his throat, but he slid beneath him and stabbed him in the back. Lilith and Judeth were caught in the midst of this fight and had no where else to go. They were trapped. The pirate got his bow set to shoot them both before he was completely kicked over by someone and fell down into one of the leaf traps. That someone happened to be Quasimodo who had swung down from one tree to another, sparing the girls their lives.

At once when they ran after the other orphans, Quasimodo and Adalyn both heard Agatha of all people scream. The hunchback ran directly towards that sound.

The man who had her was pulling at her legs, scratching them heavily as she tried to find something to defend herself with. She was no pushover to take advantage of. But it was in vain when she was thrown over onto her back and a stolen soldier's sword was rested across her throat.

"Make one move and you're done, lassie."

Her face was stern and sullen.

"You can go rot in hell for all I care." she seethed, saying a silent prayer for Quasimodo and the others. _I am sorry, Quasimodo._

She felt the sharp of the sword be taken back and just when he was about to stab down at her chest, there was an arrow shot at his hand, making the sword to fall right next to Agatha's head. The blind was shaken, but she stayed still, lying on the grass. It was Adalyn DuBois who had shot the arrow and by her side was Quasimodo with that dagger in hand. Spotting the other two men, who came after them, she shot the second and soon Evrard came from behind and shot the third man. All there was left was the first. Both arrows were aimed now right at him. The hunchbacked man stood between the brother and sister, standing in a defensive stance.

"One move and your done there, friend." Evrard sharply said, keeping his aim.

Agatha stayed deathly still, even when her captor lifted his knee off of her stomach. Rose watched the terrible scene and stood nearly frozen. Quasimodo was able to see her, but he kept his eyes on the enemy.

"Well, what is this? It is the gargoyle." the brigand chuckled, dark as he stood.

Quasimodo knew that he was speaking to him directly and got his dagger held firmly in his hand.

"Don't move!" Evrard then threatened, his grip tightening on the end of his arrow. He too could see the girl as well, hiding frozen just near the danger. The brute could not look that way. He just could not.

The spaniard just shrugged and raised his hands, but he was grinning all the way.

"Step…away from her." ordered the hunchback in a voice tight and angry, but it was soft.

The enemy chuckled, mocking honesty. "Ha…well, of course, gargoyle. What ever you say." he said and he then stood up from the blind lying stone cold still in the grass. Her breath was labored, but she was all right.

"Who sent you?" questioned the _Burrowing_ king, sharply, aiming straight on as he began to step closer.

"I would think you would know, mate." the pirate stated, confident. "My sire, he, well he was just curious."

"Sire?" Quasimodo asked, perplexed.

"And who would that be?" Adalyn tried.

"Need I to say?"

"It would be wise of you." Evrard growled.

Rose did not step out, nor did she run away as she was told. She was not leaving her only family behind. This was her nightmare beginning to come true. When she saw Agatha lie there so still and rigid that Rose thought her truly dead. Tears poured down from her eyes before she realized that Agatha's chest rose and fell, which was a deep relief. The three kept the brute's attention. Quasimodo locked his eyes on her for a quick second, frightened. He wanted her to run, or at least stay hidden. _Please hide, Rose…please…. You cannot be lost. Please._ he prayed, fearfully.

Rose stepped back when the evil man stepped back closer to her and she hid beneath a bush. Unfortunately, it rustled. The man turned his head for just a second and Evrard boldly released his arrow, shooting the man in the thigh. Adalyn and Quasi were shocked, but when the man spotted Rose, they had no choice but to restrain him. Quasimodo's strength overpowered him when he pinned him down with just a knee on his back. It was not an easy task for Quasimodo to do, who would never force anyone, but Rose was spotted.

"Get off of me!"

But Quasimodo held him still, holding his arm behind his back. Agatha was listening to it all and turned over onto her stomach. Her legs hurt and so did her arms from the assault, but she was strong enough to turn over to try and go over to Rose, who she hoped was in that bush.

Quasimodo stayed firm, only to hold the spaniard still. Evrard knelt down to the brute.

"You will tell us of your _sire_." he requested.

This man was more stubborn than they thought.

"So it's true." he dryly said. "You do have the princess."

"Answer me, devil!" Evrard threatened.

"Dracon…is only a few miles away. He'll be glad to visit."

That was enough information to set them on edge. Evrard looked to Quasimodo who still held the man down. It was a sorry look passed to him and Adalyn.

"What…? What…are – what are you doing?" Adalyn stuttered.

"No." Quasimodo stated, sharing a sharp look.

"He was aiming to take her. Kill us all. Who do you propose?" Evrard hardened as he stood back up.

Rose was petrified when she saw Evrard ready another arrow. Tears stung the hunchback's eyes and he still held the man, who was trying to kick. Evrard was going to kill him…so that their location would not be passed.

"No. Evrard, y-you … you can't." Quasimodo shook his head, tempted to let the enemy go, but he didn't.

Adalyn knelt down to the grass, weeping silently. Evrard had made his decision.

"I am sorry. But are you with us or against us, Quasimodo? He is in your grasp. Let him go and he will speak of her to Dracon. And then we will all die."

Quasimodo was stricken, pale and sick to his stomach at the realization. _Never in his life…. He was holding a human being down, against his will, taking part in his killing…._

Even though he didn't answer him, Evrard got ready and rose his bow, taking his deadly aim.

Quasimodo was stricken at the action and foolishly, he released the pirate, who tried hard to get up and run. Evrard acted quickly!

It was only one sound. Just one sound that sealed the enemy pirate's fate. Rose heard it…and all went quiet.

She started to weep, severely, curled behind that bush, in the trees. Agatha followed her sobs.

"…Rose…." she panted, as a tear ran down her cheek.

The deed was done. Quasimodo was deeply horrified and watched the man fall limb into the grass, dead. Evrard lowered his bow before the hunchback ultimately broke down in the grass. Evrard was in a state himself, pained that he and his sister had to witness this. And Quasimodo being forced to take part….

"Quasi – I'm…. I'm sorry… I…" he tried to apologize as the hunchback wept.

Quasimodo just held his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. But then he began to hear Rose's sobs.

"QUASI!" Agatha cried, who finally found the girl, who was not in rights. "Help…."

Quasimodo kept his gaze away from the dead pirate and ran to her call, with Adalyn running with him.

"Rose! Oh no ...N-no…." Quasimodo cried running to where Agatha was lying. "Agatha!"

Her body was bruised and sore, but she was holding the child's hand. Quasimodo knelt to them, frantic, with tears flooding his vision.

"N-no." he wept, reaching to Rose after seeing her face was white as snow and haunted. "…Rose…" he sobbed, stroking a hand over and through her hair. She was not responding to him.

"Sp-speak to me…." he begged and still nothing. "…please…."

Adalyn came, took her cloak off and wrapped Rose in it, who was in a great state of shock. Quasi had to physically take her out of the bush and kept her in his hug to get her warm again. _She is so cold…_. Quasimodo tried to keep his sobs contained, but his body shook. So did Rose. So did Agatha, who stayed near.

"…father…" the girl sobbed out.

Quasimodo was in deep shock at that one word spoken by her. To the blind's astonishment though, he went and rested his head against her shoulder. She shook and rested against his in return before raising an arm to hold him closer. But he had to keep his stinging eyes open and held her close in return.

"Thank God you came…." Agatha's voice scratched in his ear.

"A-agatha…are…are-are you all right?" he panicked suddenly. "He hurt you!"

Surprised by his reaction, Agatha shook her head, but gripped his shoulder to calm him.

"No, no, no…. I am fine, Quasimodo. I am fine." she told him, shaken as well and she could feel his heart beating incredibly fast. He had never been this frightened before. "Oh…bless you, my friend. Bless you." she then soothed.

Evrard ran back to the campground as fast as he could to bring help, only to find that the gypsies had taken care of the other two invaders, building a bon to dispose of the bodies. The Archdeacon of Notre Dame himself, weary and frial was down on the ground, praying and bowed low as the fire grew mighty. Esmeralda ran as fast as she could into the forest in search for her lost friends; the girl, the hunchback and the blind.

"What's happened to them!?" was her fretful cry.

Adalyn was with the three after covering the enemy's body. Rose was shaking still, even as he had her in his arms. But she was calming, gradually. The hug had to end and Agatha reached for Rose and gently soothed her fingers along her arm. She was still cold. Feeling her shaking going to a minimum, Quasimodo sighed deeply with concern before looking Rose right in the eyes. Her eyes were downcast, but when he stroked her cheek, she gazed back up at them. When her eyes met his, he caressed her, lovingly. He saw that, in her eyes, she still held a strong trust for him. By what she had called him not a moment ago, he could not believe it. She looked up to him as a…father. Feeling that love flutter strongly within him, he held her close, strongly and protectively, just as Esmeralda and Evrard were on their way back.

The _Burrower_ and the gypsy found the three, seeing the hunchback help the bruised blind to rise. The princess was safe. But now they had to act before another attack was to come.

The run away pony had circled his way back when the danger had ceased, out of breath from his rushed run, stayed close to them, keeping a daring eye out.

"Oh…Agatha…. What has he done?" Quasimodo feared with his voice tight with emotion, seeing that her limp had worsened.

Agatha heart beat hard, hearing desperation and fear in his usual melodic voice. That brute that was just executed tried to violate her, but she wasn't going to tell them of that.

"I am fine, Quasimodo. I swear." she panted.

His silence was never a good sign.

"What…did…he do to you?" came his voice again, protective and firm. As he asked that, he placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Agatha." Esmeralda paled when she discovered something off about the blind. "Quasimodo, she's bleeding." she stated, sighting blood dripping down Agatha's left leg.

Quasimodo gasped and Rose paled at the sight, but the Archdeacon ran up and took her into his hold. Of what had happened to the blind, with the pain being dimmed, she was truly injured to the point that she bled and it was not from her leg. He had never encountered such horror before, even worse of when Esmeralda were to be burned. That man had abused her…. Violently.

"Adalyn! Do you have the blanket?" Evrard asked.

"Yes! Yes! Here!" she hurried.

Agatha felt the bell ringer's strong warm arms around her as she was gently coaxed to sit down. As she did, she noticed a pain that she didn't feel before, that was deep within.

"Oh God…" she croaked, realizing their reason for fear.

Her heart was running and it all went so fast, she had not realized.

Tears streamed down Quasimodo's face as he launched himself into self loathing that this should not have happened to someone he truly cared about. She heard him stay quiet as she sat down with him still with her.

"I… I am…I am so…so sorry, Agatha…." came his broken voice. "I…I…"

"No." the blind denied his claim of all this being his doing. "…dear thing, don't you dare say it." she said in a voice low to hide her coming agony.

Something within him wanted to snap and unleash something that once before was set free. She was hurt! But the brute who did this had been killed and even before he knew of this evil done, he could not even find it inside to kill him. Enraged, he looked to the body of the dark man who helped in the attack, his thoughts going on asking why. Agatha cringed when a pain shot through her as she tried to move, but she felt him hold her closer and firmer. She felt, in his hold, that he was steadfast and angry.

"...Quasimodo… I…am sorry…. I never talk much." she started to say. "…but I do love it when you listen…and-and how you wish me to tell you." she told him. "…I like you a lot more than you realize…"

"…Agatha…" was his reply, but Clopin came with help to get Agatha somewhere to recover.

"Come. We must hurry." Clopin tensely said, beckoning Quasimodo to carry her back in haste. "Come, mate. Now!"

Now with the camp safe for the present time, there was still no more time to waste. No one else, innocent and bold shall fall victim to these monsters sent to capture the heir. Evrard ran along side Quasimodo who carried the weakened blind with Adalyn. The form of the blind and her pain gave him the chilling memory of their mother….

* * *

_"Let me see him..." was his mother's tearful wish and she wished to look upon her final born son._

_Evrard had raised his eyes away from the deformed babe, in great doubt if he should allow her to see. But he did, since she was reaching for the upset bundle so urgently. He came close and placed the little baby in her arms. Her tears came forth worse when she saw her last little boy's face as he cried for her. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she smiled at him. A small, pale hand grasped her finger. Although very weak from the labor, she was able to give her son a loving smile, with no trace of dislike or hatred._

_Evrard watched on, trying hard to keep his composure before Desideria spoke again._

_"Sss… Samuel…." was what she said, tightly before finding that her sight was beginning to darken._

_Evrard did not know what she said at first, but when he heard her struggle, he bolted right back to her side. He had to take the crying babe before her arms went limb. _

_"Mother!" he wept._

_She was staring up at him blankly for a moment which rendered him to shake her, desperately._

_"MOTHER!"_

_Desideria finally blinked her reddened torquoise eyes at him, finding it hard to focus now. She held his hand and tried to speak, but she was so weak._

_"Ev –" she trailed off. "…Sam…Samuel…." she struggled._

_Evrard tried to keep her head up and stared deeply into her eyes, but her usual bright eyes turned dark and empty, slowly. Her head went limb and heavy against the tree as her hand slipped out his grip. Her eyes stared at him with no trace of life in them…anymore._

_As his tears began to fall, the baby's cries became more panicked and sad, as though grieving along with him. She was gone forever… after giving life to this poor new soul. Anger began to fill his heart and hated upon himself for not being able to protect her from her illness. _

_"…mother…. Mother…oh mother, I am so sorry…." Evrard sobbed, gazing at her lifeless body as he held his new brother close._

_Respectfully shutting her eyes and covering her in a blanket, he now had a baby boy to protect. But his little sister who had run away to safety already, so he had to go to her. This baby needed a mother and he needed to be fed…but who in this cruel world would care for an waif that appeared so unpleasant? Evrard looked his little brother in the eyes, seeing his left one just peeking from beneath this wart that tried to take over his face. This poor boy may have had the burden of ugliness, but he had his mother's bright, beautiful eyes; blue with a tint of deep green. Torquoise. The last words of Desideria was the name, Samuel which meant the Name of God… which made his guilt worse._

_A name that honorable for a face like this? Then this soul was blessed for sure, for his later years. Nothing was better than a mother's love for her child…._

_Meanwhile, a little ginger haired girl, tore through the brush and passed the trees, weeping hard with the fear of her ill mother dying from the birth. Her eldest brother had intructed her to run deep into the wood and away from the village and to never look back. Unknowing that the boy had only just been born. Also, the boy had been plagued with a face so terrible that he proved as an obvious threat to them. The infant was her brother and Evrard, had planned to rid the boy during this time of suffering in order to stay safe from any suspicion._

_Finding that he could not just kill the baby by leaving him in the dead cold and rain, Evrard searched for someplace dry. He ran along the merchant roads in hopes that someone would come by at some point. But he soon came upon a hay shack and broke in. It was dry enough, to the young DuBois' judgement…. To his dismay, the baby, Samuel began to sob after waking. Unknowing of what to do, Evrard gently placed him onto the hay and covered him in it slightly for warmth. The crying got worse._

_"I'm-I'm sorry…." Evrard muttered in guilt before he instantly pulled his cloak over his head and ran out of the shack. He only glanced back once, but then he never returned._

_In pain from grief and guilt, the DuBois walked down the road as a gypsy carriage was passing by. He stopped in realization and hid behind a bush, in hopes that carraige would stop by that shack. _

_His prayers were answered. The woman riding with her uncle on the front lifted her head when she suddenly heard the cry of a baby, but it was distant. Very distant._

_"Hold…. Do…do you hear that?" the gypsy woman asked._

_"You're tired, Florica…. We'll just stop and - "_

_"It's a child! I hear a child!" Florica gasped, pulling on the reins hard. "Listen…"_

_He sighed and gave her a chance. His views were turned when he too heard the weeping. Florica gazed at him with hope before hopping off the carriage._

_This woman had suffered greatly from losing two children before birth, so her emotions were high with hope if she could at least take in a son or daughter._

_"Florica, get back here!" he bellowed, worried if she would be seen by authority._

_She would not listen and only paid attention to that sad sound which seemed like it was coming from inside this old shack. It soon ran quiet._

_"No. Please." she whispered, becoming scared. "…call to me, please." she prayed, quickly going into the hay shack._

_All she saw inside was hay. Not until she heard grunting and whining from the pile. She ran to that spot and began to gently uncover until she found a bundle. Once he saw her, he instantly began to cry again. She gasped and picked him up, seeing his misfortune. The reason for neglect was his deformation…this damned world._

_"FLORICA!" came her uncle's voice._

_"I'm in here…. I'm…in here…" she replied, cradling the waif to keep him calm._

_He came in just to see her with this baby that he almost mistaken for a piglet for a moment._

_"What is that?" he asked with his eyes widened._

_"A child. He is a child." she said back, defensively._

_"We can't have a child with us at this time. Don't you realize how dangerous it is for us now? No, we can't take it."_

_"But he will die."_

_"Children die every day, as do we."_

_"I'm taking him." she stated firmly. "I lost too many…. Please…."_

_He looked his niece in the eyes and it was settled that she was not leaving this deformed thing. She was determined to care for this poor thing? With a head of red, no less. Wonderful tidings, this was._

_"All right. But keep it quiet. If we are caught, it's going to be on your head!"_

_Evrard still watched on as these strangers began to take away his brother to who knew where. But he was found and he had a chance at life, even if that chance was slim. He just couldn't kill his mother's last hope, he just couldn't. _

_Desideria had named him…. Samuel DuBois, who was never spoken or seen again…. To the world, he never existed._


	31. Adoro Te Devote

A discarded knife happened to have escaped its owner, by slipping from the dead urchin's hand and fell plainly into the river, a trail of blood being carried down. All was calm, all was safe, but their hearts were full of worry and contempt. Quasimodo, so bold and so protective of the poor one he held dashed through the trees as quickly and as gingerly as he could. Evrard was in the lead to get them safely back, the feeling of danger nearing again as tight as a knot.

There was a moment when time had begun to slow, through his very eyes. Right when he got to the meddled camp, his legs felt like nothing and had fallen onto his battered knees, sharply. Agatha kept her head leaned back against his arm and her jaw clenched, bearing with it as much as she could. Adalyn tried to usher the addled hunchback to keep going. They were nearly there. Then she guided the weakened ones to a secluded, yet ruined tent to try and look over the blind. Her injuries were not visible, which proved it much more difficult. Agatha's breathing became less labored when the hunchback gingerly set her down upon the hammock, but he did not leave.

"Dear…dear! Do not struggle." informed the frightened Archdeacon, bringing the addled princess in after them. Her state was unpredictable at the moment; not knowing whether she had been hurt or hit, they could not take any chances. But she was being, yet again, unwilling and almost made to kick him to get free. _Did Agatha die? Why is father crying…? Why won't she move?_ Those intense, sad thoughts were ruling her frightened mind. _He's hurting, she's hurting... Please! _

"Please!" Rose yelled, as hard as her lungs would let her and her hand pulled free from the elder's grasp.

Despite him coming after her, she ran to the hunchback who looked over the hurt blind woman. She saw that, in his eyes, he was in pain. He was hurt deep inside. And Agatha who remained still, was fearful of moving too much. The pain she was bearing was confusing and unpredictable. When Rose dashed to his side, he gazed wide eyed at her before wrapping his great arms around her. Agatha gave a groan as she tried to move again, meaning to greet the princess as well. But all it did was to bring Quasimodo's fright higher.

"…don't die…" was Rose's shattering plea.

"Oh…." Quasimodo nearly broke down at the mere thought. "…oh, my darling, no. She i-i-is not going to die."

"I'm … more lively than you two at the moment." Agatha's tone was gruff, yet small.

Sniffling, Quasimodo came even closer and took Agatha's hand into both of his, blanketing them around hers to get it warm again. Agatha seemed to grimace at his action.

"You're just as chilled as I am…" she stated, seeing this form of compassion in vain, but she appreciated it greatly.

Quasimodo turned his gaze away from her as Esmeralda came with a bowl of warmed water and a couple rags. He turned to look back, his eyes pained and tearful. Rose could not be here and neither could he. Agatha needed to be examined. So, to show his love and worry to her, he went and rested his head against hers as he still held her one hand for a chance of warmth for her. Agatha nearly started to cry, as she felt the care he had for her. But then, his hand slowly let hers go as he left the tent with Rose beside him.

As soon as they were out of the tent, Quasimodo knelt down to the girl as the poor Archdeacon was coming to them. _What a great man he had become after all those awful years of isolation._ The Archdeacon made a weary step towards them, hearing the hunchback speak to the heir as though she was perfect family to him.

"I am s-sorry, father…. I am sorry!" cried her voice, but then she was soothed to silence.

"No… no. You are so brave…. You always were…" Quasimodo whispered to the girl, cupping her cheek with his mighty hand. " I only wish that…" trembled his voice, yet held strength, but he failed to utter the last few words. "You never did any wrong."

Rose rested her head against his chest. "I am nothing…" were the horrifying words coming straight out of her mouth. A chill went through him as he looked straight at her, in horror of those words. They were just like the ones he used to say to himself, what he was forced to say to himself.

"Aurora…" he muttered in shock. "…no. No. Don't. Don't ever say such terrible words. _Ever_." he told her with deep protection and love. "You mean so much…. I would still be trapped without you." he then stated, holding her hand to his heart. "You-you…you are our light in this dark world…. I love you."

"I am…noth -" she began to say but he then made her look at him again.

"Y-you called me _father_, Rose… when others called me _monster_…. And…and I call you my pride and joy…. It is what you are to everyone." he stated, firm and tightly with emotion. "…_never_…ever say that you are nothing again." was the vow he begged from her. "It is not true. It never was."

Tears were coursing down her cheeks at his words, her tired heart healing from them. He brought her close once again and gently dried her eyes. It broke his heart even further that she was forced to believe such a horrid lie. She, a child who had barely begun to live, told that she meant nothing, was nothing. She, the child he so joyously loved….

As a tear escaped, he gazed around the recovering camp. The bonfire was still strong, the fight had been won and everyone was safe. _Everyone was safe._ Regaining his composure as strongly as he could, even though with all this stress filling his mind, he knew what was going to have to happen sooner or later. _Come, he had to brave now. For her and Agatha_. Although with a sad heart, he was willing to do with all that he could to get Aurora to where she belonged. He was no selfish man. Even with all his poor heart that he loved her and his greatest wish was to always hold her hand, but it was not to be. The saddened gargoyles watched and overheard him, just as broken to hear those same words Rose had spoken. The hunchback saw them, even though they had tried so hard to stay out of sight, even his own. Seeing their wistful, worrisome stone faces looking upon him and the girl, one song had come to his grieving heart. It was one chant he had heard in the sanctuary of his great stronghold on nights when it was hardly bearable, he would take it to heart. The Archdeacon would know that he would watch and listen in silence, but then would sing the chant that would speak love, trust and peace of the Lord during the blessing. He had grown up with the lessons of Latin not by Frollo's choosing. More so…he learned himself, if it were not for the only friend he had in the church during those years.

Quasimodo was still as the memory passed through his mind, but then, to Rose's surprise…he had begun to sing, ever so softly….

_"Adoro te devote…"_ the solemn hunchback deeply sang, although nearly incoherent. "…_latens Deitas … Quae sub his figuris…"_

It was words from his mouth that she did not understand, but it filled her heart with hope. Her hug around him tightened. Others looked up hearing that hopeful chant, that seemed to come out of nowhere. The Archdeacon's eyes teared up when he heard Quasimodo suddenly start singing and dropped what he was doing. There was almost a pause.

_"Tibi se…cor meum totum…subiicit… Quia te contemplans totum deficit…"_ Rose listened to those words that dripped with so much hope, yet so much sadness.

Evrard stabbed an arrow into the earth, yet humbled at the chant so shakenly sung. Both he and the hunchback caught each other's gazes. Evrard merely stared back before going off into the wood. The two lasses, Judeth and Lillian both came up to the two. Quasimodo studied them both with concern.

"Is _He_ really hidden, sir?" Judeth asked, her hands intertwined.

"It…seems that way." Quasimodo said, his voice slightly cracked.

Judeth looked down before Lillian sadly joined in on the hug with Rose and he. Quasimodo held both girls as close as he could before he gazed sadly upon Judeth before gently taking her hand. Judeth was still gravely silent before she knelt down into the grass.

Agatha was able to hear as she rested with that same pain deep within. Just her views were, she debated as she grew through the years, her faith was always non-existant, nor did she care. But now she had begun to wonder…. Life meant more. So much more. Just by hearing in on his voice, life was worth it, no matter the pain. There was always that _light_ at the end of the tunnel and he happened to have showed her that since the beginning, even though she had not known it. Her pain was less than what it was before, but her muscles tensed deeply still and she was told to rest as the entire camp was on the move, getting prepared to leave. But then there had come a moment when she heard someone enter where she rested. She tried to turn her head, praying for this person to speak.

* * *

There he saw her reduced to a lonely soul rather than a spitfire. She was stone cold silent, which was what she had never been before. . She took in a hard breath that threatened to come out as a cough. Quasimodo immediately went to her side after coming to a full decision after a spell of thought. She felt him take her hand as he knelt down by her side. Even though he had not spoken a word, she knew who it was.

"Quasi…." Agatha sighed, holding his great hand back.

"Do you feel all right?" he kindly asked her, though his voice still sounded bruised. "I…"

"Now…now, don't…don't start with that again. I am fine." she reassured him.

Rose had come with him inside and the blind groped and felt her shoulder before relaxing back onto her mat. Quasimodo was in shock that she was still holding her emotions back so well after all that she had been through. It was as though he was weaker than her, with tears coming every minute or so. It was quite foolish in his mind. Though there was so much going through her mind, even as he sat there with her. When he looked upon her once again, just lying there and seeming so lost, that same worry had returned to him.

Of what she did not expect was him taking her by the hand and slowly he helped her to rise slightly. Then, what happened next was what truly amazed her, and that was when he wrapped both of his arms fully around her. She took in a deep gasp, all her defenses falling completely. He had her in his embrace, the first time ever and it was her deep wish. As her useless eyes moistened, her chest shook as she held him back.

"Quasimodo…" she uttered.

"I-I am so…so sorry, Agatha…." shook his saddened voice. "I…I blame myself…. Why did I…?"

Her brow hardened deeply as Rose knelt beside them.

"No." Agatha justified. "Don't. Please." she begged, gripping his tunic.

She wanted to protect him from all this self loathing. Of all the regrets she had to live with, if he kept blaming himself then all this was all for naught.

"Agatha, I…"

"Stop it." she ordered in a voice hurt yet strong. "You're hurting me, those words. None of that."

His hug tightened, protective. Just before the moment came when he pulled away slightly to look at her, his eyes glistening with tears. Yet he saw tears in hers as well, which came to him as a shock.

"I should have never left your side…. Those men, they…they were to kill you both!" he said.

"But they didn't, Quasimodo. They didn't. You came." Agatha's tone came out tiny.

He didn't feel worthy to even look at her and gazed downward, placing an arm around Rose. When the blind felt most calm, she reached and found his hand before taking it. Yet, she made herself believe that she was not worthy of any love and care from him, but she loved him. It was apparent. She could not lie to herself anymore, nor to him.

"I am the…the one who is sorry, Quasimodo." she swallowed, gathering her thoughts right.

He pulled his gaze back up compelled to go against her claim.

"I have done nothing to really help you all and yet, you let me to come with you. You saved me from the inn…. I was cruel to you, yet…you never left me." she said in deep remorse.

He listened to her and began to notice that her usually rough tone was breaking. In worry, he quirked his head slightly before gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I would never - " he started to state as Agatha held the hand he had on her shoulder.

"I…I know that now. I know you wouldn't. But I am not worth it." she said and that hand released her.

"What?" he gaped, as though bruised.

"I am just a blind woman." she stated.

"It doesn't matter." he said.

"It does for most people. Others would say I would be better off dead -"

"D-don't talk like that."

"But it's true." Agatha stated more firmly. "I am nothing."

Quasimodo's eyes widened at those three words. Rose stiffened.

"My own father even said so. On the night I had gone blind."

Quasimodo took her hands into both of his, tightening his grip.

"That is not true!" he stated as a deep rage began to burn within him and it sounded in his voice.

"If it is not, then why did he say it?" Agatha's voice deepened as her head was kept lowered with such low spirit.

It was a terrible stab to hear such words from both of his loved ones. His voice was trapped and all he could muster was a silent, shaken sob.

_Quasimodo!_ came Esmeralda's call from the outside, yet it seemed that he didn't acknowledge it.

"If you are nothing…then why do I fear for you all the time? Why?" he asked the blind.

Agatha was silent, unable to answer. She felt him stroke along her left eye, wiping a revealed tear away. It was strange, yet painful to see her cry. Just he had thought before, she had hidden a lot within through the years and now she was beginning to break. But he was here with her and he had promised that she can tell him anything.

"…please? Will you please speak to me?" he asked, softly.

She could hear the severity and fear in that voice and it was even harder now to keep strong. It was a terrible silence between them before she struggled and broke it.

"…you sang." she said. "I never heard you sing before."

His thick shoulders sagged, disgruntled that she changed the subject so quickly.

"I know that chant. But I never heard it sung. I read a mass sheet when I was young."

He nodded.

"I would go into the sanctuary and listen at night, when the Mass was done." he said. "I would sing when…when I was sad. It helped me feel less alone."

"How could someone like you turn out so brilliant after being caged for so long?" she said, stroking his cheek, warmly.

As they spoke, Esmeralda was about to enter on them but stopped herself. She was glad to see that the princess was safe and Agatha was seeming better, but not by much.

Quasimodo gave a sigh. Agatha let her arm back down and then lowered her head to Rose.

"Are you feeling all right, dear one?" she asked.

Quasimodo held the girl closer as she shook her head while a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Ev…everything is all right now…." Quasi reassured her, warmly stroking the girl's head. "…oh…oh. Please, don't cry." he soothed as strongly as he could to keep his voice straight.

"She has reason to." Agatha broke in. "I have been very foolish."

Quasimodo looked back up to her, narrowing his eyes in deep concern. Agatha squeezed her eyes shut as she felt another pang.

"When…I still had my eyes, I wasn't much different." she chuckled dryly. "I usually worked on my own and…and my father. Pray tell, he never deserved that title. My father would be off somewhere, far off, getting drunk and stupid every day. I basically kept the farm above for him and there was no pay. But I didn't care. I didn't want any part of that man's appreciation. He hadn't any."

When she fell silent, Quasimodo kept his eyes on her, feeling the same, revisiting his own memories.

"I was his daughter, damn it. I deserved at least a hug. Is that too much to ask?" she said, turning her head to him before her shoulders started to shake.

Rose gasped and Quasimodo came nearer to the blind, but she only gripped his sleeve and kept him at bay, it seemed.

"Then that storm came. The mill was to collapse and it did. With I in it. Do you know what he did?"

_Thunder had disturbed the thick skies with fierce light as the windmill spun out of control. Agatha gave a yell and ducked when a wood beam snapped and fell nearside her. But the bottom of her dress was caught on the wood and she wasn't able to move._

_"Father!" she screamed with all her heart when she saw him flee on his horse. "FATHER!" she screamed and she saw that he heard her._

_Simply, he turned his horse around for a moment and just stared at the collapsing windmill. Agatha had no idea why he was just standing there on his horse. Agatha was cryng through her joy, but his gaze was so smoldering, empty and just full selfish pity of why he raised her. Agatha looked him in the eyes from afar. "Father! Help me! Please!" her voice shattered in terror. "PAPA!"_

_Suddenly, he began to ride away, leaving his shattering home and daughter behind. "Father! No! Come back…please!" Agatha wept, trapped._

"He just rode away. Damn bastard rode away. Now who does that?" Agatha's voice shook.

He looked at her in shock and terror. A mill of all things? A mill had fallen on her?

"Oh Agatha…." choked his voice.

Esmeralda was crushed to hear this. The full reason for Agatha's steadfast way. She herself had lived on her own for she had no mother. But she had Clopin. Agatha…for one, had no one to turn to. Agatha, although he was slightly afar, felt him place his hand on her back, begging to bring her close. She could not decline or even say no to him, she simply allowed him to bring her into another hug. She had never spoken of her past so easily like that. It was to him though. He, who had her trust since the start. Yet, as she hugged him, she remained as firm as she could but tears were trickling down her face. She wept for the first time in three years….


	32. Fidele

_**I just have to give thanks to ALL of my dear readers and reviewers! This story, out of all I had written in the past, is what I put all my heart in. I can never quit on this ever because it would hurt so much if I did so. So I thank all of you!  
**_

_**Lady of Myth and Legends  
**_

_**SummertimeRose  
**_

_**Z-King  
**_

_**Igniting Fireworks  
**_

_**City Cat!  
**_

_**And lastly, the dear Guest who just recently reviewed...who are you? I MUST KNOW, MAN! You deserve cake.  
**_

_**Thank you all! I love you all. I need to give you all cake! Right now!  
**_

_**Now, it all is coming down for our dear group (Now turned family) This may not be the end yet, but so much is going to happen, even more now that Agatha finally opened her poor heart to Quasimodo. And Quasimodo, who knows of what has to come. He knows Rose has to be taken to the King. Dracon is stalking closer, searching that thick forest for them. And what of Phoebus and his ward, Kristoff? I had not forgotten of them, no no.  
**_

* * *

The young goat tried with all his might to dig out from under the bottom pen plank, since jumping over was proved fruitless. He kicked, he scraped, he wriggled along on his back until he tumbled out into the murky grass. The other ponies looked on with envy and kept huffing as the older goat, Djali was about to attempt his turn. The babe laid low in the grass, but he was aware and listening as his father scraped and kicked as he did. This time, his own head could not even wedge under. To their dismay, a human was coming their way and the young one fled to the bushes. It was the exhausted, worried gypsy woman, Esmeralda, coming to check the ponies. Djali was rendered silent before he bleated joyfully when he saw her. The babe in the bushes peeking out cautiously.

Esmeralda's mind was full of woe after coming to the decision to speak to Quasimodo, her dearest friend. When she saw her once lost friend, digging at the bottom of the pen, her demeanor changed. She had thought she lost the poor goat a long, long time ago, believing that Djali was killed by wolves.

"Djali…oh my friend… Djali…" she sighed as she came to the pen, in relief. "You're alive."

Djali wanted to come out desperately to greet her. When she opened the pen just slight to let him free. The babe nervously watched on as his father pranced about this human who he seemed to know so well.

Despite that she had reunited with her talented friend, she was on a mission still. To speak to Quasimodo about Aurora, but was not so sure of how to go about it without him hurting so much after what has happened. Djali seemed to sense her sadness and stepped down.

"So much has happened, Djali. You've missed it all." she whispered to the billy goat before she heard a rustle of the bushes behind her.

Still on edge of the events prior, Esmeralda twisted her head around, nervous. But, gladly it was only another goat, peeking his head out. He gave a timid bray before he dodged again into the bush. Seeing him, Djali nervously bleated at him to come out. There was no danger here.

"Oh…who is that, Djali?" the tired gypsy asked, meaning the coax the young one out. "Please don't fear." she said as the baby truly reminded her of someone. "Come on." she then offered a hand full of lush grass shoots.

The baby was nervous, but his stomach also twisted with hunger, so he took a step closer to her. He reached his nose out to take it, but she inched away little. This was a small, shy one, which also reminded her of when she coaxed Quasimodo out of the cathedral that morn. He had grown so much since then…so sure of himself, unlike back then. His devotion to Rose was something she had experienced with Clopin while growing up. She and him were very close, so close that they were just like brother and sister, but in the Bell ringer's case…it was more so. He had become a father to the princess. A bond that thick and strong can never be broken…like a cathedral stone.

But where did Djali meet this young goat? Esmeralda got a good idea though; that there was reason for Djali's disappaerance after all. She had one good idea for a name for him. Seeing that his horns were almost grown in, he was quite small for his age. _Gilles_ came to mind, which mainly meant _small goat_. It was a name she read from one of the Greek books she happened upon in Notre Dame's library when she was young…. Yet that was another fond memory.

Despite finding the two new additions, there was another problem happening with the one pony that seemed to enjoy giving the _Burrowers_ so much trouble. He would not allow others to get near him as they were rounding the ponies to pull the wagons. Time was short, so Evrard was getting frustrated with the animal. Quasimodo was assisting the children by helping them safely take down the tents as Adalyn assisted with counting the food rations and loading them into the wagons. Weaponry was being sharpened…new arrows being made.

Coming to the decision to give up on this willful pony, Evrard merely pulled and tied him to a tree intending to leave him behind. There was no time and place to break that animal. No hope at all and there was an enemy on the move. Seeing that he was tied again, the poor beast yanked and he pulled as hard as he could.

_All they give is pain_

_I mean not to be cruel…_

_Why do they beat me…?_

_Why did you save me?_

The worried horse kept whickering and kicking…and scratching the trunk of the tree.

_Gentle one, my savior _

_Where are you? _

_Why do they hurt me and you do not? _

_There is so much pain in them… _

_I cannot keep calm! _

_Where are you?_

_My friend…._

A deep sadness began to overtake the poor pony and his head lowered so that he nuzzled the ground. He saw them all pass by him without a single worry of him now. Except for one man, who had caught sight of him as he was placing some poles in one of the wagons. The hunchback stepped away from the wagon as he turned to look at the neglected pony. His ears perked up and then flattened when he grew nervous. But he trusted this human. He knew him as the _gentle one_, the one who sacrificed all for him when he was nothing to these people.

Quasimodo, although weary and tired, calmly began to approach the horse after noticing that the pony was standing fully on his hurt foot. Though careful not to get near, Quasimodo looked upon the beast with genuine concern. The pony kept his eyes on the hunchback, especially when he neared him. Quite gently, in fact. The others had kept them ignored even when the pony would slightly yank on his line with unease. But when the man's hand gently touched his nozzle, he leaned further to him in curiosity.

"You are not cruel…" the hunchback then took note.

By how neglected this horse was, far away, only allowed to watch others around him and him trapped. It was those harsh memories rushing back to him all over again. Yet, he did not realize that he was being observed by the man who tied that horse aside, Evrard himself.

"You seem to be the only one who cares about this troublesome animal." he commented, which had startled Quasimodo.

The hunchback looked back at him and spied Rose who had gone on following him again, her eyes so full of worry. Evrard followed Quasi's gaze and looked behind him. There she was.

"…y-yes. I happen to care. But wh-why is he over here?" Quasi then asked.

"He is troublesome. Didn't you hear me?"

"I apologize of being partially deaf, sire." Quasi said back, his brow lowering sharply for a moment.

"Come, Quasimodo. Just understand -"

"I do understand. He is too much trouble." Quasi then saddened. "But do you intend to leave him tied here?"

"We are on the run, you know? And Agatha healing still…. Unless you have better ideas, bell polisher?"

He was never a good arguer, from what he learned from Phoebus two years ago about the entire Court of Miracles fiasco. Rose overheard the conversation become unpleasant and shyly retreated back to where Agatha was resting, but she still observed. The horse had his head lowered even with Quasimodo standing right beside him.

"You still think he has a chance, huh?" Evrard merely almost read his mind.

A tear was hiding in the corner of the hunchback's eye.

"Weren't I to ride him?" he softly asked in a sort of an innocent tone.

Evrard gave a sigh.

"Yes, you were."

Something was going on between the hunchback and this horse. The horse, who was always calm around him, never made to kick or bite him. The hunchback was so stubborn, so determined. He could not kill the horse or beat him… He was so set on helping this pony. It was ridiculous in the _Burrower's_ head. Quasimodo looked into the poor thing's eyes. They were not wild like they were a moment ago. The way this horse was…he was _faithful. _Feircely loyal, he was. Faithful to only him…for sparing his life. One word came to mind. Just one.

"Fidele…" he had whispered as he stroked his nozzle.

Evrard was confused. Did he just name it?

"Pardon, Quasimodo?" he questioned, walking closer.

"Fidele." Quasi said again. "He is faithful."

"Without a doubt, yet I still question you. You think you can manage him? You who has never ridden or broken a horse before."

Quasimodo had this odd look about him. A look that showed that he was deeply sure of himself. It was almost a scowl, firm and strong.

* * *

Phoebus and Johnathan were offered a night stay in Versailles after they were told that the King declined meeting with them. Phoebus was outraged. So, with their steeds taken care of for a day's rest, Johnathan found his Captain in one of the pubs. He found him sitting in the corner, pondering to himself. _Esmeralda_. Would he ever see those emerald eyes again. _Quasimodo_. He was such a good, good, fierce friend to him. As it looked, Quasi never did get his chance at freedom. The bell ringer was so young too. He barely lived.

John sat across from him, lost at what to say. "Sir?"

"Why wasn't I there? Why? _Damn it!_" Phoebus cursed in rage to himself.

John silenced himself after hearing his captain's harsh grieving.

"We cannot leave." Phoebus sharply mentioned, nearly slamming his fist down onto the table. "He needs to know. I am certain that the hier is alive."

"How do you know that, though?" John asked, sceptically

Phoebus moved in closer, challenging. "Why did the Spanish attack Paris. _Specifically_, attacked Paris? They searched every building and took very little time to loot. And they left fast. They are looking for someone."

"But how do you know the heir might be alive?"

"Faith can do many things. Trust me." Phoebus sighed, scratching a hand through his hair. "I have no proof though."

"We were brought here for nothing…"

"Do not say that. It's not for nothing. I saw Quasimodo's tower. There was a fight. But no blood. At all. Also, it looked like he was caring for someone. In that little loft, there was a bowl and spoon and some bandages. And the blankets were shifted as if someone small slept there." Phoebus thought through of what he had discovered. "So Quasimodo wasn't alone."

"So…"

"I don't know what to claim, but I know for sure that Esmeralda and her people are up to something."

"I hope you're right, sir, but what about speaking to the King?"

Even with his own discoveries, there was no hope that the King would believe him. This was going to be a trial.

* * *

_**Yes, this isn't much, but Phoebus must gain the King's trust somehow and the Burrowers are on the move. There is more coming!**_


	33. Firm As Stone

The rain had cleared, for a short time, allowing the sun to have its chance. But the warning horn had come to call at the gates of Versailles which had told the royal village that the King's Royal hire had come back from another check around the perimeters to keep the royal city safe from any siege, like of what had befallen the capital.

A white steed and upon him was the Captain of the French Archers was at the bank of the moat, and behind him was thirty five men accompanying him from the journeys. The silver of their armor glimmered to the guards of the wall.

"Who goes out there?" hollered the one of the wall guards, holding up a flaming torch.

"It is I, Sir Christopher Adnot of Versailles!" hollered the Royal Captain up to the wall as loud as he could manage.

The draw bridge was lowered down to them and at once when it was firmly down, the band of silver riders rode into the city, having bypassers stand aside from their authority.

From hearing that greeting horn from inside the pub they were staying the night in, Phoebus was perplexed as to just who was riding up these cobblestone roads and soon enough, he had gotten a clue. The silver armor was a dead give away. He recognized that man who took the lead among these riders. He was trained by that man before he was sent to Paris to take the job of Captain of Parisian Archers. That was his teacher riding through. A surge of nervousness went through the weary captain and he backed from the cracked window and sat on the wood slab for a bed. Those silver archers returning; they truly seemed very unsettled and very angry. On his part, he wore the burden of Paris' protection and he had failed it. Flames swallowed the city and barely none had been done, despite that most of his men were all killed in the mere effort of protecting the city.

Now that a liegeman was here to top it all off, getting to the King to speak with him about the matter was even harder now. Phoebus was deflated, but he then addressed his ward who asleep on the mat.

"John. Today is to be quite a day." The Parisian archor said as he woke his ward by a gentle shift with his foot.

"Who aroused the blow horn?" the ward just asked.

"Someone I fear who will be in our way… or not. But today might be our only chance. Come, get in step!" Phoebus then ushered.

The village was led to silence as the King's archor's were on their way to the castle that overlooked the hill. Draw bridge after draw bridge was lowered as the white horsemen tread forth with power divine.

_"There was just no way that they would just disappear. They went northbound and never had we caught sight of them since." uttered this one soldier when asked of what he had observed._

_"Pirates do not just vanish after an attack on the capital like that. The Parisian captain had failed his duty of having his own numbers, which lacked. Paris would have been guarded if he managed more men._

_"The Captain of the Parisian guard, he is here now. He had asked to speak with you, your Highness." The Duke, Leroy Percival mentioned with high respect to the King, Louis._

_"He may have failed that city and he may have a price to pay for his ignorance, but he had seen the attackers… he knows of the one who tended the cathedral bells there. It was told that a child had happened at that church. The baker caught her taking bread and she fled. And she had disappeared at the doors of that cathedral. Notre Dame de Paris." brought forth Adnot Christopher, the Captain of Versailles._

_"That child could be anyone." drawled the ruler as he listened in. "Of all we know men, she could have been dead since the beginning. We should not dilly dally on frivilous affairs. The Spanish outlaws need to be stopped. At all costs. I demand you take your men, Adnot, along the perimeters of Paris and Bagnolet. Northern near the woodlands… Search for any sign or whisper and do not hesitate to arrest any Spaniard you come upon. Kill unless it is needed."_

_"As you wish, Your Majesty."_

_"And this Parisian Archer…. Send him to me, at once. He must pay for his mistake. Unless he knows where we can locate this child."_

* * *

The river that traveled through, seeming as fragile as a stained glass was disturbed lightly when a hoof and a wagon wheel pulled through it. The gypsies were sharply leading on the lost and found children through the thick wood, wary of the darkness meaning to follow them. Clopin had his arrow at the ready, not up for any delays at this point. Rose who was guarded and kept vigil over by the others was fearfully looking out of the caravan she was told to remain in, even by her father, Quasimodo.

He stayed very close behind the caravan as he and Evrard looked after the wagons and caravans. Quasimodo's ability to shoot, sadly, did not prove well for the circumstances as of late.

A tremendous wind bent the treetops violently as the gray threatening clouds flew in from the east and over the northern woods. The one horse, Fidele now called, suffered from suppressed anxiety and had begun counting out of impatience. But Quasimodo calmed him as he stroked his forelock, despite the anxiety bothering the hunchback as well. They had to be quiet just in case the outlaws were to ambush them again. Rose among the other young ones were hidden behind a tarp and the others tried to calm her.

"You are so jumpy." said one gypsy lad.

"He is right outside. Don't fret so." Judeth assured her.

"But…but they are coming. I know they are." Rose brought forth in a voice stuck by fear. "When _he_ comes… no one returns."

"Sire Evrard and Lady Addy will always protect us. So will Quasimodo. He's always with you."

Rose's face paled, but she found comfort in those words. But what she truly feared was the fact that Quasimodo will be hurt and even killed trying to protect her. Frantic from the thought, she had to see to make sure he was there still and to her relief, he was. It calmed her slight, but she saw that melancholy he had in his eyes.

Quasimodo walked alongside Adalyn who rode her horse as Evrard stayed behind, making sure everyone was accounted for. The pony walked along as Quasimodo held onto his line and he followed despite all the unpleasant sounds annoying his sensitive ears.

Esmeralda stayed near them behind the caravans as Clopin and his other archers looked out as the Burrowers traveled. She saw Quasimodo's depression which seemed to make sense of what she _had_ to speak to him about. Her heart remained broken since Rose was very dear to her also, but the bond she and Quasi had was as great and strong as a stone pillar. Also, the terrors he had to bear with after Agatha's misfortune…. He was hurt with the thought that Aurora had to leave him at some point in time… Solemn, Esmeralda rode along the Hunchback's side.

With sad eyes, he gazed up at hers. Guessing of what she was thinking from that forlorn look in those emerald eyes, Quasimodo looked down, pained.

"Quasimodo…" Esmeralda sighed, seeing his resistance. "…I know what you must be thinking…"

"I-I…I do know, Esmeralda." he spoke, his eyes still averted as his heart was breaking. "…she…she's … she has to go back."

Esmeralda shuddered slight, her eyes down cast. "And you love her so."

"I…I cannot describe it." Quasimodo's voice became strained. "She…she means so much. I can't… I can't imagine not…not being able to see her again." his voice then broke.

He was breaking and the devotion that was formed for an orphan in need has formed into a bond only a father would have. That became very clear to Esmeralda as well to Adalyn who was behind them.

"But…I must let her go…" Quasimodo then said, gazing at the caravan with tears in his eyes. "…we need her."

He looked up at Esmeralda, not even ashamed that a tear escaped. _He is such a strong man. _Esmeralda then reached down to him and caressed his cheek. He took in a shaken breath, holding that hand back.

"Everything will be all right, my brother." she compassionately reassured.

"…even if we won't arrive altogether in the end…" Quasimodo tearfully whispered.

"No. Don't say that…" Esmeralda turned firm. "You are so much stronger than you think. She would not be with us if it were not for your kind heart."

He sniffled as his eyes looked forward to the caravan and there he saw Rose looking frightful at him. Her eyes conflicted and full of pain. Fidele whickered and nuzzled the hunchback who had come forward to the caravan. It seemed Rose had overheard. As the caravan was kept moving, Quasimodo came and held her hand, tenderly.

"…Quasimodo… d-don't leave me…" were her words, weeping.

"I…I won't. I promised I won't." he shook, squeezing her hand as he kept up.

Rose looked down, distraught after all that has happened to them and she still felt that it was all her fault. The least she wanted to happen was for Dracon to chase them and it was happening at this very moment. Quasimodo, she did not want him to be killed by that man, by the arrow or the sword…

"I… I am s-sorry…" she cried, looking deep into his eyes.

"No… Rose." he softly begged of her. "…what? Why?"

"I-I…I don't want you to die…" she trembled as she spoke. "I … I love you. _Father_, I love you."

That word made his heartbreak even worse.

"_He_…_he_ will kill you…" she then stammered as she went through, once again, those memories of Dracon's murders. "It…it is… m-my-my fault."

A child, her age was living in this guilt that she was at fault of all this misfortune and fighting. Her greatest fear was him dying since Dracon was searching for her and her only and he was the one she was seen with.

Agatha sat in the front of the caravan beside the Archdeacon who was driving it. The silent blind was able to hear onto the girl's words.

"No, Rose. No… it was-it was never your fault. Please…please don't weep." she heard him calm Rose but he was weeping as well. "…I love you, Rose. I love you so much."

"I don't want you to die…" Rose wept out, sobs jerking her frame.

"No. No, no… I will always be with you. Always…"

Agatha's face grimaced as her own tears were trying to come. Overwhelmed, she swept a hand roughly over her face and hair trying to contain a deep sob. She as well loved the girl. Rose's own self inflicted guilt reminded of her a lot of her own demon. Her father always used to make her feel guilty of just being a sort who cared not of her rank in life. She mainly lived her life as a farmer. He didn't do anything to help even if the property belonged to him. He made her feel immense guilt just because her mother was a prostitute. Heaven knows if that was true or not, but she felt like a fool of letting that detail eat her up as she grew up. Most of her life, she was alone but that was a simple thing compared to her distant relationships. She was cowardly of gaining any strong bond, with men especially.

Her father was probably responsible for that.

The Archdeacon looked to her and observed her fight against her tears. She was still trying to remain strong for Quasimodo, as well for the rest of them and she was. But it was obvious that she despised to wear her heart on her sleeves.

"Dear Agatha…" he softly said. "…you still hold fast, as firm as stone."

She turned her head slightly as if a fly was bothering her.

"Is it…that obvious to you, Friar?" she roughened her voice at him.

The weary Bishop sighed with a gentle look in his eyes as he studied her.

"You are in love." he said, more in thought. "It's plain as the sun's gleam."

Agatha seemed like she was in pain and clenched her jaw as she fought even harder.

"It is none of your business."

"For him, indeed…in a way, it is my business. I had known him since infancy. The Judge…well…" the Archdeacon came closer to her to whisper, knowing that the truth still left Quasimodo bruised. "…the Judge, Dom Claude Frollo had pursued an innocent woman suspecting stolen goods. She rammed onto the cathedral front and I regret that I was too late. Frollo had ran her down and knocked her head onto the stone steps. But what he believed were stolen goods was a baby."

Agatha had her brow furrowed as she listened.

"A baby boy no older than a week." the Bishop continued sadly. "…and what Frollo was about to commit was another murder. He was to throw the youngin' into a well. I came in time…but I was too late for the poor gypsy woman. So in spite, I regret, I told the Judge, who was the law of our city and he had just committed murder before the church. It was blasphemy and I had to spare this poor boy. So…I guilted him. I had to in order to save the boy. And here he is today…" he told it, solemnly before proudly looking to Quasimodo who was now guiding the pony, Fidele. "…and he had been the bell ringer for twenty two years now. I have to admit, he was … a son to me. I did my best to help the boy, but the Judge disliked my intervention and kept the tower doors locked."

_The young man now in his tenth year heard the gentle knocking on the door and excitedly climbed down._

_"S-sire…is-is that…y-you? M-master?" he stammered, afraid of getting near the door almost._

_"No, my son. It is I." spoke the Archdeacon through the other side._

_"Oh…oh-oh… g-good day, F-Father…" Quasimodo deeply relaxed as he adjusted his torn sleeve._

_"Are you well?"_

_"I-I am." the boy sadly answered._

_The Archdeacon knew that Frollo had flogged him again. He could hear the pain in the lad's voice._

_"He had you punished. No need to fear. Just remember, you are not alone." he reassured the boy._

_"I-I know, sir… I…I know…" Quasimodo began to sob. "I am…I am glad you are…close by, sir…"_

_"You're a strong lad."_

_"Do you…th-think me a monster, sir?"_

_"No. No. I do not. You are not a monster." the Bishop saddened about to weep. The tortures Frollo was putting him through. It made him infuriated._

_"Master says I am…"_

_"It is not true. One day. One day you will see."_

"…I tried everyday to help him hold on to this hope. It was until his twentieth year, which was when things began to change for the better."

"You practically kept him sane…" Agatha mused, in shock in what she was just told.

The Archdeacon smiled tightly. "They were hard years for a boy with a mind so bright. He practiced slight in carpentry…but it did not last long."

Agatha nodded. "A man held captive by a monster."

"So… what is it do you fear then?" he then asked, making her turn to him again.

"…I do love him, all right. A lot in fact… it's only…I was just thinking about my father…and-and I realized…because of him I turned out like this. Blind, selfish…a cad. And…a man, like Quasimodo… he stayed with me all this time. And no one… no one would do that. They…they see me and…and they shrug me off. They toss me, like a dead pig. I grew accustumed, all right? But it's just so baffling that he cares. He actually cares."

The Archdeacon smiled.

"Perhaps he is God sent." he smiled at her.

Agatha softly smirked before hanging her head once again.


	34. No Torches

The day was beginning to darken and it was needed to rest until dawn. The woods had gotten so dark, both from the trees and the mist coming in. Agatha least expected the caravan to stop and she pressed her hands on the seat to stay firm in it. The Bishop clenched his jaw tight as he pulled the reins to stop.

"…apologies…" he whispered to Agatha as Evrard came round on his horse.

"We will stop here for the night…until we can see again. No fires." the leader ordered before going to those behind.

The gypsies kept the caravan surrounded and Clopin ushered two men to go look out. They had to check if these grounds were indeed safe. Fidele spooked when the caravan stopped so suddenly, but Quasimodo held firm to the line and the horse did calm, just slight. It had gotten fairly dark, too dark. The forest had fallen eerily quiet, as the frightful children remained quiet inside that caravan as the adults kept them under cover. All there was to hear was the weeping call of a tyto owl. Torches were not to be used, so how were they to see well? That seemed quite odd to not use torches, not even a bon. What about the young ones? They needed warmth.

It was Quasimodo's concern of leaving the caravan's side and his own confidence in his shooting was low. Nor was his heart ready for such an act, since the witnessing of Evrard's spiteful execution of that one outlaw. But he was determined. When he heard one snap of one twig on the ground, he gasped but only saw that it was Clopin, who chuckled as he passed by. Scowling slight, Quasimodo got his satchel over his shoulder before grasping his bow again.

Agatha still sat at the front of the caravan and kept listening to the children inside the tarp and gladly could hear them move and shift in there.

"…where are we?" whimpered one girl.

"…be calm now. It's all right…" Agatha whispered to them, yet she was nervous. She nearly spooked when someone lightly touched her arm.

"Agatha?" then came that voice which helped her heart to calm.

She held his hand with both of hers. "Quasi." she silently gasped. "Damn you, you scared me." she then sagged her shoulders and relaxed into the hard wood seat.

"I'm sorry…" Quasimodo gazed down for a moment before looking at her again. "I-I came to see if you were feeling all right."

"I am fine. No need to dote, boy. No need to dote." she tried to shoo him off, as it seemed.

Quasimodo's face was deep with concern. There was no light, so he could not see her paleness. But he could feel how chilled she was by holding her hand again. Evrard called out his name, unfortunately and he worriedly sighed. Agatha tightened her grip around his hand.

"We will be fine. Go." she told him in a gentle tone.

"I… I love you, Agatha…" was his final worried say before he let go of her hand and ran back behind the caravan, leaving the blind shocked.

She could not reply since he left so quickly, but those words hit her heart like an arrow. Those words she thought would never be aimed at her. To conceal the sobs wanting to come out loudly, she covered her mouth with her shaken hand before she calmed herself once again. _I love you too, Quasimodo. I love you too._ she thought with passion before she got up from her seat and groped her way into the caravan with Rose and the others.

"…where's father?" Rose asked in worry as she came to the blind's side to help her.

"All is well, all is well, I assure you." Agatha told them.

"The pirates are coming, aren't they?" Bonny said.

"Hmm… do not think on that now. Ev and the gypsies, they are protecting."

Evrard got off his horse and journeyed along the hillside which led down to the brook down below. Quasimodo happened near, almost thinking that he saw something across. Evrard turned to the hunchback.

"Huh, thought you'd be too cowardly." the woodland stated, getting his arrow firm in hand.

Quasimodo's brow furrowed at that, but was modest.

"Not all the time." he saddened as Adalyn came by and kindly touched his shoulder.

"You are none like that." she said keeping an eye out. Quasimodo's face softened.

"It was just some fun. You two can't take jokes." Evrard chuckled a little.

There happened a sound where it sounded like a rock smacking another and that rendered the three silent. Clopin's tone could be heard.

"Hold!" was the order heard from afar.

"What is that?" Quasimodo whispered, holding his bow tighter.

"I don't know. I'll go check. You two stay with the caravan." Evrard then looked them, protectively before he went towards the gypsy's call.

His sister and the bold hunchback were left alone in the darkness of night. The woman with him chuckled lightly.

"It would be a lot simpler if we had torches."

"If-if…if it means being safe." Quasi replied. "…I am starting to see now…"

"Yes. It isn't too bad."

The two stayed in silence as Fidele gave a huff and counted. Adalyn looked to the hunchback who was keeping his eyes down the hill as his sight adjusted better. By looking at him on the side, he resembled Evrard slightly which made her revisit the memory of her mother's death. She looked down before sitting in the moist grass to tighten the arrow head on one of her arrows. Quasimodo looked at her again, worried now that she was so quiet.

"My lady?" he asked her, stepping nearer. " … are you well?"

"I am." Addy glanced up at him, swiping a strand of thick hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Just… I was just… remembering my mum."

Quasimodo saddened for her and was about to speak again before he heard the gypsies speak amongst themselves down the way.

"Are you well? You are very quiet." Addy then said.

"Why, I… I have always been quiet. Ever since I … I was a small lad."

"Oh?" she smiled a bit. "… I can relate. I was the same. Losing my mother, I… my voice…well… you can say it went with her."

"…oh…oh Adalyn…" Quasimodo's voice deepened in sorrow after hearing her voice break slightly.

"It-it is all right. She… she was too ill." Adalyn sighed, looking down again.

Knowing that she was in pain, Quasimodo knelt down and hugged her, comforting. Adalyn's eyes watered and then held him back, dropping her arrow.

The matter that tore Evrard away to investigate was something deeply unnerving. There was a dead body deep in the shrub. It was not too long ago when the man had died, but it was obvious that he was one of the outlaws. Cause of death might have been the result of grisly encounter with a predator and in this case, it looked like wolves were on the hunt. Evrard coughed from the stench and everyone gathered away.

Djali and Gilles smelled death in the air and so did Fidele.

"He got here before us." Clopin pointed. "We should take the way around. It is likely that the rest are searching through here. They do not turn up at random like this."

"I know… They are close." Evrard added, breathing deep.

"The children. They cannot be seen." Esmeralda added.

"Th-that too." Evrard sighed again thinking.

"There are the crossroads, just East." the Archdeacon added.

"Not the crossroads. They are too obvious."

"And they all lead back to Paris."

"And Versailles."

There was silence for a moment. In Evrard's mind, there was an idea.

"That's it." he softly said before looking to the caravan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quasimodo and Adalyn stayed with the children and the hunchback stayed where Rose could see him. Agatha sat with the girl as he stood outside, keeping watch. After what he said to her not too long ago, Agatha felt more like a fool…or a coward. Rose laid in her arms, sleepy, but she then reached for Quasi's hand. He looked at her before hugged him.

"Oh…Oh Rose…" he said, returning her love by hugging her back.

"I love you." the girl softened to him and Agatha heard it well.

"I love you too, Rose. I love you too…" he then whispered to the princess. "Everything is going to be all right." he then told her, looking her right in the eye. "…you will see…"

Rose nodded to him, even nervously chewing on her finger. He lowered her hand from her mouth before sweetly kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't be afraid…."

"Quasimodo…" Agatha then spoke up, gently. He looked to her as she struggled to speak. "…wh-what you s-said earlier, I…"

Quasimodo went and took her hand. "…Agatha?"

"…was that truth? I…I don't want it to be just words…"

"It is truth. It is…" Quasimodo said, his eyes watering.

"It's just… I don't… know it. I mean, I know it but… it's just confusing to me." Agatha uttered every word with a vulnerability which was never shown before.

"Agatha…." Quasimodo turned sad and she lowered to get close to him, but she laid down her head on her arm, breaking.

Seeing her start to weep and her body shaking, he hugged her.

"Agatha…please… it's all right…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled her head into his shoulder.

"I love you…" her voice seemed to cough out. "I do! I … I can't lie anymore…"

He hugged her tighter now, soothing a hand over her back.

"…It's been killing me ever since I met you… I know I'm… I'm a cad and… I argue all the time. But…you are so kind and so brave… So much stronger than me. I am just blind, stupid and crude…"

"Agatha, please stop…" she heard him beg of her. "…please… I-I love you. I truly do. I…I hurt when you do… You are kind. And so brave... you fought so so hard…"

"Me… I did nothing but stall you."

Quasimodo sighed and shut his eyes before giving Agatha something she had never gotten, even from her father. The hunchback then softly kissed her cheek. Agatha rested against his shoulder feeling like a whole mountain was lifted off of her. She loved him and he loved her back.


	35. Father, I want to go home

There came the piercing on the moist dirt. A dagger was thrown and he could plainly see himself reflected in the silver handle. The silent pirate captain himself glared at it before he stepped up to claim it. Once he tore the weapon out of the dirt, he was in thought. The gypsies were wise and they were strong. They were guiding the one who had her through that forest and most of his men did not return. His own crew proved to be too weak for this petty task alone. He had to get that brat into his clutches. She was going to be pay. She was going to pay for running away and she knew the punishment that waited for her.

He had ten men left now. So he had to plan carefully. For six years, he held that precious treasure. The worst years he had dealt with the Queen's final born. Dracon did not invade this kingdom just for her to run away from him. She belonged to him. The kingdom was weak because of this, just what he agreed with that gypsy. Or so she said she was a gypsy, since he was dealing with a whole group of them and they were protecting and keeping the princess away. She managed to get into that palace and take that final born for him, which led to the kingdom's belief that witchcraft was involved.

"Damn woman." Dracon cursed as he put that dagger away.

"Captain. The scouts have not returned yet and it is nearly dawn." spoke this younger Spaniard, coming up behind him.

"Hmmm…" Dracon hummed. "Wonderful. It seems all of you are too idiotic to even bring that vermin back." he darkly stated, turning to the younger man. "I swore to keep her. I swore to keep her _hidden_. And all this for the riches and the weakening of this kingdom. I will get her back myself, you ingrates! You are no use to me now, NONE OF YOU!" he growled at all of them and they stood up. "That gypsy made it possible to have this kingdom in my grasp. To keep the King at bay."

But there was something hiding, and it was beginning to show in his dark eyes that seemed almost human. _He was just like any young man when he ran away from home, elope with this lass, Alejandra. Just a normal teenager, rebellious and annoying, he was, in his prime. He never asked to be a convict, which had begun when he threatened a noble. His head was threatened over and over and he tried to escape with no hope to clear his name…. He had met this one woman when the love of his life was killed by his own stupidity. He was so broken that he wanted to do anything to at least live peacefully. He was on the verge of ending his own life when she offered an escape. If he kept a treasure for her until she returned to him to claim it, she would set him free from the law. Unknowing yet of the treasure she intended him to protect, he agreed to it. _

That treasure he vowed to keep was taken and that witch was to return at any given time. Not was he afraid, but he was more afraid of the King's sentence than the witch and that child was his key to power and even freedom, which was what he hungered. But now things were falling apart because of that damn hunchback.

Dracon eyed them all, thinking before he turned to the view of the forest foot. He snagged the rein of his horse and got on.

"Get down there now. They are quiet and they mean to try and get her to the King. Five of you, go in and chase them out. The rest of you remain with me and we will attack them as they run out."

"But none had come ba-"

"Do as I say. NOW!" Dracon then bellowed, shoving the man who spoke.

* * *

It was still late into the night. Inside the gypsy caravan, the Burrowers were speaking in whispers. The children with them, along with the hunchback, the blind, the bishop and the silent princess were speaking of this one plan that seemed completely insane, even just listening to the words coming out of Evrard's mouth. Adalyn was horrified.

Quasimodo sat with his knees to his chest, keeping Rose close and Agatha right beside him and he and the two listened to this plan. They too did not like the sound of it.

"We will lead them off with a decoy." Evrard mentioned to them with severity.

"But Evrard…wh-what decoy?" Esmeralda asked, worried now.

"A decoy…" Quasimodo uttered, fearful. "What do you mean by that…?"

Evrard sighed and looked down.

"It means we have to have one of the other girls pose as Aurora, to lead them off as we get her back to Versailles or at least Paris."

Quasimodo gasped, holding a hand to his mouth. The only two girls, Lillith and Judeth paled.

"It will be all right children…" Esmeralda reassured.

"This is…idiotic…" Agatha shook her head.

"It's a way that we can dodge the outlaws safely. Or they will hunt in here and we will all be killed by nightfall. With the decoy, we will lead them to the pit traps. Me, Adalyn and Esmeralda will go and take the true princess out, hidden, towards the city. You, Quasimodo. You need to stay with the decoy…" Evrard then sadly finished to the hunchback.

His heart fell and shattered. He only looked the Burrower in the eyes as Rose began to sob into his arm. Agatha was hurting badly hearing this, knowing that the two had to be separated so suddenly. She clenched her jaw in thought as Quasimodo sadly hugged Rose. Of all the love she had left, she had one thing to offer.

"…what if I shall go with the decoy…?" the blind spoke up.

All she got was silence and a few gasps. Quasimodo stiffened.

"…Agatha…. N-no. Please." he begged of her.

"Lass, you don't know how to ride…" said Clopin.

"I just cannot see. It does not mean I don't know how to hold onto a horse." Agatha shot at him, boldly.

"Agatha….no." Quasimodo shuddered.

"My dear. That is quite the offer, but…with circumstances like these…"

Agatha held Quasimodo's hand as she fired up at the others.

"Listen. I am sick of being looked to as useless. Stop it. Just stop it. I have no eyes. Let us all not let her help because she can't see." she taunted. And Quasimodo… I know the risks too. But I have faith this time…and I need yours as well…" she then said to the worried bell ringer. "Rose here needs you. I'll be fine."

Quasi shook his head as his face grimaced sadly. He took her close and hugged her.

"I cannot bear to see you hurt, Agatha…." he whispered.

"You are brave to offer, Agatha, but it's too risky. Dracon will recognize him straight off and know."

"No. He can't just leave her." Agatha argued, with a deep passion.

"I-I knew this was go-going to happen, Agatha…" Quasi mentioned, his face pinched.

"But…" Agatha shuddered.

"Quasi…" Rose tugged at his sleeve, scared. "…what is happening? Please, don't go…"

It seemed that she was understanding of what this plan was. It would have been so much easier if she wasn't with them to listen in. Quasimodo did not know what to say at all, but his eyes grew so sad that he looked older than he should. Evrard grew grieved for him and sighed.

"Do we have to do this, Ev? Do we have to?" Adalyn asked desperately.

"I am speaking on her behalf. She is our kingdom's hope…." Evrard added.

The children heard it all and one of the girl's spoke up to them.

"…I'll…do it." Spoke Judeth and everyone fearfully looked to her. "…I-I'll be the…decoy…"

"Dear one…" the Bishop gaped.

"She's my … friend…. I-I want her s-safe too…" the girl uttered.

Rose looked at her, as if in shock. She didn't want any of them to go through this for her…. No. She paled, clutching Quasi by the arm. All she wanted was a family. Not more torment….

"Quasimodo…. You said you would never leave me…." she then looked to her most trusted.

He stifled a sob.

"I know I did. I-I…I know I did, Rose…. And I would never. We need to get you…h-home." he struggled through every word.

"I…I don't…understand…" she gaped. "I…I am home…"

"We do not have time." Evrard cut in.

"Quasimodo…" Esmeralda came to them, just as pained.

"Rose…" Quasimodo looked Rose right in the eyes. "…I love you. I love you so much. You don't know how much it hurts me…." he choked holding both of her hands. "…I rescued you. And I love you. You are more important than you think."

"…I want to go home." Rose sobbed, thinking of the bell tower. "Father, I want to go home…" she broke.

Evrard nodded to Clopin who then motioned his men to get out of the caravan to leave the two alone. Agatha shook her head at all this. All of it wasn't fair.

All he could do was hold Rose close, shutting his eyes in dread. He wanted so much for her to stay with him, but it was never to be…. It never was. It was fate that he found her that night. It was fate that she was to be taken back.

"Everything…will be…all right…. I promise you." he whispered, his heart breaking.

* * *

_**This is the big moment... :( More to come.**_


	36. You Are Brave

The sun's ray shot through the great canopies, hitting the great falls, thus making it shine like the evening stars. Even though the dangers were dealt with in this part of the wood; they did not change the lovely splendor it had. A buck and a fawn made their way to the stream, seeing their surroundings safe and sure enough for them to emerge. The young male deer kept his head held high as the tiny fawn took in her fill of water. Eventually, when the buck felt at his most comfortable, he lowered his head to drink with the fawn.

It was unclear if this buck fathered this youngling, but it drew out Esmeralda's attention as she went out to draw water out of the river. She watched how that buck kept such a sharp vigil over the tiny fawn.

With a sharp beat of his cloven hoof, the fawn then dashed back to the trees. Esmeralda then looked behind her and saw someone aim at the buck. Her heart did not let her when she stood up to who was aiming to kill the deer.

"Clopin! Do not!" she stood tall, defiant.

He lowered his arrow and glared at her.

"We have to eat, _La Esmeralda_, if you do not mind." he cocked a brow at her.

The buck shot away and gave her friend a glare, but she softened as she picked the bucket up again.

"I am sorry, Clopin. I was just thinking…and when I saw those deer… I saw…" she trailed off.

"…you saw what, lass?"

"…nothing." she sighed after much thought.

"Aye. You scared them off for nothing. Do you not realize we have a group of starving waifs." Clopin grouchily mentioned, throwing his bow over his shoulder.

"I am sorry, didn't you hear me, you sarcastic dog you?" she sharpened at him as they walked back to the small camp. He sneered.

Jaq Lavierre, who had kept deeply silent for his own guilt and shame, led on a few of the ponies. A young man still, he was only sixteen and was a learning archor, just like Quasimodo, the man whose trust he altered with that near fatal bad choice, but hurting the young princess. He had walked passed the solemn deformed man as he was tying the line for Fidele more firmly. Quasimodo saw him pass from the corner of his eye before one pony was traveling too close, which had made Quasimodo jerk almost that the knife he kept on his person had fallen off his belt.

Jaq tried to go and pick it up for the hunchback, but the man had gotten hold of it first. Jaq got this look from the man's eye, which told him of a paranoia mixed with perplexity. Even distrust.

"Why….eh…um…. good day." Jaq tried his best to stay calm, but was failing at the task.

"Good day." was the almost dull reply from the hunchback's mouth, which did not sound much like himself. It was the sound of distrust.

Young Jaq, this sixteen year old knew well, after the foolery choice he made. Seeing that the hunchback was undergoing something…something emotionally difficult, he sighed.

"Sire, I am sorry." he struggled to bring forth. "I never meant her harm, you know."

Quasimodo's harsh face seemed to stiffen when he brought that event up again when Rose could easily have been killed. But then he softened slight.

"If you have it in your heart to - "

"How do you know what is in my heart?" the hunchback asked as he tied a noose tighter for Fidele, kneeling down to the grass.

"I want to help you, sir. If you cannot forgive me… I have no where to go." Jaq had resulted to begging.

Quasimodo's brow furrowed deeply before he turned to the younger man, appalled.

"Wh-what?" he quietly exclaimed.

"Since the day you came, after that… I could not show my face to you. Again. You dislike me greatly, do you? You don't trust me."

"I never…" Quasi began to argue, but stopped himself. "…you feared me…because I threatened you. But…but I never…I never said I _disliked_ you. It is the fact that…she might have died that night." he reasoned as his voice broke at the edges.

"And that is my greatest regret." Jaq lowly said. "I would be the heir to our land's…murderer."

Watching the lad lower his head in deep remorse, Quasimodo's face turned shattered.

"I lived alone myself. I never had someone to look up to. And my decisions this far in have proven just how stupid I am."

"…Jaq." Quasi said, remorseful.

Jaq gazed back up.

"…forgive me." was the humble request from the hunchback, looking back on the threat he gave him. "I wish you to not fear me."

Rose watched as everyone had gotten the ponies ready to ride, three in one direction and three on the other as Clopin got his men hidden well enough to seal the trap that waited for the pirates entering the forest.

_This cannot be happening. Why did you save me? You would be safe…. I cannot lose you. You love me and you care…. Why did this have to happen? I had found my father and now he is being taken away… I love you._

Her mind was once again launched into a state of terror and she had jumped when Esmeralda came to her and draped her cloak around the girl. Rose gazed up at those pained emeralds and shuddered.

"I am sorry, dear one. It is time to go."

"…No. But…where is Quasimodo?" Rose asked, fearful.

She saw him come again with Fidele by his side and the young man who was once unkind. She bit her lip hard as he knelt by her and she hugged him tight, her arms bound around his neck. Quasimodo tried to keep strong as his emotions ran so high, once again, but this had to be done. He looked down at her, stroking her cheek.

"Esmeralda is going to take care of you. I promise…" his voice shook.

"…I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Rose asked, a tear running down her cheek. "…I th-thought I…found my family…." she then sobbed.

Quasimodo grimaced.

"We are. We are a family…" he told her, taking her close again. "…you will see me again. You will…"

Esmeralda was holding it in strongly as Evrard and the others came. Agatha limped close, looking as if she was in pain. She could hear the awful agony in both of their voices. She took a huge breath to release her stress but it didn't do much. Evrard was at unease himself, knowing how risky this was going to be. They all knew.

Judeth, the one who volunteered to be the fake had a similar cloak on and looked on in tears at them, standing beside the hunchback and the gypsy.

"Come. We do not have much time left." Evrard lowly said to them, kneeling down to their level. Quasimodo shuddered.

As they got up, he was the last to when he said one last thing to Rose.

"You are a brave girl. I am so proud of you." he warmly said, giving her one last look in the eyes. As his eyes watered greatly when she stroked his cheek to wipe the tears away, his face turned strong before he got up, much to Rose's dismay.

She knew he had to go. Her wish now was that he would be safe, but she also wished that he would come back. She had her hand reached out to him for more than a few seconds, in shock. She bit her lip hard and swallowed, holding it in as she watched him ready Judeth on Fidele before getting on himself. The gypsies all dashed to their horses and Evrard got on his. Esmeralda carried Rose and placed her on the mount.

Fidele got restless from the sudden weight, but Quasimodo stroked him calm. This plan was risky. Many could die tonight, but dying for her, for the kingdom was a noble way. Clutching Judeth firm, he gave one last look to Esmeralda, distraught but brave. She boldly nodded back at him.

"We will see each other again, brother. I promise. Quasimodo." she said, taking Rose close, protectively.

"I trust we will, Esmeralda…" the hunchback blinked his tears back again.

Rose looked at him again in firm belief that she would see him again. Determination wrecked his features before he turned Fidele the other way as Clopin dashed into the dark to carry the plan. Esmeralda and the Burrower leaders began to ride out. It was a long way back out to the farmland. Agatha and the Archdeacon were to take the rest of the orphans the long way around, back to Paris...

* * *

_"You sent the ranks, didn't you, Percival?" requested the Lord, looking out the tower of his quarters.__"I did, Your Highness."_

_"The Parisian Captain better bring her. Or his head. This kingdom has suffered enough and I will not be here long."_

_"Sir Adnot will guarantee it, Your Majesty."_


	37. The Song

Beyond her eyes, the forlorn towers call...

They would sing with great praise

A legend once, but now a friend

The Kingdom no longer rests

One voiceless soul comes to a knell

Where the screaming demons expel

Beyond her eyes, a protection spell

Blankets her, she must away

A song brings her to a forgotten home

Away from the dragon's scorn

* * *

Wings of strength, the song flies her to an unknown land

Where the strangest live, batted and worn

A fight happens at the becoming storm

Her song weakens as she becomes strong

No longer can she hear that tender note

When safety would come, she was wrong

* * *

The song she holds in the palm of her hands

It stays alive and loud

A song of hope, a song had kept her life

It only sings one word

_Love_


	38. I Will Not Forsake You

_It was earlier when the Burrowers were preparing to set out on another crucial mission and this time, it wasn't scouting or hunting. As the camp was set in motion, getting their steeds ready, getting their weapons sharpened and fixed, Quasimodo was inside his group's resting tent, solemnly and slowly sharpening the dagger he now wore upon his sash, reminiscing. Naturally, he was a little paranoid about knives…ever since that morning when Frollo…. Well, it hurt him to remember now. For a moment, he stopped sharpening when he saw his reflection in the side of the blade. There he saw himself, just the same. Just as ugly. Frollo's words still stabbed at him. That treachery was the worst thing he had encountered. In truth, it was worse than how things were now. But why was he dwelling in the past?_

_Sliding his dagger back on his person, Quasimodo took a moment to fight his tears away. It wasn't the past that was bothering him. It was truly this plan that he and Evrard discussed earlier. He was afraid of his dear friends' lives. It was all too dangerous! Agatha was worrying about him, about Rose, all of it. She was just as stressed as he was. Cautiously, she came in and heard him sniffle in his worry._

_"Quasimodo." she said, feeling his pain. _

_"Agatha." Quasi softened at her direction._

_The blind had stood there for a long moment at loss of what to say. She was conflicted beyond measure.__  
_

_"We admit that we like each other and then we must separate. It's like the ending of a sonnet." she said._

_Quasimodo smiled slight and sheathed that dagger. She smiled a little herself, but then tried to speak again._

_"I just…I want you to… to come back, Quasimodo." she then requested, quite boldly._

_"Agatha - "_

_"I know it sounds a little too bold of me, but I had just got to knowing you so well."_

_"Agatha… I-I will come back." he said, confidently as he came to her and hugged her. " Don't be afraid."_

_"That is just it. I am bloody afraid of everything." she then whispered. "…and Rose, she… she won't…"_

_"I-I knew this was going to happen…at some point and we've… we've reached it." Quasimodo rasped. "And it's tearing me through. I cannot explain it – I…"_

_Knowing and hearing the pain he was going through, Agatha hugged him tightly, looking back when they had met in that inn before it was burnt down. _

_"You are strong, Quasimodo. I believe in you and I know I cannot take back all that I had said to you before."_

_"You've never hurt me, Agatha. Never."_

* * *

The blind looked back on that last conversation with him before the entire camp had split directions. She sat beside the Archdeacon and they were both covered in cloaks with the rest of children inside the caravan, onward to the roads being taken towards the Parisian city. Just to know that Quasimodo had fogiven her after all she said and how she acted, Agatha was almost at a some sort of peace for the now. But she then was worrying if he was not returning from the task.

_Dracon…._

The forest had fallen eerily quiet as the sun began to peek over the hillsides. Only a quarter mile away from the foot, three brown stallions stood with their reins tied to the same tree, grazed to pass time. Adalyn was sitting down on one knee, killing the fire with her her cloak. Rose was sitting across from her with a haunted look in her hazel eyes. Adalyn sighed at her hurting figure and smiled at the girl before rolling an apple to her. The timid creature dropped the small cloak she was covered in and crawled after the fruit, smiling at Addy. It was a rare thing to happen, but Rose was smiling. For the moment.

Esmeralda, along with Evrard; they had struck a dilemma when they chose to go down this one path. The trees made it hard to judge distance, so Evrard had to climb up to go and see how far they had to travel. The gypsy woman kept and eye out as the the Burrower went up. The forest was quiet….

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction, deep and far into the north end, Fidele was led to the river, just at the falls to gather water. The young one and the hunchback were both wary before he got off the mount. So far, the woods were calm but nevertheless they did not plan to let their guard down. Clopin and the band were not too far, but they were hidden, just so to catch Dracon's men by mere surprise. Another pony rode near the hunchback's who had just gotten off Fidele. Judeth was lost in thought before she soon felt Quasimodo take her hand. She looked down at the deformed man, looking into his eyes, pained and filled with sorrow. Young as she was, she understood. It was something deep in those eyes that she recognized…. A look that only a parent would have and she had lost her father, not too long ago, it seemed.

He had bent low to get a drink of water and to fill the canteen. Judeth nervously looked around if someone unwanted would come.

Deep within the trees though, trying to keep out of sight if it were not for Hugo's ridiculous grunting.

"…will you just…?" Laverne sighed before she tried to see the group by the falls.

"You should talk - "

"Shoosh, shoosh, shut up." Laverne strained. "Quasi and the others are in trouble. That dragon fellow is tracking them."

"What do we do?" Victor asked, nervously.

"Rose is not here. He has another child with him, but it's not her."

"Not good. Not good."

"We need to talk to him."

"Like…how are we going to do that? Huh?" Hugo soured.

The three gargoyles looked out to the group, as a few gypsies had emerged to get some water before they pressed on.

"Suppose that they catch us. What then?" soured the cynical Clopin as he tightened his bow string.

Quasimodo was sitting near in a curled position, his melancholy eyes entranced by the ripples in the water. Judeth sat near after her fair share of water.

"My fellows are on watch. Hunchback, I am talking to you."

Quasimodo shook from his trance and looked at the vegabond leader.

"Did you even think this through, lad?"

Quasimodo looked lost in thought even as Judeth came close to him to keep safe from the cold.

"There is not much to think on except…keeping hidden until they come…."

"Why do you weep?" Judeth asked, seeing the tears in the hunchback's eyes.

Quasi sniffled slightly. "…no need to fear. _Beyond our eyes… the forlorn towers caaall…_" he then sang, very softly.

"_One voiceless soul comes to an knell… where the screaming demons expel… Beyond her eyes…a protection spell blankets her… she must awaaay… a song brings her … to a forgotten home…_"

Clopin listened to sadness in those words sung and ceased his tying.

"…_to be away from the dragon's scorn…_" the gypy added with his own scratchy way, but he was just as low spirited.

A wind blew through the trees, grabbing Quasimodo's attention. He gazed up the cliffsides above them when the sound of rustling came from the top. Naturally, he had become quite uneasy. When the wind came calmly, having some of the fall's mist to rain upon them, Quasimodo sighed as Clopin got to his feet as soon as his bow was tightened.

"Come. Time is short." Clopin huffed, leaving to his silky steed.

* * *

Indeed, time was to worry over. Who knew as to where the brual enemy might show up. The woods had gone mysterious as a mist covered most of the ground…but a few birds were lively to say the very least. Evrard spied a pheasant picking about and aimed his arrow.

Rose was nervous and did not have the desire to rest when she was told to. She heard an arrow strike the ground and tried to look around. Adalyn kept her dearly close before Evrard returned with a rather small meal.

"How are we to go about cooking it?" Addy asked.

"Horse ride. We'll do the knight trick." he stated, blandly as he tied the dead bird to the back of saddle.

Esmeralda stabbed a dagger into the dirt and gently put her ear to it to listen for distant horses. So far, nothing. In relief, she took the dagger out and sighed. There was no sign of being followed, so far.

* * *

Back to where the decoy was, in order to save time for Rose's departure. The woods were mighty and wide. Dracon could be anywhere by now. Fidele was becoming restless again, according to his rough breathing. Quasimodo kept stroking his mane as Judeth held onto him with fear. He felt her shake and lowered to whisper to her.

"…don't be afraid." he said.

"You won't leave me." she said.

"Never."

Seconds after, Clopin and the gypsy band galloped back into the woods. Quasimodo, who was not so used to riding, got his grip tightened on the young pony.

"I have never forsaken Rose. I will never forsake you." was his last say before Fidele broke into a frantic gallop back into the woods.

Judeth tensed as they sudden had gone fast. He had a strong arm around her to keep her firm with him as he rode, away from the paths, away from the water. As she was told, she kept her hood down to hide her face and had her hair hang down out of it, to trick the enemy if they were to come. They were supposed to come.


	39. The Traps

The woods had gotten darker and the roads had not begun yet to lead them to the safety of the capital boundary. The Archdeacon gave a gruff sigh before he coughed slight to clear his lungs slight. It had startled the blind farmer lass beside him, who turned her head. She heard him cough again which had brought her worry to a high level.

"You…you're going to hack up a cow's cud or something?" she asked and it made the elder chuckle a little.

"I am fine, my dear."

"You sound bloody awful." she inquired, quite loosely. But she then covered her shoulders more.

Or she would have if it were not for her own compassion towards the old man. She took her own shawl off and gave it to him as her attention was towards the other way. As a small, weak smile graced the Bishop's face, he gratefully took it. The blind had sure changed after all this time. She had become compassionate despite her gruff way.

"Thank you kindly, dear lady." he said.

She gave a slanted smile. Indeed, her empty heart had softened over time.

"Thank Quasimodo, in truth…" she then spoke as he covered his own shoulders with the shawl. "…he graced my heart. Never had he made an empty promise."

"He loves you."

"No man had ever cared for me as much as he did. May I ask you something?"

"…of course."

"… what color are his eyes?" she then asked the most unorthodox question after a long moment, yet it was expected of a blind.

He was silenced for a long moment on this one fact that she wanted to know. He then got an idea to test how much she knew the boy after all this time.

"…maybe you can tell me, Lady Agatha." he then said, softly.

Agatha then hung her head slight as she thought, by knowing Quasimodo by personality, by sound and by touch. Not by sight, yet it was as though she knew his appearance as well. The Bishop was bold enough to have her guess. Color was confusing to her so she found it a little difficult to try to describe. But she then remembered her past time when she still had her eyes and the one thing she enjoyed to see was the falling sun upon the calming ripples of the river, light and soft… just like him. It seemed like a few long minutes before she had begun to answer.

"…are they like the Seine? During the sunset?" she said, in a calm voice.

That answer made him smile.

"Yes. They are." he nodded.

Agatha had to smile.

But it was not a moment later when the sky began to peek through at them through the trees. The blind one could feel the warmth upon her paled face. They were reaching the end of the wood and the roads were only a mile off from the foot. All they had to do was act calm and not conspicuous if any authority should pass their way. That was until her worry began to overtake her. He had to return. He had to…. Yet, even if he didn't, then she had met the most bravest, honest man. Her heart was his and his heart was hers. It was that clear. Why was it so that when she felt at least the slightest close to someone, fate just grabbed them from her like a thief in the night? She may had been rough and rude. That was just how she was. It was how she lived and he saw right through her the whole while. When she touched his cheek to be able to get a slight feel of his appearance…she truly did not see him as _ugly_ as he said. It was a surprise to her, but it was not a horrid thing. As a matter of fact, knowing that made her feel…no longer alone. He was someone she could relate to. Not out of being crude, as she was always believed to be. It was only a mask….

The blind bit her lip as she journeyed through her memories, feeling more vulnerable than ever because of her tears. She never felt so close to someone before. He was her best friend…her … he was her_ eyes_. The Bishop of Josas drew in a sigh when he saw her own discomfort. There was a tear hiding in the corner of her eye. She was a door beginning to open, but he had left her be.

"You have been with us the whole while and you still haven't a proper name." Agatha suddenly spoke up, scratchily.

The elder laughed.

"I felt it not needed, dear sister. My name is Pontius, Archdeacon of Josas."

"Not needed indeed." Agatha smirked. "You owed us that name long ago, you old fool."

"I appreciate your curiosity."

"Well…mind as well tell you my whole name. Agatha Eloise…Demers."

"Demers?" Pontius asked, finding that name familiar.

A man by that name had confessed a couple years ago. Agatha noticed his hesitation.

"It's a lovely name for a maiden, my dear." he said, believing that the drunkard was her father, but he held back from telling her. Enough negativity was brought up as it is.

"_Lovely_ name? Why thank you." Agatha scoffed, hating it, in truth. It all only reminded her of her father.

* * *

Clopin was grim when he kicked his horse to go to a full gallop when he saw the hunchback and the decoy dash passed. He and the many others on his side kept close and behind and completely out sight to take the enemy by surprise by chasing them into the area where the leaf traps were.

Quasimodo with his strength at it's highest kept Judeth in his protective grasp. He grasped Fidele firmly by the short of his mane as the pony galloped as fast as his legs could take him. Judeth clutch his tunic and kept her eyes shut. The woods were dark and the hunchback was having a hard time seeing what was before him. Fidele was frantic, sensitive to his rider's emotions which was fear, and determination. He had to follow the most positive one, which was the one who rescued him, who stayed by his side… the _gentle one_. His lungs burned and his muscles tensed as he pushed himself on through thickness of the forest where it was so dark that he could not see whatever was in front of his nose. But then, there was another negative emotion…it was of deadly intent. It was meant to bring hurt…death.

Quasimodo noticed that his horse was now pushing on faster all of a sudden before he himself began to hear the sounds of other horses behind them!

Out from the dark, it seemed, a dark steed charged down behind them. As much as he was tempted to look back, Quasimodo couldn't let himself break. Hearing Judeth's yelp, he grew even more determined and kept his eyes forward. The traps were not too far now, but there came a great log in the path. The hunchback gasped and the pony tensed at the upcoming obstacle, remembering the deadly trap. Feeling the hunchback's grip tighten firmly on his mane and his body, Fidele did not stop. Tempted to skid to a stop, he did his best to leap and the poor pony was able to jump it, despite scraping his healed hind hoof along the log.

Hearing the steed give a rough sound, sounding as if he was in pain, Quasi's worry struck hard. What was worse than all, there was a dark rider upon them.

_Heal the wound and steal the pain… I want them to be safe again_.

Even that prayer seemed folly, but it was all he wanted. Holding the shaken girl close, he put full trust into the frantic pony.

Meanwhile, far up northern, the gypsies were ready to grab the enemy's eye on purpose. Clopin lit his arrow aflame and aimed high at the darkening sky and released. That was the signal for Quasimodo, who seemed to have snagged one pirate.

"Trust me, lad… trust me." Clopin then prayed, hoping the hunchback's panic would provoke him to turn the wrong direction. There was the festival fiasco when he left the boy alone on the pillory because of his cowardice…. It was true that he did use Quasimodo as a way to distract the guard from him and the gypsies as they made to get away from the Minister's eye. That guilt still lingered, even though the bell ringer had no clue.

Quasimodo saw the light of the flying torch flying from the right direction where the traps were set. As stressed as he was, he kept the good thoughts of his beloveds in his mind, trying to keep away from the worse case scenario. Rose… Agatha… If all this went well even at the slightest, Rose would finally be in safe hands, where she belonged. If she was merely just an orphan, he would have ultimately took her in as his own. Without a second thought. He felt as if she was his own… she was… It hurt to not be able to say goodbye…to not be able to kiss her on the forehead, to reassure her. Tears came forth and he fought them back with great determination. The blind one who was guided to him, a lone one…just as he was. The way she relied on his guidance since that night, the way she _saw_ him in her own way. Never once had she said the word hideous to him. Not once. To be able to die in their stead, made him not fear so much. It was a peaceful thought to know that they were in safer lands… Esmeralda… the woman, the first person to come near him with such compassion would forever have his support. She was his family, his sister. Along with the golden soldier, the Captain who had never returned from the fight… The man who saved his life and had gotten his blessing… his brother. The gypsies were fighting for their freedoms, dying each day for that as he would ring each day and night with a heavy heart. It all had come down to this….

Hearing Judeth try and hold back her sobs, he grasped her close. He felt her clutch close to him, just as Rose would do in such a situation. He held back a shudder. He had to be strong…for them. Judeth was to be kept safe…. With a deep scowl, Quasimodo looked behind for a second before looking ahead to see the paths returning.

The gypsies hid themselves in the trees and around, awaiting for more of the pirates to take the bait. Spying, Clopin saw that Dracon was the only one not accompanying the five riding down to the foot.

"_Damn_!"

"What is it?"

"The dragon's flying the coop!" Clopin seethed through his teeth as he jumped down to the ground. "Quasimodo has one now…all we have to do is chase them in. Get!" he roughly pressed them to get on their rides.

As they hid, Quasi rode passed with Judeth and not a second later, the one Spaniard were already high on his tail. Quasi looked behind him, seeing the one getting closer. Judeth looked also, pale as death. Seeing the girl's face, the bold hunchback enforced the girl to keep her face hidden and kicked Fidele a slight harder. When more of the Spanish passed, the gypsies, on their horses, rushed out after the chasing five.

One pirate noticed that it was a trick.

"Bloody hell, they're sheep-herding us!" he bellowed to his four fellows.

"Keep after the monster! We'll split up!" said the man next to him before waving to his mates behind him.

Clopin rode close behind and he heard them, but he knew they were too late. Quasimodo already made a turn before a trap and one of the pirates didn't see it in time.

It took him by a violent surprise when his horse panicked and he and his rider both slipped into the loose grass and weeds, falling into the pit. The other horses of the four left, panicked and split in different directions.

But, unknown to them, there were five hidden traps and two caught them off guard. Three had quickly fell into the pits, one of them instantly killed when his horse landed on top of him.

Only one Spaniard was left in the free. Being a coward, he tried to outrun the gypsies, but there were too many. He took through the trees, trying to find his way back to the farmlands. But he was suddenly trapped by the cliff overlooking a great waterfall. His horse panicked and reared back and the coward found that he was surrounded by Clopin and his trickster bunch.

"Good evening, isn't it, mate?" Clopin grinned cunningly as his men slowly readied their bows and arrows at the pirate.

All this Spaniard had was his cutlass.

"We dare ye to try." Clopin tried to hold back his laughter. "Come on, be a sport."

The fisherman for these gullible fish, Quasimodo had ridden to a deep and secluded spot down this one ditch. Fidele was huffing and coughing, exhausted from the chase as well his riders were breathless. Quasimodo's chest burned from panic as he looked upward the hill, sighting that they were all alone…. Judeth's sobs were all he could here and the owl's coo. Relieved, he turned back and hugged her, so glad that he got her through in one peace.

"A-a-are-are they g-gone?" Judeth shook, her eyes darting.

"Y-yes….yes. Th-they are gone. They are gone…" came his bell like tone, shaken with terrible emotions, both bright and dark. But he still had to be on guard. The forest yet was not safe.

Judeth soon grew calm before breaking down into the hunchback's torn tunic. Her frame began to shake. Her father used to hug her like this…at night before she would sleep. This man saved her…just as he did before when the pirates attacked the camp. Quasimodo shut his eyes in dread as he stroked her back. He hushed so gently in her ear before he gradually got down from Fidele.

"Easy… easy, child. Easy…" he calmed, guiding her beside this one stone.

He finally got a chance to look her in the eye. Judeth uneasily looked into his, dodging his gaze slightly. Keeping his eyes on her, he checked his belt and his knife, just in case any unlikely visitors were to come. Fidele lowered his head to the grass and nibbled.

"…you are so brave." Quasi's voice spoke to her.

Judeth sniffled.

"Rose is…is the princess. Is she?"

"…she is…" he answered, quite uncomfortably.

"Maybe she can stop all this fighting." Judeth said, wrapping her cloak more about herself. "Maybe…save other papas from dying…" she choked, thinking of her father, who was killed only a couple years back. She rubbed her teary right eye hard.

Quasimodo gasped and hugged her close.

"Ssh…ssh… it's all right. I-I…I'm here." he struggled.

"…thank you." she then cooed, loving to have someone who cared beside her.

* * *

**_Oh... :'( Everything is so tense right now, aren't they? Quasimodo and Rose are separated, Evrard and Esmeralda, Adalyn have to get Rose, or at least get Rose to the King's guard... Phoebus might be in trouble for the fall of Paris...it's just... ugh..._**


	40. The Owl's Call

A deep haze covered the hillsides just as dusk began to near. The forests were as silent as a grave. As were their spirits. With the children under way to safer quarters, it was only a matter of time. The traps that had just been used and were left with their victims deep inside. There was no movement, except for the shadows within the trees. Clopin was inspecting the used traps after have finishing his duty of disposing any survivors, like the stunt he pulled on the one man trapped by the water fall, who near escaped.

"That went better than planned, I shall say." murmured the man named Pierre beside him.

Clopin rolled his eyes as he tested the flexibility of his bow.

"It could been a lot cleaner, aye Pierre, good man?" he then smirked at his colleague. "Now I shall say, what has become of our bell polisher? And his decoy?

Pierre looked thoroughly unsure.

"He ran deep, good friend. Down the hills and over the ditches."

"His heart ran him again, I suppose. He'll have to come back."

"…unless someone finds him first."

"_Pfft!_ Listen to yourself. You are just as skittish as he is. He should not be too far."

It was true, he was not too far. Quasimodo had rode a ways downward the weeded hill and beyond this narrow ditch, with the child chosen to help with this plan. Yet, he was not moving from that very spot.

It was the same for the band far beyond, who were making the journey… or trying to make the journey a safer trek. The ride was dangerous because most of it was out in the wide and open, anyone… meaning authority as well, were to see them. The forest had fallen eerily quiet as the sun began to peek over the hillsides. Only a quarter mile away from the foot, three brown stallions stood with their reins tied to the same tree, grazed to pass time.

As Adalyn kept vigil over Aurora, Evrard and the gypsy woman, Esmeralda had soon come upon a dilemma. It was a wrong choice to go down these paths…

"They might be there waiting for us." Evrard said, observant and quiet.

"The trees have fallen quiet. It's usually a sign." Esmeralda boldly said, her eyes searching the canopies and the fields they have neared.

"We can't just run out." Evrard sighed, peering outward, slight.

"I guess we'd have to." Esmeralda seemed to grumbled before gazing up this one tree.

Without a word, she took her dagger and began to climb the trunk behind the Burrower's back as he was walking and thinking out loud. It took more than two seconds to realize that he was alone.

. "…and I'm talking to myself again." he sighed, looking around for the woman.

Adalyn seemed to chuckle.

"You seem to do that a lot these days, Ev."

"Oh, yes… laugh it up, bonny lass." he soured, yet he smirked at her.

It was a grand moment to hear his younger sister laugh and he could not help to smile, just half way at her.

"I need to see where we are… It might help a mite." Esmeralda tensed as she climbed.

There was a limb just thick enough for her to stand upon. As she was carefully climbing, Evrard then showed a sign of honest guilt when his mind had settled in the past again. Ever since Esmeralda and that hunchback came, nearly falling into that one trap, things seemed to have flipped upside down. He kept thinking of their mother, which left him unlikely. Angry and upset. He looked to the three horses and there was the shaken lass, Rose…who stood on her own, looking as though she had lost all. It ultimately reminded him of himself after he witness Desideria's death. The painful labor of delivering a brother who was cursed with deformation. That brother…was Quasimodo. The being who rung those great bells during all those years. That entire time…Desideria's last son was living in the capital this whole time when he and Adalyn believed him to be dead. He did try to give the babe a chance that night. He could not find it to kill him. Those gypsies had found him. That was it.

The Minister of Justice had sent so many ranks that night when Desideria was expecting. There was a talisman of a shrunken head found on their property and were meant to be interrogated. Evrard, young, stupid and brave had tried to get the woman to a safer place as she entered labor. But apparently, it wasn't enough. A fight with the plague had weakened her so she simply could not make it through. Her life taken by that one foundling. He remembered the foundling's deformed, upset face when he left him in the hay. Those small hands reaching out to him, desperately. His insides twisted with regret.

"Ev…?" then questioned his sister.

He was jerked out of his reverie and looked down at her.

"Oh, I am fine, Addy."

"Are you so sure about that?" she then asked, lifting a brow.

The moment was broken when Esmeralda finally made it back down to them from the tree.

"Oh… grand news… It is only a mile away and the moon has risen…" panted the gypsy as he put her dagger back onto her sash.

Evrard thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Oh, good. Which direction?"

"East."

"Rose…" Esmeralda then came upon the silent child, seeing an odd look in her eyes.

Dear Aurora had a deep feeling that something was going to happen. She did not like this sharp feeling of fear. Peering out of the cloak, she prayed lightly that everything was going to be all right. Esmeralda knelt down to her as the two others came closer.

"It is so quiet." Rose said, missing the bird's call.

"It's going to be fine, dear one." Esmeralda smiled, rather tightly. "You are a brave girl."

Quasimodo's last words to her were just that and Rose bit her lip before she nodded. Esmeralda gave her a warm hug.

"Let us away. It is now or never." Evrard said, keeping his eyes on those fields.

"Yes, we must." Esmeralda said, helping Rose to get on with Adalyn.

"Are you sure it is East, Esmeralda?"

"For certain. It is a map in my head."

They untied the horses and mounted them and when it was sure that they were alone, they began to ride out of the forest, leaving it behind and never looking back. The one who did was Rose, seeing the trees grow ever smaller.

* * *

There came that owl call. When a gypsy foretold a death, an owl's call was a terrible sign. He had gotten down from Fidele for only a moment to kneel down and wash water over his face. Judeth helped herself to a drink, folding her hands together and scooped from the creak. He wet his hair back and brushed through as his mind was rattled in thought. Clopin, Jaq and the rest of the band should be near now. He had kept his watch for an hour now. Even now, the forest seemed safe enough, yet it was unwise to go on their own.

Quasimodo had just finished washing his hair and face before he noticed blood had gotten on his hand. It took him by a shock, since he felt no pain, but it seemed that during the chase, he was scratched. Either by a tree or a fortunate miss of an arrow, but he felt a cut by his right brow. Judeth noticed his hesitation.

"…sir… you are bleeding."

"It's…it's fine." he plainly said. "A branch might have smacked me, but it's fine."

Judeth swallowed hard before bending down and wetting her cloak. At her action, he sweetly smiled.

"You dear." he softened, taking her offer and dabbed his brow with the cloak when she gave it to him.

"You kept me safe. I had to thank you…" she said.

Just when he was about to say something to her, there was a sudden rustle in the bushes. He instantly froze and looked over as Judeth put the cloak over herself again. He slowly stood, keeping her behind him. Fidele gave a whicker and counted his hoof. Quasimodo took his dagger out and tried to stand profoundly as he kept his eyes on that one spot. Judeth was unsure as well.

He was quite uncertain with his skills with the knife, since he was plagued with a horrid memory. Judeth was vulnerable. It was worth the risk. There was the sound of feet and few twigs had snapped as it got closer. Keeping his stance, Quasimodo was relieved to see that…_oh thank the Mother of God_… it was only Jaq.

Judeth's eyes widened and then closed as she took her sigh relief. Quasimodo's thick shoulder's sagged, relaxing.

"…oh… Jaq…"

"Qua-Quasimodo. I'm-I'm sorry if I had scared you."

"I thought you a wolf or worse." Quasi said, stowing the dreaded knife.

"I'm… You both are all right. Good. Clopin is waiting for you." the younger man smiled, out of breath.

"Y-you know the way back. That is good. We were…recovering." Quasi stated as he came to Judeth.

Fidele gave a cry and tried to rear due to his restless spirit. Jaq came after them, keeping a wary eye out as Quasi stroked the fearful pony whose ears were sharply set back. Judeth slowly stepped out from that secluded bushy spot by the water.

"If we keep by the water, we might be ~"

"I know." Quasi said, gently and saddened. "I truly thought … we were going to be caught by them. Thank the Lord, it was not true."

"… all of them have fallen into the traps, as planned. Except for one, but Clopin took care of him." Jaq explained as Quasi felt sickly listening.

Never had he thought that he would assist in killing others. _Oh, Maria…please forgive me_… It was never in his nature to even consider such tasks. But it was for his family and his own home, the kingdom. He squeezed his eyes shut as horses soon came running out from the dark.

"There you all are…" coughed Clopin, who immediately got off his steed. "What is happening, Jaq? We haven't all night."

"Monsieur, I…" Jaq tried to say, seeing Quasi upset suddenly

"Come. We found a secluded spot up the way."

"How can we rest~"

"…the bodies will have to stay in the traps… A bon would draw too much attention~" Clopin cut off the hunchback.

"How can we rest knowing that…_he_ is out there? He could be anywhere." Quasi lowly said, looking at the Gypsy King.

"Mate. It is too late. Dubois and Esmeralda have gone afar and we did our part." Clopin said gravely, resting his hands on his hips.

"…did our part." the bell ringer scoffed a bit.

He was in deep turmoil. What if those pirate's captain was tracking Esmeralda and Evrard down as well? Quasimodo had an awful foreboding feeling.

"Come. We shall rest for two hours." Clopin gruffly sighed, settling the small argument right there. "We did our part, but you do what you want… bell ringer."

Quasimodo sighed, brushing his hair roughly back, trying to think. They did do their part in the plan and Rose was hours away now. He felt as if he was being stabbed with the thought that anything could happen to them now. Judeth swallowed hard and looked up at him. After a long moment, he gently pat her shoulder.

"…come. We shall rest." he nodded to her, making his decision.


	41. The Magistrate

The wagon thus had to be stopped for the night, despite that the moon was bright. How could anyone rest at a time like this? Was she the only one with this question on her mind? Very sleepless and very on edge, Agatha had chosen to rest within the caravan with the young ones, though reliance on her to keep them safe was tightly low. Pontius, the man who had given his name lastly to her, had not lit a fire for warmth. She knew he was doing his best, but the chill was murderous on his old body. The night was acting endless, sleep would not come and she was overcome with worry. The air was so damn quiet that she could hear the Bishop's bones rattle. This was ridiculous.

Bonny was nervously chipping slivers off of a bow nervously with an arrowhead, trying to find some solstice. Lillian was tearful, worried and fearful. As was everyone at this point. Agatha could plainly hear all of them shivering.

"A-a-are we n-nearing Paris?" asked the young archer William as he came up near the blind.

She only sighed, gruffly.

"Sadly, I do not know. Do you see anything?" she then asked.

William swallowed and looked out through the tarp. The night was young, but the moon was kind enough to grant him sight to see two familiar looking bell towers in the distance. Just a small ways above the hills.

"I see… the church, ma'am." Will had answered.

Agatha's brows had risen with great interest.

"The church? Which church? There are many."

"…N-n… Notre Dame." the boy had said again.

Agatha's face looked sullen, yet sad. Notre Dame was Quasimodo's home. The place she would listen to even before she had met him. Oh good Lord, they were near. She then sighed, hanging her head low when the thought of Quasimodo not coming back to them when all this was over. Her rough heart had softened and now when she thought of him, she felt happy and yet terrified. Even worse knowing that he was back there fighting those bastards. He, along with those woodlands and the gypsies. Surely, he had help, but anything could happen.

"Heaven has helped us, we are near." she then said.

"Is it true that the monster that lived there had come to us?" Bonny asked, perking up a little.

"He is no monster. He's kind." Lillian defended.

"He's odd looking, but he's no monster." Will said.

Agatha listened.

"Far from it, lads…" she said. "…there was never a monster. People just twist truth and make a huge calamity out of it, for no good reason. People fear of what they don't understand. My own father did the same with me, just because I was born from the wrong sort. That monster you speak of, is of a noble place. A place I had once seen. Before darkness claimed me."

The little ones were silent. The teenagers who observed were agape. Agatha took a very deep breath before the deacon Pontius had shakily entered to them.

"Oh mercy!" he croaked before he looked to her and the others. "My lady, dear ones, there are horseman coming down the way, off the paths-"

"What?" Agatha coughed.

"They are coming this way! I believe they might be the magistrates. The King is beyond furious."

Agatha paled as Lillian shuddered, hiding behind the boys.

"Wh-wh-what do we do?" asked the blind.

Meanwhile outside in the dead of night, a massive group of white horseman charged down the hillside, basically coming directly from Paris. But one among them, yet stripped from his golden armor was the Captain Sir Phoebus de Châteaupers, who had been ordered to lead the Magistrate Fontaine and Captain Adnot of Versailles to locate the reclusive vegabonds. If he did not then his career as Captain would be taken away from him. But his main worry was only finding those recluses and seeing that Esmeralda and her brethren were well. The destruction of Paris was due to him, but he had not enough soldiers to overcome the attack and had lost many to the Spanish pirates. But the worried soldier was determined. Not only was he searching for the gypsies as well, but he had faith that the bell ringer was still alive. And he believed that the heir was near, very near.

Adnot had come beside Phoebus sighting the same as he did.

"That, I dare to see, is a gypsy caravan." he said, beneath his helmet before lifting it.

"Yes, sir. I guarantee that we are close." vowed Phoebus.

"I shall see to it that we are, lad." Fontaine grumbled, studying the younger soldier with dark eyes. "You are in this up to your throat."

Not as though he knew that. Phoebus cleared his throat as Adnot led the horseman down the hillside to the nervously awaiting caravan. The teenagers were all frazzled and one tried to run.

"No!" Pontius cried. "Do not run from them. They are the law."

Agatha limped out of the carraige, trying to listen better and just as she thought, there were horses galloping close. Scared as the others were, she clasped her cloak around her and kept her face down. Most of the time blind people were never trusted so well…because they never made good witnesses to things this great, but this was her chance to help Quasimodo. In an instant, she felt a gust hit her as Pontius came to her side. The soldiers dashed down and surrounded the caravan. One unfortunate lad who had tried to flee got his hair snagged and he was then thrown back to the caravan, rather roughly.

One soldier got down from his horse and aimed his sword at the boy, who had no option but to back away to the others. Agatha sighed, deeply frightened now.

"What do we have here?" questioned Fontaine, making sure every young adult and child were standing before him and his assigned men. Phoebus instantly recoginized the Bishop and his mouth dropped for a moment.

Pontius looked him in the eye in return and boldly stepped forward.

"Sir, this is the Archdeacon of Josas, stationed within Notre Dame De Paris…"

"Is he now? State your business as to why you are away from your post." questioned the angered Magistrate of the King.

"My lord, do forgive my injustice." Pontius began. "It is true. I have neglected my post-"

"For good reason!" then barked the blind one standing, frail, behind him as he was kneeling.

Fontaine's eyes flared angrily, insulted.

"Infernal lass. Have you no respect? Speak when spoken to!" Fontaine ordered, profoundly.

Phoebus narrowed his eyes, seriously at the girl, seeing that she was blind. She though looked enraged herself.

"…The reason, may be good… Many people needed my help, but I could not do so when the church was invaded also." Pontius then explained.

Phoebus painfully shut his eyes and looked down.

"I had to flee with the bell ringer by my side. Along with a child he so took in from the dangers of the streets."

Adnot's eyes flashed.

"You don't say, sir." Fontaine seemed unmoved and even careless.

Phoebus's heart settled when he heard the term _bell ringer_. Quasimodo was alive.

"A child you say." Adnot questioned. "Tell us of this child, at once."

"She is six years of age… very thin… brown hair, hazel eyes…"

Fontaine rolled his eyes. "That is not enough to determine." he said. "What is your business here?"

"I mean of high respect, your Honor," Phoebus then came forth. "…but I had searched through Notre Dame, sighting that the bell ringer did care for someone prior to the attack."

"Indeed. But it is not your place to say so, soldier." Fontaine smirked at him. "And you have spoken out of turn. Do so again, and I shall glad have you terminated. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your Honor." Phoebus said, yet deep within, he was terrified.

Fontaine then returned his attention to the Bishop, wryly urging him to continue.

"But her name is Aurora Marie… she had told that to the bell ringer and he had said so to me."

"This bell ringer. You speak of the abomination who witnessed the fall of Minister Claude Frollo?" Fontaine interrogated.

"Your Honor, he – he had saved many innocent people, this bell ringer."

"So you say, as much as a failure Frollo was. So you say that this child is our lost heir. I am afraid you must accompany us." ordered Fontaine as he turned his horse around.

Pontius swallowed hard and looked to Agatha, who looked ready to yell. Adnot nodded to one of his men who instantly grabbed Pontius by the arm.

Agatha had no say in this but it was before Fontaine stepped before her. She tensed.

"And who is this?" he questioned. "State your name, maiden."

"I am… Agatha Demers…" she answered, quite gruffly.

"Have you any insight of these events?"

"…I…" she began but her voice stuck. "…I know this bell ringer… and this child he had so mentioned."

"Oh?"

"Everything he had said is true, sir."

Fontiane grabbed her chin and forced her to look up and studied her eyes.

"Hmm… no use to us. Blind one." he huffed, thrusting her head away.

She grew even more angry.

"So I am a blind one… I am still human." she hissed which angered the Magistrate.

"You dare to speak to me in such a way…" he turned back to her and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her close to yell in her ear. "Consider yourself fortunate, but because you are blind, you are not reliable! Do you understand?"

With that, he yanked her so hard that she fell to her knees in the wet grass. Phoebus observed this and got off Achilles, running to her as Fontaine moved on to the others. Agatha was fighting back tears of rage and jumped when Phoebus touched her shoulder. She slapped his hand back.

"My lady…" he began to calmly say.

"Get away from me!" she hissed deeply at him.

"…Agatha…" he saddened, which got her calmed for a moment. "You can trust me. I am a friend of Quasimodo's." he whispered.

She looked shocked and yet worried at the same time.

"Châteaupers!" ordered Adnot.

Phoebus sighed before he continued to speak.

"I'll convince them, all right. Just trust me." he whispered as Adnot came near, roughly.

"I…I am not sure if I should trust anyone right now…" she quickly whispered back.

"What has she provided you?" asked the King's Captain and Phoebus stood up.

"She knows the bell ringer." Phoebus whispered to him.

Adnot eyed Phoebus, knowing the man well…. Since he was his trainer years back, the boy had proved tremendous skill in battle and in solving certain mysteries. But Fontaine was not so keen.

"This might kill your chance to rule Paris's security, you know that?" Adnot then said before he gazed down at the blind who was still kneeling down.

"I know, sir." Phoebus nodded.

Adnot stared at him for a long moment but then knelt down to her.

_Grand…more_ she angrily thought.

"It's all right, lass…"

"Yes, everything is wonderful." she slickly said.

"Just answer me this. How close are you to this bell ringer?"

"Why do you want to know?" she grew defensive.

"I need to know because we need to ensure the heir's safety, if she still lives."

Agatha's face softened as tears welled up in her useless eyes.

"She is alive… the last I had talked to her…"

"You have spoken to her…"

She nodded.

"That bell ringer is a close friend to me. Clear?" she then said. "Met him Bagnolet. He and Pontius here were on the run from Paris, along with the lost gypsy. He always had that child by his side. He calls her Rose…" she explained.

"Hm…" Adnot turned thoughtful, listening before he glanced up at Phoebus for a moment.

Fontaine had ordered the soldiers to begin the woodland search, aiming to leave the children with their own, with Pontius accompanied one soldier upon his horse.

At least the children were safe. Agatha did not like any of this. Pontius was being arrested only because he had no choice in leaving the church? This is was unreasonable! Phoebus did not like this as well… especially being a friend to the man. Adnot took Agatha by her wrist and made her stand, despite her dismay.

The children within the caravan could only watch what was happening to two only adults. Lillian bit her lip hard in fear and dodged back inside. Djali was bleeting angrily as well as Gilles was before Bonny shut his mouth with both hands.

"What are we going to do?" Lillian asked. "They are taking them away!"

William peered out, trying to think. There, those bell towers could still be seen. Paris was near.

"The plan was that we get to Paris. We should stick to it."

"Smart one… At least they're not burning our caravan now…" said one teenager.

"They're just…talking…" William observed.

"I wish Evrard and the hunchback were here…" worried Lillian.

"Ssh!"

Meanwhile Fontaine studied Adnot carefully. Phoebus had a feeling this might not go very well. But he had some faith left after the battles. How they were to convince the Magistrate? Only a miracle could prove that.


	42. The Aftermath

A tremendous wind bent the treetops violently as the gray threatening clouds flew in from the east and over the northern woods. Sheltered, finally, the DuBois who had the true _heir_ on their hands made it to the foot of the great forest that he and she had hidden in until now. His horse was beginning to feel his anxiety and kept counting out of impatience. Following close to Evrard and his sister, Adalyn, Esmeralda made sure the pace was grueling. Evrard had prepared himself for anything, apparently, by keeping his bow at the ready. They were out in the wide and open, where it was deemed as the most vulnerable and dangerous. For them, they had what the vegabonds were looking for. She was wary eyed as she rode along with Adalyn. Her hand was small, but the grip she had on the horse's mane was mighty. As she gripped, she prayed truly hard, hoping Quasimodo was in safety.

"…I love you, father…." she began to sob with the awful knowing that their goodbye was not complete. "…never forget me…"

Hearing the little girl's prayer, lightly, in a voice tight in pain, Adalyn kept the horse at a gentle pace. Now that she was close to her brother, she was just able to overhear. Esmeralda had just brought forth a question.

"…we normally do not speak of it, my lady." Adalyn was able to catch onto her brother's sad voice.

Esmeralda deeply regretted asking how the _Burrowers_ came to be and despondently looked down.

"I apologize, my friend… I did not intend to cause you pain." she had said before turning to look over her shoulder.

Aurora saw her look at her and she looked in return, pleading. This entire plan seemed to work through quite well, but the gypsy was deeply pained to see those sad eyes. To tear a child away from the protector she so loved, in a way was tearing her apart as well. Adalyn gave the girl a sweet kiss to her head.

"It will not be long, dear one." the ginger whispered and Rose looked up at her.

It was a long trek if they were to try and find the King's men or even get to the royal city itself without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Rose looked at her and then to the two others. Evrard got a look into her eyes, taking him back, yet again, to that awful night. His mother was so high strung, so bold to even go against authority for her own children, but never cared for her own life. Most of the time. He had even wondered why he had chosen to stay with these children ever since her death. She inspired him, taught that the youth were more important in this world and had always made it less dark as it seemed.

He had grieved, even more than his sister did, in truth. Because he had watched her die that awful morning in the greatest agony imaginable. He saw the light leave her eyes and he had lived in regret since then. He was quite thankful though, that his sister was not cursed to live with the grotesque image. If she did, she wouldn't be as calm as she was today. Yet, he had wondered, if Desideria was still alive…where would he and his siblings be? Perhaps somewhere better.

Rose's sad emotion reminded him of that night when he yelled at Adalyn to run away as Desideria had gone into labor. The girl was so stubborn of leaving her mother and Evrard had to yell at her to get her to run. He would have died for her if he had to. Adalyn had to flee.

Evrard swallowed down the weeping lump in his throat and looked away from the shrunken child. Esmeralda, tired, weak, yet determined, took note of the _Burrower's_ sorrow.

Indeed. The farther they were from the roads, the better. The smell of firewood had come to them which meant that they were nearing a farm. Evrard stopped his horse and Adalyn came between him and Esmeralda. They had reached over this one hill and even yet, the grand bell towers of Paris were still in view, but there was still much ground to cover.

Rose's eyes lit up instantly when she saw those familiar towers and tears had rushed to her eyes. It was the place she had missed so much and it all had reminded her of him. Instantly, she wanted to go there. It was home to her… As sobs built up in her chest, she tried to get down from the horse.

It had frightened Addy. And when Rose had almost slid off, she caught her in time. The child was becoming restless and frantic for some reason and only Esmeralda knew why.

"She is fighting me." Adalyn sighed, trying not to force the girl too much.

"She is tired…. But we should not stop." Evrard said.

"I know why." Esmeralda sighed before she carefully slid off her horse.

She winced for a moment before going to Addy.

"Are you all right?" the ginger woman asked, spotting that.

"I am fine." Esmeralda denied, though she was worried as well. "Come. Give her to me. I'll ride with her for a while."

Adalyn settled her horse and Rose looked Esmeralda in the eyes. The child was troubled and actually had understanding of why Quasimodo could not be with them anymore. It was reason for her tears and silence. She knew she wasn't going to see him again. Esmeralda gently took her into her arms.

The girl had hugged around her neck, feeling at least the slightest secure.

"…f-father…" that small voice trembled in her ear, begging of her.

She was begging for him to come back. Esmeralda shut her eyes tight. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She had lost her mother almost the same way. She had to leave her side and had never returned.

"…I miss him too, Rose… I miss him too, but you know? He would be so proud of you. Just as he promised… he protected you." Esmeralda warmly whispered back.

"And I… I… I protect him…" Rose sobbed as she bit down on her finger to fight her tears back.

"Yes. You protected him…" Esmeralda agreed, remembering a few instances.

"…wh-where is he…? I want to go home." Rose said, keeping her eyes on those towers, her hopes high that they were headed there.

"_Ssh_…" Esmeralda calmed her.

The truth was, the church was not where they were going. They were in search of the King's knights and Magistrates. Even in that alone held risk.

* * *

Even for the distraction group all the way back in the woods. Clopin kept his eyes open as Jaq, Quasimodo and the rest of gypsies rested for a couple hours. In the corner of his eye, Clopin could see the hunchback keep shifting his position every moment and so on. Quasimodo was resting against a stump, having his head rested lamely upon his arm. He, indeed, did sleep, but he kept waking every ten minutes was so paranoid from all the conflict before and feeling as though a part of him was missing. It only left him so sad.

Waking for the seventh time during the first hour, Quasimodo buried his face into the nook of his arms, trying to keep as quiet as he could. Seeing that the bell ringer's shoulders were tense and were on the verge of shaking, Clopin sighed. He knew how close he was to the princess. He recalled those days when Esmeralda was young. He could not stand it himself when she would go too far or even get in trouble. Those feelings were just the same. Raising a child was not only a responsibility, it was a blessing.

He heard the hunchback stifle something odd. It sounded like a cough.

"…take it easy, lad." Clopin said to him, carving an arrow with his knife. "The worst of it all has passed and she's gone to rule us. As it should be."

"…I…I…I know…" trembled the bell ringer who felt that his body was batted. "I … I only feel that… th-that I…" he suddenly trailed off when young Judeth hugged him.

Quasimodo looked down at her, even with his eyes so hazed by tears. She gazed back up at him with deep concern as she stroked his arm, comfortingly. The hunchback looked back into her eyes, ultimately deciding to not finish his sentence.

"No matter." Clopin then cut in. "You helped us pull a nice stunt then and you helped us pulled a nice one now."

The memory of the cathedral seige was all the more vivid. Quasimodo finally got the chance to calm himself. Of what took place that day he was not truly fond of. He almost lost everything he cared about, but he did lose the one who allowed him life. Only to realize that it was not from the compassion he thought was there. The hurt from that realization still pressed against his heart, but by the Lord's grace…he was still alive to this day. He was able to live and be there for someone…for the longest he could. Fate would have been much different for the kingdom if his bells had never rung. They had given so much hope to the people, day by day.

"Wh-what are we do … now?" Quasimodo soon broke the silence, as he held Judeth close. "…the children."

"All we can hope now is that they had made it close to Paris by now. And when dawn comes, so shall we."

The blind, Agatha had gone with the rest of the children with Pontius. So they were so very far away from where they were. Being a part from everyone was such an ugly feeling. It robbed him of good rest and he had hardly slept at all on this night. Yet, he had felt some relief to know that she was not here to witness of what had just taken place. It was even worse with one child here. Judeth was falling back to sleep against him.

There was only an hour left of rest left.

It was the thought that their adversary was cowering away as his fellow men tortured them with all these attacks. Since five men had fallen victim to the traps, it seemed the brute had finally ran away like the shrunken wolf he was. He had to try closing his eyes again. He had to try…. He had to hold hope that they all would meet once again in the great city. That was the hope he had to hold on to. Only to leave it in the Lord's hands.


	43. Trust No One

"We cannot just sit here and watch all this happen!" Laverne growled under her breath as Victor barely had any.

Hugo shoved his way to have a look at the exhausted group before them. It looked to the swine that they had finally succumbed to sleep. Who would not fall asleep after all that turmoil of almost getting killed? It was sure difficult to watch and not interfere.

"They look fine, right now-"

"Fine? Fine?" the elder gargoyle seemed to fire up. "No. They are far from okay. I have never seen Quasi like this before. Our poor boy is forced to go through with all this. I cannot stand still here and just watch him hurt so much."

"Little Rose had caught sight of us if you can remember." Victor mentioned. "Maybe if we…should…?" he trailed off a little.

"…you don't mean we go and find her? No. She's been taken away. Back to the King she goes." Laverne countered. "It's…it is already too late." she saddened as she gazed back to the now sleeping hunchback and the ever watchful truants.

Yet, there was another child who was now rested by Quasimodo's side, just like how Rose used to be. But, unfortunately, it was not. It was a kind sight though, to see that he was so trusted by the youthful.

As quiet as he was trying to be, Hugo and his not so graceful way had lamely moved a set of stones which then went rolling down towards the camp. One stone hit one of the horse's legs. Unfortunately, it was Fidele. The most frightful one. He barked out and reared, pulling on his rein to get free.

The panic awoke the men.

Laverne gasped when she saw Quasimodo open his eyes. Judeth seemed to jump and she looked around as Clopin's attention went to the hillside. Rocks tumbled down gently, yet it worried them for the fear of an intruder.

Clopin was not taking any chances and he stood up to aim his arrow. What Hugo got was a feirce shot in the stomach, ricocheted off. The stone swine held back a yelp and Clopin had a clue that someone was spying on them. Quasimodo stayed firm and had sat knelt still beside Judeth as he moved to reach for his dagger.

As Clopin stood tall and aimed sharply, Quasimodo could have sworn that he had saw something familiar up there, yet it seemed that it was only him. He stay knelt next to Judeth as he firmly placed a hand to his dagger. The girl dared not to run from him, even when a familiar horse had barked out.

"Hugo! What on earth~"

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh? Who was it then? Not the swine with the big fat mouth?" Victor growled.

"Look what you have done! You woke them all." Laverne scolded, coldly.

"Who is there?" ordered the agitated Clopin as he stepped closer up the hill.

That made the three stones jump.

"Quick. Hide, you baffoons!" Laverne ordered.

Fidele could not understand these creatures or the reason why that had not any legs. Soon enough, the rope holding him had come loose and he was able to fly off. Unfortunately, he had headed down the slight hill towards the unsuspecting campers. They had no choice but to quickly move out of the way. Quasimodo had a hold on Judeth's arm and guided her out of the way before seeing that it was his own horse that was panicking.

"Fidele…" he gasped lightly before looking up the hill, confused.

"What's happening?" Judeth worried as a fellow gypsy came by to protect her.

It was unknown of what was, or who was up there. Fidele pawed at the ground, huffing as his friend carefully approached him. Quasimodo wore a rather confused, yet worried expression as he studied his poor steed.

"My friend… oh, what is it?" he questioned as he gently took hold of his line. As he did this, he began to pet him.

What was the cause of this disturbance? Well, just about everyone did not know. All except Clopin, who was not going to give up on this.

"Keep that beast quiet. We are definitely not alone." Clopin hissed to the worried bell ringer and the child, as well as his fellow men.

Quasimodo furrowed at the gruff gypsy and gazed up the hill while a few branches swayed in the gusts. Even he did not know who it was, but he had a clue when he heard a certain voice. It sounded much like a friend of his. A voice he had only heard long ago. But…they were never real to begin with, were they?

_Laverne? But how can that be possible?_ Quasimodo thought to himself. _I do not understand._

Indeed, they were under someone's eye, but it was no enemy. But Clopin was not convinced at all.

"Stand. All of you. We are leaving." he so ordered, cynical and suspicious.

The taming of the skittish Fidele was not short lived, since he kept on jumping about at things that were not there, supposedly. Once again, his right shoulder was yanked upon accident.

"...fidele... it is me. _Shh_ now..." he calmed, so softly that Fidele had to step close.

Once he got a chance to stroke the pony, Judeth stayed close to him while the men got up and killed the fire.

"Quasimodo?" she asked, innocently. "...do you know who was up there? Was it _them_?"

"...no. No... it was not them, darling." the weary hunchback answered, quite calmly.

"Who was it?"

Quasi took a moment of thought. He had to find a way to explain it.

"...well... do allow me to say that...someone is close, watching over us. W-we...we should not be afraid."

"...it's hard to not be scared, sir." Judeth feared.

He softened at her, his pale blue eyes brightening for a moment until he knelt by her side.

"There is always someone watching over us. The same as I did for Rose...and the same as I am doing, for you..." he said with love and determination. Yet it was quite difficult to keep his voice straight.

But they were pushed by Clopin whose trust was as empty as the sky, which was plagued by cloud cover. There was no lower moon to guide them out, since they were still quite deep in the forest. But they made short work of covering their tracks before setting off on their horses. Quasimodo had taken her into his hold once more as he rode upon Fidele, set to follow Clopin closely. The night was late, dawn was well an hour away, but time was short if they were being followed. They had to trust no one.

* * *

She could never ask for worst luck and most of her life was just that until Bagnolet. She and Pontius were taken. Just like that and the children forced to along to Paris by themselves. What these soldiers needed to do was go to the kingdom. That was where Rose was supposed to be taken to. What she could only make out was silky ink darkness and simply could not tell of which direction they were being taken to, but the one who had her seemed to know Quasimodo, but for all she knew, it could have been a bribe to get her to talk. Damn authorities were ruthless enough to result to lying in order to gain something. She was not to fall for this trick. To her dismay, she held firm before this man who rode by the side of the other knights. Agatha knew how much knights themselves hogged indulgences more so than the regular people because of what they have to commit during war. The church always did cut too much slack for soldiers. Most of them did most of the injustice most of the time.

The blind woman he rode with was surprisingly stoic and quiet for quite some time. Phoebus could tell that she was very furious from the ambush. He himself did not agree with the Magistrate Fontaine. But gaining the trust of the blind woman could indeed help them to find his close friend, the gypsies and the missing Princess. He understood why she was so upset. It was apparent that she knew the loyal hunchback and said bond was very deep. She would not speak of him or of what she had endured. Or even a reason for being away from him, for another matter. He had to be sneaky with this or else...he was going to get slapped again.

"My lady? May I ask you a few questions?" he inquired.

She seemed to stiffen as if she was ready to slap a fly off his helmet. _Oh no. He trying to start me up. Hold fast, old bird. Do not fall for his kindness. I only trust Quasimodo. No one else._

"...eh. Yes." she answered the soldier. The saddle was chafing her. She had not ridden a horse in years.

"I know that you are not trusting nor... _hey!_" he then snapped when she almost tried to jump off the saddle. "Hey, hey, listen to me~"

"I do not trust, yes. Especially ilk like you, now let me free!" she ordered, not caring if she should get hurt.

"No, I am not, woman. I have something to say and you are going to listen." he suddenly ordered.

That got her more angry, but she soon complied despited that he had a hold on her wrist.

"All right, now keep still... I want to help you."

"You wish to help a blind? That's a first..." she seemed to spit.

"I have a friend, all right? Now listen. I have a friend who once lived in Paris where I was posted. He worked as a bell ringer."

Agatha did not like this. This had to be a bribe. Never would she let him get to Quasi in any way.

"...he helped me fight against the tyranny that was happening in Paris two years ago. The maddened Minister made to kill him. He saved many lives. I truly do owe him my life as well. I truly thought that he was killed when the pirates looted Paris. My career may be at stake, but I can care less at this point, but I wish to help him as well... I need to know as to how you met him."

"Like hell shall I tell you." she croaked, growing worried for the dear hunchback once again.

The break in her voice told him something else. It was what he was feeling this very moment for Esmeralda...and knowing that she was with child... The blind knew Quasi as more than a friend.

"Trust me. I want to help him. To see that he is safe, as much as you want to."

He could tell that she was in love with the boy. How dare he stir her feelings up like this! Twisted briberies. She gave a very irritated growl, trying to hide a tear in her eye.

"...stop it." she roughly said. "I will not tell you! No, I will not! Drop it." she ordered.

"Hey, it's all going to be fine." he soothed, seeing that she was holding back the urge to cry.

"No, it is not. He could be dead for all I know."

With that said, she pushed and pulled from his grip and fell off Achilles and into the marshy grass. The men all heard the commotion and Fontaine glared at Phoebus, who got down to get her back.

Agatha crawled until she got to a thorn bush and pressed passed it, but it was before she realized that she took a wrong turn and had rolled down a small slope.

"Agatha!" cried that one soldier who dashed down after her.

"Bring her this way! We cannot lose a witness." Adnot panicked, working his way in.

Fontaine nodded before he ordered other nights to search the woods on both sides of a fork. Though he did not think she was reliable still, he was not heartless to the point of leaving her injured. Quite stupid of her though, to pull off something like that.

Agatha had landed in water and she winced. She had struck a creek and her back hurt tremendously. She was indeed stubborn. Pontius got off of the horse he was granted and tried to go and seek her before he was stopped by Phoebus.

"Captain! What just...?"

"I pushed her too far, you can say." Phoebus sighed.

Perhaps that was considered foolish, but she had not cared at the moment. She only had it in her mind that Quasimodo and the gypsies may still be in the woods somewhere. She could hear the men search the brush for her and she stubbornly crawled out of the creek and onto the mossy path. To her dismay though, Fontaine, the cynical Magistrate turned his horse and took the hill to follow her.

She had her ability to touch to guide her now... What else was she to do? Where was she to go? She was helpless without her guide stick. She had no trust at all for these men. She was deceived greatly. The one thing she had on her mind was that she had to reach one of the gypsies and get help back to the caravan left behind. She had to reach someone, hopefully she'd come upon Quasimodo at some point. Right when she worked her way into a set of bushes, Fontaine trotted near. He merely thought that she had fallen into some hidden hole.

"...Not you. Not you..." she kept whispering to herself.

In truth, she wanted Phoebus to come to her, so she did not move a muscle. But she heard his voice nearing, but the Magistrate had to go...

"She has to be down around here. It is where she had fallen." Fontaine took note.

Phoebus was pained as he scanned the knotted wood. The blind girl was nowhere, but he had an idea that this was only part of her rash plan. Her trust was nowhere for the Magistrate. He was about to turn before he heard a small rustle to his right, near the creek. She hit herself mentally for making that much noise, but she heard familiar clanging of armor.

"By Heaven's... it better be you." she prayed out loud.

Once he got low to search the bushes, she reached out and grabbed a portion of his cape.

"Phoebus~" she roughly whispered.

"There you are..."

"No, don't speak." she ordered, wanting Fontaine to be away. "...I am all right with you, but not him..."

"That was a very stupid move you pulled."

"Like I care... You know the bell ringer, so I suggest you get to it. I am not going to help someone who almost tore my wrist off."

"All right, all right..." Phoebus calmed her as he tried to think of something. "...I will lead him off. But what about you?"

"I will be fine on my own. I need to get to Quasimodo. But the princess is far from here. She's been taken up north, towards Paris." she said. "Just lead him out there. Trust me... before you know who gets there first. If he's even alive..."

Phoebus was shocked to get this much information. She did trust him, but not the Magistrate who seemed too far into his ego for her comfort.

"Don't ruin this chance. Please. Just leave me here, I'll be fine." she ushered.

"I am not sure if this is even wise. You don't know what can happen..."

"I've been through worst, soldier. I've been through worse. Just get!" she began to wave him off.

Irritated, Phoebus soon saw Adnot speaking to Fontaine as they journeyed back up the hill.

"All right, all right... this is your choice. Not mine. If you're sure of this, then fine." he quickly ended the secretive conversation and began to make his way back, despite the guilt he was bearing.

Agatha tried to catch her breath as she listened to him get farther and farther away. She leaned her head back, sighing. _Sure, she would be fine on her own... blind!_ she crudely thought to herself. If there was a God, she hoped that He would help her find her way and soon find the group of gypsies who had gone deep in this forest. She had to see if Quasimodo and the used child were all right. Rose was far off... the soldiers were going the wrong way the entire time... but the Archdeacon was with them. He knew well of which direction Rose was taken to. She though, she knew that the Magistrate was right about her in a way. She was blind, she had no sense of direction. Her plan so far was to find the missing group and tell them that the orphans had been left unattended and vulnerable... They were somewhere upon the merchant roads for all she knew. She hoped that would be enough...


	44. Separation

Three exhausted steeds jumped over one neglected wooden fence soon after they had the feeling of being followed by someone or something uncertain. Of when they thought was the guard, it was unfortunate to realize that there were wolves lurking in the fields at some point. A creature of the purest white had watched the three flee in deep knowing it seemed.

The white wolf. A familiar one that had once seen the gypsy's dancing goat and his kid. Still, she had a frail string tied about her thick neck. She panted fully from the run.

Of what had happened prior, one wolf had frightened one of the horses which then caused Evrard to defensively kill one when it was Adalyn's horse that had gotten into a fray. Trying to get near the girl was suspicious enough. Esmeralda had stopped her steed for just a moment and glared at the white wolf watching them from afar, atop a hill. These were not only wild. Something was going on.

The moment the white beast had turned away, Esmeralda kept her glare at that one spot for a moment before continuing her way.

"What in the heavens was that all about?" Evrard angrily inquired, facing the gypsy.

As Adalyn held her, Rose was deeply bewildered to what was going on. All she was able to see were these awful animals chase after them all of a sudden. It was fortunate that it wasn't another outlaw who may have gotten away from the traps. She held hope that it was Quasimodo returning to them, but all she was able to get was disappointment. It seemed that the farther they had gotten from those woods and soon, they seemed to be closer to the grand city that she was once lost in. Yearning and worry seemed to be everywhere to her. Rose could see the towers where she was brought after her rescue from that awful evening. Before she knew who he was, she felt so safe when he carried her away to safety…. Something was gone now that he was gone.

Adalyn could only look to where Rose was staring off to as she tried to keep her horse settled. The girl seemed to be lost in thought and memories.

_I will always be with you. Always…_ she deeply remembered. All those warm words. All those loving truths.

"I do not know of the reason, yet it seemed unnatural. Wolves never give up a chase." Esmeralda spoke to Evrard.

"They had just…given up." Adalyn added.

Rose still was lost within her own thoughts, even when they were talking amongst themselves. But then it was noticed that a tear had ran down her pale cheek. Adalyn compassionately covered the girl's shoulders even more. The air was too brisk for comfort and riding did not truly help the matter. The captial was around four or five hours away thus far, but it seemed like an eternity just to get to the border.

"I do not like this. I feel like getting myself a new pelt for the winter, then…" Evrard growled as he turned his horse to lead on.

Esmeralda took a moment, looking back. Only a moment after she rode beside Adalyn. Rose kept looking back to those woods, the same as she was.

"Paris is that much closer. We must not delay anymore."

_It was when it was thought they had fled, they were seen from afar by some stranger. It was no other than a woman whose back was ruined and her hair gone as white as snow. These six years had been divine hell on earth for her personally. Her wolves had almost gave her position away. She had to be careful of snagging the girl and now time was dearly short. If the authorities got their hands on the princess, then her plan would all be in vain. Yet it seemed that the man she conned had finally fled away in fear as she expected, since most of his own followers had fallen victim to rebelling gypsies. _

For now they have reached the very end of the grand northern woods. Rose tried to look up to the sky but she saw no stars whatsoever and snuggled close to Adalyn as the rain had started to pour down.

In the direction they were riding, there stood the past foundation of a fallen village, struck long ago by terrible poverty. But, the only thing more lively than anything there was an abandoned church that was way less marvalous than anything else; it didn't even match Notre Dame in size and fashion. All the more, it was so old that the foundation beneath it was beginning to falter and sink deeper into the moist deep ground. It bore a single tower that was home to two bells. Although it was old and pitiful, it did tower high enough to swerve in the wind as the storm rabidly approached. Fortunately, the DuBois, they were only a few hours away from Paris. That village would be a reasonable place to hide for the four. By judging this awful, blinding weather, it seemed that reaching that poor capital was impossible.

All happened to have fallen silent, except for the sound of the hard rain and the beating of hooves, but Esmeralda and Evrard had a faint sense that they were being watched. Bringing Rose close, Addy checked over her shoulder to check.

Evrard soon had to get off his horse and prepared an arrow if anyone was going to attack them. They had already did a day's run. It was then best to rest within foundation until first light and hopefully…the gypsies were to come. There was deep hope in the child's heart that Quasimodo would come. Rose deeply wanted to see him for one last time.

"I believe we had traveled far enough…" Evrard sighed, turning to the females.

His expression was grave and quite worried.

"We had done what we could."

Adalyn's tired eyes looked at the horizon towards the woods they had left behind. She could feel the little girl shiver in the evening's cold, despite the blanket she had about her. Esmeralda came close as soon as she tied her horse and came to help Addy. Almost instantly, the poor six year old was taken into her arms. At once when Addy got down afterwards, Esmeralda noticed an old cabin nearby. It was old, broken but it was dry inside. Evrard took notice of that too but then worried about the horses. They had to be hidden as well.

"We can take them in with us." Esmeralda said, knowing it would be worth it.

"We will need the warmth." his sister added.

Rose seemed as though something was deeply hurting her and clung close to the gypsy. She then coughed, which had set off some worry.

"Hurry then. Before someone comes by." the man said, pulling his horse along.

It was unlikely, but it was needed. All three of the horses were led inside this abandoned cottage. All there was inside were masses of old hay and shattered chairs and furniture. Broken pottery here and there, littered in cobwebs and few rats scattered here and there. But nevertheless, it was quite dry compared to the evening air. Rose was beginning to show signs of illness. The ride had left her restless and the cold did not help much either. Esmeralda had brought her to a far corner, away from the windows and the door. Gently, she allowed her to sit in some of the hay. Atop the cloak she had, Esmeralda then also gave her her shall that she had always kept around her waist.

"It is going to be all right, Rose." the kind gypsy told her. "It is nearly finished."

Rose swallowed hard, her throat hurting slight. As soon as it was all clear and safe for the moment, Evrard then shut the door, shoving a board across the knob to lock it from the inside. Seeing Adalyn inspect the useless fireplace, he shook his head to her.

"Not when we are so close."

"But she is growing ill, Ev. She needs something." she argued.

The horses began to go near the hay and one lowered, smelling Rose as Esmeralda stayed beside her.

"We have the horses. It will have to do for now. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves." he warned again. "Something is in the air and I don't like it."

"Many men fell in the traps." Adalyn said.

"But one is out there, prowling." Esmeralda said, making sure Rose's shoulders were covered.

"Is…is Quasi coming back?" Rose then hopefully asked.

"If he had said that he is with you, then it is true." Esmeralda kindly smiled at the child.

At the calming motion of the gypsy taking her cold hand, Rose softly smiled. Sadly, she could only wonder and pray that he was very safe, but she knew that he would never break such a deep promise. Even yet, she missed him so much. She was afraid. Just like that one night when he laid sleeping as she poised to run away to protect him. Now it seemed the same way, except it was he…who had ran away.

_I love you. I don't want you to be hurt_.

It was an awful realization. She surely belonged with him. She had chosen him as her family and it would always be. It seemed that this was… the only way.

* * *

It was only during this when the gypsies had soon traveled along the hillsides, reaching to where the foot was. It took an hour which was quite expected. It was becoming first light. Judeth was riding along with Quasimodo who was guiding Fidele well enough to follow Clopin and the many silent men. Jaq among them, faithfully kept near Quasi and the silent girl. It seemed like an hour walking yet it seemed longer.

Judeth's deep brown eyes had begun to droop. She then rested against Quasimodo's right shoulder. The two hour rest did not do much to help her. The risky bait plan had ruined her as well as him. Quasimodo so silently glanced down at the child, sighing.

He began to drift back to when Rose would rest in his arms. It was how he had found her. With great care, he held her close as the ride began to become more gentle. All this time, ever since the attack…he did what he could… He loved her, he nurtured her and he was beside her as much as he could manage. It was only that fate was never kind, but maybe…the Lord's plan was mainly for the sake of their kingdom. One day, Rose was going to grow and become a ruler… By the grace of God, she would be one of the most beloved. He prayed.

Not much was his life worth while, which was what he was led to believe his whole life. But that first gaze into the eyes of someone who actually needed him…who looked to his heart rather than his natural way…was, in a way, a miracle. A miracle which to many seemed so ordinary. Insignificant.

To him, it meant the whole world.

Fidele was slow in his step, feeling the calm within his two riders. It had rendered him to slow his trot, which was both tiredness and relaxation. At least for a spell.

Even though dawn had come, saddened clouds had taken the sunlight. It was by then when they were coming to the edge of the forests where they had resides during the weeks after the attack. All that was laid before them was unused fields and empty farm property. Quasimodo set his exhausted eyes ahead, trying to see as far as it was possible for him. His heart was full of hope that he would be able to see his dear home. The pain he was bearing did not lessen, to say the least. There seemed to be something torn from him, now missing. Now with someone who needed him now, he had not in it in his heart to have his mind go astray so. He felt that his would was indeed bleeding still. Never had he endured a hardship as such. To let go…

Suddenly she was able to hear more horses forth coming as she crawled low like a sow, trying to feel her way towards the sounds. Her trust was as weathered as bug ridden wood, but she had a feeling that the gypsies were this way. Yet, what if it was more of the outlaws? The chance of leading those strangers to Rose, yet helping the orphans who were now alone, proved to be too difficult for her comfort.

Agatha kept on going, keeping her ears and mind sharp. Nothing was worth risking at this point. The one sign she was praying for was the voice of the bell ringer or the voice of the truant, Clopin. But her senses seemed to guide her the wrong way when a horse had stomped, nearly atop her hand. She gave a yell and scrambled backwards, startling one horse that ultimately spooked and reared back.

The gypsy mounted tried to gain control over his steed, but the entire group almost thought that someone might have been shot. Quasimodo gasped and turned to look behind, keeping Judeth firmly close.

Agatha pinned against a tree before Clopin barked out in rage.

"What circumstance is this!? A theif…" he then trailed off after he took his dagger out.

His face softened and his eyes widened to discover that it was the blind one who accompanied the orphans. Quasimodo, who was farthest away, kept his eyes on Clopin since he was unable to see who he meant to interrogate. His face deepened seriously right when he heard a familiar frightened voice yelp out. Hearing that, he gasped.

"A-agatha?" he stammered and Fidele turned his ear to the voices.

Judeth had awoken at the commotion of the situation and it seemed that Quasimodo had gotten down from Fidele with her.

"Is it you…? Clopin of the truants….?" Agatha questioned, trying to calm herself.

"It is." Clopin sighed.

When he was about to reach for her hand to help her, someone else had come to them.

"…oh… Oh… Our Lord in Heaven!" came the voice she so prayed to hear.

She was able to feel him run to her, kneel by her and take her by the hands.

"A-a-agatha, wh-what…. How did you…? Oh, my…my darling, are you hurt?" he shook through every word and soon hugged Agatha close.

Agatha, who was shivering greatly, was comforted by the hug and seemed to fall limb in his arms for a second.

"…quasimodo…" she was able to say, her voice full of relief.

"Hold off, leave them be." Clopin ordered his band as Judeth joined the two.

"Agatha, please tell me. What has happened? How did you get here? How… what…? Th-the children."

"Hm… th-they… are fine." Agatha tried to say. "…but they are alone…and I did not know how to get back…to them…"

Quasimodo looked serious and determined and released her to look at her face and eyes.

"What d-do you mean by that? They are alone…"

"A group of the King's elect found us…" Agatha said.

That intrigued everyone.

"The guard?" Clopin cut in

"Yes. This one man kept annoying me to no end though… He was named Phoebus…"

Quasimodo's eyes widened. Phoebus was alive…?

"I did not know wh-what to do… I did not trust any of them…But I had managed to tell them where the Dubois had gone… But I could not lead them to you, Quasi… I could not… It was too much of a risk for me…."

"…what did you…fear? Th-the man you had met, I… I know him…" Quasimodo replied, his eyes bright with hope once again. "…I know him."

"…you do…?" Agatha lifted her head to him, feeling ultimately idiotic. "Fine tidings…" she then choked, lowering her head.

She then felt him touch her shoulder and gently lifted her head to him.

"Agatha… it is all right…" he said sincerely. "…you are safe…" he reassured.

"…you encountered the King's ranks?" Clopin asked again.

This time, he sounded infuriated.

"Do not blame me… The magistrate thought me unreliable, for one thing!" Agatha countered, much to Quasi's surprise.

"…Agatha…" the bell ringer then took her attention away from the distress. "…where are the orphans?" he slowly, yet softly asked.


	45. Clopin's Kindness

It was more than just a very unsettling night for both the gypsies and the escaping woodlands. Having said target with them did not grant them much sleep. The distance between both groups were of no help either, but with the words of the blind, Quasimodo was more than willing to go with her, by himself, to claim the children reported to have been left with their own. As a matter of fact, they themselves were beginning to consider to take matters into their own hands.

The wind was beginning to weaken the caravan tarp which rendered the orphans to use twine from wool to tie it down again. They were restless and they knew that going on with their own was a threat to their lives alone. Bonny finally took a peek outside, but all he saw was the plain and a deep fog had spread. William nervously stayed behind, pushing his friend so that he could have a look too. Bonny kept pushing him, but one of the girls cheated, looking out of the back of the caravan through the back door.

"There is no one out there, Bo." She had mentioned.

"So what? It's foggy. Anyone can jump us."

"What should we do?"

"Go to Paris ourselves…when the fog goes away… The church can lead us there. How hard can it be?" Bonny inquired.

"Very…" worried another girl.

"…maybe, until someone comes along and say we are stealing-"

"That won't happen!" Bonny denied.

"I can shoot them…" William offered.

"Sure. And we will be arrested…"

"Just trying to sound smart…"

"Not a fine try on your part."

The two goats accompanying them listened into their conversation. Djali pushed his nose through the tarp to have a look for himself. Gilles tried to pull him back, but it was too late when Djali leaped out into the cold outside. He landed into the murky grass. There was no one to guide these children, so he had to go and seek someone who could guide them.

"Get back here…"

"Oh, just let it go. It butt me twice, serves it right…" Bonny soured.

One of the eldest girls watched the old goat run down the road as though he was being chased. This goat was actually being bothered by scents and there was another adult near this place.

Nearby, a woodcutter worked his early hours away as the sun began to work through the dingy clouds. One last tree he had chosen to cut down to complete the week's worth of fire and cooking wood had fallen and he prepared to chop the tree into sets of logs. He threw down his cracking axe, just before he thought he heard horses coming up behind him. The middle aged woodcutter looked over his shoulder, behind and… yet, he saw no one. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he turned back and lifted his axe to chop again. Once his blade struck the tree, he heard a sound from the woodlands ahead of him. Someone, hopefully not an undesirable, was treading on his property. Geffrey Bernard never was kind to those walking upon his property or what he deeply despised…which was being watched or followed. Setting his axe down, he looked behind him towards the fog. He then began to hear the sound of frantic hoofs. It sounded like a runaway animal. Much too small for a horse or mule…so he had decided to walk forth in search for the beast. If it was wild, it would do good for a meal or something worth selling for some silver. The man was struggling from the recent tax. Any chance of some extra money was worth the trouble right now.

Djali soon saw a lone cottage and he smelled smoke from a newly burning fire and he stood in the middle of road, hoping to see another human. But then, there was a man standing there with a weapon in hand looking straight at him.

Geffrey saw this goat just staring back at him, which extremely unlikely for an average goat. It was frail and thin, it's coat as white as could be that it was almost blended into the pale fog. But then, another strange thing happened.

The goat delivered a rather sharp bleat, out of the blue before it started to run back down the road where it came. The poor woodcutter stood confused before wondering. This goat looked back and bleated again and again as though beckoning him. It kept running to and fro, frantically.

Meanwhile, William finally found some courage to venture out some little ways. Holding his arrow and bow rather shakily. He was looking about hoping that Evrard, or Quasimodo were returning, but no such luck. What he did not expect to see was that goat running back and there was the shadow of a complete stranger. Not knowing whether to run or shoot, William gave a gasp and scrambled back to the caravan in a panic.

"What is it?"

"He, she, it! Someone's coming!" William feared before he fell to the floor after he climbed in.

"What!?"

"What do we do!?"

"Stupid animal!"

Just as this woodcutter followed the goat, he soon saw this caravan, sitting lone on the side of the merchant road. Of what he instantly realized was that it was a Gypsy's caravan, sighting the sun insignia on the tarp. Seeing that worried Geffrey and gladly, he had a knife on his person. He had faced a couple of these sorts some time ago and they stole much of his hens, leaving his property in disarray. He was about to step forth to investigate before the insane old beast began to nip at his boot.

"Get off, you demonic-" he cursed, kicking the animal away before he heard sounds of shushing from that caravan.

The girls hid in the corners, draping old silks over themselves to hide. But Bonny and William were on edge and kept an eye out on the stranger.

"He has a knife… it's on his belt…"

"I'll shoot…"

"No! No…"

"Who is there?" called the stranger and all he got as a reply was a cold gust of wind.

That feeling of being watched upon had gotten worse before he heard someone fall in the grass behind the caravan. Now he knew that someone was trying to get away. At the sound, Geffrey took his knife in hand and began to persue. The fog was thick, but he could hear that someone's harsh breathing as they tried to get away. Geffrey yelled out at them to stop, but they didn't. He picked up a stone and threw it at them, to make them trip. Unfortunately, the rock struck his mark and they fell down at the base of a tree.

"Leave her alone!" then cried a little boy from behind him, just before he saw who he had cornered.

But then, someone of great strength seemed to have flown down from the trees and landed protectively before the poor girl pinned against the tree. Geffrey gasped when he saw the face of the man who now stood awkwardly before him. Not only did this man was deeply deformed, and very mighty, but it was the look in the man's eyes that frightened him more than anything.

"Step away…" spoke the protective hunchback, who had a dagger ready.

The woodcutter was in no mood to argue nor did he wish to get mauled by this man, so he stepped back, dropping his knife in the process. When he did that, the hunchback's shoulders seemed to relax and quickly stepped close to the girl who was cornered.

"Abril…. Abril?" Quasimodo shook, helping her to sit up. "Look at me…. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Hearing the man speak to the child with genuine protection and devotion, he felt deep remorse. The young golden haired girl nodded to this man and soon he looked back at the woodcutter with a certain rage after he saw the cut on the girl's leg. Right then, he knew he was at this man's mercy.

"Now, now… I meant no ill will…. I naturally thought…"

This hunchback kept glaring at the man.

"You naturally thought what?" questioned the angered hunchback as more horses came from the woods nearest.

"…I…"

This man's voice seemed very full of patience, but there was a ruthless tone amidst that gentleness. But to Geffrey's horror, there happened to be a band of male gypsies all coming out of the brush, on horseback.

"…I am sorry… I am tormented by…thieves, I was just … she ran off, I had not known it was a child. She said no word nor could I see her face…" Geffrey tried hard to explain himself.

Bonny, William and the rest of the girls all got out of the caravan, happy to see familiar faces. One of the men, Clopin got off his horse and came forth to inspect the situation. One horse, stouter than the rest, had gently come in with two females riding upon it's back. The woman with the child before her looked more exhausted than anything. The cloaked child as well, exhausted by the cold. But the tall, sharp man with dark eyes came to the hunchback's side as he gently and silently suggested to the girl named Abril that he should carry her.

"What is going on here, Quasimodo?" grimly inquired the impatient Clopin.

The hunchback, Quasimodo looked grim at the frazzled woodcutter as Abril obediently allowed herself to be carried in his arms with her head firmly rested against his shoulder. Quasi was able to see the pure remorse and fear in the stranger's eyes and there was a cottage in the distance. Also, the fear among the masses of the brigands would be reason enough. Quasi then glanced at Clopin and back at Geffrey before beginning to walk passed them to assist Abril back on the caravan.

"…nothing. Just a misunderstanding." was the rather grouchy and bland answer from the hunchback.

Clopin's eyes followed Quasi for a moment before they solely glared at the woodcutter.

"You are very lucky then, Monsieur." Clopin replied, slipping his own dagger away before going back to his horse. "Gather the others back into the caravan. We have extra lines. We'll pull 'em." he then ordered the other men.

Now Geffrey least expected to face a whole group of vegabonds as well as the one he heard stories about over the years. Quasimodo. The bell ringer of Notre Dame had spread like wildfire, especially after to fall of Paris that one year. The one who shattered pillars, tore a pyre out of flames and swung it at soldiers as he carried a convicted woman to the sanctuary of Notre Dame. He was that same man. He looked it and it was apparent that he held raging strength, by looking into those eyes.

The woman on the pony seemed to reach blindly to the hunchback, who then gazed up at her before she seemed to lower and whisper something to him. There seemed to be a small whispering bicker, but it ended quickly. Geffrey saw fit that he should return to his home this instant, to avoid any further interrogation, especially when that woman looked grim herself, but she dared not look directly at him. But he was stopped by two others who were fixing the abandoned caravan. Clopin, indeed, wanted to have a bit of a conversation with him.

"Where do you think you are going, sir?"

"I am sorry. I did not wish to cause such a stir. Please, allow me to…"

"No need. Though, striking a child with a stone to the leg was a very _good_ impression. I only mean to ask you something."

"_…um…_"

"…yes. Well, we are in search of the rest of our party. They had gone long before us. We wish to find them before someone else does. Do you know of a good place to revive, without any eyes?"

"Though … there is a place that has fallen. It is near the village, Bagnolet…but the taxation has rendered it abandoned. Not many go there. If you keep going East without crossing the Seine, you will reach it in a few hours from here…. It was once part of the wine route."

"Ah. Well, thank you for being honest. Or so, I hope you are. If you are, you are granted forgiveness." Clopin smirked at the man.

But with the wave of his hand, two of the men took Geffrey by the arms. Right then, he knew he was in trouble. He had known of the fallen village, but he deeply wished he wasn't dragged along. But this situation was being observed by the hunchback whose once angered face seemed to shift into worry.

"Don't be startled. It's only going to be for a little trip. Just so you… I don't know… rat on us to certain individuals."

Geffrey tried to pull away, but when he tried to kick one of the men, Clopin pulled a knife.

"No no… let's not be cross. I do want this to be calm and reasonable, don't you?"

"I…never…asked for this." Geffrey growled before he saw the hunchback returning.

"Perhaps stoning a child should go unpunished, is that right?"

"Clopin…" soon came Quasi's voice. "…wh-what are you doing?"

Clopin glanced at the worried eyes of the bell ringer.

"This one who so gladly hurt one of our orphans shall be our guide. As a payment for his sin, you can say."

Quasimodo gazed at Geffrey and did not appreciate the two others holding his arms back.

"…let him go. If…if he should lead us, I do not think…having him treated like this is the right thing…"

"You dare to counter with me again, bell ringer?"

"…I guess I am." Quasi defended, standing his ground.

"Please. sir… I'll…I'll gladly lead you there… If it means having my arms back."

"Please, let him go." Quasimodo calmly requested again.

The hunchback was a brilliant leader in his own way when it came to justice. Clopin was used to mere force in such situations. The two men seemed reluctant but Geffrey was able to stand straight again, deeply amazed at the gracious action. There was a moment of silence between them before Clopin huffed.

"Pff… You're too soft. Just this one time, bell polisher." Clopin glared before returning to his other men.

Quasimodo seemed to give a nod with his eyes downcast as the gypsy had soon gone away. Geffrey breathed a sigh of relief, rendering Quasi to look back up at him. There was a whole world of melancholy in those eyes.

"I…I do not know how to thank you, Quasimodo."

The hunchback was silent for a good moment.

"…you are fortunate. Clopin as we know him, he is not kind." he then spoke, almost gravely.

"…I am sorry. I do hope you have forgiven me…"

Those eyes were downcast once more.

"…it is my place to forgive. But I do pray that you speak the truth." he then said, with a sharp warning look from his eyes.

He may have held Clopin back this time, but he knew that Clopin was deeply annoyed with him as of late, by how he managed things. Quasimodo was of a meek soul, but Clopin…the man would murder without remorse, if he had to. Which was why he had said he was not kind. If this woodcutter was speaking the truth, freedom was not far away.

As this conflict was resolved, the gargoyles looked on from the woods. Djali was snagged and dragged back to the caravan back to the younger goat who was held by a hurt Abril, with Bonny and William. They knew that all they did was cause trouble for their dear boy and the others… But being able to observe was blessing enough for them, but Laverne wished that they could do more. What they did managed to do as the children were sleeping earlier was to restock the water canteens with the freshest water they could find. But they could only watch.


	46. Something She Deserved

It was a sound she dreaded to hear, all through her life. The sound of thunder, it was soft yet unnerving to her. It was the feeling she had when she knew she was in trouble.

The Seine was their only guide on this journey, not only the moon and the sun. Just as the woodcutter had promised, for his own sake mainly. But going East seemed to be going farther away from the capital, yet the river seemed to get narrower in certain areas. It was at best to leave the caravan behind, just to not slow down.

The grand mist began to take its leave in a slow manner. The river seemed to carry reminders of their home fully taken away from them. Wood of burned remains of homes floated, scattered along the banks. Quasimodo, one who was so timid, looked over these scarring signs of what was left. Judeth was still under his care, as he kept a firm arm over her as he rode the pony. The woodcutter leading them, the gypsy king keeping a close eye on the man, kept an eye out for that landmark. Quasimodo, silent and grieving still had turned his head for only a moment. When he did, he saw the tower of a frail chapel in the distance, on their side of the river.

The sun was gone and had been for quite some time. Agatha who was riding with him and she clung onto him from behind. She rested her head to his burly back, able to feel his running heart. As it was before, she could not stand of how anxious he got. But she soon felt him pause the horse and his frame shivered for a second….

"Quasimodo." she called, in concern.

"I…I see something!" the hunchback seemed to yelp out, fear coursing through him.

"It is the old chapel." Clopin mentioned as he rode up next to them.

Agatha began to have a hard time catching her breath as much as Quasimodo did.

"I did not know it was that close." she managed to say.

"You must have an occupied mind then." Clopin mentioned.

"Clopin - " Quasi began and he looked at him, directly. "…if he is there… what is it are we to do if he should find her?" he asked in dread.

"Eh, improvisation, I suppose." the man smirked.

"You had plans before…" Agatha soured, clenching her fist in impatience.

"That is how it is, my dear. Sir Bernard might gladly oblige."

When he heard his name, he cringed.

"Now is your chance, sir. Go and cross the Seine and the city is beyond those hills. Go out there and seek the ranks. Do not return until you find them…" Clopin explained and urged.

"Cross the river? I?"

"Aye. You must. Please, you must hurry!"

"Please… W-we will…we will be most grateful…" Quasimodo tearfully added, looking at the woodcutter sincerely.

Hearing the anguish in her love's voice, Agatha shuddered a sigh, resting against him, comforting him with strokes along his shoulder. Judeth was not sure of what was truly going on, but Quasimodo was upset greatly.

"Just try, all right! I won't hold it against you."

"…but-"

"I was only angry! Now go, hurry!" Clopin had to shove the man away from them.

Geffrey looked at him and back at Quasimodo whose eyes were full of trust, yet fear for him. He swallowed hard, looking to the Seine before awkwardly running to it.

As soon as the woodcutter was away, Clopin kicked his horse to go before the other men. They were out in the open and the quiet air was not exactly inviting. They had to act quickly.

"Hunchback. The song of our faith, the plan is still the same. You must go out alone."

"What!?" exclaimed the blind.

Quasimodo's eyes widened, seeing the distance from the lonesome village to them. His face then became firm and his jaw clenched. Judeth gasped at Clopin's order and she had begun to cry. Clopin saw the fear in them and passionate rage of the blind one. He took from his person, a poniard…that may have been used once or twice and gave it to Quasimodo.

He held it as terror was plain in his face and within his torquoise eyes. A knife…? He was expected to use it…? When Clopin motioned him to open the handle at the tip…. There was a vial with some sort of liquid in it. He looked back at the gypsy, agape.

"N-no…no… no, I can't!" he denied, his voice broken and deep.

"Just trust yourself. You did it before, you can do it again…" Clopin told him with a deep faith in the bell ringer.

"You won't die! You…won't die…" wept Judeth, in terror, but she was praying aloud.

Quasimodo sealed the knife, nervous with it. But he settled it onto his sash.

"Only use it if you need to…" Clopin whispered. "Now head out there and Agatha and I shall meet you there later."

"Bloody lunatic, you think I am going with you!?" countered the blind, her rage turning to angry tears.

"Agatha…"

"…Quasimodo…" she then calmed at his voice. "…please. I cannot lose you. You… when I am with you… I can … see…" she struggled.

He shut his eyes in anguish, taking her hand tightly as hers clutched to his shoulder.

"You… won't lose me. You won't…" he reassured. "I promise you…"

She knew that he would never break a promise, as he did with Rose through out the entire journey. She hugged him close, but he had to get down off of Fidele to help her. Judeth was let down first before he slowly helped Agatha down.

"No…" Agatha moaned, in pain. "Why do you do this? I do not like it when you don't talk…" she hurtfully stated.

But she least expected warmth to surround her once more. Her guard had fallen wholly and hot tears trailed her cheeks, falling into the embrace. This time, she did not want it to end.

"Don't you damn me… like everyone else…" she choked.

Clopin sighed. He knew this was not going to be simple….

"Mates…"

"…please…" Quasi pleaded, sadly.

But then, he hugged her close, stroking his strong hand over her hair to soothe her. Judeth knelt by them.

"…I love you, Agatha… I will never hurt you." he whispered in her ear. "Not ever."

She melted when she heard those words again. But then she felt him part from her and things had kept still all of a sudden. She felt him stroke some of her hair aside…. But what came next, she never believed it could even come true. Upon her cold lips, came warmth…and it pulled her in. It was… a kiss. Not on the cheek, not on her hand… it was unlike anything else. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was soft and he was slow… but it showed everything to her. She knew that he was always determined to keep his promises and never had he broken one. He hugged her once more, for one last time.

"…I promise…" he whispered, in a weeping voice. She felt his tears against her cheek.

She was in too much shock to say anything in return. But she trusted him. Saying goodbye could not escape her mind to her mouth, nor did she say anything, except that…he had given her something that she thought she never deserved.

It was not long when Clopin took her hand to get her on his steed. He was unwanting to let her go either, but he was in agony. He loved her, even so that he had to keep her safe. He never knew he would be worthy for such love…. What he just did just disproved that negativity.

"Get on, before the moon comes, you fool!" Clopin lost his patience due to the worry of the killer on the loose. They had to begin, now or never.

Quasimodo took the frightened girl with him and did not quite hear Clopin's angry order. Fidele was in a fret, not really starting to gallop until a long moment had passed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose awoke when Evrard suddenly got to his feet when he heard the cry of a horse in the distance.

Thunder rolled.

Adalyn went to the girl as Esmeralda got her dagger from her skirt. It was soon when they were to begin their trek again once when the fog had lifted, but now someone was on their way. Evrard did not hear any familiar voices, only one sound. The ginger woodsman quietly made his way out with his arrow at the ready on his bow.

His breath was hard, the cold air making it seen as it flowed from his lips. He would do anything for his little sister and his brother, though the hunchback did not know… but he did. Neither his sister or Quasimodo knew the truth he kept to himself all these years. His usually rough demeanor dimmed as he thought of the last words of their mother. They were only an English family, no longer to fend for themselves. They traveled through France hoping to remain afloat amidst the extractions. Yet, since their mother was merely farmer, she was left with two children with one coming. He remembered when she allowed Addy, who was five years old to feel her grown stomach. The two's laughter at the good news…not knowing of the deadly result. Neither did he at the time and he was truly happy that he might have a brother to teach, to get in trouble with… to lead.

But all that changed, when the winter came. Their mother had fallen with a fever, which had struck the farm hard. She was expecting her baby sooner but it did not come. It chose to come on the night when the tax collectors tried to force the village to pay what they owe and a few homes were lost that day. Knowing that she was to be interrogated, Evrard had to get her to a safer place to deliver. The fever had weakened her and the labor sealed her fate that night. Her last words merely a name.

That name stuck with him since then. He held his brother, in horror of what cost her life. The labor was late and the fever may had been reason for the cursed form the baby was plagued with. Love drove him to let the babe have his chance, but he and his sister had to get away from punishment. They hadn't any money to pay.

Evrard shook from the honestly sad thoughts as he looked ahead, his brow fixed.

A figure saw the red haired man and he growled under his breath. He kept out of sight, looking for a sign of that blasted child who made his mission an overall mess. She cost him his crew and the one who ordered him to keep her hidden until she returned. The witch claiming to be of noble blood now seemed to have tricked him for she had vanished, leaving him. That monster shall pay and the child shall die this time. There shall be no mistakes.


	47. The Monster

Evrard was sensitive and certainly he could tell that something was off here. He kept believing that there was someone with him out here and it was no ally. Suddenly, from where she was hiding, she could make out the shape of this frail black stallion from way afar that stomped down its hoof as it tread the murky grounds.

Rose tried to keep herself from crying, or making any sort of noise as she watched that familiar monster come right onto the old property at the entrance of the ancient wall. The memory of riding on that horse with that very painful hold on her shoulder was all too vivid.

Though she had protectors, she had a sense that he was around here. The cruel one who kept her hidden away and sad. It was the terrible man who made her believe that she had meant nothing. Rose began to sob into her arms before Esmeralda took her close, softly shushing into her ear as quietly as she could. She was to take the child to a much better hiding place. She as well knew of the man who had joined them on these grounds.

Evrard glared bravely at the stray horse not recognizing it at all. Protective, he looked to Adalyn and nodded to her to go with Esmeralda and flee with the child. He was to do his best to distract the pirate. It was just like a hunt…or was he the one being hunted…? He had to pin point where this outlaw was. There was that awful feeling that someone was directly behind him. When the ginger turned around, he nearly found a dagger pinned directly into his chest, but instead, he ducked low and was able to shoot an arrow at the figure. But it was so dark though and he had missed his target. He heard the murky running from this old niche.

Dracon made a round turn to frighten the woodland man, only aiming to rid him so he could get closer to finally retrieving what belonged to him. Evrard tried to make sure the women were far from where he was and when he saw the form of someone dashing into this one narrow area, he aimed his arrow and boldly shot. But the form had vanished.

As the thunder would roll, the worse his worry became. Evrard tried to see if there was someone else, but he pinned his back to the wall beside that one empty niche. He shut his brown eyes once more, sending out a prayer before he quickly went behind that wall to catch the potential threat but there was no one there. It was then when his panic worsened. What he least expected was that there was a shadow behind him. Dracon had his knife well at the readied and had raised it high.

The moment was too swift. Evrard was barely able to turn before that knife was lunged down quickly.

_He had to get there as quickly as possible, trusting quite reluctantly that Clopin was to be there in time as he was the one to take the short cut. He had prayed that he was not too late! Judeth held on as firmly as she could as droplets of rain began to hit her face. _

Evrard flew back a foot after he was kicked, from dodging the fatal stab. The ginger shook his head and looked up at his attacker. The one shadow that has been chasing them since the start. There stood a ruined man with a sharp poniard readied in his right hand as his other was cut and bleeding. He stood tall, his vest and shirt torn and boots which sunk deep into the damp ground. Upon his right arm, lower…was the stain of blood red. Black hair, ratted yet seemed to be tied back with a single ripped bandana and his eyes were a deep brown with a small ring of ebony. Fresh from a battle it seemed as the pirate came forward with a conflicted, yet twisted look deforming his once bold face. This time it was nothing but awful malice and rage.

Evrard tried to keep his face slack and firm, to show no fear as he tried to get to his feet as he tried to back away from Dracon.

"It's you…. You are the reason for all of this…" the young man hissed under his breath.

Something seemed to glow in Dracon's eye. Something deranged.

"Yes. I am." he spoke in deep, digging tone before he thrust his weapon again at the woodland.

Evrard blocked the throw with his own fist to knock it away. His hand started bleeding, but he cared less and tried to run to higher ground. He managed to shoot the man, but Dracon dodged and charged.

Esmeralda heard Evrard's voice and Dracon's roar and she looked out from the wall they hid behind. Rose was in a deep fit, holding her head tightly in her hands almost seeming to want to tear her hair out when she heard the familiar howl of rage.

_Get back here_ were the awful words she would be rewarded with when she would try to run. She was starved and she had her hands tied as punishment. Her captor was here!

"…father… come back…." Rose wept bitterly as the ginger woman went and took her so that they can flee.

"_Ssh_, darling…_Ssh…_" Addy did her best to keep her calm, but it did not seem to work.

An arrow shot out at Evrard and he instantly ducked and it struck the wall behind him where his head was. Dracon was standing from afar with fire in his eyes. "Where is she?" that snake-like voice hissed at him.

The DuBois did not answer and only glared in return. In anger, he took that used arrow and pulled it out as the man began to inch at him.

"Who do you speak of?"

"Oh, I believe you know who I speak of, boy. The very reason why Paris was deserted… It is all her fault. For now… she is as good as dead. Speak to me of her whereabouts and I shall let you free." offered the pirate with almost a baritone.

Evrard knew he could not take on this murderer alone…. He needed help and hopefully, Addy took the girl away by now. She had better. But it was before he was able to hear the sound of an approaching horse! He gasped when this one steed suddenly ran out of the mist towards the brute man. It was that frightened pony… The one named Fidele!

As Dracon was distracted, Evrard quickened and dashed around the corner to catch his horse. But Dracon was no longer concerned with him, for he saw who he wanted.

In the dead open, in the rain and the mist, there stood the deformed hunchback with a head of fire, just like the young man he faced not a moment ago. Upon his face, there was terror, yet courage and lo, he was to rip that courage right out of those eyes. This was the behemoth his crew described, the last creature they faced along with the gypsy woman. The last ones who had the princess.

Dracon laughed slightly, seeing the hunchback keep his hand on the handle of a certain dagger given to him. Proudly, Dracon brushed his hair back as he stared at his adversary.

"You know, we were just talking about you." he dryly said, sarcastically. "…and your little mistake."

Quasimodo was finally able to see the very man who was the cause of all the pain and misery of their kingdom, the tormentor all this time…and the one who hurt her. When he saw Evrard disappear, a deep rage seemed to rise up within him…making him want so much to hurt and punish this man, but he stood his ground.

"You are the monster who's the cause of all this mess…. Been wanting to meet you for some time…."

"Am I the monster…?" Quasimodo soon said, backing up a few steps. "…you are no better than I…"

"Ah? Is that so…? Well then tell me… as your last words, where is she?"

His fatherly feelings began to rise up within him when the brute mentioned her and when he had said nothing, Dracon suddenly lunged at him and cornered him against the chapel wall, beneath a niche.

"You have caused more trouble than you're worth, beast!" hissed the captain. "…I am not leaving this kingdom without her, dead or alive. And trust me… she is not worth much." he then went into a deep dry chuckle as he readied his dagger.

Quasimodo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think and knowing Judeth was hiding nearby. For her sake, she could not be found either. Dracon grew frustrated and threatened with his dagger, almost shoving it against the hunchback's ribs. Quasi had to act weak, but he knew he wasn't…. But he could feel the chilling blade rip through his tunic.

Judeth peered out from under the planks of a destroyed shack, seeing the terrible man corner and threaten her friend… She wanted to run out.

But suddenly… a horse came out of the blue and it was Evrard mounted, as he shot at Dracon, knocking him aside almost, giving time for Quasimodo to recover and punch the man aside and he ran.

"AAGH!" Dracon roared in frustration and he tried to get to the hunchback, but he was too far.

Evrard pulled on his reins slightly to slow his steed to be at the same pace as the others. They were to head straight to Paris!

"You have her there, Quasi?" he called to the worried hunchback who nodded quickly.

Judeth was safe with him and Adalyn was near them, holding… Rose. Hearing that name had gotten her desperately happy for a moment. She opened her eyes and saw the hunchback, not too far away! Allowing sobs to shake from her core, Rose reached a hand out to him, looking at him to see that he had tears in his eyes. It was so wonderful to see her again, but there was no time left. Quasi painfully tore his gaze away from her and pressed Fidele into a fast gallop. Judeth wasn't expecting the horse to break away so fast, but he had her held securely. The young stallion seemed to have had both his riders' feelings in mind, his beating heart helping him dash away passed the farms, leaping over the creaks and crossing the shallow rivers after the other two horses before him.

Evrard knew which direction to take to steer away from the eyes of Dracon Salazar. Adalyn kept checking over her shoulder to see if Quasimodo was keeping up all right. In short time, the three with the two silent children were away from that settlement in short time.

Thunder rolled and the rain became harder. Quasimodo was trying to recover from that close call and kept looking back. Adalyn looked back to him in worry, but tried to bring some ease to him. The view of Paris was blocked by the thick clouds and the rain, but they had to keep going. Rose wept, deeply terrified, and she kept her eyes on him as much as she could.

Adalyn noticed her horse was starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Ev! We can't keep running like this! Our rides might not be able to make it!" she said.

"It's our lives or theirs, Addy! Take your pick!" Evrard yelled amidst the rain, leading the two on, almost remembering the night of their mother's death.

He fully knew that he had his family again. He managed a glance at the silent, distraught hunchback and his heart just flooded with regret and then relief. Passionate, he kicked his horse quickly and the two followed suit, hoping to leave the enemy far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esmeralda stayed behind to give her horse to Adalyn after they lost one horse to fear and it flew off. She managed to see Quasimodo come and now they were gone once more…. The gypsy took shelter in the chapel, hoping Clopin was on his way at some point. The sight of her friend facing the one man who hurt them in the long run and having to punch him was a worrying sight for her and she wanted to go and stab that pirate right in the back. It seemed that the coast was clear.

Soon, there came the sound of horses once more and she ran to hide…not trusting all entirely. A black horse, silky black seemed to appear to her and she was ready for a fight, but she looked up at the face of a worried Clopin.

"Esmeralda!"

"Oh… Oh, thank the Lord…."

"Going to almost stab me again, huh?" he chuckled before helping her to climb on with him. "Which way did they go?"

"They went south…" she panted, holding on tightly. "Toward home!"

"Good, the King's guard are on their way…"

"Is that true?"

"You might see your sun god soon, lassie…" he smirked before they began to ride.

"Hurry your arse!" Agatha feared, trying to get the man she was riding with to get moving. Time was short.

* * *

_**This is it! The first part of the finale! Ugh... I cannot tell you how long it took to get to this point and after all this is a rewrite. I have to thank all of you for bearing with me this long and this story sure has grown. All you guys are awesome!  
**_

_**Lady of Myth and Legends; Girl, you rock and you write with true passion. Simply stunning and you always take time to read my stuff! **_

_**Don'tEvenLookAtMe; omg, my newest reader for this one and I thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you read it through.**_

_**Z-King; Small words speak many in my opinion. I am glad you stick around to read. 3**_

_**maribelle-rose; dangit, you need to make a profile so I can talk to ya! D: Also, you are a new reader also.**_

_**I give you all my thanks!**_


	48. The Eve's Knell

Rose tried to look up to the sky but she saw no stars whatsoever and snuggled close to Adalyn as the rain had started to pour down even harder now. Quasimodo had a faint sense that they were being watched. Bringing the exhausted Judeth close, he checked over his shoulder to check if he was being followed.

Evrard had foreseen it and slowed his horse to help them. The hunchback did not like the action.

"Evrard?" worried Quasi, but there was no answer.

His only option was to stay beside Adalyn. It was so dark sadly that he could not see in front of him nor could he see behind him.

"Quasimodo! What is happening!?" worried the poor woman when she realized Evrard had disappeared.

"Keep going, keep going!" he told her, helpless of what to do.

Evrard heard another horse trying to keep up with them and he wasn't taking any chances. To his horror, there was another horse forthcoming. He had his siblings deep in mind and was to make sure the coming rider was not to get to them. The rain did not grant any good advantage at this point as he tried quickly to protect the last of his family. Yet, from out of the darkness, something silver was flung at him and it slashed through his horse's rein. Evrard tried his best to look ahead and urged the two on before he beheld the horror.

Of who was coming close to them and who they wished they had left far behind, there he was mounted upon that once stray black steed. He recognized Dracon, who was racing up at a terrible pace. Not wasting a single second. Evrard made sure his own horse was blocking the path of the pirate. As he did so and out of irritation, Dracon had an arrow at the ready.

To the two who kept their eyes forward before them, they happened to hear the terrible cry of a frightened horse.

In horror, Adalyn turned her head and saw Evrard's steed's head being pulled so far back that it was beginning to trip over onto Evrard's weakening body. In soon time, his horse did fail and it fell to the murky ground in a heap.

"NO!" Adalyn cried in terror.

Quasimodo was too distracted to look for himself and turned to find Evrard gone from behind them. But Adalyn's grieving cry rendered him to sharply look back only to find that woodland man gone from behind them.

Tears stung his eyes thinking of what may have happened to Evrard, before he had the feeling that someone was on his right side.

A stripe of sharp silver shot across!

Quasimodo had to protect Judeth from it and he had the blade strike his arm. The pain coursed from his right arm through his back. He didn't look to see, but he had a painful gash in his upper arm and he bled. Hearing both Rose and Adalyn scream, Fidele panicked and the hunchback landed in the murky grass.

The little girl had fallen down with him and he had nearly fallen atop of her. But he sheltered her when another horse dashed over them.

"Quasimodo! No!" Adalyn cried, trying to turn back, but she realized her mistake.

Her brother and now a friend was gone from her side and she could not see. Rose was trying to look and see, but she wasn't allowed by having the cloak shoved into her face harshly. Adalyn was able to see a shadow standing over the hunchback, seeming ready to strike him down.

At the same time, Evrard painfully came over the hill, gripping his side as tightly as possible. He looked up to a gruesome sight.

Quasi felt an awful kick to the side of his face. Judeth began to cry out as she was yanked away from her protector.

Quasimodo recovered from the kick and realized that the child who rode with him was gone.

"Now, was that so hard?" hissed that sinister tone as Judeth's sobs continued.

Quasimodo was horrified to behold the bloodied pirate gripping the girl by her right arm. She kept her head down as much as she could. Quasi's eyes widened in terror at the sight that this man was threatening a knife at the girl.

"No…no… no!" he begged, staying on his knees. "Please… h-h-have mercy!" the hunchback wept.

Dracon only scoffed before he gripped the girl by the back of her hair and forced her to look up at him. The hunchback gasped.

When Dracon saw the girl's face, his smirk disappeared.

Freckles speckled her face, her eyes a deep brown, tormented by tears. His victory folly and his realization of being fooled once more bombarded him. He then glared sharply and soullessly at this hunchback, the cause of all this.

"I have had just about enough with you…" he slickly said, still holding Judeth by the back of her hair.

Defensively, Quasi held his arm above his head just as he was sliced at.

"No!" Judeth screamed.

Dracon threw her to the grass and when he was to make short work of her, Quasimodo delivered a severe punch to his face before pulling Judeth and shoving her to run. Quasimodo let out a gasp of pain when the Spaniard's sword met with his right arm that he was protecting her with. She heard him gasp and saw that he was bleeding. But he held strong. Dracon looked at who he underestimated and wiped the blood trickling from his lip.

He got up with a menacing look in his dark eyes.

Quasimodo made sure he was standing between Judeth and the pirate, glaring back at the man. The girl was frazzled…

"Run, Judeth, run now…" tensely ordered the hunchback, his whisper chilling.

She was not wanting to leave her friend with his own, but the look he had in his eye… it was one she could not argue against. She tried her best to get to her feet and she ran.

After losing his riders, Fidele dashed around trying to find them, galloping in a fray. Adalyn was the first to find him and she led her horse over to guide him. They had to find the two men gone missing. She was all alone protecting the princess herself. Her only chance was to retreat back to the lone village. But Fidele was unwilling and pulled against her, wishing to search for his rider.

How could he if he felt the cold breath of the Devil in the air. His heart was yelling at him to turn back. Rose would be vulnerable. As Rose held on with all her strength, she began to hear Quasimodo's yells begin to sob bitterly. There was nothing she could do!

But that was before, Judeth appeared, running in the dark rain, towards them. The fog was thick enough for them to hide for the time being. That instant, Adalyn knew something was wrong, by the look in the poor girl's eyes.

She grabbed her and lifted her onto her horse and took off running, although she wanted to go back. Her brother was out there!

* * *

He was in much pain, not sure of how fatal it was…and now he had just realized. When he was riding behind Quasimodo and his sister, their attacker thrown a lone dagger which did not have his name on it. It had Quasimodo's. He had to move his horse before it was thrown.

He blocked it, just not in the way he planned. The weapon was lodged into his side.

Evrard found it hard to walk and he could feel a deep, deep cold come over him. Despite his blood loss, he kept going. Removing the blade would only make his predicament even more fatal. But when he came atop the hill, he saw Adalyn briskly escape into the fog. Soon enough, she was gone.

But then, he looked and saw the fight between the hunchback and the murderer. It was something he long wanted to avoid. But a surge of pain jolted through him and he weakly knelt down in the grass.

Dracon saw the woman escape and turned back to this hunchback, who he so bruised. Once more, he was evaded.

The hunchback was backing away, on his knees, seeming like a beaten dog. But his face was a storm.

"Get up!" the brute spat at him, just wishing to be rid of a nuisance.

Quasimodo had to think quickly as he watched him hold back his sword. In an instant, he began to run as fast as he was able in the direction of the village left behind.

He would have succeeded if it weren't for that bloody lad who purposely took the dagger he specifically threw at the Hunchback. But he had _the monster_ who took his _diamond_ away now. He was going to die tonight; he had vowed that to happen soon. Thoroughly enraged, as he tread through the muddy ground, Dracon tore his cutlass through the shattered frail wall of an old house, crumbling it in seconds.

"All right, mate! You've been dead since it started! With all the dignity I hope you have left…face me now!" Dracon ordered. "You know well that she's mine! _No one_ steals from me and lives! Face me now, monster!" he bellowed.

Right there, by the right side of the old church that bore but one tower, Quasimodo hid behind it, trying to figure out what to do. He tried as he might to not breathe too hard, but his humming heart was preventing him.

Dracon stood tall and he looked just as ruthless as a deadly snake. The brute's ratted black hair blew in a mess of directions and all he wore was a white shirt underneath his crimson vest. His sharp boots dug into the mud as he began to chop down the leaning wooden beams of the fallen homes. He could not allow that monster to find Rose and the others.

To his far right, Quasimodo suddenly saw Fidele, trotting in with fear.

Quasi thought he was lost. He ran off. How did he get here?

"…_Fidele_…" he whispered, hoping the Pony would go the other way.

Dracon heard a shift and spun around towards the neglected buildings. He did not suspect to see a neglected horse suddenly dash out of the darkness towards him. Startled, the stallion ran passed the pirate and disappeared into the fog. Hissing viciously under his breath, Dracon roughly wiped his face as he stormed to that chapel.

Quasimodo saw Dracon come his way to his side of the wall.

"Come out. Be a man." Dracon taunted. "And may it be, lad, I am sure you are less than a man than me."

Quasi listened as Dracon came closer, a panicked look covering his face as he thought hard.

"Just speak of where the girl is. I am frustrated. I have lost m' mind. Really, I don't want to hurt ye. And trust me, your life ain't much…"

"Don't you want to know how yer that woodland saved yer life, with his own…. The poor lad."

Quasimodo's heart hit his throat when he heard that.

"It's only quite sad that…he didn't hold on long enough."

Quasimodo shut his eyes tight and rested against the wall, in the midst of awful grief. Evrard could not be dead…. He then heard Dracon's step and quickly dashed down the side of the wall as Dracon's sword met it.

There!

He saw his target make a sharp turn away and Dracon ran back where he came to cut the hunchback off. He did, but Quasi ducked when Dracon chopped at him again. Giving out a startled yell, Quasimodo escaped into the chapel's portal. As he ran, Dracon stabbed down and actually ripped the very bottom of Quasi's tunic. Taking a spare knife out, the pirate threw it at him as he slipped behind a banister.

Fortunately, he missed. It was too dark.

Then, there was silence, except for echoing. Soft tongs of the old bells above as the tower wavered slighty, to and fro.

Dracon roughly wiped his lip and tried to search for his evading adversary. But no such luck.

Quasimodo quickly climbed up onto the wall grabbing hold onto one of the candleholders and went up onto a buttress. Exhausted and with pain gaining up on him, he leaned his head back against the stone. He was praying that Adalyn, Judeth and Rose were far off away now… towards Paris.


End file.
